L'Appelle de la mort
by PauKie
Summary: Une quête est sur le point de commencer, 13 nains, 1 hobbit, 1 magicien et une humaine partent pour Erebor. Thalia n'aurait jamais pu prédire que cette aventure allait être aussi mouvementé et que son passé la rattraperait. Nommée "Yeux d'or", elle-même possède un passé à abattre. Thorin n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme puisse être aussi courageuse et folle à la fois.
1. Chapitre 1 :Une discusion privé au Rohan

**_Bonjour à tous , je suis contente de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur le Hobbit. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment marche le site encore mais je suis au moins arrivé à publier le premier chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

* * *

 **Le Hobbit**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre I : Une discussion privé au Rohan**

* * *

La nuit venait d'apparaître depuis peu sur le royaume du Rohan, le calme y était propice en cette belle nuit. Tandis que la plupart des humains dînaient ou s'amusaient, une personne étrangère à la ville marchait seule dans l'obscurité. Elle se rendait au bar du Rohan et ne tarda pas à pousser les portes du bâtiment provoquant pendant un instant la curiosité des personnes présentes. Ce qui était normal puisque l'inconnue portait une chemise bleue foncé avec une ceinture large abdominale en cuire marron qui remontait jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. La ceinture était ornée de lacets pour la fermer. La femme avait un pantalon moulant de couleur noir et des grosses bottes de la même couleur. Cependant, personne ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, car elle portait un lourd et assez long manteau noir dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête seules quelques mèches brunes étaient visibles. Inspirant légèrement, l'étrangère se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar ou plusieurs hommes la scrutaient. Il était rare de voir une femme habillée de cette façon surtout chez la race des Hommes alors certains étaient méfiants.

« -Excusez-moi! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha. »

Le barman, une personne assez âgée se retourna vers elle en souriant et vint aussitôt vers sa nouvelle cliente quelque peu étrangement habillé pour une femme. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elle son visage se figea de surprise. Il était interloqué, mais surtout étonné par les yeux de la jeune femme, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi étrange, mais à la fois splendide, car ils étaient de couleur or. En plus d'avoir un style féminin peu commun, elle avait aussi de bien étrange yeux, pensa le vieil homme.

« -Bonjour, je voudrais une chope de bière, commanda-t-elle en jetant la monnaie sur le comptoir en bois. »

La voix de l'inconnue sembla avoir remis les esprits du barman puisqu'il attrapa une chope qu'il remplit de la fameuse boisson et le tendit à la jeune femme en souriant.

« -Vos yeux sont... particulier ma p'tite dame, observa-t-il.

-Et je peux vous confirmer que pour votre âge, vous avez une bonne vue, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec pour couper court à la discussion. »

Attrapant son verre, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin du bar en ignorant les quelques regards méfiants ou curieux sur elle. Tout en buvant, elle fixait attentivement l'entrée comme si elle attendant quelqu'un. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se lassa rapidement de son observation et de ce fait commença à jouer avec une pièce qu'elle faisait rouler sur la table en laissant un soupire agacé s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pour une fois ce n'était pas elle qui était en retard, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau quelque temps après laissant apparaître un drôle de personnage. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme très grand et vêtu d'étrange vêtement : un long habit gris ainsi que d'un long chapeau pointu de la même couleur et comme pour finaliser le tout, l'homme avait une très longue barbe grisonnante, il avait à la main un grand bâton. Il scrutait avec attention le lieu avant que ses yeux ne se stop et il s'avança jusqu'à projeter son ombre sur l'inconnue.

« -Vous voilà enfin ma chère Thalia.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, rétorqua avec un semblant de reproche la femme en levant son visage vers le vieil homme. Vous en avez mis du temps, Gandalf.

-Et j'en suis navré, car j'ai dû passer rendre visite à quelqu'un, s'expliqua le magicien en prenant place en face de Thalia.

-Enfin passons. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? J'espère ne pas avoir dépensé pour rien, le menaça-t-elle en souriant. »

Gandalf lui rendit son sourire avant d'appeler le barman pour commander un verre de vin et il attendit que le barmen s'en aille pour reprendre la discussion.

« -Je suis venu te proposer un travail.

-Vous avez besoin de moi... ? demanda la brune d'un air méfiant.

-Pas moi mais quelqu'un d'autre, rectifia le magicien en fumant sa pipe.

-Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que vous me proposiez un travail pour vous aider, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Bien alors qui est le commanditaire ?

-Voici votre vin, Monsieur ! »

Le barman était revenu un verre à la main qu'il posa devant Gandalf, ce dernier lui donna de l'argent. Le vieil homme prit la monnaie avant de s'en aller servir d'autres clients, mais avant lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme.

« Vous travaillerez pour un nain du nom de Th..., reprit le sorcier avant d'être interrompu.

-Travailler pour un NAIN?! S'étrangla Thalia avant de continuer. Ils sont grossiers de plus votre nain n'acceptera jamais qu'une femme travaille pour elle !

-Ma chère, certes les nains ont de drôles de manières, mais ils ne sont pas méchants et on s'habitue très vite à leurs manières.

-Admettons...ils restent quand même misogynes, acheva-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu sec.

-Je ne peux dire le contraire, ils ont une habitude énervante à dévaloriser les femmes, approuva avec désespoir Gandalf avant de poursuivre. Mais croyez-moi, je saurais le convaincre. »

Elle le regarda perplexe, peu convaincu par le grand homme, mais fini tout de même par hocher la tête pour que Gandalf continu.

« -Je disais donc que vous travaillerez pour Thorin Écu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain II, petit-fils de Thrór. Vous lui offrirez vos services grâce à vos yeux, bien sûr il n'est pas courant de cet entretien. Il y a d'ailleurs une réunion dans une semaine dans la Comté à Cul-de-Sac chez Bilbon Sacquet dont la porte aura une marque, je vous s'y présenterais à Thorin, expliqua-t-il en soufflant un cercle de fumé au-dessus d'elle.

-Et si j'accepte que gagnerais-je ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

-De l'argent.

-Combien ?

-Bien assez pour vous construire une vie stable et qui n'appartiendrait qu'à vous, lui promit le magicien dans un sourire solennel. »

La jeune femme était bien tentée par cette alléchante récompense seulement une part d'elle-même crié au danger, son ventre était d'ailleurs remplit de nœuds d'appréhensions. Que l'attendrait-il après avoir accepté ?

Gandalf remarqua les traits tirés du visage de sa protégée et comprit qu'elle était en proie à une grande réflexion. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire autre chose pour qu'elle choisisse de le suivre, mais ce choix n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Thalia but entièrement ce qu'il y avait encore dans sa chope avant d'observer avec sérieux le magicien.

« -En quoi mes yeux pourraient leur servir ?

-Thorin est l'héritier des Durin ainsi il souhaite reconquérir l'ancien royaume de son peuple, la Montagne Solitaire, expliqua donc le vieux magiciens d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

-C'est de la folie ! Hurla-t-elle attirant l'attention autour d'elle. Enfin Gandalf, Smaug est dans cette montagne, reprit-elle dans un murmure scandalisé.

-Je le conçois, mais vous devriez arriver à les comprendre. Ils n'ont plus de chez eux depuis plus de 50ans, tenta Gandalf. »

Cette perte, elle le comprenait bien même si ce n'était pas exactement la même chose pour elle, mais de là à affronter la calamité de Smaug c'était tout bonnement de la pure folie. Une ville entière avait été décimée par ce maudit dragon. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire partie de cette quête au risque d'y perdre la vie !

« -Je ne peux accepter le marché Gandalf, cette aventure est bien trop dangereuse.

-Thalia, vous avez affronté toi-même le danger à plusieurs reprises, lui rappela le magicien d'un ton bas. Un grand danger. »

Un frisson glacial lui parcouru l'échine aux souvenirs que lui provoqua les paroles de l'homme au point où son cœur se serra. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fixer ses yeux au travers de son reflet dans la fenêtre près d'elle. Jamais, elle n'oublierait ce maudit jour et cet orque noir aux yeux aussi brillant que la lune. Thalia devait admettre que le magicien avait raison sur ce point.

« -Raison de plus pour refuser, affirma la brune en se levant.

-Réfléchissez vous pouvez les aider contre les dangers, souffla avec espoir Gandalf.

-Et alors ? Je ne veux pas mourir sous les flammes de Smaug. Ils sont assez âgé pour voir que leur quête est suicidaire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte en se dirigeant vers la sortie .

-Vous pouvez les aider, Thalia ! Lui hurla le magicien dans une dernière tentative de persuasion. »

Elle s'arrêta ne comprenant guère en quoi sa vue pourrait aider un nain contre un dragon qui plus est Smaug. Elle préférait encore faire des petits boulots par-ci par là et ceux même si la récompense de cette quête était très tentante, elle avait pris sa décision. Gandalf et le nain devraient se passer d'elle de toute façon elle était sûre que ce roi aurait refusé son aide après tout Thorin Écu-de-chêne était un nain. Ainsi, la jeune femme reprit sa marche et sortit du bar d'un pas précipité pour aller vers les écuries où elle trouva sa jument. C'était une belle jument à la robe marron clair dont quelques taches blanche se trouvaient à l'arrière du corps de l'animal.

« -Partons Heurie, souffla-t-elle en caressant l'encolure de son compagnon de chemin. »

Elle monta à cheval après l'avoir détaché et s'en alla du Rohan au galop sous un océan d'étoile observé attentivement par Gandalf qui venait de sortir. Très vite, la ville du Rohan n'était plus qu'une simple tache de lumière derrière elle, ainsi la nuit continua son court.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le magicien têtu

_Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes qui pourraient y avoir encore. Le français n'est pas un de mes points forts._

* * *

 **LE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre II : Le magicien têtu**

* * *

Environ deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Gandalf, elle était maintenant dans un petit village pour un petit boulot. Ce boulot consistait à s'occuper des écuries durant quatre jours pendant l'absence de l'employé qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris était tombé malade. Certes, ce n'était pas un métier de rêve qui rapporté beaucoup mais assez pour se nourrir alors elle l'avait accepter de plus elle était logée et nourrie dans une auberge le temps du contrat.

Ce matin-là après avoir pris un petit déjeuner très copieux Thalia alla directement aux écuries s'occuper des cheveux et poneys y compris Heurie, sa jument. Les animaux étaient d'ailleurs très pressés d'avoir leur ration de nourriture, les nourrir ne la déranger pas mais le nettoyage des box étaient par contre un véritable enfer pour elle. La journée passa ainsi, calme mais vraiment épuisante car s'occuper des chevaux et poneys étaient une tâche vraiment physique et alors que la nuit pointée le bout de son nez, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose, un bon lit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortit de l'écurie, elle tomba brusquement sur une personne, la faisant sursautée .

« -Non mais ça ne va pas de faire peur aux personnes comme ça ? Râla-t-elle une main sur le cœur. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, relevant alors la tête, elle vit Gandalf lui sourire amusé. Il devait la suivre vu le nombre des fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré en à peine deux jours depuis l'épisode du Rohan.

« -Vous me suivez ma parole ! S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Il se pourrait bien que oui, fit-il en gardant son sourire. Je vous l'ai dit, vous seriez très utile pour la quête.

-Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, Gandalf, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Thalia détourna le magicien pour se rendre à l'auberge mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui se décida de la suivre, agaçant au passage la jeune femme. Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis et ceux même en lui proposant une somme d'argent alléchante quoique... non ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser tenter par la récompense. Il s'agissait quand même de battre un cracheur de feu alors la seule chose qu'elle gagnerait serait d'être rôtie puis mangée. Décidée, elle le salua aussi froidement qu'elle le pouvait avant d'aller à sa chambre.

* * *

Malheureusement même le lendemain matin elle trouva Gandalf déjeunant dans l'auberge alors elle l'évita le plus possible ne souhaitant guère entendre parlé à nouveau de quête, mais le vieil homme était vraiment coriace et têtu, car il était encore là le lendemain, toute la journée à essayer de lui parler à croire qu'il s'était dédoublé le bougre ! Ce petit manège commencé sérieusement à lui taper sur le système alors elle changea de tactique et n'essaya plus de l'éviter, mais de l'ignorer aussi bien les paroles que les gestes du magicien. Il était dur de l'ignorer, car il avait un don pour dire des choses incompréhensibles genres des devinettes philosophiques ou encore il racontait ses nombreuses aventures . S'il croyait pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis ainsi, il allait vite regretter, pensa-t-elle en soupirant une énième fois avant de faire face au magicien.

« -Gandalf, vous perdez votre temps. J'ai pris ma décision et c'est toujours non.

-Thalia, j'aimerais que vous les rencontriez au moins une fois, fit le magicien en marchant à ses côtés.

-Non, cela ne sert à rien que je les rencontre puisque je ne PARTICIPE pas à votre aventure, souffla-t-elle agacé en marchant d'un pas rapide avant de se retourner . Et puis même si je les rencontrerais, cela ne me ferais pas changer d'avis.

-Vous êtes si sûr de vous, mais êtes-vous certaine de ne pas finir par accepter si vous les rencontriez ?

-Je le suis ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Car je ne veux pas finir rôti comme un vulgaire poulet mais suivez les donc si vous voulez devenir une vieille chouette cramé ! »

Et elle partit sans être suivi de Gandalf qui se contenta de la fixer en souriant. Elle était tellement certaine de ne pas changer d'avis, mais lui savez qu'elle changerait d'avis d'elle-même, mais pour ça il fallait juste lui forcer la main. Il se mit à fumer sa pipe tout t'en prenant le chemin opposé à la jeune femme, il devait maintenant aller demander de l'aide à deux personnes qui lui donneraient un coup de main vis-à-vis de la brune.

* * *

Thalia eu la bonne surprise de ne plus voir le magicien dans les parages le lendemain matin, il avait visiblement pour son plus grand bonheur fini par comprendre. Ainsi commença sa dernière journée de travaille dans la joie et la bonne humeur assez pour que le nettoyage des box soient moins pénibles à faire que les jours d'avant. Et comme pour couronner le tout, le commanditaire de son contrat lui avait offert en plus de l'argent, un sac de nourriture certes cela ne l'aidera pas à tenir une semaine entière, mais au moins cela lui éviterait d'acheter tout de suite de quoi se nourrir. Ce simple geste de bonté l'avait rendu encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà alors ce soir-là, elle décida de profiter de sa dernière nuit ici pour se détendre et s'amuser à l'auberge d'ailleurs l'atmosphère y était propice.

« -Dame Thalia ! Appela une voix cristalline. »

L'interpellée se retourna sur sa chaise et vit courir vers elle une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux bleu, elle était l'enfant unique du propriétaire de l'auberge. L'enfant semblait s'être attaché à elle car depuis qu'elle était arrivée cette dernière lui avait souvent demandé de parler de ses voyages ou de jouer avec elle.

« -Marline que ce passe-t-il ?

-Vous pouvez nous chanter à nouveau la chanson de la dernière fois ? Demanda la petite fille en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Et comment résister à une si petite fille aussi adorable qu'elle ? Impossible alors Thalia la prit sur ses genoux pour le plus grand plaisir de Marline. La femme respira un bon coup et commença à siffloter une douce et légère mélodie et au fur et à mesure un silence se créa dans l'auberge.

 _Terre solennelle, se lève la lune,_

 _A l'aube de notre liberté, nous partirons,_

 _Explorer ces terres lointaines,_

 _Territoire peuplé ou territoire à l'abandon,_

 _Nous voulons tout voir, tout découvrir,_

 _De ce monde,_

 _Cette liberté est notre désir,_

 _Partons voir aussi bien les terres humides que celles arides,_

 _Terre solennelle, se lève la lune,_

 _A l'aube de notre liberté, nous partirons,_

Les paroles n'étaient certes pas très lyriques, mais elles représentaient bien les sentiments et l'envie de la jeune femme et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Une voix déterminée qui donner l'envie de vivre la vie des gens libres. Une fois finie, il y eu des applaudissements, elle inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement essayant de cacher sa gêne d'avoir été entendu non pas seulement de la petite fille sur ses genoux , mais aussi du reste de la pièce. Lorsque le calme revint petit à petit , elle les remercia à nouveau avant de se lever et de monter à l'étage dans sa chambre provisoire . En s'approchant du miroir accroché au mur, elle crut voir un fantôme, son teint était pâle très pâle, un soupire lasse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce travail l'avait bien fatigué. Peut-être qu'un bain lui ferais du bien qui sait ?

L'eau était merveilleusement bien, lui procurant un bien être immense tellement qu'elle laissa échapper un soupire de bonheur. Ce bain chaud serait sûrement le dernier avant un long moment alors autant en profiter surtout que la chaleur de l'eau soulagé ses muscles et l'apaisé. Thalia resta un long moment à se prélasser dans son bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau en devienne froide après quoi elle alla se coucher.

 _Court petite lumière avant que l'obscurité ne t'entoure._

 _Court petite avant que la bête ne t'attrape._

 _Court petite brebis, court avant que le loup ne te mange._

 _Même s'il est déjà trop tard. Telle est la vie qui t'es réservé._

 _La solitude et la mort t'attrapent de leurs griffes acérées._

 _Rien ne sert de te débattre toi l'enfant apeuré par le noir._

 _Ses yeux brillent d'une telle noirceur qu'il t'emprisonne à jamais dans son obscur destin._

 _Te prennent et te garde à tout jamais._

* * *

Le matin venait de se lever lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ce cauchemars lui avait serré le cœur à tel point que sa respiration en était devenue irrégulière. La voix qui lui avait parlé été rauque, froide et remplit d'ironie et d'amertume, la jeune femme avait même encore l'impression de l'entendre ce qui lui procura d'innombrable frissons dans tout le corps. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un noir complet que même ses yeux ne pouvaient contré puis cette voix apparu de nulle part, c'était un avertissement.

« -Calme toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un stupide rêve, souffla-t-elle en s'extirpant de ses draps. »

Prenant de quoi s'habiller, Thalia alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer au départ vers une autre ville ou village. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de son prochain lieu.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle prit rapidement un petit-déjeuner généreusement offert avant d'aller chercher sa jument qu'elle prépara. Le soleil était radieux et la légère brise donné assez de fraîcheur pour ne pas avoir chaud en fait c'était un temps parfait pour s'en aller alors elle monta en selle et partit du village.

Cependant, alors que cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était à cheval, elle ne cessait pas de se sentir observée et n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Thalia essaya de se calmer en se disant que c'était sûrement son rêve qui l'avait plus perturbé qu'elle ne le croyait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'efforça de penser jusqu'à voir au loin, un homme debout en plein milieu du chemin, mais en se rapprochant de plus en plus elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Gandalf. Encore lui, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'arrêta près du vieux magicien en le fixant d'un regard plein d'agacement.

« -Bien le bonjour ma chère. Quelle belle journée avons-nous là, s'écria le magicien en s'appuyant sur son bâton l'air tout à fait heureux.

-Vous m'attendiez je suppose ? Lança-t-elle en ignorant les paroles prononcées par Gandalf.

-Oui.

-Pour parler de cette stupide quête ?

-Exacte.

-Ah..., râla-t-elle . Et bien vous avez une fois de plus perdu votre temps, car je décline toujours l'offre. »

Gandalf ne sembla guère déçu par la réponse de la jeune femme bien, il semblait avoir quelque chose en tête et Thalia le remarqua bien. Elle n'allait certainement pas aimé cette histoire.

« -Peut-être pas pour longtemps ma chère et je m'excuse d'avance, fit le magicien en lui donnant un sourire désolé.

-Hein ?Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Et vous excusez, mais de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perdu.

-Pour cela, commença-t-il avant de faire un signe étrange de la main. »

Elle entendit des bruits mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que soudainement quelque chose lui cogna brutalement la tête, lui infligeant une douleur vive à l'arrière de la tête . À peine quelques secondes après sa vue se flouta petit à petit alors qu'elle glissait de son cheval. Thalia s'attendait à ressentir la dureté du sol et la fraîcheur de l'herbe, mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit deux puissant bras la rattraper par la taille. Elle essaya de voir qui lui avait fait ça, mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle avait eu juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un s'excuser, un homme ou deux , elle ne savait pas trop. Maintenant la lumière qui l'entourait plutôt avait laissé place à l'obscurité comme dans son rêve sauf qu'aucune voix froide et obscure ne vint à ses oreilles sauf peut-être un chant. Une mélodie joyeuse chantait par des voix tout aussi joyeuse et ceux même si les paroles ne semblaient vouloir rien dire.

 _Fêlez les verres et les assiettes !_

 _Usez couteaux, tordez fourchettes !_

 _Bilbon Sacquet n'aime pas, oh non !_

 _Brisez bouteilles, brûler bouchons !_

 _Coupez la nappe, lancez le lard !_

 _Videz le lait dans le placard !_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis !_

 _Versez le vin sur le lambris !_

 _Jetez les plats dans un chaudrons :_

 _Broyez les avec un pilon_

 _Si quelques-uns demeurent entiers,_

 _Dans le couloirs faites-les-rouler !_

 _Bilbon Sacquet n'aime pas, oh non !_

 _A ses assiettes, faites attentions !*_

* * *

* Chanson qui se trouve non pas dans le film mais dans le livre, elle est plus travaillé mais celle du film est très sympa aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cul-de-sac

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction en espérant que vous le trouverez bien ! J'aimerais remercier GuiMe1997 pour sa reviews sur mon premier chapitre car c'est très gentil de ta part ^-^ et de me suivre. Je remercie aussi Plume fine et XxPetitPandaxX de me suivre ._

 _Avant de commencer, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes s'il y en a. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **LE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre III : Cul-de-Sac**

* * *

Une voix puis d'autres la réveillèrent avec douceur, ouvrant tout d'abord un œil puis l'autre, elle ne se souvenait de rien mise à part une douleur vive au crâne. Touchant sa tête, elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle avait une bosse et une sacré qui faisait mal. Elle se souvenait d'avoir brièvement parlé avec Gandalf avant de perdre connaissance, il lui avait à nouveau parlé de la quête puis c'était excusé. Il s'était excusé donc il y avait de grande chance pour que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de son agression !

Elle poussa un juron contre le magicien avant de se lever en ignorant le vertige qui la prit mais s'arrête en remarquant la pièce où elle était. Les murs étaient arrondis et le mobilier assez petit sauf le lit, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit en lançant un regard à la fenêtre... visiblement elle était resté dans le coma toute la journée. Tout ça à cause d'une vieille chouette, pensa-t-elle en regardant les cadres accrochés aux murs. Les gravures représentaient plusieurs personnes différentes visiblement petites, des cheveux souvent bouclés avec des oreilles pointues mais ce qui la frappa fut leurs pieds nus et immenses recouvert d'un duvet de poils . Ils s'agissait d'Hobbits, des créatures plus petites que les nains mais d'une grande politesse, ils sont d'ailleurs neutre et n'aiment guère s'éloigner de chez eux. Enfin c'était ce que raconté les livres et paroles des vieux sages.

Elle décida de sortir en espérant trouver Gandalf et lui dire sa façon de penser, décidée elle sortit et vit que les murs étaient aussi arrondis que la chambre où elle se trouvait auparavant. Soudainement des voix se firent de nouveau entendre et devenait de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et bientôt elle arriva au bout d'un couloir et aperçut dans la pièce du fond, un regroupement de personne , mais son regard se porta sur le magicien présent. Le magicien qui lui avait s'en doute crée cette magnifique bosse en plus de l'avoir forcé à être ici !

Thalia s'avança alors doucement tout en fixant le magicien et ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés sur elle . Elle n'en avait rien affaires des petits hommes regroupaient en tas dans la petite pièce qui devait être la salle à manger à la vue de la nourriture posée et des chopes de bières.

« -VOUS ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Gandalf. Comment osez-vous !?

-Oh. Thalia vous êtes enfin réveillée, fit-il en souriant. Je suis navré.

-Désoler pour le coup que j'ai reçu ou pour m'avoir obligé à venir ici de force alors que j'avais refusé? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

-Oh vous avez vite compris, Thalia.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas idiote, Gandalf. Facile de deviner qu'il s'agit d'une maison d'Hobbit ! Vous m'avez forcé à venir contre mon grès très cher, grogna-t-elle avec colère.

-Je voulais simplement que vous les rencontriez au moins une fois, expliqua d'un ton calme le magicien loin d'être gêné par la colère de la jeune femme.

-Bien joué, vous avez réussi je suis ici avec en prime une bosse sur le crâne, lança-t-elle en pointant son crâne.

-Hum. Gandalf que fait un humain ici d'autant plus une femme ? »

Elle remarqua enfin les regards des hommes de petites tailles sur elle, c'était sans aucun doute des nains à la vue de leurs tailles et de leurs barbes enfin pas tous, l'un d'eux n'en avait pas beaucoup. Celui qui venait de parler était l'un d'eux. Plus petit qu'elle, ce qui était normal pour un nain, il avait de long cheveux noir et quelques mèches blanches coiffé vers l'arrière, certaines mèches étaient d'ailleurs stressées et son visage avait une courte barbe noire . L'inconnu possédait des yeux d'un bleu très clair d'où brillé une grande détermination, mais aussi une certaine froideur. Il avait une grande prestance comme quelqu'un de sang royal.

« -Thorin, je vous présente Thalia, votre quinzième membre, présenta Gandalf.

-Quinzième membre, s'étrangla-t-elle en fusillant du regard le magicien. Je n'ai rien signé à ce que je sache et je n'ai jamais accepté de participer à cette quête.

-De toute manière, il est hors de question qu'une femme humaine nous rejoigne, affirma le présumé Thorin en scrutant de ses iris bleus la femme. Elle ne serait pas bien utile mise à part à la cuisine tout comme le Hobbit. Elle ne nous apporterait que des ennuis, Gandalf. »

Il ignora le regard noir de Thalia et tourna son attention vers Gandalf, ce manque de respect procura à la jeune femme une terrible envie de tuer le nain.

« -D'ailleurs est-elle bien humaine pour avoir de telles yeux ? Fit le nain. »

Thalia aurait bien répondu que cela ne regardait certainement pas un nain en plus un nain aussi arrogant et mal polie que lui , mais le magicien la devança.

« -Oui, elle est humaine et c'est justement pour ses yeux que je vous propose son aide.

-Gandalf, menaça Thalia en s'approchant d'avantage de la salle à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que ses yeux ont de si particulier à part cette couleur étrange ? Questionna encore Thorin, intrigué , mais restant tout de même méfiant.

-Elle peut voir bien plus loin que l'anormale, bien plus loin que vous ou …que moi-même, répondit Gandalf en fumé sa pipe. Et elle a beaucoup d'aptitudes au combat à main armée. »

Thorin se tourna de nouveau vers elle, l'observant de haut en bas sans faire attention aux yeux meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait puis il détourna son attention sur Gandalf.

« -Cela reste à voir... Gandalf. C'est une femme donc elle serait sans doute une faiblesse pour cette quête.

-Répétez encore une seule fois ce mot et je me charge de votre barbe, nain ! Menaça Thalia en s'approchant du nain.

-Oh oui ? Fit doucement ce dernier en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux or de la jeune femme.

-Oh que oui, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Thalia, appela Gandalf pour calmer la brune. Thorin, croyez en moi. Je suis certain que Thalia nous sera d'une grande aide. Elle et Bilbon ont bien plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez, affirma-t-il avant de regarder Thalia. Approchez, venez vous asseoir. »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil, observant à tour de rôles les nains. Pourquoi rester ici alors qu'elle pouvait partir après tout elle avait répété à Gandalf mainte et mainte fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas venir. Outre cela, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ne semblait guère vouloir d'elle dans sa compagnie de nain. En plus des nains donc raison de plus pour partir d'ici, pensa-t-elle.

« -Vous devez avoir faim . »

Un petit homme venait de s'approcher d'elle, c'était le Hobbit de la maison vue ses pieds, Hobbit nommé Bilbon d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec Gandalf au Rohan. Il semblait mal-à-l'aise , mais elle décelait en lui une part de colère sûrement avait-il lui aussi refusé de signer mais que Gandalf en avait fait encore qu'à sa tête ? Ne répondant toujours pas , Bilbon sembla un peu plus gêné.

« -Oh, je suis désolé je ne me suis pas présenté... Bilbon Sacquet. Venez-vous asseoir, je vais vous ramener quelque chose à manger, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. »

Le hobbit ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il était déjà parti dans les cuisines. Cependant, elle ne bougea toujours pas encore réticente à s'asseoir auprès des nains , mais lorsque son ventre s'écria sous les regards amusés de certains nains et du magicien elle finit par s'asseoir auprès de ce dernier. Il la fixait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux , mais elle l'ignora royalement. C'est de ta faute ça , pensa-t-elle avec humeur ! Pendant qu'elle attendait ,certains nains se présentèrent à elle en lui proposant toujours leurs services comme par exemple le vieux nain à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs: "Balin, pour vous servir ! " ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Thorin lui continuait de la fixer avec une certaine amertume et méfiance, chose qu'elle ignora aussi royalement que le regard du magicien.

Bilbon réapparut assez vite avec une assiette bien garnie qu'il posa face à la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prié pour manger après l'avoir remercié gentiment.

« -Hum mademoiselle Thalia, fit une voix. »

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose alors elle leva la tête vers le propriétaire et tomba sur un jeune nain aux yeux chocolat, d'assez long cheveux brun lui tomber sur ses larges épaules enfin quelques mèches étaient attachées à l'arrière de sa tête. Le nain avait une légère barbe comparée à ses compagnons, significatif de son jeune âge pour nain.

« -Mon frère et moi, nous sommes désolés pour votre bosse … On y a été un peu trop fort je crois, s'excusa-t-il en désignant lui et un autre nain à ses côtés. »

Ce dernier était blond et avait beaucoup plus de barbe que son frère, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, comme le roi nain. Le blond était aussi beaucoup plus musclé que son jeune frère vu ses épaules et ses bras. Il avait des stresses dans les cheveux , mais aussi à la barbe ! C'était une façon bien étrange de se coiffer mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça car maintenant elle connaissait l'identité de non pas son agresseur , mais ses agresseurs. Alors comme ça ce sont des nains qui m'ont assommé , pensa-t-elle en fixant d'un œil noir les deux frères.

« -Thalia, ne leur en veut pas c'est moi qui leur ai demandé, fit Gandalf en posant sa main sur la jeune femme.

-Ils ont quand même accepté donc ils sont aussi complice que vous, répondit-elle. Mais c'est à cause de vous que je suis ici , car c'est vous qui avez eu cette saugrenu idée et non ces nains donc je ne leur en tiendrais pas compte.. , ajouta-t-elle.

-Kili tu étais donc au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Thorin.

-Je suis désolé mon oncle, Gandalf nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, expliqua le brun qu'elle comprit être Kili, elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de savoir que les deux jeunes nains étaient les neveux du roi misogyne.

-Reprenons où nous en étions si vous le voulez bien , commença Gandalf. Bien comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu par notre chère invitée, Balin vous disiez que la grande porte était fermé et qui n'y avait plus de moyen d'en ressortir et bien sachez que ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte. »

Il farfouilla dans une de ses poches et en sorti une grosse clé en argent qu'il fit montré à tout le monde. Thorin la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux comme de la convoitise pour l'objet. Le nain continua de la fixer tout t'en demandant où est-ce que Gandalf l'avait eu.

« -Je la tiens de votre père et je vous la remet maintenant, expliqua ce dernier en donnant l'objet à Thorin. »

Celui-ci fit tourner la clé dans sa main tout t'en la fixant avec convoitise, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange comme s'il faisait face à un trésor très précieux . Le nain blond qu'elle avait fusillé auparavant leva le poing avant de le rabattre sur la table tout t'en s'écriant d'une voix forte.

« -S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte ! »

Oh mais c'est qu'il était perspicace le nain ! Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre ça, au moins les nains n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'elle aimait le croire.

« -Encore faut-il la trouver, ajouta Gandalf. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. La réponse est quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais...dans la terre du milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

-Donc il faut un cambrioleur, fit alors un nain très jeune aux court cheveux brun et à la barbe de la même couleur du nom de Ori.

-Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine, fit remarquer Bilbon avant qu'il ne remarque les yeux braqués sur lui. »

Le pauvre aurait mieux fait de se taire , car la seconde d'après tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, Thalia comprit alors que Bilbon n'était pas au courant d'être le cambrioleur que les nains recherchaient. Gandalf est sûrement derrière tout ça , encore une fois, pensa-t-elle.

« -Et vous l'êtes ? Demanda Gloin, un nain aux longs cheveux roux ainsi qu'à la longue barbe de la même couleur.

-Je suis quoi ? S'exclama le pauvre Bilbon qui ne comprenait rien.

-Il dit qu'il est un expert ! S'écria un autre nain, Oín en riant de bon cœur , il semblait avoir des problèmes pour entendre.

-Oh non , non je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai rien volé de ma vie , se justifia paniqué Bilbon.

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, admit Balin. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur, continua-t-il sous le regard du Hobbit qui approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

-Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul, ajouta le frère de Balin, Dwalin, un nain à la tête chauve, tête qui portait d'ailleurs d'étranges tatouages.. D'ailleurs cette aventure n'est pas pour une femme sans défense, termina-t-il en lançant un regard à Thalia. »

Après la réplique de Dwalin, tous les nains donnèrent leur avis sur la question , mais finirent pas s'hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que Gandalf ne se lève en projetant son ombre sur l'ensemble de la table et de s'écrier d'une voix agacée et forte.

« -Cela suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Compris ? Tonna-t-il avant de poursuivre d'une voix un peu plus calme. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accommodé à l'odeur d'un nain ou d'un humain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Thorin en s'asseyant. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences, et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez, ou même qu'il ne l'imagine.

-Certes , mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de trouver un quinzième membre surtout s'il s'agit d'une femme, fit remarquer le nain.

-Certes c'est vrai , mais croyez-moi, jamais je ne vous aurais proposé une femme si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse être utile. Grâce à ses yeux d'or, elle possède une vue hors norme qui serait très utile pour repérer les dangers. Thorin faites-moi confiance. »

Le nain semblait réfléchir au pour et au contre avant de répondre d'une voix résignée qui fit légèrement paniqué la jeune femme.

« -Très bien. Nous le ferons à votre manière. Balin donne leurs les contrats.

-Inutile , je ne signerais pas, lança Thalia.

-Thalia, soupira Gandalf. Regardez au moins et réfléchissez s'y.

-Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour y réfléchir, ajouta Balin en mettant un parchemin plié devant elle et un dans les mains du hobbit. »

Elle soupira mais prit tout de même le bout de papier et le déplia avant de commencer à lire comme Bilbon. Le contrat parlait des termes de bases comme la prise en charge des obsèques ou encore l'énumération des risques qu'il pouvait y avoir ainsi que la part de l'or qu'elle gagnerait, concentré à lire elle ne fit pas attention à ce que Thorin soufflait à Gandalf et elle entendit vaguement Bilbon lire à voix haute. Du moins jusqu'à entendre une masse tomber sur le sol , il s'agissait du hobbit qui s'était évanoui après avoir entendu les paroles de Bofur qui lui avait décrit Smaug, le dragon ainsi que les dangers avec ce dragon. Gandalf se leva et porta la petite créature jusqu'au salon. Pauvre Monsieur Sacquet en plus d'avoir des nains chez lui et un magicien taré, il est confronté à une aventure qu'il ne veut pas, souffla Thalia pour elle-même.

« -Hé Dwalin , visiblement cette femme n'ait pas aussi faible que tu le pensais , s'exclama le jeune nain blond qu'elle avait entendu être Fili. Comparé au Hobbit elle ne s'est pas évanouie,elle, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je suis forcément faible, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Ah ! Vous souriez maintenant ! Vous n'êtes plus fâché ? Demanda Kili avec un semblant de soulagement dans la voix.

-Je le suis encore , mais je le suis encore plus contre Gandalf. »

* * *

Au bout d'environ quelques minutes, Thalia avait fini de manger à sa faim et avait remercié le Hobbit avant que celui-ci n'aille dans sa chambre, sûrement fatigué d'être entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme lui avait alors souhaité bonne nuit avant d'aller elle-même dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée plus tôt dans la soirée, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir surtout après avoir passé la journée endormie à cause de l'entêtement d'un certain sorcier alors elle s'allongea simplement ,fixant le plafond. Gandalf semblait avoir tellement envie qu'elle vienne que cela en devenait intriguant, pourquoi un si puissant sorcier souhaitait tant que ça sa présence ? Elle soupira doucement puis petit à petit des voix vinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles où plutôt une chanson, les nains chantaient d'une voix grave remplit de tristesse mais aussi d'une grande détermination.

 _Au-delà des montagnes embrumés,_

 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,_

 _A l'aube bleutée, il faut aller,_

 _En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté,_

 _Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fières,_

 _Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver,_

 _Rouge le feu, sur milles lieues,_

 _Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières,_

Les paroles illustraient parfaitement l'envie indestructible des nains à reconquérir leur ancien territoire, leur ancienne maison à tous. Ils avaient perdu leur maison sans le vouloir, ils avaient tout perdu en une journée sans aucune autre solution que de partir et d'être aux services de la race des Hommes. Maintenant après plusieurs années,ils avaient décidé d'affronter la plus grande calamité du siècle et ceux malgré les dangers et cela elle ne pouvait que l'admiré même si elle continuait à penser que c'était suicidaire.

« -Vous ne dormez pas encore ? »

Elle tourna la tête et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte un nain avec deux stresses et un chapeau étrange, c'était Bofur.

« -Non après tout j'ai dormi toute une journée, maître nain, répondit-elle en se redressant.

-Désolé pour ce que Kili et Fili ont fait , s'excusa Bofur en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte ça c'est sûr, fit-elle en riant légèrement. Mais je ne leur en veux pas vraiment même si sur le coup je les aurais bien étranglé. Ils ont fait ça pour Gandalf donc je garderais mon humeur massacrante pour lui.

-Oh donc vous avez changé d'avis ? Fit étonné le nain.

-Hein ? Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis enfin je ne sais plus... votre quête et peut-être suicidaire mais vous le faites pour une bonne cause, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Alors vous devriez dormir, la nuit porte conseil .. enfin c'est ce que vous dites, vous les Hommes.

-Merci beaucoup maître nain.

-Seulement Bofur, je ne suis guère un maître, je ne suis qu'un simple nain, avoua-t-il . Bonne nuit mademoiselle Thalia. »

Il s'en alla en fermant la porte, elle repensa à ce que le nain venait de lui dire, il n'était donc pas un guerrier mais il partait quand même vers ce danger imminent, c'était courageux de sa part.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les doux bras de Morphée bien que ses pensées soient tournées vers une quête et un dragon aux flammes destructrices.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin du chapitre 3, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews car cela m'encourage à poursuivre ! Bonne journée ou bonne soirée !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Kili,Fili nains blagueurs

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, je vous présente le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme les autres ! Avant toutes lectures j'aimerais remercier CasseySmoker pour sa review très sympathique ainsi que Plop59 de me suivre. Enfin merci à GuiMe1997 et XxPetitPandaxX pour avoir mit cette histoire en favoris ! Voilà bonne lecture et désolé si je met du temps à mettre en ligne les chapitres. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe._

* * *

 **LE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre IV : Kili et Fili , deux nains blagueurs**

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla dans un calme plat, trop plat à son goût et lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, il remarqua que le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà. Les nains étaient sans doute partis, pensa-t-il en se levant pour sortir. Personne dans le couloir. Il continua son inspection vers les autres chambres. Toujours personne, aucun nain en vue. Le hobbit continua en allant dans les gardes-manger et là encore aucun signe de vie d'un nain ou autre. Un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres car même dans la cuisine, aucun nain mais il s'arrêta brusquement devant sa salle a manger. Thalia y était assise et fixée le contrat donné par Balin la veille.

« -Mademoiselle Thalia , Bonjour, fit poliment le Hobbit en s'approchant.

-Bonjour... désolé d'être encore là, s'excusa-t-elle sans pour autant détourner son regard du papier face à elle.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Bilbon inquiet de la voir ainsi, perdue et hésitante.

-J'ai signé...

-Hein ? M-Mais alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? Lança-t-il en s'essayant.

-Ils sont parti avant que je me réveille et tant que je ne suis pas avec eux … je peux encore arracher ce contrat, expliqua Thalia.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà arraché ?

-Car une part de moi me dit d'y aller pour les aider.. et vous ? Allez-vous signer le dernier contrat laissé ici ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant un autre parchemin. »

Le hobbit fixa alors à son tour le contrat qui lui était destiné et sembla soudain perdu dans d'innombrables souvenirs, lui enfant courant dans les bois alentour à la recherche d'elfe, lui une épée en bois à la main, croyant être un guerrier. Depuis toujours, il avait rêvé de vivre une aventure comme celle-ci alors qu'est-ce qui le retiendrait ici ? Certes sa maison lui manquerait mais qui pouvait lui dire si une pareille occasion se reproduirait ? Personne. C'est sur cette pensé qu'il prit une plume et apposa son nom et prénom sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. Une fois cela fait, Bilbon se mit à courir partout dans la maison rassemblant diverses choses qu'il rangea dans un sac de voyage. À ce moment là, elle comprit la décision du semi-homme.

« -Thalia, allons y tous les deux, proposa la petite créature aux pieds poilus en souriant. Partons à l'aventure , découvrir de nouvelles contrés ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Et puis cela me rassurerai aussi de ne pas les rejoindre seul , avoua-t-il en riant.»

Thalia le regardait étonnée ,car il venait de signer alors que la veille, il avait refusé et était même tombé dans les pommes juste en entendant parler des morts possibles. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le Hobbit, attaché à sa maison à partir à l'aventure avec tous les dangers que cela impliqué ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais en voyant le visage souriant du Hobbit, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il avait visiblement aucune expérience des dangers extérieurs ! Décidée à aider Bilbon, elle lui serra la main puis prit son contrat en souriant.

« -Allons y, avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin. J'ai d'ailleurs un moyen de les rejoindre très vite, fit-elle en souriant. »

* * *

La compagnie était partie depuis une heure sous un ciel radieux, ils étaient silencieux dû moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent des paris, sur la venu ou non du Hobbit et de la jeune femme. Enfin tous parié sauf Thorin qui semblait ne pas porter d'importance à leurs présences ou non. Tandis que Gandalf croyait fermement en la venue des deux.

Certains nains ne semblaient pas convaincus par leur guide ainsi seul Fili, Kili , Bofur , Gandalf et Balin parièrent sur l'arrivée de la jeune femme alors que les autres non. Puis Bofur, Gandalf, Ori, Nori et Bombur prirent le parti de Bilbon.

Thorin en tête de file, soupira de lassitude face aux jeux que joué ses compagnons car lui ne croyait en l'arrivée d'aucun des deux surtout celui de Thalia. Une femme voulant partir vers de nombreux dangers c'était impensable pour lui. Les femmes sont bien trop fragiles pour vouloir partir loin de la sécurité, pensa-t-il en continuant d'avancer sur son poney suivi par les autres. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant de derrière eux ne les alertes, la chose se rapprocher vite. Très vite, pensa Thorin alors qu'une voix retentissait dans l'air.

« -ATTENDEZ ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et virent arriver aux galops un cheval à la robe marron ,mais ce qui les étonna le plus était les cavaliers qui n'étaient autre que Bilbon et Thalia. Le premier agitait dans ses petites mains deux parchemins dépliés tendit que la brune tenait les rênes de sa jument.

Une fois qu'ils furent à leur hauteur, Bilbon aidait par Thalia descendit du cheval avant de s'avancer vers Balin.

« - Nous avons signé les contrats. »

Il tendit les deux fameux bout de papier que le nain s'empressa de prendre pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. Après quelque instant, un sourire s'illumina sur son visage lorsque qu'il plia les contrats avant de les ranger.

« -Et bien, tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenue, Monsieur Sacquet et Mademoiselle Thalia dans la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne ! S'exclama le nain à la barbe blanche en souriant. »

Les autres semblèrent ravis de la nouvelle et souhaitèrent la bienvenu aux deux nouveaux membres, tous sauf le chef et Dwalin. Thorin les regarda avant de fermer les yeux, un hobbit et une humaine parmi eux. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de leurs venues, mais alors pas du tout. Ils vont plus nous apporter des ennuis qu'autre chose, pensa-t-il avant d'ordonner qu'on ne donne un poney à Bilbon. Ce dernier refusa en affirmant qu'il pouvait très bien suivre à pied sans aucune difficulté, mais deux nains le soulevèrent pour le mettre sur le poney de libre.

Ils reprirent la route tandis que l'argent vola de mains en mains entre les perdants et les gagnants du paris .

« -Heu vous aviez parié quoi ? Demanda Bilbon en regardant une bourse volée au-dessus de lui.

-Votre venu et celle de Thalia, répondit Gandalf en attrapant trois bourses. Et vous m'avez fait gagner une belle somme d'argent.

-Je ne suis pas un objet sur lequel on peut parier vieux fou, râla-t-elle en fusillant le magicien qui la regarda en soupirant et la menaçant de son bâton pour l'insulte.

-Mademoiselle Thalia, je suis content que vous ayez réfléchis à cela, fit Bofur en lui souriant la détournant du magicien.

-Pas de mademoiselle s'il vous plait ou même de madame, je n'ai que 22 ans, leur apprit Thalia.

-QUOI ? 22 ANS?! Hurlèrent d'une même voix Fili et Kili.

-Wow , elle est beaucoup plus jeune que nous, Fili, souffla le brun d'un air ahuri.

-Ouai comparait à nous. Nous, les nains nous vivons plus longtemps que vous, les humains mais si on devait comparer on aurait à peu près le même âge que vous, du moins physiquement et mentalement, réfléchit Fili.

-Mouai... vous auriez été petit pour des jeunes adultes de la race des Hommes, fit-elle remarquer en souriant moqueusement.

-Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce chemin, Thalia, menaça gentiment le blond , un sourire amusé en coin. Respectez vos aînés !»

Ils eurent quelques rires parmi les nains puis Bofur décida de chanter des chants typiquement nains qui étaient totalement inconnus pour Bilbon et Thalia puis il raconta des histoires que Bilbon sembla grandement apprécier. Cependant, Thalia décrocha lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail qu'elle n'avait pas dû tout remarquer jusqu'à maintenant Trop occuper chez Bilbon à en vouloir contre Gandalf. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'une telle chose , pensa-t-elle.

« -Excusez-moi de demander monsieur Bofur mais pourquoi votre frère parle dans une langue que même vous, vous ne comprenez pas ? Demanda Thalia au bout d'un moment poussé par une soudaine curiosité.

-Oh, vous parlez de Bifur . Vous avez sûrement vu la hache plantée dans sa tête.

-Oui, difficile de ne pas la voir.., fit-elle même si elle n'y avait pas fait gaffe avant.

-C'est vrai et bien depuis qu'il a reçut ce coup, il parle dans une ancienne langue nain très compliqué alors nous avons dû mal à le comprendre maintenant. Attention , il n'est pas bête pour autant ! Prévint le nain en souriant. Seulement, seul Gandalf comprend ses paroles aujourd'hui, c'est assez frustrant pour Bombur et moi, on est ses frères et nous avons à présent dû mal à discuter avec lui.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai été trop curieuse, s'excusa la brune mal-à-l'aise.

-Ne vous excusez pas c'est normal de se poser cette question en l'entendant... et en le voyant, le rassura Bofur. »

* * *

Après la curiosité de Thalia qui jeta un léger froid sur les nains, la journée se poursuivait bien vite dans la bonne humeur et dans la rigolade. Cependant, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de manger le midi et c'est seulement lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher et qu'ils trouvèrent une auberge que Thorin ordonna l'arrêt. Une fois que les montures furent emmené dans l'écurie du bâtiment, Thorin alla louer plusieurs chambres mais ne pouvant en prendre une pour chacun, ils durent se répartir parmi les quatre chambres louées pour la nuit : Bombur, Bifur et Bofur les trois frères furent ensemble, Ori, Nori et Dori trois autres frères de ce qu'elle avait compris se mirent derniers furent rejoins par Balin et Dwalin. Ainsi il ne resta plus que Gloìn et son frère Oìn, Bilbon, Gandalf, les deux jeunes nains, Thorin le grognon et elle-même.

« -Bilbon sera avec moi ainsi que Gloìn et Oìn.

-Très bien Gandalf, occupez-vous donc du …. hobbit, fit froidement Thorin à l'encontre de Bilbon. Je prendrais une chambre avec mes neveux. »

Thalia se dirigea alors vers Bofur et ses deux frères souhaitant se joindre à eux pour la nuit mais une poigne ferme la retint brusquement par la capuche. Elle faillit même tomber, enfin elle n'était peut-être pas tombée mais celui qui tirait ainsi sur sa capuche l'étranglé.

« -En plus de l'humaine, ajouta Thorin qui tirait sur l'habit de la brune.

-L'humaine à un prénom, monsieur-sans-joie, réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations. Vous m'étranglez le nain !

-Oh... je n'avais pas fait gaffe, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en la lâchant.

-Ouai c'est ça, vous vouliez plutôt me tuer, grommela la jeune femme en frottant son cou.

-Je disais donc qu'elle vient avec nous ainsi je pourrais garder un œil sur elle pour qu'elle ne nous apporte pas d'ennuis, continua le brun en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme. Reposons nous et détendons nous ce soir car nous repartirons demain. »

Après ces paroles, le nain suivi de ses deux neveux montèrent les escaliers mais alors que Thorin disparaissait dans le couloir du premier étage, Fili et Kili s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent. Ils descendirent les escaliers et d'un accord commun attrapèrent chacun un bras de Thalia pour la traîner derrière eux, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la première chambre ouverte, Thorin y était assis sur l'un des quatre lits de la chambre. Elle était simple, des lits, une commode, deux fenêtres et une porte qui menait sûrement à une salle de bain. Les deux frères se détachèrent de leur amie avant de chacun s'élancer sur un lit, Fili à côté de celui de Thorin tandis que Kili prit celui en face de son oncle.

« -Ah... un lit, un bon lit , fit Kili en souriant avant de se mettre assis sur le matelas. Restez pas planté là Thalia, venez prendre place sur votre lit.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer, fit-elle en avisant le dernier lit. »

Elle déposa son sac sur le lit avant de parcourir un peu la pièce en évitant de s'approcher du nain misogyne qui commençait à fumer. En ouvrant la porte adjacent à la pièce, elle découvrit une petite salle de bain très chaleureuse, il y avait une baignoire... un appela à la détente ! Souriant à l'idée d'un bon bain chaud, elle farfouilla dans son sac sous le regard de Kili et Fili qui virent avec curiosité plusieurs vêtements voler. Le plus jeune en attrapa un au vole et se mit à sourire malicieusement.

« -Thalia , appela Kili.

-Quoi ? Fit la concernée sans se retourner, cherchant toujours quelque chose.

-Est-ce que je pourrais l'utiliser comme lance pierre ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? Répondit la brune. »

En se retournant vers le nain son cerveau se déconnecta lorsqu'elle vit l'un de ses soutiens-gorge dans la main du nain, ses autres vêtements et sous-vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le lit du nain et a terre... ce coin-là de la chambre ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Quelle idiote elle faisait! Elle avait pendant quelques secondes oubliée la présence des nains. Soupirant et les joues rouges, Thalia s'approcha du nain pour reprendre son bien seulement il esquiva sa main et se mit debout sur le lit un souriant amusé.

« -Rend moi le Kili ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur lui sauf qu'il se recula et la laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Hum Non ! Je t'assure ça pourrais faire un bon lance pierre ! Lança le nain en jouant avec le vêtement rendant les joues de la jeune femme encore plus rouge.

-Kili... rend moi ça, tout de suite ! Où je t'arrache le peu de barbe que tu as !

-Hé on s'attaque pas à ma barbe ! Pour la peine j'ai encore moins envie de te le rendre ta protection avant, rigola le brun qui mit le vêtement devant lui contre son torse.

-Q-QUOI ? S'étrangla-t-elle en le voyant faire. KILI !»

Fili pouffa de rire alors que Thorin désespérait même si un sourire amusé le trahissais .Thalia dont de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles s'élança à la poursuite du plus jeune nain à travers la chambre. Fili quant-à lui était mort de rire et avait même rejoins son frère se lançant le soutien-gorge et échappant aux griffes de la jeune femme. Cependant, alors que Kili avait le précieux objet, il glissa sur l'une des chemises à terre ce qui permit à Thalia de se jeter sur lui !Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres .

« -Je t'ai enfin ! Fit-elle en attrapant son soutien-gorge .

-Heu... Thalia tu étouffes mon frère là, fit remarquer Fili qui se retenait de rire.

-Hein ? »

Thalia baissa son regard vers le brun en dessous d'elle, en effet le jeune nain avait la tête enfoncer dans le sol, écrasé par elle. Il gigotait dans tous les sens pour se libérer, telle un asticot , image qui fit d'ailleurs éclater de rire la jeune femme qui se releva en rigolant libérant le pauvre nain. Ce dernier se redressa , une main sur son nez en sang sous les rires de Fili et Thalia.

Thorin encore assis sur son lit fuma un coup, libérant la fumée de ses poumons et ne put s'empêchait de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« -Ouai c'est ça ! Rigolez !Se vexa le nain en croissant les bras.

-Oh , un nain boudeur après le nain-sans-joie, fit malicieusement la brune s'attirant le regard noir du Roi. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérité pour avoir joué avec ce qui ne t'appartiens pas.

-Fili aussi à joué et il n'a rien lui !

-Oh … mais tu as raison... je l'avais oublié, fit doucement la jeune femme en se retournant vers le blond.

-Hé ! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé ce soutien-gorge ! Se défendit le nain en pointant l'habit en question.

-Oui mais tu as joué avec comme ton frère alors sa revient au même mon cher Fili. »

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres et fit mine de se jeter sur lui mais au lieu de ça, elle se glissa entre les jambes du nain et lui attrapa au passage ses chevilles. De ce fait, le nain blond s'écroula à terre à la vitesse de clair tellement tout c'était passé très vite. Il rencontra ainsi la « douceur » du sol.

Kili fut d'abord surpris de l'agilité de la jeune femme mais lorsqu'il vit son frère s'écraser face contre terre, il n'eut put retenir son rire même Thorin esquissa un petit sourire.

« -Alors le sol est à ton goût , Fili ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main, un sourire amusé et moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

-Trop dure... , souffla le blond en se saisissant de la main de Thalia, le nez en sang.

-Ah... j'y suis allé trop fort je crois …, lança Thalia en retenant un éclat de rire. Tu ressemble belle et bien à un guerrier seulement dommage que tu saigne à cause d'une rencontre intime avec le plancher. »

Aussitôt elle prit des affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant que le nain ne puisse venir se venger, elle l'entendit même rouspéter derrière la porte. Ce qui la fit légèrement rire surtout lorsqu'elle l'entendit râler contre son frère qui se moquait encore.

Elle fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau bouillante, la buée se répandait déjà dans toute la pièce. La chaleur l'enveloppa comme un doux cocon , elle posa sa tête contre le rebord et plongea son regard vers le ciel étoilé qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

« -Penses-tu à moi de là où tu es ? Moi je pense constamment à toi... . »

Puis elle ferma les yeux et peu à peu son esprit divagua, la plongeant dans le sommeil. Elle se voyait danser avec quelqu'un. Une personne précieuse pour elle, son monde, son tout. Il lui souriait avec gaîté et insouciance et elle le regardait avec un sourire tendre.

* * *

La froideur de l'eau la réveilla, son corps frigorifiée tremblée de toutes part. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans l'eau ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ne voulant guère mourir dans un bain gelé, elle sortit et se sécha rapidement pour mettre des habits chauds et se coiffer. En sortant de la pièce elle remarque que ni Thorin ni les deux jeunes princes n'étaient là. Ils devaient être descendus entre temps pour manger avec les autres. Elle prit l'une de ses dagues où cas où et descendit rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de route qui étaient tous dans une pièce réservée pour eux.

Ils buvaient et manger. Souriant à la vue de la nourriture, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Bofur et entama son repas avec bonne humeur.

« -Vous en avez mis du temps , fit une voix derrière elle. »

Il s'agissait de Thorin qui debout contre un mur buvait une chope de bière sans la quitter des yeux.

« -Je me suis endormie, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de rependre son repas.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas attrapé froid dans un bain gelé... je ne veux pas en plus de me coltiner une femme que celle-ci soit malade.

-Oh si je l'étais il y aurait au moins une chose de bien c'est que cela vous énerverez. »

Elle détourna la tête, ignorant le roi nain pour se concentrer sur la discussion entre Bofur et Ori qui d'ailleurs dessiné dans un carnet.

Le repas se passa calmement dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Bofur ne sorte une flûte et commence à jouer une chanson entraînante. La mélodie était jolie et joyeuse, faisant sourire Thalia qui en promenant son regard sur les nains croisa deux iris marron pétillant de joie et de malice. Kili, la regardait en souriant et elle le lui rendit avant de se lever et de se mettre debout sur le banc attirant les regards de la compagnie. Au fur et à mesure elle se mit à danser en rythme avec les notes mélodieuses du nain à chapeau, elle l'accompagna en frappant dans ses mains tout t'en s'émouvant gracieusement sur la musique. En cet instant, elle était heureuse d'avoir accepté la quête et d'être ici à s'amuser avec des personnes aussi attachante comme Bofur, ils l'étaient tous sauf peut-être Dwalin et Thorin qui la considéraient comme une faiblesse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Thalia se retrouva à danser sur la table accompagnée de Fili et Kili, tous les trois dansaient en rythme avec la flûte de Bofur et des nains qui frappaient dans leurs mains en riant aux éclats. La jeune femme prit alors la main du plus jeune des deux frères et dansa avec lui comme deux enfants, se souriant et rigolant sous le regard amusé et remplit de bienveillance d'un certain magicien gris. Cela dura un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la fatigue n'arrive et que Gandalf décréta qu'il fallait mieux aller dormir pour pouvoir reprendre la route le lendemain.

Elle vit Bilbon suivre d'un pas traînant le magicien ainsi que Gloìn et Oìn, le pauvre était exténué et elle le comprenait, elle-même était fatiguée. Guidée par son état de fatigue, elle marchait derrière les deux frères et leur oncle qui en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule eu un sourire.

Kili et Fili somnolaient en avançant derrière lui et il vit même leur jeune humaine traînait des pieds en baillant. De vrais enfants, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre. Sans demander quoique se soit les trois jeunes gens s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits et s'endormir aussitôt.

« -Ils auraient pu au moins enlever leurs chaussures, soupira le roi en avisant ses neveux et la jeune femme. »

Très vite les deux jeunes nains et la brune furent débarrassé de leurs chaussures même si au début Thorin n'avait voulu le faire qu'à ses neveux.

Il enleva les siennes, enleva ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il fixa en souriant un petit moment ses neveux qui dormaient . Ils ronflaient et dormaient les bras écartés comme deux enfants. Le roi soupira gentiment avant de filer lui-même sous les draps de son lit.

Ainsi les bras de Morphée vint les prendre doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la compagnie reprit la route après avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner. Thalia sur Heurie somnolait encore pas tout à fait réveillée, la veille elle avait quand même bue. Heureusement pas assez pour ne plus être maître d'elle-même mais juste assez pour se sentir mal ce matin-là. D'ailleurs les deux plus jeunes nains l'avaient remarqué et s'amuser à la taquiner sur l'état de sa tête en la comparant à un gobelin tout pâle qui n'aurait jamais vu la lumière du jour ce qui avait tendance à l'énervée. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait répliquer , une envie de vomir l'arrêtait faisant toujours rire Kili et Fili. Les nains avaient visiblement une meilleur constitution contre les gueules de bois que les Hommes.

Ils passèrent une semaine à marcher du matin jusqu'au soir et peu à peu les auberges se faisaient rare les obligeant ses soirs là à dormir à la belle étoile. Chaque matin, Thalia avait prit pour habitude de se lever plutôt que les autres pour pouvoir s'entraîner seule et sans avoir de spectateur à part le nain de garde à ces moments-là. Cependant, elle ne savait pas que trois paires d'yeux la scrutaient à chacun de ses entraînements matinaux. Ils étaient sans doute trop curieux de voir ses talents pour voir si ce que Gandalf leur avait dit était vrai ou non.

Au final aux bouts de deux semaines depuis la première auberge, ils durent dormir chaque nuit sous le ciel étoilé car plus aucune auberge ne se présentait à eux. Ainsi un soir Thorin décida de s'arrêter sur le haut d'une colline près d'un immense rocher qui pourrait les protéger. Aussitôt installé , le nain ordonna à Bombur et son frère Bofur de préparer le repas.

Thalia leur avait demandé s'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais ils lui répondirent gentiment que non alors elle monta sur la grosse pierre qui leur servait d'abris et observa le paysage malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, ses yeux pouvaient lui permettre de voir même lorsque le noir l'entouré dû moins plus que l'anormale. La nuit était calme et le vent soufflait légèrement lui caressant doucement le visage et la faisant légèrement tremblé. Peut-être avait-elle fait une grave erreur en les accompagnants mais maintenant elle ne ferrait pas demi-tour. Tant pis pour les dangers, elle les affronterait la tête haut sans abandonner.

L'un des nains qui avait fini de décharger sa monture et d'installer ses affaires sembla chercher quelqu'un parmi les autres. Ses yeux finirent par s'accrocher au rocher où il vit des mèches de cheveux bruns volé au gré du vent. Souriant, il monta la roche pour se retrouver derrière leur nouvelle camarade.

« -Ah tu étais là, Thalia .»

La concernée se retourna vers cette voix ferme mais douce et rencontra aussitôt le regard noisette du plus jeune des nains, Kili. Il avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage et s'approcha pour se mettre à ses côtés observant à son tour le paysage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vois avec tes yeux ? Moi je ne vois que les étoiles, la lune et certains arbres mais rien de plus, lança le nain en fixant un point invisible.

-Je vois une rivière à environ cinqminutes de marche en bas de nous, décrit-elle alors. Il y a aussi quelques collines aux loin , en bas de nous dans cette forêt je peux apercevoir un cerf dormant ainsi que ses petits et pleins d'autres choses, termina-t-elle en souriant face à cette scène touchante qui se joué sous ses yeux.

-J'aimerais pouvoir voir aussi nettement que toi et aussi loin, avoua Kili en tournant sa tête vers elle. Tu dois te sentir en sécurité même dans l'obscurité. »

Thalia ne lui donna aucune réponse, se contentant de lui sourire avant de replonger son regard vers l'horizon. Pour elle l'obscurité n'était pas si effrayant que ça du moins depuis qu'elle avait ses précieux yeux, elle se souvient encore de cette peur qui l'envahissait quand elle était petite lorsque le noir tombé et qu'elle était seule.

« -Tu sais, mes yeux n'ont pas toujours été de cette couleur là, confia-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le plus petit. De quelle couleur étaient-ils ?

-De la même couleur que les tiens, Kili , répondit Thalia en observant son reflet à travers les yeux du nain. »

Un silence vint s'installer entre eux où chacun préféré observer avec attention l'océan d'étoile qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux jusqu'à entendre la voix d'Ori les appeler pour manger. Ils descendirent donc et allèrent s'asseoir autour du feu aux côtés des autres. Encore une fois tout se passa dans la bonne humeur, racontant des blagues et des comtes même si la manière dont-ils mangés dégoûté la jeune femme mais elle ne fit aucun jugement de peur qu'on lui retire son repas pour se venger d'elle. Lorsque tous eurent fini, ils allèrent se coucher suite à la demande du roi, tous sauf les deux frères Kili et Fili qui étaient ce soir-là de garde en premier.

La jeune femme alla se coucher dans son couchage près du gros rocher et aller s'endormir quand soudain ils entendirent un grognement.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Bilbon loin d'être rassuré.

-Des orcs , répondit simplement Kili.

-Des orcs ? Répéta de moins en moins rassuré le Hobbit.

-Des égorgeurs , ajouta Fili en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées.

-Ils attaquent au petit jour, poursuivit le brun . Quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite. Sans aucun bruit, sans un cri. Et des mares de sang. »

Thalia se redressa en entendant l'un des deux nains pouffer de rire, elle leur assigna à chacun un regard plein de reproche d'avoir voulu faire peur a Bilbon.

« -Ne les écoutez pas Monsieur Sacquet, ils essayent de vous faire peur, déclara-t-elle à l'intention du Hobbit qui soupira de soulagement.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ! S'écria Thorin visiblement réveillé comme d'autres. Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ?

-On ne pensait pas à mal, fit Kili en baisant la tête sous le reproche de son oncle.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ! Enchaîna Thorin d'un ton froid avant de s'éloigner vers le bord de la falaise.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orcs, intervint alors Balin qui venait de s'approcher des deux frères. »

Le vieux nain commença alors à énoncer un épisode de la vie de Thorin, une bataille à laquelle le roi avait participé et avait vu son grand-père puis son père être tuer par un orc, Azog. Il poursuivit en racontant comment Thorin avait combattu Azog, un orcs pâle et odieux, mais dont le bras avait été tranché par le nain avec pour seule protection une branche de chêne. Balin s'exclama haut et fort que pour lui il n'y aurait que Thorin qu'il pourrait appeler Roi. Tous écoutaient avec attention cette histoire folle et qui poussé à l'admiration.

À la fin, Thorin faisait face à la compagnie où dans leurs regards étaient gravés un profond respect envers lui. Lui qui était leur Roi. La jeune humaine fixait le grand nain, comprenant peu à peu son emportement envers ses deux jeunes neveux mais quelque chose d'autre en lui, la poussait à le respecter un tant soit peu. Il dégageait une telle présence qu'il était difficile de l'ignorer. Cependant, une part d'elle-même était inquiète, Balin avait clairement dit qu'Azog s'était juré de tuer la lignée de Durin donc de tuer Thorin et ses neveux. Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée, elle lança un regard peiné aux deux jeunes nains qui fixaient leur oncle.

« -L'orc pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Demanda Bilbon dont la voix était légèrement nuancé d'appréhension.

-Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps, répondit Thorin d'une voix froide en repensant à son ancien ennemi. »

A cette note, tous sauf Kili et Fili allèrent se coucher avant de reprendre une journée qui risquait d'être longue. Un frisson la prit lorsque ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur les deux jeunes princes car ils étaient avant tous les descendant de la lignée de Durin. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pré sentiments ? Est-ce que Thorin avait vraiment raison de déclarer Azog comme mort ? Elle espérait du fond du cœur que oui pour eux.

 _La lignée de Durin,_

 _Trois héritiers digne,_

 _Trois braves et courageux guerriers puissants et forts,_

 _Seulement leurs cœurs s'éteindront lorsque leur chemin croiserons une troisième fois l'obscure blancheur._

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review aussi petite soit-elle car cela fait toujours plaisir à lire ! A bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Savoureux nains

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels ^-^''. Avant que vous ne lisiez, je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire qui est la première que j'écris sur cette univers. Alors, j'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur! Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, le futur est devant**

 **Chapitre V: Savoureux nains...**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla doucement caressée par les doux rayons du soleil qui venait à peine de se dresser à l'horizon. Elle aperçut au-dessus d'elle le ciel d'un bleu magnifique sans aucun nuage. La plupart des nains remballaient déjà toutes leurs affaires avant de les mettre sur leurs poneys alors elle se leva et se mit elle aussi à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« -Vous devriez vous dépêcher de manger quelque chose avant qu'on ne reprenne la route, vint lui conseiller Balin.

-Oui merci vous avez raison, remercia-t-elle. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers Bofur qui lui tendit quelques petites choses à manger qu'elle alla déguster dans un coin tranquille du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un certain nain ne vient à elle en se postant derrière, projetant ainsi son ombre au sol. Visiblement manger tranquillement n'était pas permis dans cette compagnie.

« -Levez-vous, nous partons, Humaine.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-elle en se levant tout de même. Visiblement la politesse ne fait pas parti de vos manières non plus Thorin. »

Cependant, le nain ne lui répondit pas et partit vers son poney ce qui eut le don d'énerver Thalia qui se dirigea d'un pas agacée vers sa propre monture pour reprendre la route.

« -Surtout ignorez-moi, vieux crétin de nain aussi con que ses pieds et qui va finir le cul aussi cramé qu'un poulet trop cuit, souffla-t-elle en préparant sa jument.

-Serais-ce des insultes envers mon oncle ? Demanda alors Fili en souriant tout en préparant son poney à côté d'elle.

-Oh bien sûr que non... jamais je n'oserais insulter ce futur roi, fit-elle.

-Hum alors j'ai dû mal entendre aussi au sujet du cul aussi cramé que celui d'un poulet ? Continua le nain un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Moi parler d'un poulet ? Débouchez-vous les oreilles, petit blondinet, lança-t-elle un sourire taquin sur les lèvres avant de monter sur son cheval. »

Elle l'entendit vaguement rire avant qu'il ne monte son poney.

La journée était radieuse et ils avançaient tranquillement, elle en profitait bien pour observer ses paysages magnifiques qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Certes, elle avait vu de nombreux lieux aussi magnifique les uns que les autres, elle avait aussi découvert divers coutumes et traditions dans différents endroits de la Terre-Du-Milieu mais c'était à chaque fois une redécouverte pour elle. Chaque endroit a sa particularité et chaque peuple sa culture, une diversité importante qui mérite d'être préservé.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et elle commença à trouver le temps long ce que sembla remarquer Bofur qui lui proposa alors de faire un jeu de devinette qu'elle accepta avec joie. Au moins pour faire passer le temps et voir si les nains étaient doués pour ce genre de jeu. Les nains étaient très intelligents c'est ce qu'elle constata après plusieurs parties contre différents compagnons seul Thorin avait refuser de jouer affirmant qu'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour ce genre de choses. Il semblait tout le temps préoccuper et plongé dans de sombres pensés.

* * *

La nuit venue, ils firent halte dans une grotte, Nori et Oin durent s'occuper du feu pendant que Kili devait aller à la chasse pour le dîner accompagné de son frère. Cette nuit là aussi allait être calme, le ciel était d'ailleurs dégagé dévoilant des milliers d'étoiles comme de petits diamants luisant dans l'obscurité. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne virent arriver les deux chasseurs avec chacun une quantité fort raisonnable de lapin ainsi le repas pu être préparé et chacun s'installa autour du feu, Fili à droite de la brune, tandis que son frère se mit de l'autre côté. Bombur fit passait les bols de chacun et l'odeur vint doucement titiller l'estomac de la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas priée pour manger. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle quête pouvait donner autant d'appétit ! Cependant, elle remarqua très vite le regard de Bilbon braqué sur elle.

« -Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? Fit-elle en reposant son bol à ses pieds.

-Oh excusez-moi, c'était impolie de ma part de vous fixer ainsi, bafouilla le hobbit sous le regard de l'assemblé. Je me demandais juste pourquoi une jeune femme comme vous a signé un contrat comme celui-ci. Vous savez pourquoi j'ai signé, mais vous pourquoi ? »

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, visiblement autant intéressait que Bilbon.

« -En vous voyant signer, je n'ai pas eu envie de vous laisser partir seule dans une aventure alors que vous semblez bien ignorant des dangers, répondit la brune en souriant.

-Juste par sympathie donc, résonna la voix sarcastique de Thorin, ses bleus la fixant.

-Pas seulement Monsieur-sans-joie, soupira-t-elle en reprenant son bol.

-Alors pourquoi d'autre ? Demanda le nain en ignorant le nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

-J'aime découvrir des nouveaux lieux mais j'aime plus que tout la liberté alors lorsque nous arriverons à chasser le dragon... sans se faire cramer le derche, commença-t-elle arrachant un rire chez Fili. Je récupérais ma part et je pourrais commencer une vie stable et que je serais la seule à diriger, expliqua la brune en plantant son regard or dans ceux bleu du roi. »

Après le repas, Thorin ordonna à tous de se coucher sauf Dwalin qui était de garde pour le premier tour. Thalia ne se fit pas prier et alla mettre son couchage près du feu et alors qu'elle s'allongeait deux autres couchages l'encadrèrent bien vite. Kili et Fili avaient manifestement décidé de dormir auprès d'elle cette nuit là, telles des gardes du corps au grand désespoir de la concernée qui pouvait très bien se défendre seule.

« -Je n'ai guère besoin de deux gardes du corps, fit-elle les yeux fermés.

-Toute femme à besoin de garde du corps, déclara avec certitude Fili. Surtout si tu veux éviter que ton petit cul ne soit brûlé n'est-ce pas ?

-Les autres femmes alors, rétorqua Thalia en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer ceux bleu du blond. Et puis ,je peux très bien protéger mon « petit » cul toute seule très cher.

-Alors vous n'avez pas peur de cette quête ? Demanda soudainement Kili.

-Je dois avouer que j'appréhende beaucoup, mais il y a une différence entre avoir peur et savoir se défendre et se battre, rectifia la brune. »

Les deux nains la regardèrent avec surprise ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse là et c'est sûr ces mots que la jeune femme ferma les yeux ne prêtant plus attention aux deux frères.

Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement, jamais ils n'avaient entendu une femme parler ainsi, faire la différence entre la peur et le combat. Pour eux on ne pouvait pas se battre en ayant peur.

Le sommeil vint la prendre doucement aux creux de ses bras pour une nuit sans rêve, sans cauchemars au plus grand bonheur de Thalia.

* * *

Au petit matin, Thorin les réveilla de nouveau de sa voix forte ordonnant à tous de se préparer à partir le plus tôt possible au grand damne de la jeune femme qui poussa un juron contre le nain, le traitant d'idiot mal élevé enfin en plus grossier évidemment du genre : « La ferme espèce de vieux croulant aussi con que ses pieds! ».

« -Mais c'est qu'elle est mal polie cette femme, se moqua Kili assit à côté d'elle.

-La ferme.

-Et la politesse , elle est passée où, très chère ? Renchérit le deuxième frère en souriant moqueusement.

-Dans ton derche, Fili !

\- Je crois que notre chère humaine n'est pas bien réveillée. . .

-Mais nous pouvons peut-être l'aider, continua le brun en lançant un regard complice à son frère alors que Thalia se rendormait. »

Les deux nains se levèrent en rigolant malicieusement et partirent chercher quelque chose dans leurs affaires.

« -Thalia... , commença alors Fili d'un ton trop doux.

-Le soleil est levé..., continua Kili du même ton.

-Alors... ils seraient temps de se réveiller ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps tout en renversant les deux bols d'eau sur elle.

-AHHHHHHHHH ! Sursauta-t-elle en se redressant. »

En entendant le hurlement, le reste de la compagnie se tourna vers eux et ils furent surpris en trouvant l'humaine du groupe trempée de la tête jusqu'au haut du corps.

Elle fixait ahurie le sol avant d'entendre deux rires qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien, se mordant la lèvre elle releva alors doucement le regard vers les deux frères qui lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le regard de Thalia se tuent aussitôt. Elle se leva et s'avança dangereusement vers eux sous les rires des autres membres.

« -Vous ! Commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ? Fit Kili d'un ton innocent.

-Je vais vous le faire payer bande d'andouille ! S'écria-t-elle en s'avança encore plus. Je suis trempée maintenant , vous ne connaissez pas la galanterie ou quoi ! »

Les deux frères prient rapidement leurs jambes à leur cou lorsque Thalia se mit à leur courir après, telle un gobelin énervé sous les rires des autres nains.

La reprise de la route fut alors joyeuse sauf peut-être pour deux nains qui avaient reçu deux jolie bosses sur la tête. Cependant, le ciel changea très vite, une pluie torrentielle tombait à flot sur eux, leurs vêtements ne tenaient maintenant plus chaud bien au contraire. La pluie glaciale rendait la route désagréable et problématique ,car les poney avaient dû mal à avancer dans la boue.

Bilbon se plaignait de se mauvais temps en affirmant haut et fort que la chaleur de sa maison lui manquait beaucoup. Il rêvait d'un bon feu de cheminée et d'une bonne tasse de thé.

« -Monsieur Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Demanda alors Dori.

-Il pleut maître Dori. Et il continua de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse, fit le magicien d'un ton agacé. Si vous voulez changer le temps, il vous faut un autre magicien. »

Bilbon demanda en toute ignorance s'il y avait d'autres sorciers à part le magicien gris, ce dernier lui apprit donc qu'ils étaient cinq en tout. Il commença à énumérer la liste des sorciers. Thalia décrocha très vite de la conversation et tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal avec sa capuche mais ses cheveux maintenant trempaient lui collé au visage la gênant grandement comme si elle n'avait pas déjà été assez trempée comme ça le matin même.

* * *

La nuit étant tombée cela obligea Thorin a donner l'ordre de faire halte dans une vieille ferme abandonnée et en ruine. À nouveau ils déchargèrent leurs affaires des poneys et purent préparer le feu puisque la pluie avait enfin cessé pour leur plus grand bonheur.

« -Fili, Kili ! Occupez-vous des chevaux et surtout restez près d'eux ! Ordonna le roi nain. »

Thalia laissa sa jument aux soins des deux frères avant de vouloir aller aider les nains à préparer le dîné. C'est pendant qu'elle découpait la viande qu'elle entendit Bilbon parler avec inquiétude.

« -Gandalf où allez-vous ?

-Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui a la tête sur les épaules, répondit énervé le magicien en s'éloignant de Thorin.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Moi ! Monsieur Sacquet !

-Vous allez revenir ? demanda de nouveau le hobbit visiblement pas enchanté par cette perspective.

-Je n'en sais rien, commença Gandalf. J'ai eu assez à faire aux nains pour aujourd'hui! »

La brune lança un regard plein de reproche à Thorin, certaine que le nain y était pour quelque chose ,pendant ce temps Bilbon était parti après que Bofur lui ait demandé d'apporter à manger aux frères, Kili et Fili.

Thorin dû sentir le regard de la jeune femme puisqu'il se tourna vers elle.

«-Que ce passe-t-il, humaine?

-Oh rien... mise à part que vous venez de faire partir un membre très puissant de notre compagnie.

-Notre compagnie ? Répéta avec froideur le nain en s'approchant d'elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un rajout comme le Hobbit.

-Un ajout qui pour Gandalf devait être utile, lui rappela-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Vous insinuez que nous avons besoin d'une femme pour cette quête ? Siffla-t-il dangereusement en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise pour la faire baisser au niveau de son visage.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être bien ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec autant de froideur sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

-THORIN ! »

Le duel de regard qui venait de commencer entre les deux s'arrêta subitement , tous se tournèrent vers Kili et Fili visiblement paniquaient par quelque chose.

« -Nous sommes désolés ! Nous avons eu un moment d'inattention et des trolls on prit deux de nos poney, expliqua très vite Fili en montrant une direction.

-Et où est Bilbon ? Demanda Bofur.

-Nous lui avons dit d'aller les délivrer... il est petit don..., commença alors Kili avant d'être coupé.

-Quoi ?! Vous l'avez laissé seul face à des trolls ? S'étrangla Thalia en attrapant son épée qu'elle accrocha derrière elle tandis qu'elle mit ses dagues à sa ceinture. Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Il n'a aucune arme pour se défendre !

-Je... On n'y a pas pensé sur le coup, fit Kili en la fixant.

-Très bien ! Allons y , ordonna Thorin. Sauf vous humaine ! »

Cependant, elle était déjà partie en courant à travers les arbres, ignorant les cris de protestations des nains encore au camp. Elle avait même ignoré le regard honteux de Kili et Fili, se serait de leur faute si Bilbon était blessé ou pire... à cette pensée, elle accéléra. Étaient-ils aussi idiots pour l'avoir laissé en sachant qu'il ne savait pas se battre ?

Kili serra les poings en se mordant honteusement la lèvre avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il le savait parfaitement, lui et son frère avait agi en parfait crétin en laissant derrière eux monsieur Sacquet. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Il couru un petit moment, avant d'arriver au niveau de la jeune femme qui ne prêta pas attention à lui trop occuper à observer un point fixe et il se doutait bien qu'avec sa vue, elle avait déjà repéré les trolls.

« -Colle-lui les orteils a-dessus du feu, faut le faire couiner. »

Ils comprirent tous les deux que cette voix appartenait à un troll alors ils se dépêchèrent et se fut Kili qui sortit le premier en entaillant la jambe d'un géant à sa porté. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur alertant les deux autres qui suspendaient dans les airs le hobbit.

« -Lâche-le , hurla-t-il en pointant son arme vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda l'un des trolls.

-J'ai dit, lâche-le abruti ! »

Bilbon fut lancé vers le nain qui le rattrapa et c'est à ce moment-là que Thalia décida de sortir avec le reste de la compagnie qui les avait sûrement suivi. Elle s'attaqua au premier troll près d'elle, évitant de se faire écraser ou de se prendre un coup , voir même un nain qui se serait fait projeter par l'un de leurs ennemis.

« -Attention ! S'écria Dwalin à l'attention de la jeune fille. »

Trop tard, elle fut violemment envoyée en l'air au-dessus des trolls, se sentant retomber elle se rattrapa en plantant son épée dans l'épaule d'un troll qui hurla sous le coup de la douleur et essaya tant bien que mal de l'attraper dans l'une de ses grosses mains. Elle tourna alors la lame dans la chair du troll pour lui faire mal avant de la retirer et de sauter au sol évitant un coup de poing du troll. Continuant à se battre, elle vit Bilbon libérer les chevaux , mais un troll se dirigeait vers lui .

« -BILBON ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Elle fonça sur le troll et entailla sa jambe ce qui fit détourner l'attention du monstre sur elle, esquivant une main géante, elle planta son épée dans la main du troll qui se mit à hurler. Cependant, les deux autres trolls attrapèrent Bilbon par les bras et les jambes et ce fut Kili hurlant le prénom du hobbit qui alerta les autres. Elle jura en plantant à nouveau son épée dans le pied du troisième troll qu'elle avait déjà bien amoché dans la jambe et la main. Ce dernier hurla à nouveau, attirant l'attention non seulement des nains , mais aussi des trolls qui fixèrent avec froideur l'humaine dont l'épée était encore enfoncée dans le pied de leur ami.

« -Tom ! Elle m'a broyé la jambe , la main puis le pied ! Se plaignit le troll en essayant d'attraper la jeune femme.

-Jetez vos armes ! Hurla le troll prénommé Tom. Ou l'on en fait des miettes, ajouta-t-il en tirant un peu sur les bras de Bilbon.

-Bande d'enflure, grogna-t-elle en fixant avec inquiétude le hobbit.»

Elle se tourna vers la compagnie et vit un moment d'hésitation dans le regard de Thorin avant que celui-ci ne jette son arme à terre très vite imité par les autres à contre cœur. Poussant un juron, elle mit à terre ses armes avant de se faire attraper par le troll qu'elle avait meurtri.

« -On la mange en premier ! Décida-t-il en la serrant lui bloquant la respiration .

-Après ! Mettons-les dans des sacs avant, Bert ! »

* * *

Ainsi les nains furent divisé en deux parties, la première accrochait à un long bout de bois au -dessus d'un feu trépignant dont Thalia faisait parti et la deuxième dans des sacs à terre sûrement pour être cuit après. La brune observait avec dégoût les trolls se lécher les babines décidément très impatient à l'idée de les manger.

« -Ils sont répugnant et saloperie de corde qui me serre ! Ils étaient obligés de la serrer au niveau de la poitrine ? S'exclama-t-elle en gigotant alors qu'elle suait à cause du feu en dessous-d'eux.

-Ce sont des trolls Thalia... ils sont idiots, lui fit remarquer Fili à côté d'elle tandis que Tom les faisait tourner au-dessus du feu.

-Ouai , mais quand même ! RHA ! DAWLIN décale ton pied de ma figure avant que je ne morde !

-Parle autrement gamine ! Et puis tu crois que c'est facile de bouger attaché comme un saucisson à un tronc ?

-Essaye quand même! »

Oui, elle était énervée surtout de la position dans laquelle elle était c'est-à-dire attachée comme un vulgaire poulet au-dessus du feu. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de Smaug pour être cramée.

Ils virent avec horreur les trolls rajouter des ingrédients au bouillon, les faisant se lécher encore plus les lèvres à l'idée de ce grand repas.

« -Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme erreur ! S'exclama Biblon en se levant. Vous les avez sentis ? Il vous faudra quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir, poursuivit-il en ignorant les cris de protestations venant des nains.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? Demanda un troll.

-Le secret pour cuisiner du nain c'est ….. de les écorcher vifs ! Affirma t-il à l'adresse des trois géants sous les insultes de la compagnie qui le traitaient de traite.

-Tout ça c'est rien que des foutaises, lança un troll avant de poursuive. J'en ai déjà mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et le reste ! »

Le troll attrapa alors Bombur pour le ramener au-dessus de son immense bouche -enfin sa ressemblait plus à gouffre- prêt à l'engloutir tout entier sous cette vision, Thalia se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour se libérer de la brochette de nain et aider Bombur , mais en vain. La corde entravait ses mouvements et lui lacéré peu à peu la peau à force de gigoter ce que remarqua Fili.

« -Arrête, tu vas juste te faire mal.

-Peut-être , mais si j'arrive à me libérer au moins je ne me ferais pas bouffer, répliqua-t-elle en s'émouvant encore plus.

-Aussi têtue qu'un nain, soupira le blond.

-Non, pas celui-là ! Il est infecté ! Il a pleins de vers dans les boyaux, lança Bilbon en regardant avec panique Bombur au-dessus de la bouche du troll. En fait, ils ont tous des vers, ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! »

Le nain fut alors relâché par le troll comme s'il avait une terrible maladie, il retomba lourdement sur Kili et Oìn tandis que les nains criaient aux mensonges , affirmant qu'ils n'avaient pas de vers. Thalia ouvrit de grand yeux en comprenant le manège du hobbit, il essayait forcément de gagner du temps pour que le soleil se lève et Thorin sembla lui aussi l'avoir deviné , car il donna un coup à son neveu. Ce dernier le regarda et comprit à son tour suivi des autres au plus grand soulagement de Bilbon.

« -J'ai pleins de parasites ! Cria Kili aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-La ferme Kili ! J'en ai des plus gros que toi ! Aussi gros que la fierté de Thorin !S'écria Thalia, la peur d'être mangée arrivait à lui faire dire des conneries.

-J'ai des parasites beaucoup plus gros que mon bras ! Hurla à son tour Oìn.

-Et bien moi j'ai les plus gros parasites ! J'ai d'énormes vers ! Décréta Bofur.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! Gronda alors la voix de Gandalf qui se tenait debout sur un immense rocher.

-C'est qui lui ? Questionna un troll d'un air tout à fait débile.

-Il se mange lui aussi ? Renchérit un autre.

-Gandalf ! S'écria Thalia en souriant, plus qu'heureuse de le voir. »

La magicien choisit ce moment pour briser la pierre en deux laissant entrer les premiers rayon du soleil qui eurent pour effet de transformer les immondes trolls en statues de pierres sous les exclamations de joie des nains. Thalia ne put retenir un sourire vers le jeune hobbit et le magicien. Ils étaient sauvés et cela grâce à eux. Le dit magicien délivra le hobbit qui vint libérer ceux à terre tandis que le premier s'occupait des pauvres nains -et de l'humaine- accrochés au-dessus du feu. Ils avaient bien failli devenir des nains rôtis prêt à être mangés, une fin en soit très peu glorieuse. Une fois délivrée de la brochette, Thalia dont les vêtements collés à cause de la sueur provoquait par le feu vint au-près de Gandalf pour le remercier chaleureusement de son sauvetage.

« -Merci beaucoup d'être revenu.

-Ne me remercier pas, car j'aurai très bien pu ne pas revenir.

-D'ailleurs où êtes-vous allé ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret , demanda Thorin qui avait sûrement entendu la courte discussion entre la femme et le vieil homme.

-Voir plus à l'avant, fit Gandalf.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

-Un regard en arrière. »

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire à cette phrase typiquement Gandalfienne et pensa qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'il soit quelqu'un qui regarde souvent derrière lui. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux plongèrent dans l'immensité du ciel, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

* * *

Héhé, fin du chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plut et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction^-^. A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Stupides Orcs !

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de chapitre depuis un bon moment, étant en terminale le bac arrive bientôt (trop vite à mon goût d'ailleurs) alors je n'ai pas trouver le temps de corriger ce chapitre avant (j'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 13 ). Merci à ceux qui on lu l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant ^-^! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **LE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre VI : Stupides Orcs !**

* * *

Les nains s'étant remis de la peur d'être le dîner des trolls avaient décidé de chercher le nids des trois géants maintenant devenus des statues de pierre. Après plusieurs minutes se fut Dwalin qui eut la chance ou la malchance de la trouver vue l'odeur, il y entra pendant que Thorin ordonna à quelques nains de surveiller l'entrée pendant que d'autres le suivrait à l'intérieur. Thalia décida de rester à l'extérieur non pas qu'elle ait peur de cette grotte sombre et humide mais l'odeur ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie de s'aventurer dedans. On aurait dit qu'un gobelin venait de jeter ses restes à l'intérieur de la grotte, pas très tentant. Elle entendit cependant, vaguement quelques nains s'écrier de joies sûrement face à de l'or.

« -Ah, ils ont sûrement trouvé de l'or ! Fit remarquer avec joie Fili en se rapprochant d'elle, accompagné de son frère.

-Vous êtes vraiment accro à l'or n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

-Je ne dirais pas accro mais plutôt intéressait, rectifia Kili avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, suivi du blond.

-Ah au faite ! Très joli coup dans l'épaule du troll, ajouta de nouveau Fili avec un grand sourire, cependant, en fixant le visage de la brune il se mit à rigoler doucement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Thalia surprise par ce soudain rire.

-Tu as du sang de troll sur le visage, lui appris Kili en rigolant lui aussi.

-Hein vraiment ? Fit-elle en posant sa main sur son visage pour l'enlever.

-Attend, tu es au mauvais endroit. »

Kili toucha de sa main le visage de sa camarade pour y enlever les tâches noires qui parsemaient sa peau pâle. Il avait une drôle d'impression au contact de cette peau lisse et sans barbe car depuis toujours il n'avait connu que les naines, des femmes à barbes, alors pour lui c'était tout à fait normal que les femmes soient piquantes à caresser. Seulement, cette femme là avait la peau douce et cela le dérangea légèrement n'étant guère habitué à se toucher. Lorsque tout le sang fut enlevé, Thalia le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Une fois que Thorin et les autres furent revenu de la grottes, ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires lorsque soudainement un bruit se fit entendre au loin.

« -Thalia, souffla Gandalf. »

Elle comprit se qu'elle avait à faire et tourna son regard vers le bruit cherchant de sa vue le moindre danger. Soudainement, elle le vit, une chose arrivée à toute vitesse sûr eux. Il arrivait à une vitesse hallucinante !

« - Quelque chose arrive ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Au voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin ! »

La seconde d'après un traîneau tiré par des lapins arriva sur eux à toute vitesse et l'ayant vu arriver, Thalia s'était vite reculée et fixée l'inconnu qui portait le même style de vêtement que Gandalf mais de couleur marron. Il était aussi vieux que ce dernier mais quelque chose répugna la jeune femme, l'homme avait une fiente d'oiseau sur les cheveux, pas très glamour et sûrement peu hygiénique . Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

« -Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun ! S'écria alors Gandalf pour calmer la compagnie qui était sur leur garde. Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?

-Je vous cherchais Gandalf , commença -t-il en descendant de son étrange moyen de transport. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes !

-Mais encore ? »

Le sorcier ouvrit alors la bouche mais la referma semblant chercher ce pour quoi il était venu à la rencontre de Gandalf.

« -Attendez un instant … Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée... je l'avais là ! S'exclama Radagast en levant son doigt semblant chercher en vain. Sur le bout de ma langue !Oh mais...

-Il est sénile le vieux ou quoi ? Vous fumez quoi comme herbe pour être aussi déjanté et bizarre ?

-Thalia …, fit Gandalf en tournant un regard vers la jeune femme. Il est bien loin d'être sénile même si hum … et moi de même.

-Oh je demandais où cas où j'aurais envie d'être aussi déjantée que vous, répondit la brune en souriant moqueusement. »

Gandalf soupira, désespéré des répliques de la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers son vieil ami et s'approcha pour tendre sa main vers la bouche du magicien brun et en ressorti un phasme. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue de dégoût en se disant que finalement Gandalf n'était pas si étrange comparaît au nouveau arrivant. Il était même normal après ça.

« -Oh ! Ce n'est pas une idée, mais un insecte, fit Radagast avec innocence.

-Comme si on n'avait pas vu, murmura Thalia en réprimant une nouvelle grimace provoquant un rire moqueur chez Kili, derrière elle.

-Nous devrions parler de ce problème un peu plus loin, proposa Gandalf en s'isolant avec son camarade de sorcellerie. »

Ainsi , elle les regarda s'éloigner avant de s'approcher d'un arbre et d'y grimper sous le regard étonné du hobbit, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'elle faisait. Surtout que Kili la suivait-avec un peu plus de mal pour monter à la première branche vue sa taille de nain .

« -Heu Kili, mademoiselle Thalia que faites-vous à grimper ? Demanda alors Bilbon attirant l'attention des nains qui se rapprochèrent .

-Je monte la garde, fit-elle simplement en montant encore, le plus haut possible. Et Kili a décidé de me suivre tel un garde du corps.

-Au moins, je serais là si jamais tu tombe. »

Le jeune nain lui souriait de toutes ses dents en la fixant d'en dessous ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel comme si elle allait se vautrer à terre. Elle savait quand même grimper sinon elle ne l'aurait pas fait !

« -Je croyais qu'avec votre vue vous pouviez voir très très loin, tonna Thorin en se rapprochant de l'arbre.

-C'est vrai mais il y a des collines au loin et même si je peux voir plus loin que vous tous, je ne peux pas voir à travers les objets, la terre ou la pierre, répondit-elle en lançant un regard vers le roi nain. Voilà pourquoi je monte.

-Et voyez-vous quelque chose ? Demanda alors Balin. »

A la demande du nain, elle tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions à la recherche du moindre danger ,mais elle ne vit que des arbres, des collines et une plaine remplit de gros rocher. Alors, elle s'apprêtait à faire non de la tête lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose. Quelque chose se rapprochant d'eux, des bêtes immondes ressemblant à des loups qui étaient montés par des créatures horriblement laids, elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

Thorin remarqua alors qu'elle était devenue soudainement tendu sûrement par quelque chose et il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer . Ils entendirent un grognement sourd.

« -Des Wargs et des orcs approchent ! S'écria alors la brune en pointant une direction avant de descendre de l'arbre avec Kili. »

Seulement à peine eut-elle le temps de descendre qu'une énorme bête aux attraits d'un loup mais en beaucoup plus gros et grand arriva et s'en prit directement à Thorin qui le tua d'un coup d'épée. Un autre arriva derrière lui et cette fois ce fut non une épée qui le tua mais une flèche et se retournant il vit qu'il s'agissait de son plus jeune neveu, Kili.

« -Combien sont-ils ?! Demanda Thorin à la brune.

-Une dizaine environ voir plus , déclara-t-elle. Il faut partir !

-Impossible ! Les poneys ne sont plus là ! Hurla alors Ori d'une voix désespéré.

-Je vais les lancer à ma poursuite ! Lança alors Radagast qui revenait avec Gandalf.

-Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad ! Ils vous rattraperont ! Rétorqua d'une voix forte le magicien gris.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient pour voir ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Je vais vous aider, fit alors Thalia en s'approchant du vieil homme.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ,c'est de la folie et puis vous n'avez plus de cheval ! Fit remarqua Ori d'où s'élever de l'inquiétude pour la jeune femme. »

Elle eut un sourire et se mit à siffler c'est alors que la monture de la jeune femme arriva au galop en

hennissant et sans plus attendre elle monta en selle tandis que le magicien reprit son traîneau.

« -Heurie, ma jument ne part jamais loin sans que je lui ordonne , fit-elle d'un sourire rayonnant.

-Thalia je vous l'interdit ! S'exclama avec autorité Gandalf.

-Trop tard ! S'écria-t-elle en s'élançant aux galop suivit par le traîneau tiré par les lapins. »

Partant aux galops à travers les arbres elle entendit de lointaines voix l'appeler et reconnu celle de Gandalf et de Bilbon mais elle continua. Elle et le magicien arrivèrent bien vite sur une plaine rocheuse et ils furent vite poursuivis par la meute d'orcs alors les deux alliés se séparèrent. L'adrénaline monta rapidement en elle tellement qu'elle poussa des cris de guerre en dégommant des orcs qui seraient à pied tandis que plus loin le magicien se contenta de les mener en bateau. Elle continua ainsi et en voyant au loin les nains courir elle prit un tournant pour éviter de conduire les orcs vers la compagnie . Cependant, elle vit un orc continué d'avancer vers les nains qui s'étaient visiblement cachés.

« -Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à gentiment me poursuivre ? Râla-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne repère pas ses compagnons. »

Elle allait se diriger vers l'orc lorsqu'elle le vit tomber à cause d'une flèche mais le bruit fracassant qu'il fit en tombant donna l'alerte aux autres ennemis et elle remarqua que ses poursuivant se détournèrent d'elle pour se diriger vers les nains.

« -Attention ! Hurla-t-elle en repartant aux galops vers ses compagnons mais les orcs avaient pris de l'avance. »

Les nains qui étaient maintenant encerclés essayé tant bien que mal de se défendre alors que leur magicien avait disparu. Thalia grâce à sa jument pouvait tuer les orcs qui passaient près d'elle tout en allant vite mais elle était préoccupé par la subite disparition de Gandalf et c'est visiblement à ce moment-là que ce dernier décida de faire part de sa présence.

« -Par ici, pauvres fous ! Tonna Gandalf plus loin devant une grosse pierre. »

Les nains se mirent à courir vers le magicien sauf un , Kili continuait à tirer ses flèches sur l'ennemie. Elle savait que seul contre eux, il ne pourrait pas tenir alors quand elle entendit le roi nain appeler son neveu, elle se mit à galoper plus vite vers le jeune nains. Pendant ce temps, l'ennemi en profitait pour se rapprocher alors elle accéléra. Se rapprochant vite du nain, elle tendit le bras et attrapa Kili avant de le ramener devant elle tout t'en continuant de galoper vers Thorin et Gandalf. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle pour éviter que le nain ne glisse de la selle à cause de la vitesse et une fois arrivé près de la grotte, ils quittèrent la selle et sautèrent dans l'ouverture suivit par le magicien et le roi. Fili avait rattraper son frère tandis que Thalia retomba sur ses pieds grâce à sa taille . Ils entendirent des bruits et hurlements d'orcs puis brusquement l'un deux tomba dans la cavité où ils se trouvaient, une flèche dans le crâne. Thorin s'approcha et l'arracha.

« -Les elfes ! Grogna-t-il avec énervement en jetant la flèche au sol avant de lancer un regard plein de reproche à Gandalf. »

Cependant, ce dernier ignora le regard que lui lançait le nain et se contenta de se tourner vers Thalia et sans prévenir lui assena un coup de bâton sur le crâne devant la compagnie.

« -Aie ! Gandalf ! Tonna -elle en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

-Vous êtes folle ma parole ! S'étrangla-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Je vous l'avaisinterdit il me semble !

-Je suis vivante non ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et si vous aviez été blessé ou pire ?

-Je ne le suis pas ! Et je sais très bien me défendre par tous les Dieux ! Gandalf, regardez-moi bien … commença-t-elle en fixant le magicien. Je ne suis plus la faible fille que vous avez rencontré.

-Les Hommes sont aussi têtus que les nains, souffla avec agacement le magicien. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna sous le regard soulagé de la jeune femme qui se massait encore le crâne. Le vieil homme avait encore beaucoup de force dans les bras pour son grand âge ! Mais elle n'était certainement plus la jeune fille perdue et fragile d'avant maintenant elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante de toute protection et elle comptait bien le rester. Néanmoins, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à Thorin et ses deux neveux un peu en retrait.

« -Vous êtes encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais, fit le roi. Je vous avais pourtant dit que je ne vous protégerais pas.

-Je le sais bien et c'était ma décision d'aider Radagast le brun, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Cependant, je dois vous remercier d'avoir aidé Kili, ajouta le roi en inclinant très légèrement la tête en remerciement.

-Oh dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous venez de remercier une femme ? Lança-t-elle accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

-Ne vous s'y habituez pas et ne croyez pas que mon avis sur vous change, commença-t-il. Je continue à penser que vous ne devriez pas être dans cette compagnie. »

Thalia le fixa tandis que le nain s'en allait pour parler à Balin, elle ne pensait pas avoir des remerciements de la part du roi nain mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

« -Je crois que tu avais raison.

-En quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur les deux frères.

-Tu savais te défendre pour une femme, avoua Kili en souriant. Même si j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir sans ton aide.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais ne sois pas vexé d'avoir été aidé par une femme, lança-t-elle sur un ton taquin avant de rejoindre les autres nains.

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage, devons-nous le suivre ? Questionna Dwalin en se tournant vers eux.

-Nous le suivons bien sûr ! S'exclama Bofur en rejoignant le nain chauve. »

Thalia poursuivit les pas des nains dans une cavité assez étroite surtout pour le pauvre Bombur qui se bloquait au moins à tous les ¾ pas, elle dût se concentrer pour ne pas rire de la malchance qu'avait le nain. Certains nains cependant ne se retenaient pas de rire du pauvre petit homme.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la compagnie débouchèrent à l'extérieur de la cavité et furent éblouis par le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux surtout Bilbon et Thalia qui en restèrent pantois . D'innombrables cascades s'écoulaient des montagnes, montagnes entourant une ville toute blanche sculpté dans la roche. Ils étaient perchés en hauteur alors ils eurent tout le loisir d'observer les lieux, une rivière s'écoulait en bas et de nombreux ponts la traversée. Ce lieu avait quelque chose de totalement féerique et apaisant, la ville allait très bien avec la nature. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord, les yeux illuminés face à la splendeur des lieux, elle ne remarqua même pas le sourire qui ornait son visage d'ailleurs elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissant le vent lui chuchoté doucement une mélodie aux oreilles tandis que les cascades résonnaient rendant le lieu paisible.

« -La vallée d'Imladris ! Annonça alors Gandalf. Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom.

-Fondcombe... souffla Bilbon d'une voix admirative.

-Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer, poursuivit le vieux magicien.

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Grogna Thorin d'un ton remplit de reproche. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi !

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez amené avec vous, rétorqua-t-il en le fixant.

-Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Demanda le roi nain d'un ton froid. Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

-Sans aucun doute, fut obligé d'affirmer Gandalf. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme, continua-t-il en accentuant bien les mots comme pour les faire entrer dans la tête des nains. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler. »

Thalia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, elle voyait très mal le vieux magicien grisonnant faire du charme. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'âge de la beauté alors son charme n'aiderait pas beaucoup.

« -Je me passerais de vos remarques Miss Thalia, tonna le concerné visiblement vexé.

-Hé, je n'ai encore rien dit, s'offusqua-t-elle sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire ce qui fit rire quelques-uns des nains dont les deux frères qui éclatèrent de rire, ils devaient se retenir depuis trop longtemps. »

Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, Gandalf entama une descente vers la vallée vite imité par Thorin, quelque peu renfrogné à l'idée d'être aidé par des elfes, puis par le reste de la compagnie. Ils durent prendre un escalier très étroits et sans rambarde, intelligent les elfes. Ils n'ont pas peur de tomber et se fendre le cou, pensa la brune en se concentrant sur sa descente. Seulement d'autres ponts nous attendaient sans rambardes eux aussi faisant légèrement grimacer la jeune femme puis ils arrivèrent sur une petite place circulaire devant un grand escalier montant vers une des nombreuses structures aux pierres blanches. Elle s'arrêta et observa avec curiosité les alentours, émerveillée par la beauté du domaine jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse au-dessus d'eux.

«-Mithrandir! »

Un elfe à la longue chevelure brune descendit les marches, il était d'une beauté sans pareil tout comme les elfes qui l'entouraient, il avait d'ailleurs une peau très claire et on pouvait clairement voir ses oreilles pointues dépasser de ses cheveux. La tête de l'inconnue était ornée d'un léger diadème d'argent lui donnant un air très doux mais à la fois impressionnant.

« -Ah, Lindir ! S'exclama à son tour Gandalf en souriant chaleureusement au nouveau venu. »

Ils commencèrent alors une conversation dans une langue qui leur était étrangère, la langue elfique. Thalia n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être mise à l'écart ainsi tout comme certains nains qui le firent remarqué à voix basse alors Gandalf continua sa discussion ,mais en langue commune.

« -Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond.

-Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit l'elfe nommé Lindir.

-Pas ici ? Mmh... et où est-il ? Demanda le magicien. »

L'elfe n'eut guère besoin de répondre puisqu'ils entendirent derrière eux un cor sonné, le même que celui qu'ils avaient entendu lors de l'attaque des orcs plus tôt. Thalia se retourna et vit arriver d'autres elfes sur des chevaux blancs sauf un qui était d'une robe baie. Les nains se sentirent immédiatement menacé. Ils étaient près à bondir sur les êtres féeriques. Elle vit même Bilbon se faire tirer au centre du groupe de nain avant de se sentir elle-même tiré ,mais elle se dégagea de l'emprise du nain qu'elle reconnut être Bofur, il était hors de question d'être mise ainsi à l'écart comme une femme faible.

L'elfe sur le cheval bai descendit pour s'approcher de Gandalf, lui aussi avait une longue chevelure brune et portait la même armure étincelante que le reste de son armée mais quelque chose en lui imposait le respect.

« -Gandalf !

-Seigneur Elrond, le salua à son tour le magicien en lui souriant courtoisement. »

Une nouvelle fois sous la colère sourde des nains et d'elle-même, l'elfe et Gandalf continuèrent leur conversation en langue elfique mais voyant que cela ne leur plaisait guère Elrond décida de poursuive en langue commune sous le regard méfiant et remplit de rancœur de Thorin.

« -C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici, fit remarquer l'elfe en sortant une épée d'orc qu'il donne à Lindir.

-Il se peut que ce soit nous, fit Gandalf pour toute réponse. »

A ce moment-là, Thorin décida de faire part de sa présence et il reçut un salut de la part du seigneur Elfe.

« -Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thràin.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répondit-il d'une voix froide en fixant de ses bleus Elrond.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père , poursuivit Elrond. J'ai connus Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous, remarqua le nain d'un ton un peu plus froide. »

Elrond le regarda un instant avant de prononcer d'un ton légèrement agacé une phrase en Elfique .

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'écria Gloìn . Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? Demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à bondir sur l'elfe.

-Non, maître Gloìn ! Le calma directement le magicien. Il vient de nous inviter. »

L'ensemble des nains discutèrent, débattant brièvement sur l'acceptation ou non de l'invitation avant que Gloìn ne réponde.

« -Dans ce cas, allons-y !

-Et dire qu'il y a un instant, il était prêt à le tuer, souffla Thalia en levant les yeux. »

Ils suivirent alors les elfes et Gandalf , traversant de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf ne s'arrêtent et le premier se tourna vers la compagnie mais ses yeux fixèrent une personne en particulier, Thalia. Elle fut quelque peu surprise mais très vite Thorin et ses neveux se placèrent entre elle et l'elfe comme pour faire barrage contre un éventuel danger. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver dans un lieu aussi magnifique que celui-ci ?

* * *

 _Voilà, le chapitre 6 se termine ici ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas laisser des reviews car ça me donne envie de continuer à publier les chapitres et à les écrire. A bientôt ! ^-^_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Fondcombe

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse de vous publier enfin le chapitre 7 (après une longue absence... ^-^") et je suis désolé du temps mit mais avec le bac c'était pas facile. Cependant, c'est fini et je l'ai eu, hourra ! Fini le lycée ! Enfin bref merci à ceux qui on lu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ^-^ ! Et merci à Annabesse pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait plaisir :) ! Bon... je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre VII : Fondcombe**

* * *

Elrond fit abstraction des trois nains entre lui et elle même si leurs réactions l'étonné quelque peu. Il s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement tout t'en fixant de ses yeux la jeune femme.

« -Vous devez être mademoiselle Thalia, fit Elrond.

-Effectivement. Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine méfiance vis-à-vis de l'elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Vos yeux. Ils sont rares, je dois dire que c'est même la première fois que j'en vois des pareils . Gandalf vous a quelques fois évoqué dans quelques discussions, répondit l'elfe d'une grande douceur. Je sais pour quelle raison vous avez de telles yeux, yeux d'or. »

Les paroles de l'elfe eurent raison de titiller la curiosité des nains surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu de choses sur le passé de leur camarade.

« -Gandalf, vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, grogna la brune en fusillant le magicien du regard qui d'ailleurs prenait grand soin d'éviter le sien. Seigneur Elrond avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon histoire ne vous regarde en rien et je vous prierais de ne plus m'appeler « les yeux d'or ».

-Évidemment mademoiselle Thalia et je peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas ce surnom vu ceux qui le prononcent, admit Elrond. Maintenant que les salutations sont faites, veuillez suivre ma fille Arwen, ici présente, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant du chemin.

L'elfe nommée Arwen avait les mêmes cheveux que son père dont les yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Thorin voir plus clair, elle avait le teint aussi clair que l'ivoire et semblait d'une extrême douceur. Elle était magnifique.

« -Si vous voulez bien me suivre , fit simplement l'elfe en souriant avec douceur.

-On vous accompagne, déclara Kili et Fili d'une même voix.

-Ah... , soupira Thalia l'air désespéré. Je n'ai guère besoin de vous pour suivre quelqu'un, je vous l'ai déjà dit non ? Fit-elle en les regardant avec insistance. »

Les deux jeunes nains n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer un mot que leur camarade marchait déjà à la suite de l'elfe. Kili la regardait partir avant de reporter son attention sur son oncle lui-même ne semblait pas joyeux à l'idée de la laisser seule dans un endroit comme celui là.

Cependant, ils durent très vite reprendre la marche, Elrond les conduisit vers diverses chambres, en tous quatre où ils pourraient se reposer et se débarbouiller avant le dîner. Alors, ils se séparèrent en quatre et allèrent dans les différentes chambres. Thorin et ses neveux restèrent ensemble avec Bilbon dans une chambre et ils allèrent prendre un bain dans l'immense salle de bain relié à leur chambre sauf le hobbit. Il semblait préférer prendre son bain seul après eux. La baignoire était tout aussi immense que la pièce.

« -Mon oncle crois-tu que ce soit raisonnable de la laisser seule ? Demanda Fili tout en se déshabillant.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement pour l'instant, faisons confiance à Gandalf... même si être ici ne m'enchante guère. De toute façon on verra bien si c'était une bonne idée ce soir au moment du dîner.»

Malgré leur réticence à rester dans le territoire des elfes, ils profitèrent grandement de ce bain, enlevant ainsi la saleté incrusté sur leur peau. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chaleur d'un bain et cela leur fit un grand bien.

Kili s'adossa contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Que fait-elle en ce moment, se demandait-il alors qu'une image de Thalia tâchée du sang des trolls lui revenait en mémoire. Aussitôt la sensation de cette peau étonnement douce lui revint à l'esprit, il pouvait presque ressentir cette douceur aux bouts de ses doigts puis l'image de sa mère s'imposa. Une femme naine à la longue chevelure brune et à la barbe de la même couleur mais beaucoup plus courte que Thorin mais plus imposante que la sienne. Les femmes humaines et naines étaient différentes sur plusieurs points, la première chose était sans aucun doute le physique. Les humaines étaient légèrement plus grandes qu'eux voir beaucoup plus grandes, elles ne portaient pas de barbe et la plupart étaient plutôt fines contrairement aux naines, petites et bien souvent rondelettes. Par exemple, sa mère, Dìs était plutôt fine. Les naines étaient assez rares chez leur espèce alors elles ne participaient jamais aux guerres contrairement aux femmes humaines qui n'étaient pas rares. Un point commun les unissaient, elles restaient bien souvent au foyer familial et elles allaient très rarement à la guerre mais Thalia n'est pas ce genre de femmes là. Elle est butée et courageuse, pensa Kili en repensant aux trolls et à la course poursuite puis il poursuit sa pensée ,elle est guère très féminine du moins vestimentairement mais quelque chose dans son caractère lui donne beaucoup de prestance.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses songes en se sentant tirer sous l'eau, son frère lui avait agrippé les pieds et l'avait coulé.

« -Arrête de rêvasser Kili et lave toi !

-Parle pour toi, tu as de la boue sur les cheveux , lui fit remarquer le plus jeune en se jetant sur son grand-frère pour le faire couler à son tour . »

Les deux jeunes princes se chamaillèrent joyeusement sous le regard de leur oncle qui esquissa un léger sourire face à l'image de ses deux neveux en pleine santé et en vie.

* * *

La journée défila et bientôt un elfe vint les chercher dans leurs chambres, il s'agissait de Lindir qui devait les mener jusqu'au lieu du dîner, ils prirent de nombreux couloirs plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Puis une fois arrivé, ils remarquèrent que Gandalf était déjà présent à une table avec le seigneur elfe qui invita Thorin à se joindre à eux et en tant que futur Roi sous la Montagne, il se devait d'accepter. Et ceux même s'il n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée de passer la soirée avec un elfe. Les nains et ces sublimes créatures qu'étaient les elfes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu.

De plus, la compagnie remarqua bien vite que quelqu'un manquait à l'appelle, Thalia. Ils attendirent un petit moment puis au moment où Kili s'apprêtait à se lever sûrement pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme deux éclats de voix résonnèrent derrière la porte de la pièce. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus et les nains reconnurent l'une d'elles.

« -Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas porter ça ! Alors, où sont mes affaires ? Pour que je me change.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Thalia, je vous rendrais vos affaires mais pour un banquet il est préférable que vous gardiez cet habit, conseilla la deuxième voix, féminine.

-Elle me serre et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dedans ! Comment faites-vous pour porter ça ? Râla Thalia. »

A ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'elfe prénommé Arwen, fille d'Elrond mais les nains bloquèrent non pas sur l'elfe mais sur la personne derrière elle, Thalia. Elle n'avait plus ses habits de voyage qui faisaient très masculin ,mais portait maintenant une longue robe blanche serrée au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille, les manches étaient larges et grande descendant jusqu'au sol. L'habit était orné de dentelles splendides et les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient attachés en une longue stresse. Malgré la beauté de l'habit, Thalia ne semblait pas ravi mais plutôt agacée et gênée.

Kili et Fili la scrutaient avec de grand yeux, totalement abasourdit de la voir ainsi habillée, elle, la femme au style vestimentaire masculin, portant il y a encore quelques heures son pantalon et sa chemise à corset portait maintenant une splendide robe de soies et de dentelles.

« -Je me sens mise à nue..., souffla-t-elle en se regardant.

-Vous n'avez juste pas l'habitude de porter des choses aussi légères, la rassura Arwen en souriant.

-Rectification, je n'ai plus l'habitude, j'en portais avant... j'ai bien dit avant , préféra-t-elle ajouter en voyant l'air heureux de l'elfe.

-Mademoiselle Thalia, cette robe vous va à ravir, complimenta Elrond en souriant aimablement.

-Je vous en remercie ,mais je ne compte pas la garder malgré l'insistance de votre fille, seigneur Elrond. Ce n'est pas le genre de vêtement que j'aime porter, expliqua la brune en s'inclinant légèrement pour le remercier de son compliment.

-Comme vous voudrez mademoiselle et si vous veniez manger en notre compagnie ? Proposa l'elfe en indiquant une chaise de libre. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien concevable qu'elle aille s'asseoir auprès d'un seigneur tel qu'Elrond alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine mais en voyant le regard insistant de Gandalf, elle décida de les rejoindre. Néanmoins, quelqu'un la retint vivement par le bras et elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune nain, Kili.

« -Je suis désolé, seigneur Elrond mais vous avez déjà mon oncle Thorin alors ne venait pas aussi nous prendre notre humaine, râla-t-il.

-Kili , gronda la brune pour le manque de respect que faisait le nain.

-Elle fait partie de la compagnie et nous avons envie de manger avec elle, ajouta Kili. »

Enfin c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille manger avec un elfe alors qu'elle pouvait être avec eux. Elle est là pour nous après tout, elle a signé un contrat pour nous, pensa-t-il en observant le seigneur Elrond. Il inclina la tête en guise d'excuse avant d'entraîner la jeune femme à sa suite la faisant s'asseoir entre lui et Bofur.

Thalia fixa avec reproche le jeune nain à ses côtés qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir, il se servait de la nourriture. Alors c'était comme ça ? Très bien qu'il l'ignore si cela l'enchantait , soupirant, elle reporta bien vite son attention sur les autres, Dwalin venait d'exclamer son dégoût de ne voir aucun morceau de viande dans les plats s'en suivi les remarques des autres sur cette absence visiblement vital pour eux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se servir de la salade, les elfes avaient déjà été bien aimable de les inviter alors elle ne comptait certainement pas faire sa difficile même si la présence de viande l'aurait au plus au point enchanté.

La soirée continua son cour sous une mélodie douce et qui était joué par les quelques musiciens elfes présent, elle trouvait ces mélodies très apaisante, peut-être un peu trop. D'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas la seule à penser cela, Nori,l'un des frères du nain prénommé Ori, semblait agacé par la mélodie et osa même demander de changer d'air ,car il se croyait dans un enterrement. Malheureusement pour lui, les elfes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de jouer leurs chansons. Alors Bofur qui s'impatientait aux côtés de Thalia se leva et se mit à chanter une chanson typiquement nain tout t'en montant sur les tables pour danser écrasant au passage la nourriture. La brune leva les yeux au ciel sous l'impolitesse de ses camarades ,car en plus d'écraser la nourriture les nains la lancèrent dans tous les sens si bien qu'elle dû faire attention à la moindre chose volante. Les elfes semblaient totalement outraient et Gandalf gênait, ce dernier s'excusa d'ailleurs auprès du seigneur Elrond pour les manières des nains .

A ce moment, Bofur qui entamait une nouvelle chanson attrapa la main de Thalia pour l'entraîner dans une danse fort endiablée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre ce qui fit rire tous les nains présent à la table ainsi se termina la soirée sur une note joyeuse dû moins pour les nains ,car les elfes durent garder leur mal en patience face au vacarme et carnage fait par leurs invités.

* * *

 _L'obscurité avait laissé place à une immense forteresse enneigée et bien détruite, le froid lui glaçait le sang et lui fouettait la peau. Quelque chose de malsain et de sombre abritait ses lieux alors elle marcha seule sur cette eau gelée qui faisait face à la forteresse mais une voix résonna soudainement aussi froide que le vent. Ainsi elle le vit tout t'en haut de la plus grande tour, le teint noir et les yeux d'un blanc aussi brillant que le ciel, les yeux de la créature étaient braqués sur elle. Un pas en avant et l'eau autre fois gelé fonda et elle sombra dans cette eau sombre et froide mais le monstre continua de la fixer. Comme un prédateur fixant sa proie avant de la tuer. Coulant lentement au fond du lac, elle ferma les yeux se laissant envelopper par se liquide froid mais quelque chose lui agrippa la main alors elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face à face avec ceux de la bête. Sanguinaire et insensible._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut , les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur et le souffle court, son corps tremblait littéralement tandis que de lourdes sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos. Observant avec peur les lieux, elle fut légèrement soulagée en constatant qu'elle était encore belle et bien à Fondcombe. Mais fébrilement, elle se prit la tête entre les mains ramenant ses jambes contre elle comme pour se protéger d'un danger quelconque tandis que les images de son cauchemars lui revint en tête à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il hante ses rêves maintenant ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses questions étaient idiotes puisque c'était elle-même qui les provoque ou du moins sa peur en était à l'origine. Elle pouvait encore sentir cette main froide sur la sienne comme une brûlure et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait yeux, deux iris blanc apparaissaient brusquement à son esprit. Ne voulant plus rester dans cette chambre beaucoup trop calme à son goût, elle se leva et après s'être habillé de ses habits de voyages rendu par Arwen après le banquet -enfin ce qu'il en restait- elle sortit.

A la vu des couloirs desserts, il devait être encore assez tôt alors elle en profita pour s'entraîner dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'entraînement.

Une heure plus tard elle continuait encore à donner des coups dans l'un des mannequins qui servaient d'ennemi mais aucune fatigue musculaire ne pointait son nez alors elle décida de continuer donnant des coups de plus en plus puissants. Malheureusement quand elle voulut donner un coup de pied dans la tête du mannequin quelqu'un lui attrapa la cheville bloquant par la même occasion sa jambe dans l'air.

« -Pas assez puissant l'humaine, fit remarquer une voix froide et ferme. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit Thorin qui tenait toujours le pied de la jeune femme lui fit perdre l'équilibre en poussant sur son pied. Elle tomba alors à terre et lança un regard noir au nain, elle était certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la voir à ses pieds et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours contre le fait qu'une femme les accompagne.

« -Relevez-vous , ordonna-t-il en se reculant tout t'en enlevant son lourd manteau. »

A ce moment-là, elle remarqua la présence de Dwalin, Kili et Fili mais aussi de Bilbon et Gandalf ,comme par hasard il l'avait fait tomber face à eux. Elle se releva tout t'en fixant le roi nain face à elle qui attendait qu'elle attaque à main nues, un duel entre eux. Il veut m'humilier c'est ça , pensa-t-elle en se plaçant correctement.

« -Tu dois mettre plus de puissance dans tes coups .-Pourquoi me donner des conseils ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Tu es certes forte à l'épée et à cheval mais à mains nues de ce que j'ai vue tu mourrais très vite, répondit Thorin. »

Alors comme ça, ils l'avaient observé depuis un moment sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien même avec ses yeux enfin bon c'était normal, elle était concentrée sur son entraînement.

Thalia le fixa un long moment avant de s'élancer vers lui et tenta un coup de poing dans le ventre du futur Roi mais ce dernier dévia son coup d'un simple geste avant de donner un coup modéré dans son ventre. Son souffle se coupa durant quelque seconde même si elle sentait que Thorin n'y allait pas avec toute sa force. Même modéré il était sacrément fort mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire pour si peu, seulement c'était sans compter sur le nain qui s'élança bien vite sur elle. Thalia para tant bien que mal les coups en reculant ou s'écartant sur le côté voir même en s'abaissant lorsqu'il s'agissait de coup de pied haut. Le brun la dominait largement ne lui laissant rarement le temps de respirer .

Thorin la sentait commencer à fatiguer alors il décida d'en finir. Il s'élança une dernière fois et d'une feinte réussie avec succès , il plaqua à terre la jeune femme, une main sur son dos et l'autre sur sa tête alors que ses jambes bloquaient celles de la brune. En dessous de lui, il pouvait la sentir se débattre et pousser des grognements de colère sûrement dû à sa position. Le nain eut aussi le loisir de voir ses yeux d'orées remplies de colère qui le fusille mais à la voir ainsi en colère par sa défaite il ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement.

« -Votre point fort n'est certainement pas le combat à mains nues mais l'épée, affirma-t-il en se relevant libérant par la même occasion la jeune femme. »

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait si facilement mené en bateau pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à soutenir le combat contre lui à main nue alors qu'avec une arme elle y arriverait ? Elle ne comprenait pas et cela l'énerver au plus haut point.

« -Ne 'inquiéte pas, tu peux progresser pour cela il suffit de t'entraîner, la calma Fili en l'aidant à se relever.

-Pourquoi je n'ai même pas réussi à lui tenir tête ?

-Car d'une comme notre oncle te la dit, tes coups ne sont pas assez puissant pour ne serais-ce ralentir tes ennemis et de deux , appuie toi sur tes atouts, répondit Fili en se mettant face elle. Tu es certes un peu plus grande que nous mais tu est légère et c'est un atout à ne pas négliger dans un duel surtout à mains nue. Si cela peu t'aider, imagine que tu as ton épée en main et que les poings de tes adversaires sont des armes peut-être qu'en imaginant ça tu seras plus à l'aise au corps à corps. Tu es douée à l'épée et le combat à mains nue est exactement la même chose.

-Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas si c'est la même chose ? Souffla-t-elle en fixant le nain blond.

-Car tu n'as visiblement pas l'habitude de te battre sans arme alors cela te perturbe donc imagine que tu en as et que tes ennemis aussi cela t'aidera, je pense.

-Je pense avoir compris.. merci Fili, remercia la brune.

-On peux t'entraîner un peu chaque jour si tu veux, proposa alors Dwalin en s'approchant les bras croisaient. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être entraînée par le nain à la tête chauve, il était plus baraqué et fort que Thorin. Il suffirait qu'il lui fonce dedans pour la blesser, elle en était sûre de plus elle le voyait mal modéré sa force.

« -Hum... merci , fit-elle un sourire crispé sur le visage en se voyant balancé dans les airs par le nain.

-De rien gamine, répondit Dwalin visiblement pressé d'être au lendemain pour lui apprendre le combat à mains nues.

-Je vais mourir , murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Un rire s'éleva derrière elle, Kili l'avait entendu et se moquait délibérément d'elle. Elle se retourna et lui pinça avec brusquerie la joue en lui intimant de se taire s'il ne voulait pas se retrouvant sans le peu de barbe qu'il avait. Étrangement cela fit encore plus sourire narquoisement le jeune nain qui ne demandait qu'à voir ça alors elle détourna le regard et parti à la suite de Gandalf et Bilbon après qu'ils viennent de déclarer le petit-déjeuner prêt. Ses joues c'était quelques peu tintées de rouge à la vu de se sourire, elle pouvait d'ailleurs encore sentir le sourire moqueur derrière elle car oui elle en était sûre, Kili souriait encore surtout après qu'elle ait détourné le regard.

* * *

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prit dans une ambiance joyeuse, les nains décidèrent d'aller se baigner dans la rivière qui traversée non seulement la demeure des elfes mais aussi la clairière voisine. Bilbon avait refusé préférant aller lire et lorsque Fili était venu demander à Thalia de venir avec eux , la jeune femme avait d'abord refusé mais les deux frères en avaient encore fait qu'à leur tête. Ils avaient prétexté qu'elle était trop tendue et qui fallait qu'elle se détende avant que Fili ne la porte sur son épaule et s'en aille à la suite des autres nains. Malgré sa taille, il arrivait parfaitement à la porter prouvant une nouvelle fois que les nains étaient forts. Ainsi elle eut le bonheur de voir des nains en caleçons enfin elle aurait préféré ne pas voir Bombur ainsi... . Elle resta sur la rive à les regarder pestant intérieurement contre deux certains nains un blond et l'autre brun.

« -Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de l'eau ? Fit d'un ton moqueur Dwalin se prélassant dans l'eau contre une roche.

-Moi peur de l'eau ? Ne dites pas de sottises, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ? À moins que vous ne préfériez rester là car c'est la première fois que vous voyez des nains voir même des hommes presque nus, lança à son tour Thorin d'un ton narquois. »

Elle le fixa, cette remarque sonnée comme un défi aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui répondit d'un « Bien sûr que non » froid avant d'enlever ses bottes, son manteau puis elle enleva son corset qu'elle laissa tomber à terre. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise mais il n'était certainement pas question qu'elle se retrouve en sous-vêtement alors elle entra dans l'eau ainsi sous les regards amusés de certains. Elle nagea un peu pour s'habituer à la froideur de l'eau sur sa peau jusqu'à se faire attaquer par deux jeunes nains qui la firent couler sous l'eau ainsi s'en suivi une belle bataille entre les deux princes et Thalia.

Après cette rude bataille d'eau, elle alla s'adosser contre une immense roche dans l'eau suivit par les deux frères qui vinrent eux aussi s'adosser.

« -Il manque quelque chose à ton style vestimentaire, lança soudainement Fili en la scrutant avec intérêt.

-Ah oui est quoi donc ? J'ai des habits pratiquent pour les combats et les voyages ainsi que des armes donc je ne vois pas ce qui peut me manquer jeune nain. »

Le prince ainé continua de la fixer la mettant au passage mal à l'aise d'être ainsi reluquée par Fili qui sembla d'ailleurs avoir trouvé car il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et l'examina .

« -Une stresse comme-nous ! Ça t'irez bien Thalia , s'exclama Fili en souriant. Pas vrai mon frère ?

-Hum …., ce dernier réfléchit. Oui ! Une seule sur le côté te dégagerais suffisamment le visage pour faire ressortir tes yeux, déclara Kili en souriant. »

Aussitôt Fili la fit se reculer de la pierre pour laisser son jeune frère se faufiler derrière elle et commencer à lui coiffer les cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts du nain parcourir ses cheveux mais elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'ils décident sans son avis.

« -Hé je n'ai pas dit oui alors enlèves tes pattes Kili !

-Fili tiens là ! J'y arrive pas tellement qu'elle bouge ! »

Très vite Fili la tenait fermement par les épaules empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de la part de l'humaine qui dû se résigner à laisser ses cheveux aux soins du brun. Voyant le visage de Fili, elle se demandait sérieusement si le frère n'était pas en train de faire un carnage à sa tête alors elle dû attendre patiemment pour voir la catastrophe. D'ailleurs elle n'attendit pas longtemps et quand enfin les doigts de Kili s'enlevèrent de ses cheveux, elle pencha sa tête en avant pour voir son reflet dans l'eau. Incroyable. Elle n'y croyait pas, non pas que Kili est raté, bien au contraire. L'une de ses longues mèches brunes était stressée vers l'arrière de sa tête dégageant parfaitement l'un des côtés de son visage, ce n'était pas moche à voir. J'aime bien, pensa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire que les deux frères virent.

« -Je te l'avais dit que ça t'irais bien , lui rappela Fili en affichant un grand sourire, fière.

-Et je l'avoue volontiers ; fit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ressemble encore plus à une guerrière maintenant, s'écria Bofur qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de la compagnie. Les guerriers nains portent souvent des stresses ! »

Thalia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque, elle était guère une combattante comparé à Fili, Kili ou même Dwalin. Elle les remercia d'un hochement de tête avant que petit à petit tous partent ne voulant sûrement pas attraper froid dans cette eau qui était quand même un peu froide. La brune décida de se sécher sur l'herbe au soleil étant donné qu'elle s'était baignée habillée.

* * *

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva et qu'elle avait prit son déjeuner en compagnie des nains et elfes, Thalia alla se balader cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait passer son temps sans être avec ses compagnons de voyage. Elle les aimait bien mais la solitude était aussi un bon ami de temps en temps alors elle trouva un endroit tranquille sur un banc contre un mur de la cité face à la plus imposante des cascades que le lieu regorgé. Assise sur le banc elle observait avec sérénité l'eau s'écoulant dans l'immense lac.

Elle était de nouveau dans l'eau glaciale face à cette bête sanguinaire aux yeux luisants d'horreur qui lui serrait le bras et même si elle se débattait rien ne lui faisait lâcher prise puis elle le vit sourire sournoisement. Il s'approcha de son oreille et ouvrit la bouche lâchant de multitudes de bulles rouge qui s'élevèrent vers la surface.

« -La mort te rattraperas un jour où l'autre, yeux d'or, susurra-t-il de sa voix froide. »

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur elle se débattit plus violemment refusant de mourir ici dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et face à celui qui avait été son cauchemars.

« -La mort est une fin sans échappatoire, petite brebis ! Ajouta-t-il en riant d'une voix grave. »

Cependant, malgré son envie de lui répondre, elle ne pouvait pas sous peine de suffoquer alors peu à peu la panique l'attrapa. Ce cauchemars qu'elle croyait pourtant disparu depuis longtemps venait de réapparaître. Plus sombre que jamais.

« -Thalia !

-Non ! Pensa-t-elle en fermant fortement les yeux. Part monstre !

-Thalia !S'écria la voix devenue moins rieuse et moins sombre.

-Laisse-moi ! Retourne en enfer ! Hurla-t-elle finalement remplissant ces poumons d'eau, suffoquant soudainement.

-Thalia ? THALIA ! Hé ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aussitôt rencontra deux iris bleu qui semblaient inquiets puis elle les reconnut comme ceux de Fili. Enfin elle se rendit compte que sa respiration était saccadée et coupée par des sanglots, d'ailleurs tout son corps tremblé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

« -Thalia ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un souvenir

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Après encore un moment d'attente voici le chapitre 8 où nous nous en apprenons plus sur Thalia et son passé ! Ah ah ! Je suis sadique... enfin bref merci à ceux qui lisent et à amooureuse pour ta reviews toute mignonne :3. N'hésitez pas à en laisser, j'adore les lires et y répondre ( d'ailleurs je me demande si vous recevez mes réponses à chaque fois ...) ._

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant.**

 **Chapitre VIII :Un souvenir**

* * *

Fili n'eut guère le temps de réagir lorsque la jeune femme se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna en courant ignorant ses appelles. Le jeune prince était plus qu'inquiet de l'état de son amie surtout lorsqu'il vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux d'or, elle n'avait encore jamais montré ce visage. Elle qui jusque là n'avait jamais fuis et n'avait fait que montrer force et courage.

Parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse , elle ravala ses larmes d'un revers de main en se traitant mentalement d'idiote avant d'arriver dans sa chambre où elle se laissa glisser lentement contre la porte close. Enfin seule et loin des regards, elle libéra son cœur, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles puis Thalia fut prise de sanglot , mais elle ne fit rien pour se calmer. Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait nullement la force et l'envie. Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis mais la douleur n'avait jamais disparu, les cauchemars venaient souvent la hanter mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient plus fréquents ces temps si.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour finalement se calmer complètement en s'endormant sur le lit sans se réveiller à l'heure du dîner même si deux jeunes nains étaient venu la voir pour la prévenir et Fili prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait visiblement pas raconter le réveille catastrophe de Thalia durant l'après-midi.

* * *

Arwen vint la chercher le lendemain lorsque le repas du midi fut prêt, ainsi elle rejoignit ses camarades sans porter de robe cette fois-ci. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle se mit aux côtés de Bilbon en bout de table, le jeune hobbit était plongé dans un épais ouvrage qu'il avait sans aucun doute emprunté au Seigneur Elrond. Elle remarqua aussi Fili qui l'interrogeait du regard alors elle lui fit un léger sourire pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien.

«-On ne vous a pas vu hier soir au dîner, fit remarquer Balin en se servant un morceau de viande (enfin les elfes avaient compris ce besoin primaire chez les nains !). J'espère que vous n'avez rien.

-Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter Monsieur Balin mais je vais bien... je n'avais juste pas faim et j'étais très fatiguée.

-Oh et vous n'avez pas remis votre robe, fit remarqué Bofur. Elle vous allait bien.

-Merci mais je préfère largement porter un pantalon.. c'est plus confortable.

-Êtes-vous sûr d'être une femme ? Ironisa Dwalin en désignant l'habit en question. Les femmes portent des robes.

-Et bien pas toutes, monsieur le nain, souffla-t-elle un peu trop sèchement en attrapant un plat de viande et s'en servir. »

Après la remarque du nain, elle ne parla pas et mangea en silence. Pourquoi les nains devaient toujours avoir ce genre de remarques et préjugés sur elles, les femmes ? Thalia soupira d'agacement à penser à ça car après tous les nains sont de nature misogyne sauf peut-être Bofur ou encore Ori. Même Fili et Kili avaient des préjugés, comme par exemple celui de devoir protéger les femmes, pourtant ils étaient gentils et moins misogyne que Dwalin ou leur oncle. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore à la table de Gandalf et Elrond, elle le vit tendre son épée trouvée dans la grotte des trolls à l'elfe qui l'examina. Elle aurait bien aimé entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ,mais les nains faisant un tel bouquant qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien distinguer des paroles des trois chefs. Résignée, elle abandonna l'idée d'écouter Elrond et se tourna vers ses compagnons et observa une chose étonnante, Kili observant avec un certain intérêt une elfe qui jouait de la harpe. Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil. Magnifique, elle devait bien l'admettre et elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer l'admiration du jeune nain puisque Dwalin le fixait avec insistance. Kili le remarqua très vite et stoppa immédiatement sa contemplation pour soutenir le regard du plus vieux.

« -Les filles elfes ne m'attire pas beaucoup, trop maigre, elles ont toutes des pommettes hautes et la peau velouté... pas assez de barbe pour moi, dit-il en regardant une de ses créatures passer derrière lui. Quoi que celle-là soit pas mal..., continua-t-il en fixant derrière lui, l'elfe qui jouait en marchant.

-Sauf... que ce n'est pas une fille, déclara Dwalin à voix basse en imitant le clin d'œil de Kili plus tôt. »

Kili regarda subitement son aîné d'un air pleinement choqué pendant que tous même Thalia éclatèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement mais gentiment du jeune nain. Ce dernier jura à voix basse visiblement vexé ce qui fit redoublé le rire de la compagnie. Boudant même après qu'ils se soient calmer de leur rire, le brun continua de fixer avec agacement son assiette ce qui fit rire intérieurement Thalia qui trouva Kili très enfantin à ce moment-là.

« -Kili , l'appela-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Fit le nain d'un ton quelque peu sec. »

A peine eut-il tourner la tête vers elle qu'il reçut une pichenette sur son front. Ce fut court, très court. Choqué, Kili n'avait pas bougé même après qu'elle se soit mise à rigoler discrètement.

« -Arrête de faire l'enfant pour ça même si je dois avouer que cela te rend plutôt mignon, je préfère quand tu souris, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, espérant faire changer l'humeur du plus petit. »

Cela sembla marcher puisqu'un sourire fendit le visage de Kili alors qu'il la remerciait du compliment, elle crut d'ailleurs voir des rougeurs sur les joues du nain. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et cette fois, la compagnie essaya de se tenir bien enfin à peu près, ils se plaignaient encore de la musique.

* * *

À la fin du repas Fili et son frère lui proposèrent de s'entraîner comme la veille ,mais elle refusa, voulant profiter de la journée pour se détendre. Après tout, ils en auraient pas l'occasion avant longtemps après leur départ de Faudcombe. La brune alla donc vagabonder dans les innombrables couloirs avant de découvrir un balcon ouvert qui donnait pleinement sur la majestueuse cascade d'eau de la vallée. Ce lieu était un véritable havre de paix. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait arriver ici comme si une barrière la protéger des dangers extérieurs. À cette pensée, un sourire s'étira sur son visage, cet endroit allé certainement lui manquer après leur départ.

« -Ah, vous voilà Thalia. »

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Thorin, elle le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage tandis que le roi nain vint se mettre à ses côtés observant lui aussi la vue. Le silence qui s'en suivi n'était pas gênant , mais plutôt reposant, seul le bruit des cascades leurs parvenaient aux oreilles.

« -La nuit avant l'attaque des Trolls, je vous ai entendu parler avec Kili de vos yeux, lança le nain pour briser le silence.

-Ah..., soupira-t-elle sans pour autant regarder son interlocuteur.

-Vous lui avez dit que vos yeux avaient été marron autrefois alors comment sont-ils devenus de cette couleur ? Demanda de but en blanc Thorin. »

Aucune réponse ne vint ce qui alerta Thorin alors il se tourna vers elle et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Le regard de la jeune femme était remplie de haine ,mais aussi d'une peur sans fin, elle fixait un point invisible sûrement plongeait dans de sombres pensées.

« -Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vo...

-Un orque.

-Pardon ? Un orque ? Fit Thorin, intrigué.

-Le changement de couleur de mes yeux est dû à un orque, expliqua brièvement la jeune femme d'un ton remplit de haine et de tristesse. »

Il l'observait avec attention comprenant petit à petit. Elle avait été attaquée il y a des années par un orque ,mais était toujours là, vivante. Il ne posa pas plus de questions voyant que ce sujet était quelque peu délicat chez la jeune humaine. Cependant, le silence reposant devint lourd après cette révélation alors Thorin décida de changer de sujet.

« -J'ai eu une discussion avec Gandalf nous partirons sans aucun doute demain matin sans lui.

-Ah déjà ? Demanda avec étonnement la brune.

-Oui, les elfes vont sûrement vouloir nous en empêcher alors Gandalf les occupera le temps nécessaire pour qu'on parte tous, fit le brun. Alors soyez à l'heure.

-Je le serais mais j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne nous tutoyons plus cela devient lassant, répondit Thalia en souriant.

-Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord, accepta le nain en affichant un petit sourire. »

Les deux adultes restèrent ici un moment à contempler le paysage, Thalia pouvait voir beaucoup de détails grâce à sa vue qui portait loin ainsi elle vit beaucoup d'elfe et nains se balader dans les couloirs ouverts sur l'extérieur. Ce fut lorsque Thorin fut appeler par Gandalf que la jeune femme partit vagabonder à nouveau.

* * *

Le soir venu, la compagnie avait décidé de manger entre eux pour pouvoir manger de la viande à volonté. Des nains sans viande étaient une véritable catastrophe.

Ils étaient donc tous retrouvé dans la chambre de Thorin et ses neveux, en arrivant Thalia alla directement voir Bilbon qui lisait encore un livre.

« -Bilbon vous aimez beaucoup les livres d'ici, remarqua-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés du Hobbit.

-Oui, ils sont très intéressants et ne me tutoyer plus Thalia, répondit Bilbon en souriant.

-Entendu, accepta Thalia en souriant à son tour. Que lis-tu cette fois ?

-Un ouvrage sur les différentes espèces dans le monde, vous, les humains par exemple vous ne vivez pas longtemps.

-C'est vrai que comparé aux nains ou à vous les Hobbits, rare sont les humains qui atteignent les 100 ans.

-Alors vous auriez dû renoncer à nous rejoindre pour profiter de votre vie, s'exclama Bofur qui avait sans aucun doute entendu.

-Une aventure ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie surtout chez nous les Hommes, expliqua-t-elle. Alors j'en profite et puis si je n'avais pas accepté je serai en train de faire un travail je ne sais où. »

Elle sourit au nain au chapeau avant de tourner son regard vers les plats devant elle mais elle croisa par la même occasion les regards de la lignée de Durin -Thorin, Fili et Kili- , ils la fixaient avec intrigue. Mais ce ne fut pas l'un d'eux qui posa la question qu'ils se posaient.

« -Vous n'avez donc aucune famille pour devoir travaille aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu ? Demanda Balin d'un ton étonné. »

Le silence suivit les paroles du vieux nain et tous attendaient une réponse de sa part, elle fixait Balin en maudissant par la même occasion la curiosité des nains. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Gandalf pour éviter la question puisque ce dernier n'était pas présent, comme par hasard. Un léger soupir sorti de ses lèvres, elle devait répondre ,mais en faisant cela elle était sûre que d'autres questions lui seraient posées.

« -Vous avez raison je n'ai aucune famille, affirma-t-elle en regardant Balin. Enfin, devrais-je dire que je me suis moi-même éloignée d'elle.

-Comment ça ? L'encouragea le nain.

-Je suis une humaine de famille noble alors j'ai vécu depuis ma naissance dans les règles de bienséance. J'ai toujours cru que la vie que j'avais été une vie de libertée, commença-t-elle soudainement plongée dans les souvenirs du passé. Mes journées se résumaient à étudier les bonnes manières et à être le plus noble possible ainsi était devenu ma vision de la vie libre et heureuse. Pour moi ,seule cette vie pouvait apporter le bonheur enfin c'est ce que mes parents m'avaient inculqué à moi et mon jeune frère. »

Thalia fit une pause pour voir les réactions de ses compagnons et remarqua bien vite qu'ils étaient intéressés et qu'ils souhaitaient savoir la suite.

« -Cependant, cette vision de la vie se brisa le jour de mes 15 ans, mes parents me présentèrent un vieil homme de 40 ans, il s'agissait de mon futur époux... d'un mariage arrangé. Ce soir-là, j'ai demandé des comptes à mes parents et ils m'expliquèrent que cela avait été décidé dès ma naissance. Ils avaient choisi ma vie sans me laisser le choix de choisir puisqu'ils m'avaient « formaté » pour que je ne pose aucune question. Alors une dispute éclata entre eux et moi, continua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le bois de la table. Cependant, je savais qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis alors durant la nuit je suis partie sans rien dire emmenant mon jeune frère avec moi car lui aussi avait un destin tout tracé, termina la jeune femme. »

Les nains la regardèrent tous, certains semblaient scandalisés tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient aux paroles de leur amie. Thorin lui avait froncé les sourcils en entendant les derniers mots prononcé. Elle avait parlé d'un jeune frère. Hors, elle était seule.

« -Où est votre frère ? Lança-t-il en regardant la jeune femme qui releva lentement la tête avec le même regard que sur le balcon durant l'après-midi.

-Mort. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit, tous étaient choqués de la révélation sauf Thorin qui la fixait, le visage neutre en se remémorant sa discussion avec elle plus tôt.

« -Par l'orque ? »

Les autres nains observèrent successivement leur chef et la jeune femme avec incompréhension, les deux se regardaient mutuellement l'un attendant une réponse l'autre perdu dans de sombres pensées. Elle se mordit la lèvre , le regard remplit de rage et de tristesse.

« -Exacte.

-De quel orque vous parlez ? Demanda Dwalin n'aimant pas être à l'écart de quelque chose que même Thorin savait.

-Kili, tu te souviens de notre discussion sur le rocher ? Fit Thalia en se tournant vers le brun.

-Heu... oui, répondit le concerné ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je t'avais dit que mes yeux n'avaient pas toujours été de cette couleur ? Fit-elle en pointant ses propres yeux. Et qu'avant ils étaient comme les tiens ?

-Oui.

-Attend ! Alors comment tes yeux sont devenus couleur or ? S'écria Nori avec étonnement.

-J'y viens, souffla-t-elle sous l'impatience du nain. Et bien c'est un orque qui a provoqué ça ,le même qui a tué mon jeune frère, Finwë. »

Ils la fixèrent encore plus choqué qu'avant, attendant sans aucun doute la suite, mais aucune ne vint. Thalia ferma les yeux pour reprendre courage, les souvenirs revenaient férocement en tête menaçant les larmes de couler.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Bofur lui sourit avec douceur, l'encourageant à tout dire. Il semblait voir sa tristesse et voulait sans doute la soutenir. Elle hocha la tête en remerciement et prit une bouffée d'air avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

 _Il y a de cela sept ans auparavant près du royaume du Rohan dans la forêt du Fangorn, une jeune fille d'environs 16 ans était accompagnée d'un petit garçon d'environs 12 ans. Ils marchaient dans cette forêt depuis environs une ou deux deux heures alors que le soleil descendait doucement à l'horizon. Thalia remarqua très vite les vacillements de son petit frère, il était exténué alors elle décida de s'arrêter ici pour la nuit et alluma un feu avec ce qu'elle avait. Heureusement que la pluie s'était fait rare ces temps-ci, lui permettant d'allumer facilement un feu. Elle sortit de son sac à dos de la nourriture gagnée après avoir travaillé dans un bar pendant une semaine._

 _« -Tien Finwë, mange un peu, lui fit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de pain. Le temps que je cuis de la viande._

 _-D'accord, murmura de sa voix fatiguée le jeune garçon. »_

 _Il était petit et avait un visage rond soulignant son jeune âge, ses court cheveux bouclés étaient d'un blond/châtain clair et ses yeux marron étaient identiques à ceux de sa sœur, ils reflétaient sa fatigue. Elle lui fit une bise sur le front avant d'entamer la cuisson de deux morceaux de viande. Une fois cuit, elle en donna un au blond qui le mangea sans attendre tandis que sa sœur faisait la même chose._

 _« -Thalia ._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Un jour, on aura une maison rien qu'à nous ? Demanda d'une voix fatiguée Finwë. »_

 _Elle l'observa avec tristesse, ce n'était pas une vie pour un petit garçon mais c'était elle qui l'avait entraîné avec elle après être partie de la maison familiale alors elle devait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Il méritait une vie meilleure._

 _« -Oui, nous aurons une maison rien qu'à nous, nous serons libre de nos vies, lui répondit-elle en le prenant contre elle dans une douce étreinte. Tu pourras devenir tout ce que tu voudras, vivre comme tu le souhaiteras sans que personne ne décide pour toi, continua-t-elle en le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Je te promets, petit frère. »_

 _Il ne répondit pas et elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras, un sourire tendre fendit le visage de l'adolescente. Thalia lui caressa doucement les cheveux en veillant sur lui alors que le bruit d'un ruisseau résonné dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seule le feu encore présent illuminé les alentours. Elle n'était certainement pas rassurée mais aucune erreur ne devait être permis si quelque chose arrivée alors elle garda les yeux ouverts. Malheureusement, le sommeil vint la prendre doucement malgré ses tentatives pour garder ses yeux ouverts._

* * *

 _Une douleur au ventre la réveilla brusquement, la première chose qu'elle distingua fut son petit frère se débattant contre un monstre ou plutôt un gobelin. Elle tenta de se relever avec la ferme intention d'aider le garçon mais deux autres gobelins la tenaient fermement l'empêchant de bouger._

 _« -Fenwë ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux rivé sur lui._

 _-Enfin réveillée, Humaine. »_

 _Elle remarqua enfin la présence de l'unique orque près d'elle, il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle et avait la peau noire. Il la transperçait de ses yeux blancs qui brillaient aussi vivement que les étoiles sûrement à cause du contraste avec sa peau. Le monstre avait une immense cicatrice sur le visage traversant son œil gauche et une dans son cou. Il portait un pantalon noir et une sorte d'armure sur le torse ainsi que des grosses chaussures noir . Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle tremblait littéralement de peur surtout en voyant l'immense épée que l'orque avait à la main._

 _« -Thalia ! Hurla le petit garçon , les larmes aux yeux._

 _-La ferme ! Grogna le gobelin en frappant Fenwë._

 _-Ne le touchez pas !_

 _-Toi aussi la ferme ! Femme ! »_

 _Un coup dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration pendant un court instant et elle entendit vaguement un rire froid à son oreille. Les larmes montèrent lentement à ses yeux . Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. L'orque parla dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais comprit très vite, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son petit frère ,alors avec hargne elle se débattit, hurlant à l'orque de le laisser partir. Malheureusement, il l'ignora et souleva le petit garçon dans l'air sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille. Son cœur se serra alors que son jeune frère se retrouvait à deux mètres du sol à ses débattre en vain._

 _« -Non ! Laissez-le ! Laissez-le ! Hurla Thalia à plein poumon en essayant de s'arracher des poignes de ses tortionnaires._

 _-Petit fait un sourire à ta sœur, souffla l'orque en souriant froidement alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. »_

 _Elle pouvait ainsi voir le vissage remplit de terreur de Fenwë et le visage remplit de sadisme du monstre qui le tenait en l'air. Le petit garçon fixait sa sœur avec intensité et murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de celle-ci._

 _« -Thalia , j'ai peur, murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers elle. »_

 _Rien que ça lui donna la force de se débattre plus violemment à tel point qu'un autre gobelin dû se jeter sur elle pour la tenir immobile._

 _« -Maintenant dit adieux à ta chère sœur, prononça l'orque en élargissant son sourire malsain._

 _-NON ! »_

 _Elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle vit l'orque lever son épée. Il souriait alors que Fenwë se tordait dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, il était trop tard._

 _Un hurlement déchira la nuit alors que la lame transperçait la poitrine du petit garçon, les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrir de stupeur tandis que du sang s'écoulait abondamment de son corps. Figée, Thalia observait avec terreur son frère notamment son regard qui lui brisa le cœur, il était remplit de souffrance et de peur. Elle hurla à nouveau tandis que Fenwë poussa son dernier soupire avant que ses yeux marron autrefois brillant de malice ne s'éteignent à jamais laissant deux iris totalement vide ...de vie. Le souffle de Thalia devint très vite bruyant dû à ses sanglots alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculèrent en elle, d'abord la tristesse, le désespoirs puis la rage pure et simple. Le monde s'était comme arrêté de tourner ses yeux fixant le corps maintenant étendu de son frère. Sans vie. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix, son rire. Perdue, elle ne remarqua pas le rapprochement vers elle de l'orque._

 _« -À toi, souffla avec joie celui qui était devenu la source de sa haine. »_

 _Il lui prit le visage et le releva vers le sien plongeant son regard blanc dans celui marron de la jeune femme. Le sourire de l'orque donna à Thalia l'envie de gerber mais aussi l'envie de le tuer. Il prononça des paroles incompréhensibles pour elle avant qu'elle ne le voit sortir une dague de nulle part. Elle se débattait mais les gobelins la tenaient fermement._

 _« -Ne t'inquiète pas, femme, bientôt tu ne verras plus le corps de ton frère, murmura l'orque d'une voix froide et amusée. »_

 _Il lui prit fermement les cheveux et fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle prit peur en voyant la lame au-dessus de ses yeux et c'est là qu'elle comprit les paroles de l'orque. La seconde d'après tout alla très vite, la lame s'enfonça soudainement dans l'un de ses yeux lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur puis le deuxième coup suivit et avec lui un second crie de pure souffrance, lui coupant totalement la vue. Le noir totale. Elle sentit une douleur insupportable l'envahir de toute part alors que sa voix se brisait dans un ultime crie. Elle pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler de ses yeux, glissant le long de ses joues tandis que ses yeux meurtris lui donnaient des électro choc douloureux. Sa respiration était devenue douloureuse et saccadée. Le noir qui l'entourait l'effrayée plus encore quand elle entendit la voix pleine de froideur de l'orque à son oreille._

 _« -Maintenant passons à tes bras … puis tes pieds et enfin la tête ! »_

 _Alors c'était comme ça que sa vie se terminerait ? Décapitée après avoir vu son frère mourir ? Elle serra les dents et les poings attendant le coup, attendant la mort. La mort qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'ange qui était parti et par la même occasion de ne plus sentir la douleur de ses yeux... et de son cœur._

 _« -Que le feu vous prenne ! Hurla brusquement une voix. »_

 _Elle entendit soudainement des cris de rages et de douleurs puis les mains des gobelins la lâchèrent brusquement . Thalia entendait des crépitements autour d'elle comme-ci il y avait le feu et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit deux bras la soulever doucement du sol l'enveloppant dans une chaleur agréable. Sécurisant._

 _« -Tout est fini maintenant, jeune fille._

 _-Qui est-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les larmes coulant encore se mélangeant au sang de ses yeux._

 _-Gandalf le gris. »_

 _L'homme marchait à présent dans la forêt tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille maintenant inconsciente et suivit par une autre personne qui portait quant à lui le corps inerte de Fenwë. La nuit fut à nouveau calme même si les larmes de la perte d'un être cher coulèrent encore longtemps._

* * *

 _Voilà ! Oui, je suis sadique mais maintenant vous savez d'où lui vient ses yeux XD , j'attend avec impatience des petites reviews même toute petite je suis preneuse !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un départ mouvementé

_BONJOUR ou BONSOIR ! Voici le chapitre 9 enfin en ligne avec encore de l'action :) ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si j'en suis pas très fière ^-^". Merci à Tristana379 pour son commentaire._

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant.**

 **Chapitre IX : Départ mouvementé**

* * *

À la fin de l'histoire, les nains la regardèrent silencieusement alors qu'une larme ruisselé lentement le long de sa joue pâle. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'elle avait eu un tel passé. Jamais encore l'un d'entre eux ne l'avais vu avec un tel regard remplit de souffrance et haine sauf Thorin. Bofur qui n'aimait pas voir une femme ainsi passa son bras sur les épaules de Thalia pour la réconforter. Ce simple geste eut l'effet de la faire doucement sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un moment à l'autre.

Kili l'observait en silence, un certain dégoût c'était emparé de lui après la révélation de la jeune femme. Il connaissait la cruauté des orques pour avoir entendu Balin ou son oncle en parler mais celui-ci était le pire de tous. Ce monstre avait sans aucune pitié torturait aussi bien mentalement que physique Thalia et son frère avant que ce dernier ne succombe de la main de l'orque.

« -Nous sommes désolés nous n'aurions pas dû vous demander de nous raconter, fit doucement Bofur d'un ton doux.

-Ne t'excuse pas.. c'était bien normal d'être curieux à mon sujet, répondit-elle doucement d'une voix enrouée. Gandalf après m'avoir sauvé c'est occupé de moi et m'a rendu la vue ,mais cela a eu des conséquences, commença-t-elle.

-La couleur de tes yeux et ta capacité à voir plus loin que la moyenne, termina Thorin. »

Thalia hocha simplement la tête aux paroles du nain.

« -Nous devrions manger et aller nous coucher, conseilla le chef en entamant son repas.

-Oui et puis cela vous permettra de vous reposer Thalia, renchérit Balin d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Pitié, ne me tutoyer plus, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille, supplia-t-elle en souriant. »

La remarque de la jeune femme sembla adoucir l'atmosphère et tous entreprirent de manger la viande à leur disposition. Certains lançaient des blagues pour d'étendre plus l'atmosphère ce qui marcha lorsque Bofur imita Kili lorsque ce dernier avait été sous le charme de l'elfe fille puis de l'elfe mâle. Ils rigolèrent du pauvre nain qui poussa des jurons à l'encontre de son ami à barbe.

Elle les remerciait intérieurement de vouloir lui changer les idées alors cette nuit là elle se laissa aller aux rires et aux danses improvisés de Bofur. Ce nain était toujours très joyeux et plein de vie ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup car jamais elle ne s'ennuyait avec lui.

Lorsque la fatigue les prient doucement, Thalia alla rejoindre pour une dernière nuit sa chambre et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir bercé par la cascade.

* * *

La nuit fut calme comparé à la veille, aucun mauvais rêves n'étaient venus lui gâcher sa nuit pour le plus grand plaisir de Thalia qui se leva de bon matin pour se préparer tranquillement au départ. Il devait être très tôt puisque le soleil venait à peine de percer l'horizon, tout était si calme qu'elle alla à la terrasse après s'être douchée et préparée. Le soleil se levait doucement, illuminant de ses doux rayons les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille. Bientôt, elle quitterais ce lieu merveilleux pour un autre qui serait sans aucun doute dangereux mais elle était décidée à les suivre et à protéger Bilbon. Lui n'était qu'un hobbit qui n'avait jamais affronté les dangers extérieurs alors elle voulait l'aider à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le faire seul.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte la sortant de ses pensées et après avoir donné son accord, Kili suivit de Fili entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle les salua d'un sourire en s'approchant d'eux.

« -On va bientôt partir et comme on ne savait pas si tu étais réveillée..., commença Kili en souriant.

-On a décidé de venir vérifier et par la même occasion te chercher , termina Fili en ayant le même sourire que son frère.

-Merci les garçons. Vous pouvez attendre une seconde ?

-Heu … bien sûr, fit Fili en lançant un regard à son frère. »

La jeune femme alla dans la pièce adjacente pendant que les deux frères attendaient en observant la pièce dans laquelle leur amie avait dormi, elle était grande comme la leur. Kili s'approcha doucement du lit qui avait été refait au propre, il imagina Thalia allongée sur ce drap en soie, le visage endormie et apaisé pas comme la veille.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? Fit Fili en s'approchant de son frère. Tu testes la douceur du drap ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non arrête de dire des âneries Fili.

-Alors à quoi tu penses pour être autant dans les nuages ? Demanda de nouveau le blond.

-Elle n'a pas de barbe, répondit Kili en tournant son regard vers son frère.

-Hein ? Pas de barbe ? Kili tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui je vais bien ! S'écria le brun en souriant. Je parlais de Thalia, elle n'a pas de barbe et pourtant ce n'est pas désagréable de toucher sa peau, fit-il plus calmement en repensant à la fois où il lui avait enlevé le sang de troll.

-Oh. »

Fut la seule chose que le plus âgé répondit, il fixait son frère en souriant malicieusement tandis que Kili semblait repartir dans ses pensées.

« -Unique.

-Hein ? S'exclama Kili en ouvrant de grand yeux avant de comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire. Non ! Non et non en plus ce n'est même pas une naine ! »

Fili éclata de rire devant le visage nerveux du nain mais le rire du blond alerta Thalia qui ressortit de la salle avec différent flacons. Elle avait un sourcil levé et se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence pour retrouver le plus vieux pleurer de rire et le plus jeune gêné. Elle les interrogea du regard mais aucun des deux ne répondirent alors la jeune femme haussa les épaules et alla ranger les fioles dans son sac de voyage.

« -C'est quoi toutes ses fioles ? Demanda curieusement Fili.

-Oh juste quelques huiles pour le corps, les elfes m'ont dit que je pouvais en prendre quelques-unes, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oh finalement tu es bien une fille, remarqua Fili en souriant moqueusement.

-Fait gaffe le nain, je pourrais très bien faire un subtile mélange et le tester sur toi pour voir, lui lança-t-elle un sourire en coin. »

Ils rigolèrent en se mettant en route pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie, visiblement ils étaient les derniers même Bildon était là. Il semblait assez triste de quitter la vallée des elfes mais il le fallait. Lui comme elle avait signé le contrat et donc ils devaient suivre la compagnie de Thorin et ceux même si la route risquée d'être encore dangereuse.

* * *

Une fois tous prêt, Thorin ordonna la reprise de la quête ainsi treize nains, un hobbit et une humaine sortirent de la demeure d'Elrond sans se faire remarquer et se dirigèrent vers les Terres sauvages pour reprendre leur chemin. Gandalf devait les rejoindre plus tard. Bilbon avait eu d'ailleurs un dernier regard vers Fonbcombe et avait été rappelé par Thorin.

« -1...2...3 marchons dans le près . 1...2...3 cueillons des baies tant que le wargs n'y est pas, chantonna Thalia en suivant ses camarades. Mais s'il y est il nous mangera alors 1...3 marchons dans les bois avant que le wargs ne vienne … .-Par pitié Thalia arrête avec cette chanson enfantine ! S'écria avec désespoir Thorin.

-Oh voici Monsieur-grognon de retour , râla la brune.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Monsieur-grognon, répéta-t-elle en articulant les deux mots distinctement .-Un peu de respect gamine ! S'offusqua Dwalin qui marchait aux côtés du futur roi des nains.

-J'essayerais mais je promet rien. Je n'aime pas respecter les bonnes manières, fit-elle avec un grand sourire provoquant le rire de certains donc deux jeunes nains. »

Thorin soupira en levant les yeux lorsqu'elle reprit sa chanson d'autant plus que Bofur l'accompagna à la flûte et Ori se joignit à elle pour chanter. La route allait être longue si sa compagnie se transformait en une chorale.

* * *

Plusieurs chansons plus tard mettant la plupart des nains de bonne humeur, les deux princes qui marchaient derrière Thalia se lancèrent un regard complice. Fili rattrapa la jeune fille très vite et se posta à ses côtés, la surprenant au passage.

« -Que se passa-t-il Fili ?

-Oh rien, fit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux. Tu aimes la hauteur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares petit blond ? Demanda Thalia en haussant un sourcil n'aimant guère le sourire du nain.

-Oh pour rien... , commença-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir puisque tu vas prendre de la hauteur ! »

Soudainement Thalia se sentit soulevé dans les airs ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri de surprise, Kili s'était faufilé entre ses jambes pour la porter sur ses épaules. Le nain lui fit son sourire le plus innocent avant de se mettre à courir avec la jeune femme sur les épaules. Prise de court, elle s'accrocha au manteau du brun en criant car malgré tout le nain allait vite comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« -KILI ! Arrête toi ! Hurla t-elle . »

Ce dernier remonta rapidement la file de nain qui se trouvait devant eux jusqu'à dépasser Thorin qui leva les yeux au ciel en le fixant. Qui lui avait donné des neveux pareils? Ah oui sa sœur Dìs. Après quelques secondes la compagnie ne virent plus les deux amis, ils avaient disparu plus loin.

Kili continuait à courir jusqu'à tomber à terre en trébuchant sur un cailloux, Thalia se retrouva alors sur le nain, la tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

« -Alors je suis confortable ? Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton malicieux. »

Elle recula vivement la tête et ainsi elle put voir le sourire du nain, ses joues s'enflammèrent légèrement en le fixant en dessous d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe ? Elle esquissa un geste pour se relever mais une main se posa subitement sur son dos. À quoi jouer Kili ?

« -Lâche moi avant que je ne te... »

Kili lui plaqua soudainement son autre main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa menace et c'est là qu'elle entendit les bruits de pas et de grognements qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tombés dans de hautes herbes sinon les nouveaux arrivant encore inconnu les auraient vus. Toujours plaquée contre lui pour rester caché, elle essayait d'ignorer les battements de son coeur dû à la proximité entre eux. Kili enleva doucement sa main de sa bouche en voyant qu'elle ne parlerait plus et il scruta autour d'eux cherchant dû regard l'ennemi.

À ce moment, une voix forte s'éleva dans une langue qui leur était inconnue ou plutôt qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre car il s'agissait de la langue des orques. Les orques les avaient-ils finalement retrouvé ? Thalia qui n'aimait guère la situation se libéra de la main du nain encore posé dans son dos et se retrouva accroupie à scruter les hautes herbes tandis que Kili se mit lui aussi accroupi en attrapant une flèche dans son narquois . Si ne serait un orque apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il lui tirerait dans la tête. Comme si le destin voulait tester le nain, un orque arriva bien vite vers eux et lorsqu'il les vit, le monstre allait hurler l'alerte mais Thalia s'était alors jetée sur lui en plantant l'une de ses dagues dans sa gorge avant de le tuer définitivement. Malheureusement, elle s'était levée et put voir les autres orques qui la remarquèrent aussi.

« -Kili ! On se barre et vite ! »

La jeune femme prit le nain par la col et l'entraîna avec elle suivit par environ une dizaine d'orque sur des wargs. Kili entre prit d'en tuer avec son arc mais se sentit tirer d'autant plus par la brune.

« -Je vais les tuer ! S'écria Kili.

-Ah ouai ? À un contre 10 ? Fit-elle ironiquement en s'arrêtant pour faire face au nain.

-Parfaitement ! Je suis un nain de plus je suis un descendant de la lignée de Durin !

-Certes ,mais là on est que deux contre un groupe entier ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Le nain allait rétorquer quelque chose mais un grognement derrière eux l'arrêta, ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent deux gros yeux luisant et des grandes dents acérées. Aussitôt, Kili enfonça son épée dans la tête du wargs avant d'attraper Thalia et de prendre ses jambes à son cou surtout lorsque les autres ennemies se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Ils retrouvèrent très vite le reste de la compagnie qui furent surpris de les voir arriver en courant comme des voleurs.

« -Kili ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes partis comme ça ? Demanda d'un ton ferme Thorin qui s'était stoppé avec les autres.

-PAS LE TEMPS ! Lança le neveu du roi en courant vers eux .-LES ORQUES SONT LA ! Termina Thalia en suivant le brun. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste de la compagnie sortent les armes , prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi et très vite les orques arrivèrent au-dessus de la colline que venait de passer Kili et Thalia en courant.

« -Attaquez ! Ordonna le roi nain à toute sa compagnie. »

Aussitôt tous s'élancèrent vers l'ennemie, tranchant , poignardant ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'eux. Thalia vit avec horreur deux wargs se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse, le premier arriva bien vite tandis que la brune s'élança vers lui en poussant un cri de guerre avant de sauter sur l'orque qui dirigeait le wargs. Elle lui découpa la tête et prit les reines de l'animal féroce qui aurait très bien put lui croquer la tête. Seulement, le wargs essayait de la dégager de son dos alors Thalia s'accrocha encore plus mais un hurlement lui appris que le deuxième wargs se rapprochait d'elle. Ses camarades nains lui criaient de tuer le wargs et de partir mais elle n'en fit encore une fois qu'à sa tête et réussi à faire tourner sa nouvelle monture vers son congénère.

« -Allez mon gros chien occupons nous de ton camarade ! »

Elle se pencha vers l'avant de l'animal en lui tirant le pelage pour le forcer à bouger vers l'autre wargs qui courrait vers eux. Sa monture s'élança vers son congénère sous les cris de Kili et Fili qui voyaient leur amie fonçait sur un ennemi à pleine vitesse alors qu'elle-même était montée sur un animal féroce.

« -Je commence vraiment à apprécier cette gamine ! S'écria Dwalin en enfonçant sa hache dans la tête d'un orque. Tue le Gamine ! »

Plus elle se rapprochait de l'immense loup plus son cœur se serra surtout lorsque l'orque qui le dirigeait pointa un arc sur elle. L'ennemi souriait et décocha bien trop vite sa flèche au goût de la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver en se penchant sur le côté. Un filé de sang coula le long de sa joue qu'elle ressuya d'un coup de main avant de sauter de sa monture épée en main. Elle atterrit alors devant l'orque, sur la tête du warg. D'un coup d'épée elle coupa la tête de l'orque avant qu'une flèche ne vienne se planter dans le crâne de l'animal sous elle, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Aussitôt elle s'occupa du wargs qu'elle avait prit comme monture et lui planta son épée dans le crâne, le tuant sur le coup.

« -FILI ! Hurla soudainement Kili. »

En se retournant, elle vit le nain blond en mauvaise posture sous la patte d'un wargs dont le cavalier pointait son épée vers Fili. Thalai se dirigea alors rapidement vers lui pour l'aider tout comme Kili et Thorin. Malheureusement, elle sentit très vite des dents se planter dans son épaule lui arrachant un hurlement. Le chef de la compagnie qui venait de sauver son neveu avec l'aide du brun se retourna en entendant le cri de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était traînée à terre par un wargs. En plus de cela il y avait encore beaucoup d'ennemis malgré leurs efforts pour les tuer.

« -Dwalin ! Appela Thorin. »

Le nain à la hache étant le plus proche de Thalia s'élança vers elle mais celle-ci fut plus rapide car de sa main valide elle enfonça son épée dans l'une des pattes de l'animal qui la lâcha. Dwalin en profita pour l'achever lui et le cavalier à coup de hache pendant que leurs camarades terminaient de tuer le reste. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme à terre et la souleva du sol lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fit venir le reste de la compagnie.

« -Mais pose la à terre Dwalin ! Espèce de brute ! Ordonna le médecin du groupe, Oìn. »

Oìn l'examina après que le nain aux tatouages l'ai reposé à terre, il dû lui défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour examiner l'épaule de la jeune femme qui hurla lorsque le nain lui arracha une dent de Wargs encore planté. Fouillant dans son sac, il prit de quoi soigner la plaie pendant que les autres nains se posèrent à terre ou sur des roches pour se reposer entouré de cadavres.

Kili et Bilbon attendaient aux côtés de Thalia, elle grimaça lorsque le vieux nain sourd lui appliqua une espèce de crème jaunâtre sur sa blessure. Pour finir, il lui mit un bandage avant de remettre les quelques boutons qu'il avait dû enlever pour la soigner.

« -Reposez vous un peu, lui conseilla Oìn en remballant ses affaires avant de s'éloigner.

-Vous avez été inconsciente ! S'écria soudainement Thorin en s'approchant d'elle . Quelle idée d'avoir pris un Wargs comme monture !

-Ça va, je suis vivante, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

-Vous auriez pu mourir !

-Oh parce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ? Lança-t-elle ironiquement en se redressant malgré une douleur dans son épaule.

-Vous faites partie de cette compagnie ! D'autres s'inquiètent pour vous ! Rétorqua le nain en arrivant face à elle. Et ces personnes ne veulent pas vous voir morte ! Alors veillez à ne pas vous faire tuer au moins pour eux. »

Un silence suivit les paroles de Thorin qui laissèrent la jeune femme étonnée et perdue. Elle observa ses autres compagnons et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Certains des nains la fixait avec inquiétude, d'autres avec une certaine colère sûrement contre son inconscience. Fili était assis non loin d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire tandis qu'à côté d'elle Kili semblait soulagé et à la fois inquiet même Bilbon la regardait de la même manière. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle.

« -Je suis désolé.

-Nous sommes heureux de te voir saine et sauf après ton action suicidaire , fit Bofur. Tu vois, toi aussi tu es suicidaire, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à leur première discussion tous les deux à Cul-de-sac.

-Oui, visiblement je suis aussi suicidaire qu'un nain, avoua-t-elle en souriant légèrement. »

Les paroles de Thalia provoquèrent un rire général qui rendit l'atmosphère moins lourde , moins pesant même Thorin avait esquissé un sourire amusé. Une vraie tête brûlée, pensa-t-il en fixant cette humaine qu'il avait au début méprisé. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, il s'agissait de Dwalin et Balin, les plus vieux de la compagnie avec lui-même.

« -Tu y a été fort, Thorin, fit remarqué le nain chauve en s'appuyant sur l'une de ses haches.

-Il le fallait. Elle est bien trop inconsciente.

-Un peu comme Kili, ajouta Balin un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Thorin, toi aussi tu t'es attaché à elle.

-Bien sûr que non...c'est une humaine, rétorqua aussitôt le nain brun.

-Si c'était vrai, jamais tu ne m'aurais appelé pour que je l'aide, lança Dwalin. Personnellement, je commence à bien aimer cette petite, elle a du caractère et du courage ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Je dois avouer qu'elle en a du cran pour avoir ainsi monté un wargs sans hésitation, avoua Thorin en tournant son regard vers ses neveux et Bilbon qui parlaient avec la brune. Je sais qu'elle est blessée mais on doit reprendre la route. Qui sait s'il y a pas d'autres orques dans le coin ? »

Thorin rejoignit le reste de la compagnie accompagnée par les deux vieux frères nains, il ordonna alors à tous de se préparer à repartir. Les nains s'affairèrent à reprendre toutes leurs affaires et à fouiller les dépouilles d'orques où cas où ils trouvèrent des choses utiles pour leur quête mais rien. À part des armes horribles faites par ses monstres tout aussi horribles. Thalia se leva avec l'aide de Bilbon ne pouvant s'appuyant sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à prendre son sac lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha.

« -Non, ne porte rien, lui ordonna Thorin. Fili porte là sur ton dos.

-Hé ! Je peux marcher, il n'y a que mon épaule qui est blessée ! Se plaignit la brune.

-Ne discute pas ! Oìn t'a dis de te reposer alors tu le fais ! Rétorqua le nain en attrapant le sac de la jeune femme qu'il mit sur son dos avant de commençait à marcher avec les autres.

-Mais... rha c'est pas vrai, maudit nain..

-C'est qu'elle râle beaucoup notre petite humaine, fit une voix derrière elle. »

Il s'agissait de Fili qui semblait amusé de sa réaction face à son oncle, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui présenta son dos seulement elle ne fit rien.

« -Allez, petite humaine, monte sur le dos du grand Fili, futur prince d'Erebor, lança-t-il en souriant.

-Toi un prince ? Laisse-moi rire plutôt un petit blondinet arrogant, répondit-elle en souriant avant de monter sur le dos du blond. »

Ce dernier l'aida en s'accroupissant pour qu'elle ne s'appuie pas sur le bras blessé et une fois prêt, il rattrapa les autres. Elle avait passé ses bras autour des épaules du nain alors que lui la soutenait par les jambes. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très grande car sinon ses pieds toucheraient le sol. Ils marchaient en silence. Personne ne parlait de peur d'attirer l'attention d'ennemi potentiel. Environ toutes les heures, Fili passait Thalia soit à Kili soit à Dwalin pour éviter de la porter sur une trop longue durée.

Elle sentait souvent de la douleur dans son épaule mais ne disait rien de peur d'inquiéter encore plus ses compagnons. Épuisée, elle s'endormit sur le dos de Fili. Ce dernier se mit à sourire en entendant la respiration légère et régulière de la brune et il devait bien se l'avouer. Elle était devenue une sorte d'amie pour lui mais aussi pour les autres membres de la compagnie.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut et à bientôt ! N'oubliez pas des petites reviews ;) se serait gentil.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les monts brumeux

_Bonjour ou bonsoir :) ! Pour une fois je poste assez vite le chapitre suivant et comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Tristana379 pour sa nouvelle review 3 ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire et je tiens aussi à dire merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Ainsi que ceux qui l'on mit en favoris ! Aujourd'hui au programme des gobelins !_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre X : Les monts brumeux.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les étoiles l'accueillirent ainsi qu'un léger vent frais. Mais une légère douleur à son épaule la sortit complètement de son sommeil et s'appuyant sur son bras valide elle se redressa et vit un feu face à elle ainsi que des arbres. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Un coup de vent vint balayait ses longs cheveux brun, elle ferma les yeux un instant laissant cette brise la rafraîchir, l'apaiser juste un instant.

« -Oh, tu es réveillée. »

Fili arrivait vers elle en souriant, deux bols à la main, dont un qu'il lui tendit et qu'elle prit en souriant. Le nain vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en commençant à manger silencieusement.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Thalia.

-Aux pieds des monts brumeux, répondit le blond. Alors Thorin a décidé de s'arrêter là pour se reposer car ces montagnes sont dangereuses. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en commençant à manger, oubliant la douleur tout en scrutant de ses yeux les environ mais rien. Thalia ne voyait aucune menace planait autour d'eux alors elle se concentra sur son repas qu'elle termina bien vite. Après cela Oìn décida de s'occuper à nouveau de l'épaule de sa nouvelle patiente.

Une fois terminé, le nain s'éloigna laissant sa place à Kili qui vint se mettre de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

« -J'ai eu peur.

-Hein ? Fit Thalia en observant le brun.

-Quand je t'ai vu sur le wargs, j'ai eu vraiment peur surtout lorsque tu t'es élancée vers l'autre loup, expliqua Kili en plongeant ses iris chocolat dans ceux d'orées de la brune.

-Je suis désolée ce n'était pas mon attention.

-Je le sais... mais ne refait plus ça , Thalia. »

Une deuxième fois, elle hocha la tête et se mit à fixer le feu face à eux trois puis une douce chaleur vint envelopper sa main. En baissant la tête, elle vit sa main dans celle de Kili, cette chaleur l'apaisa. Puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard un bras se posa sur ses épaules sans pour autant toucher celle qui était blessée, en tournant la tête, elle remarqua que c'était Fili qui lui souriait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire entre les deux frères pendant que Bofur entamait une douce mélodie qui inspira la jeune femme alors elle se mit à chantonner berçant les nains allongeaient près du feu.

* * *

Le lendemain, la compagnie se retrouvait aux pieds du chemin qui passé dans les monts brumeux, enfin chemin c'était plutôt un sentier étroit. À peine une heure de marche plus tard, Thalia qui était sur le dos de Dwalin, annonça l'arrivée prochaine d'un orage à la vu des nuages sombres qu'elle apercevait plus loin et cela se vérifia petit à petit car plus ils avançaient plus la pluie se faisait violente. Cependant, l'orage n'était pas encore là mais ne tarderait sûrement pas à éclater sur eux.

* * *

Ce fut une heure plus tard que se mit à rugir l'orage tant attendu ,mais à cela s'ajouta un vent brutal. Dwalin tenait encore plus fermement la jeune femme sur son dos pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse ou ne tombe à cause du temps et qu'elle ne dévale la montagne. À cause de la pluie et du vent, leur marche était plus lente et difficile mais aussi très dangereuse car à la moindre erreur, ils risquaient de tomber dans le vide et de s'écraser aux pieds des montagnes. Surtout que ce chemin déjà étroit de base était maintenant trempé et glissant, leurs vues avaient lui aussi diminué à cause du temps. Même Thalia ne pouvait distinguer plus loin qu'eux. Soudainement, un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres brisa le ciel, Bilbon qui eut peur faillit glisser et tomber si Nori et Dori, les deux aînés de Ori, ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« -Il faut trouver un abri ! Hurla Thorin malgré le bruit assourdissant de l'orage. »

Et Thalia était bien d'accord avec lui d'autant plus que leurs vêtements ne leur portaient plus chaud, ils étaient trempés de haut en bas, d'ailleurs son bandage était son aucun doute en lambeau avec cette pluie. Grommelant des injures contre le temps, elle vit en tournant la tête une forme sombre grossir dans le ciel, l'ombre se rapprochait et grossissait de plus en plus, elle hurla quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait non pas d'une ombre mais d'un immense rocher qui fonçait sur eux.

La roche se fracassa sur le flanc de la montagne au-dessus d'eux provoquant un éboulement de pierres qui leur tombaient dessus. Heureusement que ce n'était plus un énorme rocher mais des petits morceaux mais même si la taille avait diminué, l'éboulement arrivé tout de même à caser le bord de leur chemin, le rendant encore plus étroit qu'avant mais surtout plus dangereux. C'était effrayant, Thalia en frissonnait d'effroi, elle n'avait jamais apprécié les orages et encore moins ce jour-là.

« -Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel d'orage ! Regardez ! Hurla tout d'un coup Balin en pointant une direction.

-Des géants ! Cria alors Bofur qui se pencha un peu en avant. Des géants de pierres ! »

À plusieurs mètres d'eux, deux géants de pierres faisant la mêmes tailles que les montagnes se battaient violemment en se lançant de gros rocher. Résultat, certains des projectiles de ces géants se fracassaient sur la montagne que la compagnie montée alors déjà que le chemin était mince mais maintenant il fallait aussi qu'ils évitent les rochers volant ! Tout d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds puis à complètement bouger comme si la montagne devenait plus grande.

« -C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Thalia en se tenant comme elle pouvait sur le dos de Dwalin. Thorin ! »

Le nain avait déjà comprit tout comme le reste du groupe. Ils étaient sur les jambes d'un géant qui venait de se réveiller visiblement et sûrement à cause des projectiles de ses congénères. Les deux jambes se séparèrent créant une fissure aux pieds de Kili et Fili divisant la compagnie en deux : Fili, Dwalin, Thalia, Bofur, Bilbon, Ori et Bombur sur une jambe et le reste de la compagnie sur l'autre. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque en levant la tête elle vit leur géant prendre une roche et la lancer sur les deux autres face à eux. Le combat était d'une rare violence tandis qu'ils se cramponnaient comme ils le pouvaient aux jambes du géants et lorsqu'ils le purent, le groupe de Thorin sauta sur un petit chemin sur l'une des montagnes immobiles.

« -Sautez ! Ordonna Thorin lorsqu'il vit le deuxième groupe passer à toute vitesse devant lui. »

Cependant, la distance entre la jambe et la montagne était beaucoup trop grande. Thalia ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son corps tremblé littéralement de peur surtout lorsqu'elle vit se rapprocher le flanc d'une montagne après que leur géant est été percuter par un rocher immense. Elle entendit vaguement ses camarades sur la montagne hurlaient car son regard était accroché au flanc du mont que se rapprochait dangereusement. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Dwalin qui l'avait posé à terre ferme et la protégé de son corps.

Kili avait poussé un hurlement strident en voyant la jambe où se trouver son frère et Thalia s'écrasait contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne.

« -FILI ! Hurla Thorin en courant jusqu'au lieu du crache. »

Le jeune nain se mit aussi à courir à la suite de son oncle, le cœur battant à tout rompe, espérant qu'ils s'en soient sorti sains et sauves mais des images se bousculaient dans sa tête : les corps inertes de ses compagnons, de son grand frère et de Thalia. Il se stoppa aux côtés de son oncle et vit avec un immense soulagement ses camarades sains et sauves par un quelconque miracle. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur son grand frère qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui d'être encore en vie. Kili n'attendit pas plus et alla le serrer dans ses bras en l'insultant d'idiot.

« -Tu m'as fait une de c'est peur Fili !

-Kili, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond en rendant l'étreinte de son frère.

-Gamine tu vas bien ? Entendirent les deux frères. »

Ils virent alors Dwalin accroupit aux côtés de Thalia, elle semblait un peu sonnée et choquée parce qu'il venait d'arriver, retenant sa respiration. Aussi Kili et Fili s'approchèrent d'elle et sans attendre le plus jeune des deux vint la prendre dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas toucher son épaule.

« -Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus me refaire peur, souffla doucement Kili à son oreille. »

En sentant les bras du nain, elle prit soudainement une grande bouffée d'air en passant à son tour un bras autour du brun sous le regard soulagé de Fili et Dwalin.

« -Où est notre hobbit ? S'exclama brusquement Bofur ramenant à la réalitée Kili et Thalia. »

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux et c'est là qu'ils le virent suspendu dans le vide en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la roche, plusieurs nains se couchèrent et tendirent leurs mains vers le Hobbit. Malheureusement Bilbon n'arrivait pas à en attraper une seule alors Thorin descendit à sa hauteur et le remonta rapidement mais lorsque se fut à son tour, il glissa à cause de la pluie et manqua de tomber si Dwalin ne l'avait pas secouru.

« -J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur, fit Dwalin.

-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui.. il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous, rétorqua avec froideur Thorin en lançant à peine un regard vers le Hobbit. »

Ce dernier semblait pétrifié parce qu'il venait de lui arriver mais les paroles du nain l'avait aussi attristé. Une chose qui énerva un peu Thalia. Le Hobbit avait failli mourir et ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de la rabaisser alors que lui-même avait bien faillit tomber si Dwalin n'avait pas réagi !

Thorin reprit la marche suivit par les autres sans se soucier du regard noir de la brune qui marchait entre Fili et Kili.

* * *

Finalement, ils trouvèrent enfin un refuge à l'intérieur d'une petite grotte, Thorin ordonna à l'un des nains de la fouiller pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant de s'y installer. Gloìn voulut faire un feu pour le repas et se réchauffer mais le roi nain refusa catégoriquement pour éviter de se faire repérer . À la place il conseilla à tous d'aller se coucher et désigna Bofur pour le premier tour de garde. De ce fait, Thalia alla s'asseoir contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte et le médecin de groupe vint aussitôt lui changer son bandage qui était en lambeau. Quand le nain eu fini, il s'éloigna vers son frère, Gloìn pour sûrement aller dormir.

« -Ton épaule va bien ? Demanda Kili en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Mieux qu'avant même s'il me fait toujours un peu mal, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

-Tant mieux, fit une deuxième voix, Fili qui s'approchait en tenant trois couvertures dans ses bras et en tendit une à son jeune frère et à son amie. Maintenant essayons de dormir.

-Bonne idée, affirma Kili en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. »

Thalia fit la même chose pendant que le blond s'installer à sa droite, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois entre les deux frères. Ce qui arrivée assez souvent maintenant, remarqua-t-elle.

Kili quant-à lui fixait devant lui, repensant au géant de pierre s'effondrant contre la montagne avec ses compagnons mais surtout son frère. Son grand frère, si jamais il l'avait perdu, jamais il ne s'en serait remis de même pour sa nouvelle amie.

« -Ah … notre petite humaine s'est endormie, déclara à voix basse Fili. »

Effectivement, Thalia dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposant contre le mur rocheux. Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant et discrètement sous les trois couvertures, ils prirent chacun une main de la jeune fille dont la tête glissa doucement sur l'épaule d'un certain nain brun.

Après les événements de la journée, tous s'endormir sauf le nain de garde même les deux frères sombrèrent, leurs mains serrant doucement celles de leur amie.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors que tous étaient au pays des rêves, Thorin s'était levé en hurlant à cause d'un bruit.

« -Réveillez-vous ! »

À peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux, que Thalia sentit le sol trembler et se fissurer puis tous tombèrent dans un immense trou. Elle hurla alors qu'ils glissaient contre les parois rocheuses, tombant à n'en pas finir dans un immense trou. Malheureusement pour elle, son épaule blessée touchait de nombreuse fois le mur lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Depuis quand les grottes comportaient des toboggans géants ? Ils tombèrent un long moment avant d'atterrir lourdement dans une sorte de réceptacle en bois. Thalia était tombé sur les deux princes nains, amortissant ainsi sa chute.

« -Bordel ! Je haie les grottes ! S'étrangla-t-elle en se massant la tête. »

Tout d'un coup des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans l'air dû à une ribambelle de créatures hideuses qui s'avançaient vers eux, des gobelins. Ces monstres faisaient à peu près leurs tailles enfin la taille des nains. Sans attendre les Gobelins les prirent sans douceur pour les forcer à marcher sur une étroite passerelle de bois mais même si la compagnie se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ils finirent par être emmenés par ses créatures tout t'en se faisant dépouiller de leurs armes. Ils avançaient ainsi sur de nombreuses passerelles en bois suspendu dans le vide qui ne semblaient guères solides. La grotte était un vrai labyrinthe de parcelle et particulièrement sombre et humide.

* * *

Après de nombreux chemins toujours étroits, les gobelins les rassemblèrent sur une large passerelle où se trouvait un immense trône en bois sur lequel était assis un être encore plus hideux que les gobelins. Il s'agissait sûrement du roi qui était en réalité une immense boule de graisse, il avait d'ailleurs un menton pendant lamentablement sur son énorme torse de graisse. Thalia en était littéralement dégoûtée à en juger par sa grimace qu'elle ne cachait même pas. Le roi des gobelins descendit alors de son trône en écrasant quelques-uns de ses servants. Sympa comme roi, pensa-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« -Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Demanda l'affreux Roi. Des espions ? Des Voleurs ? Des assassins ? Poursuivit-il avec froideur.

-Des nains et une humaine, répondit l'un des innombrables gobelins.

-On les a trouvé sur le porche, ajouta un autre.

-Fouillez-les ! Ordonna leur roi. »

Thalia vit avec horreur les gobelins s'approchaient d'eux et lorsque l'un d'eux posa sa main sur elle, la jeune femme le reposa violemment. « Bas les pattes ! Monstre ! » avait-elle hurlé mais en vain, car ils y en avaient toujours plus. Plus loin devant elle, elle voyait Kili et Thorin se laissaient faire, regardant avec froideur les gobelins les fouiller puis le roi. Jamais elle ne les avait vu aussi digne, ne cherchant pas se débattre en vains pour garder leur dignité. Le neveu et l'oncle avaient la tête haute comme le feraient un prince et un roi digne de ce nom.

« -Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Questionna alors subitement l'immense Gobelin. »

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui l'énerva alors il ordonna d'avoir une nouvelle réponse mais le silence se faisait toujours parmi les membres de la compagnie.

« -Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler, alors nous les ferons hurler ! Déclara le roi sous les acclamations des gobelins.. Apportez la Déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la Broyeuse d'os !

-Oh géniale..., souffla à voix basse Thalia.

-L'humaine en premier !

-QUOI ? Hurla cette dernière . Si l'un de vous ne pose ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur moi , je vous tuerais Gobelins ! »

Le roi des lieux éclata d'un rire froid en la pointant du doigt alors que plusieurs de ses sujets s'avançaient déjà vers le groupe. La compagnie se resserra soudainement et elle sentit Kili la poussait au centre mais trop tard car plusieurs créatures les avaient écarté avec violence et avait maintenant leurs mains hideuses sur elle.

« -Lâchez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en claquant de son bras valide un gobelin au sol »

Cependant, ils réussirent à l'emmener devant leur roi et ceux malgré les nains qui avaient essayé de récupérer leur camarade. Maintenant elle faisait face au monstre qui se tenait fièrement devant son trône, il s'approcha et la scruta avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux étonnés.

« -Mais qui voilà ! La femme aux yeux d'or ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en souriant sadiquement. Elle est parmi nous ! Yeux d'Or, celle qui a échappé à la mort ! Je serai fière de vous tuer avant d'envoyer vos yeux à Eldir, l'orque noir. »

Ce fut autour de la jeune femme d'ouvrir de grand yeux face à ce nom qu'elle connaissait, le lendemain de ce funeste jour Gandalf lui avait appris le nom de son tortionnaire.

« -Allez-vous faire foutre ! Hurla-t-elle. Jamais je ne pourrai mourir dans un endroit pareil !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, Yeux d'Or ! »

Aussitôt après, elle évita de justesse un coup de fouet sous les exclamations de colères des nains qui étaient tenus par des gobelins. Thalia fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un nouveau coup qui claqua contre le bois. Cependant, elle ne vit pas un coup venir de derrière, le fouet frappa avec puissance l'épaule déjà meurtrie de la jeune femme. Elle hurla de douleur en se retournant et attrapa de sa main le gobelin derrière elle avant de le jeter dans le vide par-dessus la passerelle. Malheureusement, les gobelins l'assaillirent ensuite de toutes parts, frappant de leurs fouets ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre et même son visage. Rien n'était épargné.

« -THALIA ! Laissez-là ! Ordonna avec haine Kili et Fili qui tentaient de passer à travers les gobelins en vain. »

Pendant ce temps, le roi des gobelins souriait avec amusement en voyant son futur trophée se protéger contre les coups de ses braves sujets dû moins jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme n'attrape en plein vole un fouet. Le regard luisant de colère et sous la surprise générale de tous se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

« -Ça suffit ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN FOUTU JOUET ! »

Le gobelin en possession du fameux fouet voulut le dégager de l'emprise de la brune mais elle tira de toutes ses forces et ceux malgré sa blessure qui lui envoyait des électros choc douloureux. Puis elle poussa un hurlement avant de tirer une énième fois de toutes ses forces pour faire voler la créature dans le vide. Elle entendit vaguement les exclamations des nains mais à peine eut-elle fini que plusieurs coups de fouets s'abattirent sur la mauvaise épaule lui arrachant malgré elle un cri mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un gobelin lui attrapa les jambes à l'aide de son fouet et la fit tomber à terre.

Les nains ne pouvaient rien faire à cause des autres créatures qui les empêchaient d'intervenir, leur yeux fixaient leur amie se faire de nouveau torturer par de nombreux gobelins sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Ils se sentaient inutiles.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Thalia n'en puisse plus, son corps lui brûlait de toutes parts et elle pouvait sentir le sang couler de son épaule mais elle tenait bon et retenait le plus possible ses cris. Sinon le roi gobelin serait le plus heureux. Malheureusement, sa vue se brouilla peu à peu tandis que les coups continués encore.

Le silence de la grotte était maintenant de puis peu brisé par des bruits secs. Thalia était à genou, les bras devant son visage essayant de se protéger même un tout petit peu. Elle pouvait entendre le rire répugnant du roi gobelin derrière elle, voir un être humain être torturé semblait l'excité et lui plaire au plus haut point. Elle poussa un juron lorsqu'elle sentit un coup sur son épaule... à nouveau.

« -THALIA ! »

Brusquement, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer puis sa tête toucha quelque chose d'assez dure, ouvrant les yeux elle reconnu Kili. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, lui-même à genou pour la protéger des coups le plus possible ,mais leurs dos prenait cher. Le visage du nain était maintenant torturé d'une grimace de douleur identique à la sienne. Ne voulant pas le voir ainsi, elle lui ordonna de se reculer et partir mais il refusa en resserrant encore plus son emprise autour d'elle, il serrait les dents, elle le voyait bien. Les coups se répétaient sur eux comme si le temps c'était rallongé mais il était hors de question pour Kili de la laisser.

« -STOP ! ATTENDEZ !»

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... on pourrait croire que je n'aime pas Thalia X) mais je l'aime je suis juste sadique et puis Kili en prend plein la figure aussi X)! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout pour donner votre avis ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


	11. Chapitre 11 : La lumière de la vie

_Salut à tous, enfin j'ai eu le temps et le courage de corrigé ce chapitre (enfin je suis sûr qu'il reste encore des fautes ^-^" ) et j'espère une fois de plus qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une reviews s'il vous plait cela me ferais très plaisir et merci de lire cette fanfiction ! :)_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre XI : La lumière de la vie**

* * *

Thorin venait de s'avançait après avoir enfin réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de plusieurs gobelins et aussitôt le roi de ces derniers ordonna à ses sujets d'arrêter la torture. Et enfin les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur eux. Thalia s'écroula contre Kili, dû sang perlant à son bras gauche, le bras blessée.

« -Tiens tiens tiens... , murmura l'immense Gobelin. Regardez qui est là ? Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne. »

Le roi nain s'avança et posa une main dure et ferme sur l'épaule du plus jeune de ses neveux lui intimant silencieusement de retourner auprès des autres. Chose que Kili fit sans attendre, passant un bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme contre lui puis l'autre sous ses jambes pour la soulever dans ses bras. Lui-même avait mal dans tout son dos mais il garda la tête haute et rejoignit ses camarades. S'agenouillant il la déposa doucement à terre ainsi Oìn alla les examiner sous les regards inquiets des autres.

« -Oh mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, poursuivit avec joie le roi gobelin sous les rires de ses sujets.

-Ferme-là , tas de graisse ! S'écria soudainement Thalia dans les bras du jeune prince.

-Oh Yeux d'Or a encore la force de parler ? Résistante pour une humaine, fit le roi d'un ton froid.

-Thorin est un roi bien plus digne que vous ! Continua-t-elle en fusillant le gobelin des yeux. Il est un roi bien plus majestueux que vous ne pourrez jamais l'être ! Termina la brune avant qu'une douleur vive ne la fasse taire. »

Le roi Gobelin la fixa de ses yeux haineux avant de reporter son attention sur le nain face à lui. Un autre futur trophée pour lui.

« -J'en terminerais avec cette arrogante humaine plus tard mais pour l'heure, je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt a payé pour votre tête, commença-t-il. Juste une tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous, un orc pâle montant un warg blanc. »

A ces paroles toute la compagnie se tendit surtout Dwalin et Balin qui observaient maintenant leur roi avec une certaine inquiétude non dissimulé.

« -Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille, il y a longtemps ! Répondit froidement Thorin en soutenant le regard du gobelin.

-Alors le temps où il profanait serait révolu , selon vous ? Se moqua ce dernier avant de se retourner vers l'un de ses sujets assis sur une espèce de balançoire. Va prévenir l'orc pâle, dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée. »

Le servant obtempéra et s'éloigna en glissant sur une corde, riant à gorge d'éployé. Pendant ce temps, Thorin fut poussé de nouveau parmi ses camarades et son regard se posa automatiquement sur son neveu, Kili et sur la jeune femme suicidaire. Thalia attendait une nouvelle fois des remarques sur son acte mais rien ne vint au lieu de ça il se mit accroupi face à eux et soupira.

« -Kili ne refait plus jamais ça compris ? Fit-il à l'encontre de son neveu qui hocha doucement la tête. Et toi Thalia, pourquoi avoir répondu ? Il aurait pu te faire subir une nouvelle séance de torture.

-D'une parce que je refuse de le laisser vous insulter surtout par une chose aussi immonde et

de deux vous me connaissez, je suis totalement inconsciente, termina-t-elle en souriant. »

Une chanson s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, les gobelins chantaient tandis qu'arrivé poussé par d'autres deux grosses machines... les machines de tortures.

 _Vos os seront brisés,_

 _Vos cous tordus,_

 _Vous serez frappés, battus et pour finir pendus,_

 _Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez,_

 _Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !_

En voyant le regard du roi gobelin, Thalia su qu'elle serait la première et ne peut retenir un tremblement face aux machines. Le roi hideux observa alors les armes de la compagnie et prit l'épée de Thorin mais la relâcha brusquement en criant.

« -Je reconnais cette épée ! C'est le fendoir à gobelins ! La mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un milliers de têtes ! Egorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! »

Aussitôt plusieurs gobelins sautèrent sur le groupe , Kili et Thorin les envoyaient balader quand ils s'approchèrent trop d'eux ou de Thalia. Celle-ci donnait des coups avec rage comme elle le pouvait, cependant plusieurs créatures se jetèrent sur le chef nain pour le tuer alors elle se leva en s'appuyant sur Kili et se jeta sur les assaillant de Thorin. Ce dernier sans rendant compte aida la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que jaillit de nulle par une lumière aveuglante qui propulsa tout le monde à terre. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de voir Gandalf qu'à ce moment.

« -Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! »

La compagnie se releva d'un coup chacun fonçant pour récupérer leurs armes même Thalia avait réussi à se lever malgré la douleur de ses jambes et avait maintenant son épée en main. Prête à en découdre avec l'ennemie.

Gandalf tuait tout ce qui était autour de lui avec rapidité et force pour une vieille chouette faisant rugir le roi Gobelin tandis que les nains combattaient avec fureur , accompagné de Thalia qui en tranchait le plus possible où en envoyait dans le vide. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se battre correctement avec son épaule et ses membres meurtris par les innombrables coups de fouet alors Thorin qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle, la protégeait. Il réussit même à faire tomber le roi hideux dans le vide.

Ils courraient à travers les nombreuses passerelles, suivant le magicien gris alors que des centaines voir des milliers de gobelins les poursuivaient. Oìn en faisant tournoyer son épée au-dessus de lui était une véritable machine à tuer ce qui impressionna la jeune femme, les plus anciens se battaient encore drôlement bien ! Courant toujours plus loin en tuant les gobelins par-ci par là, elle suivit maintenant Kili qui se fit brusquement assaillir de flèches. Par réflexe, le jeune nain se protégea avec son épée avant d'utiliser une échelle en bois d'abord en guise de bouclier puis de s'en servir comme un repoussoir à gobelins. Lui, Thalia, Dwalin et Fili poussait avec hargne l'escalier face à eux faisant tomber dans le vide les ennemis avant de la lâcher pour faire un pont rejoignant une autre passerelle.

Ils poursuivirent leur course, combattant en même temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une espèce de pont retenu au-dessus du vide par des cordes. Les Gobelins étaient vraiment de pieux architectes ! Fili coupa alors l'une des cordes créant ainsi une balançoire géante et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de l'autre côté, Thorin et certains nains arrivèrent à sauter à temps les autres durent attendre et combattre des gobelins avant de sauter rejoindre les autres nains. Dwalin avait alors attrapé Thalia et l'avait ensuite lancé de l'autre côté où elle fut rattrapée par Bofur puis le nain baraqué les rejoignit à son tour. À ce moment, Fili trancha les deux cordes de la balançoire qui céda et tomba emportant avec elle plusieurs ennemies.

« -Finalement, les balançoires sont mortelles, fit Thalia.

-Thalia, tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisi pour plaisanter ? Lui fit remarquer Fili.

-Justement non ! Je détends l'atmosphère !

-Ce n'est pas vrai .. tu es vraiment incorrigible par Malha ! S'écria le blond avant de la tirer par la main. »

La compagnie reprit alors leurs jambes à leurs cous toujours poursuivit par les monstres, Thalia trop concentrée à se battre tout en courant ne faisait même plus attention à ses blessures. L'adrénaline lui parcourrait le corps entier lui donnant la force nécessaire pour avancer. Loin devant elle, Gandalf grâce à sa magie fit détacher une énorme roche de la montagne. Ainsi plusieurs nains se chargèrent de la pousser devenant ainsi un écrabouilleur de gobelin jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le vide après une bonne vingtaine de gobelins réduit en tas de bouillis. Seulement le roi Gobelin était de retour et leur faisait face alors l'Istari se mit en tête de la compagnie.

« -Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Se moqua avec froideur la créature avant de s'attaquer au magicien qui fut rattrapé pas Bombur et Dori. Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? »

Jamais, il n'aurait dû dire ça ,car la seconde qui suivit, Gandalf lui enfonça son bâton dans l'œil avant de lui trancher le ventre. Le roi grogna un « Ça suffit » prêt à se battre mais le magicien ne lui en laissa pas le temps et termina le travail en lui tranchant la gorge. Les nains scandaient leur joie mais une joie de courte durée ,car le roi gobelin mort tomba sur la passerelle dont les fixations se brisèrent. En plus d'être de miteux architectes, les gobelins ne savaient pas faire dans la solidité !

Un long cri suivit la descende de la passerelle sur d'autres ponts qui chutèrent elles aussi en dessous d'eux. Ils étaient tous allongés se retenant au bois comme ils le pouvaient jusqu'à ce que leur passerelle ne se coince entre deux parois rocheuses amortissant la chute jusqu'au sol.

« -Ça aurait pu être pire, s'exclama avec joie Bofur dont le chapeau était de travers. »

Les valars devaient leur en vouloir , car la seconde d'après, l'énorme corps inerte du roi gobelin leur tomba dessus leur arrachant des cris de suffocations dues au poids du monstre.

« -Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Rétorqua alors Dwalin en se dégageant des débris et du corps.

-GANDALF ! »

Kili venait de crier le nom de magicien avec une voix légèrement en panique et lorsque tous levèrent la tête, ils virent une énorme tache noir venir vers eux. En réalité c'était des milliers de gobelins qui dévalaient les parois rocheuses telles des araignées répugnantes.

« -Heu Gandalf … on est mort, lança Thalia en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière ! Répondit le dit magicien. »

Presque aussitôt, ils se mirent à courir derrière le grand homme dans un tunnel rocheux. Bientôt ils virent la lumière du jour au bout du tunnel mais même après être sorti ils continuèrent à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les gobelins qui ne pouvaient sortir durant le jour.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course folle à travers les arbres, Gandalf intima à tout le monde de s'arrêter. Thalia s'écroula ne pouvant rester encore plus longtemps debout à cause de ses jambes meurtris, elle vit d'ailleurs Kili en faire de même. Il devait avoir le dos parsemé de blessures à cause d'elle

Gandalf se mit ensuite compter les membres seulement au lieu d'être quinze sans se compter lui-même, ils étaient 14 . Il en manquait un encore là-haut.

« -Où est Bilbon ? »

À la remarque du vieil homme, tous scrutèrent les environs en espérant voir apparaître le semi-homme. Cependant rien. Aucune trace du Hobbit. Thalia se sentit soudainement prise d'angoisse pour son ami, il était peut-être encore dans la montagne aux mains de ses hideuses bêtes !

« -Maudit soit le semi-homme ! Déclara Gloìn. Il est perdu maintenant !

-Il n'était pas avec Dori ? Fit soudainement l'un des nains.

-Hey ! Ne m'accuse pas ! S'étrangla ce dernier.

-Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda alors Gandalf avec empressement visiblement inquiet pour son vieil ami.

-Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduit jusqu'à leur Roi ! Informa alors Nori pour défendre son frère.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dîtes-le moi ! S'écria alors Gandalf, énervé.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.. , intervint soudainement Thorin. Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Il ne fait que penser à son lit depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Nous ne reverrons plus notre hobbit, il est déjà loin.

-Non, il n'est pas loin ! »

Le sujet de la discussion venait d'apparaître devant eux, le semi-homme s'avança avec détermination vers eux et fit un sourire à Thalia lorsqu'il vit le soulagement sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« -Bilbon, on n'y croyait plus ! S'exclama Kili qui était toujours assis contre un arbre.

-Mais comment avez-vous réussi à échapper aux gobelins ? Demanda perplexement Fili. »

Le hobbit lâche un rire plutôt nerveux en mettant discrètement quelque chose dans sa poche ce que remarqua Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Oh, mais quelle importance ! Le revoilà ! Lança Gandalf d'un air faussement décontracté.

-Si, c'est important ! S'écria alors de nouveau Thorin qui fixait de ses iris bleus le cambrioleur. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début, commença alors Bilbon. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-sac. Mes livres me manquent et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer, continua-t-il en souriant avant de finir. Alors, je suis revenu parce que... vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. On vous la prit. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre. »

À ces paroles remplies de sincérité, Thorin ne put qu'inclinait la tête en guise de remerciement comme tous les nains qui avaient été émus par Bilbon. Ils souriaient au semi-homme mais s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant un bruit sourd derrière eux, se retournant ils virent Thalia à terre, sous elle une flaque de sang s'agrandissait sous son épaule gauche. Son visage était torturé par la douleur et aussitôt Kili se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la poser contre un arbre suivit de près par Oìn et Gandalf.

« -Par tous les diables, que s'est-il passé ma chère ? Demanda inquiet Gandalf qui passe deux doigts sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Un wargs la mordu à l'épaule, expliqua Kili en fixant les doigts du magicien. Puis les gobelins l'on prit comme proie pour leurs fouets, je me suis interposé mais elle en avait déjà trop prit, termina-t-il en baisant la tête, honteux.

-Hé... Kili ne t'en veux pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit alors la voix de Thalia qui lui souriait gentiment. Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'en aurais encore reçu plus alors je te remercie. »

Il regarda la jeune femme face à lui, elle souriait malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et surtout elle ne lui en voulait pas. Gandalf commença alors à réciter des paroles étranges tout t'en passant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme dont le visage se détendit peu à peu.

« -J'ai pu soigner cette sale blessure, déclara avec soulagement le magicien. Pour ce qui est des coups que vous avez reçu cela est superficiel donc disparaîtrons d'eux-mêmes. Mais attendaient vous à avoir quand même mal, leur fit remarquer Gandalf. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement quand subitement des grognements se firent entendre loin derrières eux. Alerté, ils prirent les armes alors que Thalia fixait la direction d'où venaient les grognements et vit malheureusement un groupe de wargs surmontaient d'orques. Elle donna l'alerte aux autres et d'un même mouvement , ils prirent à nouveau leurs jambes à leurs cous cependant leur course les entraînèrent vers une falaise sans aucune échappatoire.

« -Gandalf ! Alerta alors Nori.

-Montez aux arbres ! Vite ! Déclara le magicien. »

Les nains se dépêchèrent de monter aux arbres le plus vite possible guidé par la peur d'être tué par les orques ou dévoré par les wargs qu'ils entendirent d'ailleurs se rapprocher. Thalia allait monter auprès de Kili et Fili mais un regard en arrière l'informa que son ami, le hobbit, était en mauvaise posture. En effet, un wargs lui avait coupé la route en sautant et bavait déjà à l'idée de le manger. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui mais deux mains l'attrapèrent et la hissèrent sur l'arbre malgré ses débattements. Les yeux fixé sur le semi-homme , elle cria en voyant le warg foncer sur Bilbon . Cependant, le monstre tomba et elle put voir qu'il s'était empalé sur l'épée elfique du hobbit pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier mais aussi de la jeune femme qui poussa un soupire.

« -Bilbon vite ! S'écria alors Gandalf. »

Le Hobbit ne voulant pas laisser son épée mit du temps à la retirer de la boite crânienne de l'animal mort mais quand ce fut fait il fonça et grimpa au premier arbre à sa portait. Et ce fut à ce moment que l'ennemi arriva se postant face à eux en une barrière infranchissable. Deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent sur un immense roché pour laisser place à un nouvel ennemi, un orque imposant aussi pâle que la neige ayant de nombreuses cicatrices que ce soit sur le torse ou le visage. Les yeux de la créature étaient d'un bleu luisant et glacial remplit d'envie de sang, ses oreilles étaient pointues tout comme ses dents... un véritable monstre ! Il portait seulement un bas étrange en fourrure ainsi que de grandes bottes d'armure métallique. Il montait un wargs aussi blanc que lui mais le plus monstrueux était que l'un de ses bras avait été remplacé par une lame à double tranchant rien que ce détail fit comprendre à tous qui ilétait... Azog le profanateur. Thalia ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui, il était terrifiant et un simple regard vers Thorin l'informa que lui aussi l'avait reconnu. Le chef de la compagnie observait son ancien ennemi avec haine.

La réincarnation de la mort était face à eux mais ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer que ce n'était pas fini.

Azog les fixait avec une certaine satisfaction dans le regard d'ailleurs un sourire carnassier se forma lorsqu'il vit Thorin perchait à l'un des arbres. Il le voulait mort, il voulait la tête de ce nain à tout prix.

« -La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur, fit-il soudainement d'une langue qui était inconnue de la compagnie de Thorin , la langue du Mordor. Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, Fils de Thrain, termina-t-il en fixant le futur roi des nains... »

L'orque se tourna vers ces camarades d'armes et d'un geste de sa lame pointa les arbres qui abritaient les nains.

« -Celui-là, amenez-le-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant Thorin. Tuez les autres ! »

A peine l'ordre donné que les wargs foncèrent vers les arbres sautant dessus dans l'espoir d'attraper les membres de la compagnie afin de les déchiqueter comme des vulgaires moustiques. Seulement les pins qui étaient secoués de tous les côtés et avec un tel acharnement commencèrent à pencher dangereusement. Et ce fut celui de Bilbon, Fili, Kili et Thalia qui se déracina le premier à cause des monstres aux dents acérés. Ils durent sauter sur le pin suivant abritant d'autres nains et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sur le même arbre. Les nains s'aidaient entre eux pour éviter à l'un de leurs camarades de tomber sur les wargs.

Les piégeant au même endroits les orques dont Azog croyait avoir gagné la partie mais c'était sans compté sur Gandalf .

« -Fili ! Appela ce dernier en lançant une pomme de pin enflammé au nain blond. »

Très vite ce dernier la lança aux pieds des wargs qui se reculèrent puis d'autres nains reçurent d'autres pins enflammés qu'ils lançaient à terre enflammant le sol et créant une barrière protectrice contre l'ennemi.

« -Ah ! C'est chaud bordel ! S'écria Thalia en jonglant avec une nouvelle pomme de pin.

-Normal puisqu'elle brûle, lui fit remarquer Kili , un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Kili !

-Dit celle qui plaisantée alors qu'on était tous poursuivit par des gobelins, lança Fili à ses côtés.

-Tout t'a fait d'accord !

-Hé ! Deux contre une c'est de la triche les gars ! Se plaignit-elle avant de lancer son arme dans la gueule d'un warg lui brûlant au sens propre du terme la gorge.

-Bien visé gamine ! Fit Dwalin au-dessus d'elle. »

Ils s'écrièrent de joie lorsqu'ils virent leur ennemie s'éloigner suffisamment du feu . Malheureusement, un craquement les fit se taire subitement . Et avant même que quelqu'un de comprenne quoique se soit, l'arbre se mit à trembler avant de pencher dangereusement vers le bord de la falaise. Très vite l'arbre tomba horizontalement au-dessus du vide retenu par quelques racines encore solidement accrochés au sol. Un véritable miracle. Cependant, Ori lâcha prise , tombant dans le vide, il se rattrapa heureusement à la jambe de son frère, Dori mais ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps et fini par lâcher. Heureusement, Gandalf tendit alors son bâton permettant à Dori de l'attraper. Lui et Ori étaient suspendus dans le vide.

Thalia eu plus de chance, elle arriva à se mettre à califourchon sur sa branche et essaya d'aider Kili et Fili à se mettre eux aussi assis mais quelque chose détourna son attention, Thorin s'était levé sur le tronc, épée en main. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu autant de haine et de colère dans le regard du roi. Thorin se mit alors à courir vers Azog, la haine guidant chacun de ses pas, il leva son épée et tendit son autre bras où se trouver son bouclier de chêne mais alors qu'il arrivait vers l'orque celui-ci se pencha faisant sauter son wargs vers le nain. L'animal poussa avec violence Thorin au sol grâce à ses immenses pattes. Par malheur, à peine eut-il le temps de se relever que son ennemi chargea et l'envoya valser de nouveau au sol à l'aide de sa masse. Thorin tomba lourdement au sol mais se releva avant d'être de tomber à nouveau au sol. Azog souriait de plaisir. Thorin voulu se remettre debout mais le wargs le prit dans sa gueule lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

« -Non ! Thorin ! Hurla Dwalin qui essaya de se lever pour venir en aide à son ami de guerre seulement sa branche se brisa, il dû alors s'accrocher avec hargne à une autre blanche.

-Oncle... souffla avec terreur Kili. Non... »

Tous les yeux étaient ainsi rivés sur leur chef qui dans un dernier espoir donna un grand coup sur le museau du warg qui le balança plus loin. Azog ordonna alors quelque chose à l'un de ses sbires qui descendit de sa monture pour s'approcher du nain à terre. Thorin voulu rattraper son arme lorsque l'orque posa sa lame sur son cou mais en vain, son épée était trop loin. Thalia une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Kili et Fili, elle allait se lever mais quelqu'un la devança dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Bilbon arriva jusqu'à l'orque qui menaçait Thorin et se jeta sur lui avant de lui donner deux coups d'épée puis un dernier pour l'achever avec colère puis vint se placer devant Thorin maintenant inconscient. Le hobbit était visiblement décidé à protéger son ami alors quand Azog se rapprocha , il donna des coups dans l'air dans une tentative vaine d'éloigner l'ennemi qui continua d'avancer.

* * *

 _Voilà... bon il y a encore beaucoup d'action XD ! Et j'espère vraiment que la lecture de ce chapitre vous à plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt soit pour cette fanfiction soit pour Une seule vie._


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'envie de survivre

_Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir), me revoilà pour le chapitre 12 qui est un peu plus calme que le précédent. Au menu, une Thalia perdue et inconsciente (ce qui ne change pas hein X)). Merci à ceux qui continue de lire cette aventure et qui continuerons à lire ! Cela me fais chaud au cœur ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review même toute petite!_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant**

 **Chapitre XII : L'envie de survivre**

* * *

Bilbon était seul face à l'ennemi semblait décidé à en finir avec le semi-homme. Ce dernier continuait de donner des coups dans l'air ,en vain, mais il ne laisserait pas l'un d'eux tuer Thorin. Il en était hors de question ! Cependant, il crut bien voir sa fin lorsqu'Azog leva son épée vers lui prêt à le transpercer sans scrupule dû moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de guerre ne brise le silence. Il vit alors Thalia suivit de Kili, Fili et Dwalin foncer sur les orcs, les combattant avec hargne et énergie.

Thalia tuait tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ce fait elle fut très vite recouverte de sang d'orcs mais aussi de wargs tout comme les autres.

Ce soir-là, une odeur pestilentielle de sang et de chaires brûlées s'éleva dans l'air donnant à la compagnie l'envie de vomir mais ils devaient tenir et protéger le chef. Quand tout à coup les cris de Dori et Ori se firent entendre, ils venaient de lâcher prise ,mais furent miraculeusement rattrapé par un aigle géant ! Thalia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, des aigles géants volaient au-dessus d'eux. Et peu à peu, elle vit ses compagnons dans l'arbre être emportés par eux sauf Gandalf.

« -Gandalf... murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de tuer un orque derrière elle. »

L'un des aigles prit alors doucement entre ses griffes Thorin pour l'emmener loin du danger sous les regards inquiets de ses neveux qui furent ensuite emporté par un autre oiseau suivit de près par Dwalin. Il ne restait plus que Gandalf, Thalia et Bilbon. Ce dernier était maintenant face à un Azog très en colère par le sauvetage de Thorin et avait visiblement prit la décision de le faire payer au hobbit mais heureusement ce dernier fut sauvé par un aigle tandis qu'un autre alla s'occuper de Gandalf. Laissant maintenant Thalia seule face à la colère d'Azog mais il s'arrêta dans sa manœuvre lorsqu'une voix résonna derrière lui.

« -Laisse-moi l'humaine , fit la voix dans la langue du mordor.»

Une forme se dessina alors entre les arbres, un orc venait de surgir sur le rocher où était apparu Azog plutôt. Thalia écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de surprise, ses membres se raidirent soudainement tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourra le dos. L'orque qui venait d'apparaître était aussi noir que les ténèbres. Elle reconnu ses yeux blancs aussi brillant que les étoiles ainsi que cette imposante cicatrice sur le visage et sa peau ténébreuse... . Une seule chose avait changé chez lui, il avait une immense cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche comme une brûlure.

« -Eldir …, fit-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'elle était blanche comme la mort. »

Les souvenirs de cette nuit revint brutalement à son esprit, le corps inerte de son frère, le sourire carnassier de l'orque ainsi que la douleur de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible... pas lui. Pas son cauchemars.

Il la fixait d'un regard froid mais aussi avec une certaine réjouissance. Il pouvait enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencé... sept ans auparavant ! S'approchant d'elle, il fut réjoui de voir les tremblements de la femme alors qu'elle tenait fermement le manche de son épée. Savait-elle vraiment se battre ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait royalement tant qu'il pouvait la plongée dans l'obscurité éternelle !

« -Ce jour-là, tu as eu de la chance d'avoir le magicien auprès de toi, commença l'orque dans la langue commune en fixant les aigles qui volaient encore au-dessus d'eux. Mais pas cette fois, il n'y a visiblement plus d'aigle pour te sauver et le magicien ne pourras rien faire.

-... Alors je me battrais, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'il se voulait ferme et déterminé. »

L'orc fut le premier à attaquer, fonçant sur elle épée en main et lorsque le coup allait la toucher elle riposta en claquant sa lame contre celle de son ennemi. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, lui de tout son sadisme et elle de toute sa haine cachant sa peur au fond d'elle. Elle se recula toujours arme en main et entendit soudainement quelqu'un l'appeler, se retournant elle croisa pendant quelques secondes deux iris marron, ceux de Kili.

Cependant , cette minute d'inattention faillit lui coûter un bras si elle ne s'était pas décalée à temps, mais malgré tout, une fine entaille se dessina sur son bras. À peine remise de la surprise qu'Eldir la chargea de nouveau avec tout autant de force que le précédent. Thalia évita les coups mais ne pouvait pas attaquer l'orc, ce dernier ne lui en laissait pas le temps, enchaînant les coups. La forçant à reculer toujours plus, à chaque coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal elle entendait les hurlements de ses camarades. Reculant tout en parant ou évitant les coups jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses talons ne soit dans le vide... elle était au bord de la falaise et face à l'orc noir.

« -La brebis est piégée, fit d'un ton froid Eldir en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle . »

Les autres orcs vinrent se placer de façons à ne laisser aucune échappatoire à la jeune femme qui poussa un juron en tentant un regard vers le vide. Elle essaya tout de même de s'avancer mais l'un de ses ennemis s'approcha une épée aiguisée en main. Prise au piège. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choix, l'un était de se battre jusqu'à mourir vu le nombre et l'autre était de sauter et espérait avoir une chute amorti par les arbres en bas. Elle rangea alors son épée dans son fourreau tout t'en fixant les yeux blancs de l'orc puis les ferma en tendant les bras avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide sous les cris horrifiés des nains. La femme des Hommes se sentit alors tomber, le vent l'entourant complètement lui procurant un sifflement horrible dans les oreilles mais rien ne vint, elle continuait de tomber le long de la falaise.

«-Fenwë …., souffla-t-elle les yeux toujours fermé. »

La peur la submergea de plus en plus en se sentant toujours tomber puis d'un coup elle percuta quelque chose de doux... Doux ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec étonnement des plumes marrons. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un aigle géant. Elle était vivante … la mort n'avait pas encore pu la prendre dans ses griffes acérés. Une nouvelle fois le destin l'avait épargné du sommeil éternel. Encore.

Un cri de pure haine attira brusquement son attention, au loin sur la falaise, l'orc noir exprimait sa haine dans des hurlements de rage tandis qu'une ribambelle d'oiseaux s'envolaient dans le ciel loin de la colère d'Eldir face au soleil levant.

Ils étaient tous sains et sauves sauf leur chef, Thorin qui inconscient était déjà peut-être mort. Il ne bougeait pas inquiétant la compagnie provoquant même un appel de détresse de l'un des siens.

« -THORIN ! L'appela de toutes ses forces Fili dont le regard empreint d'inquiétude était figé sur son oncle. »

Cette nuit-là peut-être avaient-ils perdu leur chef, leur oncle, leur ami. Ils devaient à tout prix aider Thorin.

* * *

Le vole dura de nombreuses heures avant que les aigles ne se mettent à ralentir près d'un immense rocher s'élevant au-dessus des arbres du bois environnant. Un premier volatile déposa doucement Thorin au sol suivit par Gandalf qui se précipita vers le nain puis petit à petit les autres aigles déposèrent le reste de la compagnie un à un. Ils se rapprochèrent de Gandalf toujours penché sur le nain aux cheveux d'ébènes qui ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

Thalia s'étant rapproché , observée avec anxiété le corps a priori sans vie de Thorin et pria tous les valars pour qu'il s'en sorte , car c'était à lui de reprendre Erebor. Il était le roi et un guerrier redoutable ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici ! Pas avant d'avoir récupéré ce royaume pour lequel il se battait avec tant de hargne. Il s'agissait du royaume de son peuple ! À côté d'elle, Kili et Fili étaient aussi blancs que la mort, sûrement rongeaient par l'inquiétude et la peur de perdre leur oncle. Pour les soutenir, elle prit doucement la main du brun et lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête, elle lui fit un chaleureux sourire. À son tour, le jeune nain prit la main de son frère ainsi les trois compagnons, prirent les dieux de d'épargner la vie de Thorin.

La chance devait être de leur côté car au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de peur intense, le nain ouvrit lentement les yeux et aussitôt Kili se détacha de la jeune femme pour aller au chevet de son oncle.

« -Le semi-homme ? Demanda Thorin sans attendre.

-Tout va bien, Bilbon est sain et sauf, lui répondit Gandalf en souriant. »

Le nain se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Kili et Dwalin pour faire face au hobbit. Puis sans cri et garde, il s'avança en le pointant du doigt d'un air coléreux.

« -VOUS ! Fit-il d'une voix forte, chose qui énerva Thalia car le hobbit lui avait sauvé la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué, poursuivit-il toujours en s'avançant. N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? »

Durant tout le long de sa tirade, Bilbon ne flancha pas malgré le ton employé par Thorin. Et ne recula pas lorsque ce dernier se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, le jugeant d'un regard de fer. Fermant un instant les yeux, Thorin soupira avant de poursuivre :

« -Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie, souffla Thorin avant de prendre le hobbit dans ses bras , surprenant le hobbit au passage. Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous, ajouta-t-il en se reculant de Bilbon. »

La compagnie souriait , heureux tandis qu'une certaine humaine regardait avec étonnement l'échange se déroulant entre Thorin et Bilbon. Finalement, elle avait peut-être jugé un peu trop vite pour une fois. À son tour, elle se mit à sourire.

« -Non, non... j'aurais aussi douté de moi, répondit Bilbon. Je ne suis pas un héros, ni même un guerrier pas même un cambrioleur, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Gandalf qui lui sourit. »

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent dans les airs suite aux paroles du semi-homme même Thorin laissa un sourire lui échapper puis Thalia s'avança en souriant à Bilbon qui lui rendit. Le chef de la compagnie la regarda s'approcher de lui et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle l'attira dans ses bras ce qui surpris aussi bien le nain que le reste du groupe.

« -Vous êtes un nain stupide et idiot ! Un nain aussi suicidaire que moi ! S'écria-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Pensez à vos neveux... vous comptez beaucoup pour eux, termina-t-elle en murmurant. La prochaine fois que vous nous faites un coup semblable, je vous brûle la barbe ! Menaça-t-elle , ce qui provoqua un rire général. Et je suis sérieuse ! »

Thorin ne put que sourire à la remarque de la jeune femme et se recula d'elle et c'est là qu'il remarqua l'entaille sur son épaule ainsi que la pâleur de la brune.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien. »

La question du nain sembla réveiller les souvenirs des autres qui s'empressèrent de la regarder avec reproche et inquiétude ce qui n'échappa pas à Thorin. Ce dernier attendant silencieusement une réponse et parmi ses camarades de guerres ce fut Kili qui s'avança.

« -Elle fut la dernière sur la falaise après que les aigles soient venus et c'est là qu'un orque est apparu de nulle, le prénommé Eldir que le roi Gobelinà nommer. Ils ont combattu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au bord du gouffre alors elle a décidé de sauter dans le vide … Je-enfin nous avons cru qu'elle allait mourir mais un aigle la sauvée dans sa chute, expliqua le brun en lançant un regard vers la jeune femme aussi pâle qu'eux auparavant.

-Kili !

-Stop Thalia ! Rétorqua le brun en s'approchant d'elle. D'abord tu te fais mordre puis tu t'entêtes à tenir tête à un gobelin et maintenant tu préfères attaquer un orc qui veut ta mort au lieu de fuir. Ensuite, quand enfin tu décides de fuir … tu sautes ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit ne plus refaire de choses aussi insensées ? Termina-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Kili je te l'ai dit à toi et Fili … je sais me défen...

-STOP ! Hurla le nain en lui attrapant de ses mains son visage. Il y a une différence entre savoir se défendre en étant prudente, raisonnable et savoir se battre en étant inconsciente et irréfléchie ! »

La colère se lisait facilement sur son visage ce qui la perturba car il n'avait encore jamais été furieux contre elle. De ce fait aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres . Certaines choses dans ces paroles étaient vraies. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si inconsciente ? Depuis quand voulait-elle mourir pour agir ainsi ? En y réfléchissant c'était depuis la mort de son petit frère qu'elle souhaitait au fond d'elle , trouver la mort mais après tout , n'avait-elle pas tout perdu ce soir-là ?

« - Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle provoquant un silence général. Stop … tu ne comprends pas ! Rien ne me retient ici ! Je n'ai plus de famille, Fenwë était ma seule famille, mon univers, mon tout ! Mais il est mort ! MORT ! Continua Thalia en se reculant de Kili. Toi tu as encore de la famille... Fili et Thorin. Alors dit moi qu'est-ce qui me retiendrait ici dans ce monde ? Hein ?! »

Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dévala les marches du rocher , un rocher avec des marches c'était d'ailleurs surprenant mais elle n'y fit pas attention. La voix des nains lui parvenaient vaguement aux oreilles. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Ainsi elle se retrouva dans la forêt pas trop loin et s'adossa à un arbre. Aucune larme de se déversa, seule une infime colère et tristesse se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'Eldir était apparu son corps n'avait été guidé que par sa colère et sa peur.

* * *

Le temps avait défilé depuis et ce fut Gandalf qui vint la voir, s'asseyant près de sa jeune protégée. Mais aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot pendant un moment profitant simplement du chant de la nature ainsi que de la douce chaleur du soleil levant. Le magicien fut le premier à briser le silence instauré.

« -Il est toujours auprès de vous, Thalia.

-Il est mort pour toujours... Il n'est plus là alors que j'aurai dû le protéger, répondit amèrement la brune .

-Pas totalement ma chère enfant, son corps est mort mais son âme vit encore aujourd'hui, rétorqua en souriant le vieil homme. Il vit à travers le vent, les feuilles des arbres, les courants d'eau ,partout autour de nous mais il vit surtout ici. »

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur le cœur de la jeune femme qui fut surprise et lorsqu'il retira sa paume elle la remplaça par la sienne, regardant sa main contre son propre cœur. Il avait raison, Fenwë était là auprès dans son cœur. Vivant grâce à ses souvenirs qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

« -Et il veille sur vous, j'en suis sûr certain. »

Le silence revint aussitôt tandis qu'elle levait son regard vers celui qui avait été son sauveur. Ce dernier lui souriait avec bienveillance, ce regard qu'il gardait pour elle depuis leur rencontre. Rencontre d'ailleurs fort horrible en y repensant, elle avait quand même les yeux crevés ce soir-là. Elle n'avait dû être jolie à voir. Il était comme un gardien pour elle, celle qui lui avait appris à se battre.

« -Vous avez bien grandit Thalia, affirma Gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je me rappelle avoir sauvé une adolescente terrifiée et apeurée mais maintenant vous êtes devenu une belle jeune femme courageuse.

-Car pour vous souhaiter mourir est un acte courageux ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. »

Le magicien lui fit son plus mystérieux sourire avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel entre les feuillages des arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient au-dessus d'eux dans une douce mélodie qui fit sourire d'autant plus le vieil homme qui reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés dont les longs cheveux châtain volé au gré du vent. Tandis que la lumière du soleil faisait briller ses yeux d'or.

« -Oui dans un sens... vous êtes courageuse de faire face à la mort mais surtout d'y avoir échappé à maintes reprises sans pour autant vous empêcher de vivre votre vie comme vous le souhaitiez. Et vous savez pourquoi la mort ne vous a pas encore eu ? Remarqua-t-il en souriant doucement avant de poursuivre d'un ton doux. Car votre envie de survivre et plus forte que celle de mourir, Thalia. Vous êtes un être dont la mort n'arrive pas à resserrer ses griffes autour. »

Écoutant les sages paroles de son ancien instructeur , elle leva à son tour son regard vers le ciel et une douce image apparut devant ses yeux, elle voyait Fenwë le sourire aux lèvres. Il souriait tout le temps et elle avait toujours adoré le voir ainsi alors quand il lui arrivait de ne plus rire et sourire, elle avait pour habitude de tout faire pour faire revenir la joie chez son petit frère.

* * *

 _Un jour alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans jouait du violon sous les conseils de sa mère. Elle fit une faute et reçu les critiques cinglantes de sa génitrice avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de recommencer. Elle obéit et reprit la mélodie. Une nouvelle faute, des nouvelles remarques blessantes, nouveau ordre. Encore une fois elle consentit à obéir à sa mère, reprenant une seconde fois le violon. Cela continua un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre brisée ne retentisse dans la maison puis vint le cri de son père, stricte alertant sa mère qui sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour sa fille._

 _L'enfant posa alors le violon et suivit la femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien attaché en un haut chignons serré. Sa mère possédait un visage strict malgré son jeune âge, trente ans. Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans le salon où le père de famille criait des paroles crues et blessantes à un petit garçon de six ans qui frottait sa petite joue toute rouge. À leurs pieds ce trouvé des morceaux de bocal ainsi que des biscuits écrasés. La petite fille savait ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi son petit frère avait la joue rouge, son père l'avait frappé. Encore._

 _« -P-père... je voulais simplement un gâteau, s'expliqua à voix basse le petit garçon dont les yeux é humides étaient fuyant. Et sans le v-vouloir le bocal est tombé..._

 _-Qui t'a autorisé à te servir ? La politesse où est-elle ? Demanda avec froideur le père dont les cheveux châtains cachaient ses yeux verts. Qui m'a donné un fils aussi arrogant et maladroit ! Hurla-t-il en levant la main._

 _-NON ! Hurla Thalia en se mettant devant son frère. Père, il n'a pas fait exprès.. il vous l'a dit._

 _-Thalia écarte toi, ton frère mérite une punition._

 _-Père je vous en suplit arr... »_

 _La gifle frappa sa joue pâle, la faisant taire automatiquement tandis que derrière elle, Fenwë observa avec peur sa sœur. Elle s'était prise une correction à sa place alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Et leur père semblait d'autant plus en colère par le répondant de sa fille. Cette dernière laissa échapper une larme, une unique larme avant de prendre la main de son frère et de partir de la pièce sous les protestations de leurs parents._

 _Il se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, celle-ci lui lâcha sa main et ferma à clé la porte avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Le vent qui s'engouffra fit volté dans tous les sens les cheveux châtains de Thalia ainsi que sa longue robe rouge orné de dentelles. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux chocolat brillant d'une tendresse infini entouré d'une douce lumière provenant du soleil à l'extérieur et qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, la joue toujours rouge._

 _« -Regarde Fenwë , je sais comment libérer ta peine et ta peur. »_

 _Elle se retourna , se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de prendre une grande inspiration._

 _« - A MOI LE MONDE ! JE SUIS LIBRE TELS LES OISEAUX ! »_

 _Un sourire libéré et serein ornée le visage de la petite fille, un jour elle pourrait peut-être découvrir_

 _ce vaste monde avec son petit frère !_

* * *

Thalia se mit à sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir ainsi que la tête des habitants du village après ses hurlements, d'ailleurs un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres faisant sourire le magicien à ses côtés . Ce dernier se leva en époustouflant ses vêtements de ses mains.

« -Nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent mais avant cela laissez-moi vous dire une chose. La famille n'est pas seulement qu'une question de sang. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre où voulait en venir le magicien et elle l'observait comme si la réponse était écrite sur lui. Cependant, ce dernier commença à marcher et il fut vite suivit par Thalia qui réfléchissait encore à ses paroles. Alors si la famille n'est pas que le sang que représente-t-elle ?

* * *

 _Voilà, ce nouveau chapitre prend fin ici. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! On en sait un peu plus sur elle. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des petites reviews se serait sympa ! :) Et merci d'avoir lu._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une famille !

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Oui, encore une fois j'ai mis du temps à sortir la suite et j'en suis désolée ^-^". Je tiens à vous tenir au courant que en plus de mes études j'ai trouvé un petit job de caissière donc je suis navrée si les chapitres mettent encore dû temps à venir. Enfin merci à tous ceux qui lisent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XIII : Une famille !**

* * *

En revenant avec Gandalf, elle les vit tous au bord d'un immense lac bordait par les arbres et les nains ne semblaient pas encore les avoir vus. Tant mieux. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir réagis ainsi envers eux , mais surtout envers Kili, ils étaient simplement inquiétés pour elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire c'était d'hurlée sur le plus jeune.

L'eau du lac semblait les tenter énormément mais ils hésitaient à y aller où à reprendre la route alors Thalia enleva doucement ses chaussures puis ses vêtements pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Ayant tous perdu leurs sacs avec leurs affaires chez les gobelins, elle ne voulait pas tremper ses seuls habits. Elle s'approcha donc du lac en passant entre Thorin et Dwalin faisant ainsi par de sa présence et celle du magicien qui avait rejoint Thorin. En entrant dans l'eau froide, elle réprima un frisson mais soupira tout de même de bien être.

« -Tha...

-Non Kili...pas maintenant. Profitez du lac pour vous détendre ,mais laissez-moi seule... s'il vous plaît, la coupa-t-elle sans se retourner. »

Kili baissa subitement la tête, lui-même honteux d'avoir hurlé sur elle ,mais il avait été inquiet et en colère par son inconscience. Tout simplement. Certes lui aussi était quelqu'un de plutôt inconscient sauf que sur ce coup-là, Thalia avait été pire que lui. Elle avait failli mourir si l'aigle ne l'avait pas rattrapé ! Lui au moins agissait avec prudence, elle fonce sans faire attention ,car elle ne cherche pas à survivre ,mais elle recherche la mort. Il soupira et entre pris d'enlever ses propres habits pour se retrouver en caleçon comme les autres ,seul Gandalf ne semblait pas vouloir prendre par au bain général. Heureusement pour leurs yeux ,quoique Bombur n'était pas mieux...même pire .

Le contacte de l'eau, quelque peu glacé, sur sa peau lui procura un immense soulagement malgré ses plaies provoquaient par les fouets des gobelins qui lui faisaient mal.

Il s'adossa contre un rocher qui ressortait de l'eau et après un certain temps les yeux fermé, il les ré-ouvrit et tomba sur le dos de Thalia. Il était finement dessiné et sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige mais quelque chose lui procura de la colère. La peau pâle de la jeune femme était parsemée de fines plaies comme les siennes, tout ça à cause de ses fichus créatures dans la montagne. Imperceptiblement, le nain serra les poings dans l'eau alors que ses yeux descendaient le long de son dos.

« -Kili, appela une voix.

-Ouai ? Fit-il d'un ton un peu sec en se tournant vers son frère.

-Oh ça ne va pas ?

-Si très bien, Fili. Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Pensées qui se résument à un prénom, Thalia, lança le blond en venant à ses côtés.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Hum... peut-être parce que tu es proche d'elle et que tu veilles sans arrêt sur elle ? Ou alors peut-être parce que c'est toi qui t'es mis en colère contre elle ,car tu avais eu peur ?

-Je te ferais dire que toi aussi tu es proche d'elle.

-C'est vrai, elle est une amie précieuse et d'ailleurs je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, perdue et triste ,mais surtout je n'aime pas être en froid avec elle comme beaucoup dans la compagnie. Et c'est la même chose pour toi non ? Lança le nain en souriant.

-... je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, je hais ces fichus gobelins de l'avoir blessé ainsi, avoua le brun en posant son regard sur Thalia qui lavait ses cheveux comme elle pouvait. »

Aucun des deux ne reprit la parole, ils observaient avec préoccupation la jeune femme qui s'était isolé de la compagnie. Son corps fin avait maintes plaies et beaucoup de bleues ainsi qu'une immense cicatrice partant du début de son épaule droit jusqu'à l'extrémité, souvenir de la morsure du warg, mais le pire était son visage, blanc. Elle semblait terrifiée et totalement perdue, plongée dans ses pensées. Et cela beaucoup l'avais remarqué même Thorin qui hésita un instant à la rejoindre ,mais Dwalin l'en dissuada prétextant qu'elle se sentirait mieux après s'être calmée, seule.

Une famille. Voilà à quoi pensait Thalia tout t'en se débarrassant de la crasse sur elle. Les blessures la brûlaient au contacte de l'eau, elle se doutait que Kili ressentait la même chose pour son dos. Les coups de fouets n'avaient laissé que des plaies superficielles sur eux ,mais il y en avait énormément. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il protégé contre ces hideux monstres des montagnes ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis environ 1mois et demi tout au plus. Frustrée, elle soupira avant de plongée sous l'eau pour se remettre les idées en place faisant outrance des brûlures. Mais autre chose la préoccupée et la terrifiée, Eldir, l'orque noir était revenu et semblait bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec elle sept ans auparavant.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Thorin décréta qu'il était temps de se remettre en route dans le but de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et l'ennemi qui devait être de nouveau à leur poursuite. De ce fait, ils reprirent la route à travers cette forêt en direction de la montagne qui s'élevé haut dans le ciel , Thalia comprit sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'Erebor, le dernier royaume des nains. Le but final de cette quête où un dragon les attendait et deviendrait sans aucun doute rouge de colère en les voyant pénétrait de sa demeure.

Malgré l'écoulement des heures qui suivirent, personne n'osait s'approcher de Thalia de peur d'attiser sa colère ou sa peine. Fili avait bien tenté ,mais elle l'avait ignoré. Elle restait aux côtés de Bilbon et de Gandalf ,mais même à eux elle ne prononça aucun mot restant dans le mutisme. Les deux neveux de Thorin avaient alors décidé de lui parler le soir venu lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit. Cependant, leur oncle décida qu'il fallait mieux continuer de marcher encore cette nuit. Il ne voulait certainement pas que les orcs les rattrapent.

Les jours passèrent sans problème, certaine fois ils marchaient durant une journée et une nuit entière avant que Thorin n'accepte de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Autant dire que le cela commençait à être fatiguant aussi bien physiquement que moralement surtout lorsque la pluie les surprenait en pleine marche ou même durant les nuits ! Dans ce dernier cas, il était rare qu'ils arrivent à s'endormir... . En plus des caprices du temps, Thalia était toujours renfermée sur elle-même, ses pensées tournant sans cesse vers les paroles de Gandalf et sur son frère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir et cela la frustrée énormément. Si seulement il y avait que ça ,mais non, elle avait aussi terriblement peur de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois Eldir. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui elle avait été terrifiée ,mais la haine avait recouvert sa peur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et faible comparé aux nains. Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir une si bonne endurance ? Elle ne le fit cependant pas savoir et continua d'avancer comme une automate malheureusement au bout de plusieurs jours, elle s'effondra au sol . Inconsciente.

« -Gamine ! S'écria Dwalin qui était derrière elle, son cri alerta les autres notamment Kili et Fili qui se précipitèrent vers la brune. »

Elle était aussi blanche qu'un mort et son corps ruisselé de sueurs, en posant sa main Kili se rendit compte qu'elle était brûlante. Trop brûlante pour que cela soit normal alors il appela Oìn et Gandalf qui vinrent l'examiner. Il était inquiet pour elle, sa peau déjà pâle en temps normal l'était encore plus et elle semblait si fatiguée. La combattante venait de s'écrouler à terre ,terrassée par la fatigue.

« -Elle est complètement épuisée autant moralement que physiquement , Thorin, déclara Gandalf assis aux côtés de sa protégée.

-On doit se remettre en route, décréta ce dernier.

-Il lui faut du repos, les Hommes n'ont pas la même endurance que vous les nains.

-Vous avez bien tenu vous, rétorqua le nain qui ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis un magicien, ça joue sur mon endurance.

-Oncle, laissé la se reposer deux jours au moins , nous avons assez distancé les orcs, intervint Fili . De plus, nous commençons nous-mêmes à fatiguer et à ce rythme, nous nous effondrerons avant même d'avoir atteint la montagne ! »

Thorin fut réticent au début puis après les arguments de Fili, accepta finalement que tous se repose pendant deux jours ,mais pas plus. Il donna alors des ordres, Bofur et Bombur devaient s'occuper du feu et du repas qui fut rapporté par ses neveux après quelques minutes de chasse.

Kili alla directement s'asseoir près de Thalia qui avait été allongé à quelque mètre du feu pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il observait son amie, étendue et dormant paisiblement dont seule son teint pâle trahissait son état.

« -Idiote..., murmura-t-il en la regardant dormir. Nous ne sommes donc rien pour toi pour que tu souhaite mourir ? Souffla Kili d'une voix blessée en tournant son regard vers les autres.

-Non... , répondit une voix fatiguée et faible. »

Automatiquement, il baissa son regard et découvrit les iris d'or de la jeune femme qui reflétait toute sa fatigue. Elle semblait être envahi de honte et de peine.

« -mais il est vrai que je voulais ...mourir, continua-t-elle. Fenwë est mort depuis sept ans mais … mon cœur est toujours aussi vide, il me manque tellement que je voulais le rejoindre. Il était ma seule véritable famille, fini-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, les retenant difficilement. »

Le ciel si lumineux lui semblait en cet instant si fade, si triste ou peut-être était-ce dû à ses yeux embrumés par les larmes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sentit une douce et accueillante chaleur envelopper sa main, le jeune nain souriait tristement face à ses larmes qu'elle retenait.

« -Thalia, une famille ce n'es pas seulement le lien unissant plusieurs personnes du même sang … tu peux choisir de créer ta propre famille, créer des liens sans avoir le même sang, déclara le brun en serrant doucement sa main. »

« La famille n'est pas que seulement le sang. », les paroles de Gandalf revint subitement en elle. Enfin, elle comprenait le sens de ces mots. Avoir des amies, des personnes avec qui on s'entend bien, voilà ce qui pouvait constituer une famille ! Elle serra la main de Kili en fermant les yeux. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Pourquoi Thorin l'avait si durement engueulé après sa morsure ainsi que l'emportement de Kili après l'attaque d'Azog et d'Eldir.

« -Oui... et j'en ai trouvé une, Kili. »

Il se tourna vers elle, caressant du bout des doigts la paume de sa main.

« -Ma nouvelle famille c'est vous tous..., termina Thalia en lui souriant doucement. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du nain et de la jeune femme sous le regard bienveillant de certains nains qui avaient tout entendu et tout vu de la scène. Le silence qui suivit n'était pas dérangeant ,mais apaisant comme pour appuyer les mots de la jeune femmes. Cependant, un grognement s'éleva, brisant le silence et tous posèrent des regards amusés sur Thalia qui se mit à rougir. Son ventre réclamait son dû visiblement ! Kili rigola en se levant et revint vers elle, un bol de nourriture à la main qu'il lui tendit sans renoncer à son sourire.

« -Merci, fit-elle en se redressant avant de prendre le bol.

-Mange tant que c'est chaud, lui conseilla Fili qui arriva avec deux bols dont un qui tendit à son frère. Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu étais à bout.

-Je sais ,mais je voulais poursuive et ne pas devenir un poids pour vous.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas un poids et puis c'était normal que tu sois épuisée. Les nains en plus de résistance et d'endurance que vous, les Hommes, rétorqua Nori en arrivant venant s'asseoir avec eux suivit des autres. Vous êtes vraiment têtu comme femme.

-Nori, appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Ai-je soudainement les cheveux blancs et des rides ? Fit-elle d'un air paniqué.

-Heu Non ? Vous êtes folle ? Répondit le nain, perdu.

-Donc je ne ressemble pas à une vieille alors tutoie moi par tous les Valars ! »

Le nain sembla comprendre au vu de sa bouche qui formé un « o » parfait provoquant un rire général même Thorin s'autorisa un sourire en se joignant à eux. Ils mangèrent ensemble et les blagues se lançaient les unes à la suite des autres allégeant leurs coeurs . Car oui il fallait se l'avouer, au fut et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du but, le stresse montait ainsi que l'empressement cela se voyait surtout chez Thorin. Elle remarquait souvent son regard plongeait vers le pique d'Erebor, le regard brillant de détermination. De plus, il était de plus en plus grognon et grincheux.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle se rallongea blottie dans sa cape et se laissa bercé par un nain au ronflement aussi pire que le tonnerre, Bombur.

 _Une nouvelle fois, cette eau glacée l'enveloppée comme la dernière fois et soudainement comme si tout se répéter, elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans la chair de son ventre. Quelque chose de froid et tranchant. Elle ouvrit les yeux tout en laissant échapper un râle de douleur ,mais seul d'innombrables bulles d'air sortir de sa bouche tandis que l'eau se teintait de rouge. Puis deux iris blancs la scrutèrent à travers cette eau ensanglantée, l'orc noir, Eldir puis plus rien. Il disparu après avoir enlevé la lame de son corps. La douleur l'envahissait, elle avait mal , tellement mal , mais elle essayait de remonter à la surface. En vain. L'air commençait peu à peu à lui manquer, la faisant lentement suffoquer et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac gelé .« - Thalia. »_

 _Une voix claire lui parvint alors doucement aux oreilles comme un vague murmure, elle ouvrit les yeux cherchant dans l'eau l'origine de cette voix._

 _« -THALIA ! »_

Elle se sentit brusquement secouée et la voix s'intensifia au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut et ne découvre deux iris bleu la fixer avec insistance, Fili.

« -Ah ! Enfin !

-Fili ?

-Pas le temps ! S'exclama-t-il en l'aidant à se relever avec ses armes. Les wargs ne sont pas loin , on les a entendus ! »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le blond lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa course rattrapant les autres déjà devant eux. Un vertige la prit brutalement ,mais elle l'ignora royalement et continua à courir le plus vite possible aidée par Fili qui ne lui lâché pas la main de peur de la voir s'écrouler à terre. Une nouvelle fois.

« -Plus vite ! Hurla Thorin en file de tête.

-On fait ce qu'on peut Thorin ! Rétorqua-t-elle en forçant sur ses jambes pour aller plus vite. »

Soudainement, un hurlement bestial raisonna derrière eux provoquant une montée d'adrénaline chez la compagnie qui se mit à aller plus vite, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et leurs ennemis.

Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à chaque hurlement des wargs ou des orcs, eux avaient des montures alors qu'elle et les siens non. Malheureusement l'ennemi se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux ,plus vite que prévu. Fili la tira brutalement en arrière lorsqu'un Wargs monté d'un orc leur barra le chemin.

« -FILI ! THALIA ! S'écria Kili ce qui fit s'arrêter la compagnie. »

Très vite, ils furent tous séparer les uns des autres, Thalia fut piégé avec Fili et Balin. Aussitôt, elle prit son épée et la pointa vers un orc qui s'avançait vers elle. Il attaqua le premier démarrant un duel d'épée à épée et très vite le blond et le vieux nain furent eux aussi attaqué par les autres créatures.

Elle para un coup puis un autre, esquiva un troisième avant de pouvoir attaquer son ennemi et le toucher en plein cœur , le tuant sur le coup. Elle entendit Kili lui hurlait quelque chose ,mais trop tard elle fut projetée à terre par la patte d'un wargs. Il s'approcha d'elle en grognant férocement, montrant ses dents acérés comme des rasoirs lui rappelant sa morsure fait il y a de cela un mois environ. Une fois pas deux, pensa la brune en se relevant épée en main.

« -MEURT ! Hurla la brune au moment où le loup fonça sur elle. »

Thalia fit un bond sur le côté évitant ainsi la bête et vint lui trancher la gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Elle vint ensuite aider Fili et Balin et à eux trois ils se débarrassèrent des orcs et wargs qui les entouraient leur permettant de donner un coup de main à leurs camarades. Cependant, quelqu'un s'interposa entre elle et les siens. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir, Eldir. Il souriait avec froideur en passant sa main sur la lame de son épée alors que ses yeux blancs l'observaient avec intensité et férocité.

« -Continuera-tu à éviter ta mort ? Demanda-t-il en langue commune.

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

-Je vois... Reprenons où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois, souffla avec plaisir Eldir. »

Il fut le premier à attaquer et elle para le coup ,mais lorsque les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, ses bras tremblèrent sous la puissance de son adversaire. Elle dû reculer ,mais se retrouva bien vite contre un arbre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle le vit fondre sur elle son épée braquée dans sa direction. Cependant, alors que la lame aurait dû la toucher en plein cœur ,elle s'enfonça dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Thalia avait sauté juste attend et se retrouvait à présent debout sur l'épée de son ennemi. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la tête de l'orc qui vacilla légèrement en arrière ,mais cela ne semble rien lui faire puisqu'il se reprit bien vite et attrapa les pieds de la jeune femme. Elle le vit sourire avant de se sentir voler dans l'air et retomber vers les nains.

« -THALIA ! S'exclama Kili en la rattrapant dans ses bras. Ça va ?

-Parfaitement, regarde je bronze dans tes bras ! »

Un rire froid alerta les deux jeunes gens qui aperçurent alors l'arrivée de l'orc noir , épée levait en l'air prêt à les abattre. Dommage pour lui, une nouvelle lame vint bloquer la sienne.

« -Je ne te laisserais par leur faire du mal ! Affirma avec force Dwalin qui faisait face à Eldir.

-Très bien je m'occuperais de ton cas en premier ,nain ! »

Il se recula pour mieux attaquer le nain qui parait et ripostait avec force. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec toujours plus de puissant ,mais aucun des deux ne semblaient faiblir pour autant. N'aimant guère resta là à rien faire, Thalia se leva pour l'aider ,mais en passant près d'elle Dwalin la repoussa vers Kili.

« -Laisse-le moi ,Gamine ! S'exclama-t-il en parant un coup. .. C'est lui l'orc qui a provoqué ton malheur non ? »

Surprise, elle le regarda avec de grand yeux. Comment pouvait-il le savoir que c'était cet orc là qui l'avait rendu aveugle et lui avait arraché son petit frère ? Même après l'attaque sur la falaise , elle ne leur avait pas dit que c'était lui le fameux orc. Peut-être avait-il simplement deviné ?

« - S'attaquer à une femme et à un enfant est impardonnable ! »

Dwalin attaqua et para avec encore plus de force et hargne tandis qu'autour d'eux les autres s'occupaient des wargs et orc encore présent. Le nain aux haches avaient visiblement le dessus sur Eldir ,malheureusement alors qu'il allait enfoncer l'une de ses armes dans le torse de son adversaire celui-ci attrapa l'un de ses sbires et s'en servit comme bouclier en souriant sadiquement. Dwalin n'avait encore jamais vu un orc aussi perverti par la noirceur et aimant à ce point la barbarie et le sang même Azog était moins horripilant que celui-là ! L'orc s'avança vers lui sans se dévêtir de son sourire sadique ,mais alors que le nain était absorbé par son adversaire, il ne vit pas le warg derrière lui, la gueule grande ouverte.

« -DWALIN ! Hurla la jeune femme en fonçant le loup. »

Sautant sur l'animal elle planta l'une de ses dagues dans son cou. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à le tuer et il la griffa à coup de patte, la mettant à terre aux côtés de Dwalin. Tous les deux piégé entre un warg et un orc sadique. Elle sentit du sang s'écouler de son ventre ,mais ne s'en préoccupa pas tournant sans arrêt un regard vers l'orc et le warg. Les autres aussi étaient visiblement coincés par les autres créatures. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

« -Gamine tu saignes !

-Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle en souriant au nain avant que quelque chose ne retienne son attention. Dwalin ! Par les valars, tu es blessé ! »

En effet, le nain avait une grande entaille à la poitrine dont le sang coulait lentement ,mais il ne semblait guère souffrir. Il se mit face à Eldir ,haches fermement tenu dans ses mains ce qui donna du courage à la jeune femme qui se releva et se mit dos à lui resserrant son emprise sur son épée.

« -Gandalf a disparu alors Tenez bon ! Leur hurla Thorin en tuant un orc. »

Le warg qui la menacée s'avançait en frottant son immense patte contre la terre la fixant avec convoitise et faim. Lorsqu'il chargea ,elle lui lança l'une de ses dagues qui vint se planter dans son crane à quelques centimètres d'elle et avant qu'il ne succombe complètement elle sentit le souffle chaud du loup sur elle puis il s'écroula à ses pieds.

Pendant ce temps Dwalin reprit son combat contre l'orc noir mettant de côté sa blessure ,mais c'était sans compter sur un autre orc qui se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Même s'il était un grand guerrier nain, il avait tout de même dû mal avec autant d'ennemis. Thalia voulu l'aider ,mais Eldir l'attrapa par le cou, la soulevant du sol sans aucune difficulté. Elle voulut lui enfoncer l'une de ses dagues cependant, l'orc lui attrapa avec violence son poignet lui faisant lâcher son arme.

C'était un véritable carnage, les nains se battaient avec hargne contre l'ennemi se protégeant les uns des autres seulement lorsque certain voulaient s'approcher de Dwalin et Thalia pour les aider ils étaient automatiquement attaqués par des wargs.

L'air commençait alors peu à peu à lui manquer. Elle ouvrait frénétiquement la bouche pour en trouver , en vain, ses poumons ne se remplissaient pas à cause de l'emprise de son tortionnaire. Il avait une sacré force comme dans son souvenir. Elle attrapa tout de même la poigne de l'orc dans une ultime tentative de lui faire lâcher prise.

« -Lâche-là ! »

Derrière Eldir, elle put voir Kili avec une blessure au visage qui dirigeait son épée vers l'orc. Ce dernier le regarda avec froideur avant qu'un sourire froid n'apparaît sur son hideux visage.

« -Tu disais ,nain ?

-J'ai dit : lâche-là ! Répéta avec colère le brun. »

L'orc eut un rire froid en levant un peu plus la jeune femme dans l'air alors qu'il dressait son épée. Elle ferma doucement les yeux surtout par le manque d'air et alors que l'orc brandissait son épée dans sa direction, un hurlement se fit entendre. Elle se sentit brusquement tomber au sol au moment où ses poumons se remplissaient à nouveau d'air. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, son cœur s'affola et un cri se perdit dans sa gorge face à l'immense ours qui venait de mettre à terre Eldir. L'animal féroce la sondait du regard tandis que la peur s'emparait d'elle. Il semblait être sur le point de l'attaquer lorsque soudainement un orc s'attaqua à lui. Il se détourna d'elle et vint déchiqueter, attaquer, griffer , tuer l'ennemi. Autant de brutalité, de puissance qu'elle en fut stupéfaite et incapable de bouger, les yeux fixaient sur l'ours. Elle ne réalisa même pas la présence de Kili près d'elle car l'ours lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle en tremblait. Il ne semblait pas distinguer le bien du mal.

« -SUIVEZ-MOI ! Ordonna d'une voix forte Gandalf.

-Allez Thalia ! Lève toi ! Lui ordonna Kili en la forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds. »

Une grimace se forma sur son visage tandis que son ventre lui faisait mal ,mais elle suivit le nain qui se mit peu à peu à courir derrière leurs camarades. Plus loin, elle voyait Dwalin courir une main sur son ventre lui aussi blessé pour avoir essayé de la protéger elle et Kili. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Valars étaient-ils si cruel avec eux ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

Tous suivaient aveuglément Gandalf sans savoir où la magicien les emmené, ils allaient de plus en plus vite dans une course affolante contre la mort qui les coursait . Effectivement, l'ours en avait fini avec l'ennemi et maintenant il poursuivait la compagnie. Sûrement attirait par la perspective d'un bon repas.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 13 qui diffère assez du film , j'espère qu'il vous à plus et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews , elles me motivent ! A bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Beorn, l'ours

_**Hello ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de mon absence de plusieurs mois dû moins pour cette histoire... mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes familial alors autant dire que je n'étais pas motivée à corriger se chapitre (enfin corrigé, je suis sûr qui reste des fautes, désolée d'avance pour ça !) mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire la suite malgré l'attente ! Et merci de laisser une review ça me motive et me rend heureuse d'avoir votre avis !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XIV : Beorn, l'ours**

* * *

Ils courraient pour échapper à l'ours brun qui les poursuivait, ce dernier était tellement immense que ses pas lui permettait de raccourcir très vite la distance entre lui et la compagnie tout en faisant trembler la terre sous eux. Chose plutôt impressionnante ,mais aussi très effrayante.

Thalia s'empêchait de regarder en arrière de peur de perdre de son allure, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et la peur lui faisait oublier la douleur de son ventre tandis qu'à chaque grognement de la bête, Thalia allait plus vite. Il fallait le semer où trouver un abri à tout prix sinon ils étaient fichus! Les valars avaient dû avoir pitié d'eux puisqu'ils déboulèrent sur une plaine où en son centre se dressait une maison -ou plutôt une ferme- .

« -Encore un effort et tous à la maison ! Encouragea Gandalf derrière eux. »

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de dire ça pour que les nains donnent leur maximum ! Les premiers arrivaient furent Fili et Ori qui essayèrent de forcer la porte, en vain et ce fut Thorin qui trouva comment l'ouvrir. Il laissa ses compagnons passer ,mais vit aux loin Kili et Thalia ainsi que Dwalin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami d'enfance à la traîne et remarqua la blessure à son abdomen de même pour la jeune femme. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour aller les aider en portant la brune -malgré ses protestations- dans ses bras tandis que son neveu s'occupait de Dwalin malgré la réticence de ce dernier.

Au moment où ils passèrent la porte, les autres la fermèrent aux nez de l'ours qui poussa un grognement plus brutal et féroce que les précédents. Être privé ainsi de son repas ne lui avait pas plut !

«-C'était quoi cette créature ? Demanda Ori en plaquant son oreille contre la porte. Il semble être parti.

-Ça, c'est notre hôte, répondit Gandalf. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant... c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un « mais », il y en a toujours avec vous, Gandalf.

-Thalia...

-Ok, je ne dis plus rien. Mais il a quand même failli nous bouffer ce Boern ... et je vous signale qu'il y a ici 13 nains et vous l'avez dit vous-même. Il n'aime pas les NAINS . Et là on est chez lui... je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier en reprenant forme humaine.

-Thalia cela ne nous aide pas... quoi qu'il en soit, dormez, nous serons en sécurité ici pour la nuit. Sauf vous Dwalin et Thalia, je vais regarder vos blessures. »

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard avant de rejoindre le magicien qui utilisa sans attendre sa magie pour les soigner. Pendant ce temps, les autres allèrent s'installer sur la paille éparpillée dans la pièce en guise de lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut soignée par l'homme qui leur ordonna d'aller se reposer, la brune ne se fit pas prier et alla vers les tas de paille comme Dwalin. Tandis que ce dernier alla voir Thorin, elle fut entraînée par les deux princes, Kili étant particulièrement grognon.

« -Tu as décidé de toujours te mettre dans des ennuis pas possible ou quoi ? Lui reprocha-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir entre lui et Fili qui s'était endormi.

-Peut-être bien, fit-elle en souriant. Merci d'être venu m'aider.

-Je n'ai rien fait, si l'ours n'était pas arrivé tu serais... morte, dû avouer le nain en baissant le regard. J'aurais servi à rien. »

Aussitôt, elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses fines mains et le força à la regarder, ainsi Thalia plongea son regard or dans les iris chocolat du jeune nain. Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir ! Il n'y était pour rien si un orc en avait après sa vie.

« -Écoute moi bien, Kili. Tu n'y es pour rien si un orc veut ma mort, toi-même d'ailleurs tu as un orc à tes trousses qui veut ta mort ,mais aussi celle de ton frère et de ton oncle alors ne t'en veut pas. »

Ses yeux en disaient tellement plus que ses paroles, la peur qu'elle avait eu plutôt face à l'orc noir ,mais aussi la peur de l'avenir. Il n'aimait pas voir cette peur dans ses yeux et pourtant lui-même avait une certaine appréhension du futur, de l'orc blanc.

« -Je le sais... mais s'il n'était pas arrivé je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu te sauver, avoua Kili en fermant les yeux.

-Tu aurais réussi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle lui faisant de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Car tu es l'un des nains les plus courageux que je connais. Tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois, face aux gobelins. Ce jour-là, tu n'as pas hésité à subir toi aussi l'assaut des fouets pour que j'en subisse le moins possible. Tu m'as aussi sauvé en t'inquiétant pour moi et en me réprimandant quand je risquais ma vie. »

Elle lui donna un doux sourire avant de descendre ses mains jusqu'à celles du jeune nain qu'elle prit doucement dans les siennes. Les serrant dans les siennes. Celles de Thalia étaient grandes, fines et délicates alors que les mains de Kili étaient grandes ,mais assez grosses et rocailleuses.

« -Kili, Prince d'Erebor, tu es un nain vaillant et fort avec un grand coeur. N'en doute jamais. »

Elle se tut et le doux silence des ronflements prit place autour d'eux, chacun se regardant sans prononcer un mot de plus. En souriant, elle libéra les mains du brun et alla s'allonger à côté de Fili -qui dormait déjà depuis un moment- suivit par Kili qui se posa à ses côtés. Tous les trois allongés sur un tas de foins confortable pour la nuit loin du danger.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle fut non pas réveiller par l'un des nains -pour une fois- mais par un bourdonnement près de son oreille, la réveillant en sursaut. Une abeille géante se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la taille des insectes ici, c'était incroyable ,mais aussi terrifiant. Elle n'était pas franchement fan des insectes. Se levant du foin , elle entendit des voix et quelques brides de conversation alors elle alla dans la pièce d'à côté et découvrit ses compagnons ainsi que Gandalf. Ils étaient agglutinés autour d'une fenêtre, semblant un peu paniqués. Regardant à son tour, elle vit un grand homme plus grand que la moyenne et d'une carrure large et forte. L'inconnu coupait du bois à l'aide d'une grande hache de quoi donner froid dans le dos.

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle sans détourner son regard de l'homme à l'extérieur.

-Lui c'est notre hôte, Beorn, répondit Gandalf. Je vais d'ailleurs aller lui parler, Monsieur Sacquet vous venez avec moi. Vous autres, vous attendrez mon signal et vous viendrez deux par deux. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir ,mais se retourna subitement vers le plus gros nain de la compagnie.

« -Mhum Bombur, vous comptez pour deux ,donc vous sortirez seul. Et surtout attendez le signal ! »

Le pauvre nain sembla vexé ,mais acquiesça tout de même de la tête. Ainsi, le magicien sortit à l'extérieur avec Bilbon qui au début était vraiment retissant à l'accompagner. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré par l'homme à la hache et c'était compréhensible. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de l'ours qui voulait les manger la veille.

Malheureusement, Thalia et les autres ne pouvaient rien entendre depuis la maison alors elle et Bofur observaient la scène depuis la petite fenêtre. Gandalf semblait être anxieux et ne parlons même pas de Bilbon presque cacher derrière le magicien. L'homme, Beorn, ne semblait pas très ravis d'avoir des visiteurs, un moment elle cru même qu'il allait s'en prendre au hobbit. Sûrement l'avait-il pris pour un nain.

Gandalf pointa la maison où ils se trouvaient le petit groupe , Bofur croyant qu'il s'agissait du signal fit signe à ses camarades ainsi, Dwalin et Balin furent les premiers à sortirent. En observant dehors, elle vit l'air en colère de Beorn, c'était mal parti . Ce dernier continua à parler avec Gandalf de façon menaçante jusqu'à ce que Oìn et Gloìn ne les rejoignent puis Dori et Ori, faisant augmenter la colère de Beorn. Lui qui n'aimait pas les nains, il était servi !

« -Heu, on devrait arrêter, nournours n'a pas l'air content du tout, les informa-t-elle en se tournant vers les nains restant.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, rétorqua Bofur . »

Et aussitôt Fili et Kili allèrent rejoindre les autres dehors suivit de très près, trop près, de Nori, Bofur, Bombur et Bifur. En voyant cela, Thalia jura contre l'impatience des nains et leur non délicatesse.

« -À notre tour, l'informa Thorin en s'avançant vers la sortie.

-Génial ! Allons dans la gueule de l'ours, ironisa-t-elle en le suivant. »

Avant de sortir, ils purent entendre la voix fulminante de Beorn demandant si tous les nains étaient là et c'est bien à ce moment-là que Thorin décida de sortir avec l'humaine. Lorsque le changeur de peau le vit, il sembla le reconnaître puisqu'il baissa sa hache.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard du nain.

-Les gobelin nous ont donné du fil à retorde, puis nous sommes tombés aux mains des orcs et d'Azog , il y a peu nous sommes tombés sur des orcs et Eldir, l'orc noir, lui expliqua rapidement mais clairement le magicien. »

Le regard de Beorn venait de s'assombrir à la mention d'Azog et nous invita à entrer chez lui où il nous donna à manger et à boire dans d'immenses verres et assiettes. Tout cela servit par des animaux marchant comme les hommes, cette ferme était bien étrange ,mais accueillante en un certain sens.

« -Alors... vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-De-Chêne, reprit Beorn. Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?

-Vous connaissez Azog ? Demanda suspicieusement Thorin. Comment ?

-Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du Nord, commença l'homme ours. Le Profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. »

À ce moment-là, Thalia remarqua le reste de chaînes pendues au poignet de l'homme qui continuait son récit. Il avait donc été lui-même un esclave par le passé.

« -Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.

-Hum, il y en a d'autres comme vous ? Questionna Bilbon.

-Il y en avait beaucoup...

-Et maintenant ?

-Il n'y en a plus qu'un, répondit de nouveau Beorn, les yeux remplis de chagrin à ses souvenirs. »

Thalia le contemplait avec peine, elle comprenait un peu ce sentiment de perte. Elle-même avait perdu sous ses yeux son jeune frère ,mais lui avait tout perdu, sa famille et ses camarades et cela elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

« -Donc il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne, suggéra Beorn.

-Oui, avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, affirma Gandalf avant de poursuivre. C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire.

-Un mal est à l'oeuvre dans cette forêt, fit Beorn. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Nous prendrons la route des elfes, reprit le magicien. Ce chemin est encore sûr.

-Sûr ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables, ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, termina-t-il en reportant son attention sur Thorin.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le concerné.

-Ces terres sont infectées d'orcs, leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pied, reprit Beorn. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants. »

Thalia laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras en soupirant. Ils avaient déjà affronté de nombreuses fois les orcs et maintenant ils allaient encore devoir les affronter ? Elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre de Gandalf et se laisser amadouer par le sourire trop naïf de Bilbon.

Soudainement, Beorn se leva les dominant tous de sa hauteur plutôt imposante il fallait l'avouer.

« -Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugles, fit-il en prenant une petite souris dans sa grande main. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leurs. Mais les orcs, je les hais plus encore. Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Demanda-t-il finalement, son regard perçant toute la compagnie. »

Finalement, ils n'aillaient pas être tué ce qui sembla soulager tout le petit groupe qui avaient appréhendé tout le long de cet entretien la décision du grand homme. Gandalf prit la parole pour répondre à la question de leur hôte.

« -Des chevaux, des vivres et nous passerons certainement quelques jours ici. »

Beorn hocha la tête pour accepter la demande de l'Istari alors que Thorin se tournait vers ce dernier.

« -Comment ça, quelques jours ? Gandalf, nous ne pouvons rester ici.

-Nous avons tous besoin de repos Thorin, vous inclu. Nous serons en sécurité ici, lui expliqua le magicien.

-Mais le jour de Durin...

-Nous arriverons à la montagne avant, je peux vous le jurer, l'interrompit Gandalf.

-Restez ici tant que vous en aurez besoin ,mais rester à l'intérieur une fois la nuit tombée, les prévint le changeur de peau. »

Beorn quitta la maison sur ces paroles laissant la compagnie seule. Aussitôt, Thorin sortit à son tour prendre l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Thalia voulu aller lui parler ,mais Kili l'en empêcha.

« -Laisse. Il a besoin de réfléchir seul et puis même si tu y vas, il t'ignorera.

-Je vais tout de même essayer, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon cher nain !»

Alors à son tour, elle alla à l'extérieur de la maison où elle trouva le nain adossé à un arbre de la cour. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui , venant finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui sur l'herbe.

« -Profitez de ces jours de repos pour reprendre des forces, Thorin. Vous avez été grièvement blessé face à Azog, fit-elle doucement. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, le nain ne semblait pas vouloir discuter avec elle , cependant, elle continua de parler.

« - On a d'ailleurs tous besoin de quelques jours de répit sans courses poursuites, sans combat, continua-t-elle ,mais Thorin gardé la bouche fermée, encore. Thorin, plus on s'approche de la montagne plus vous êtes impatient et coléreux. Vous changez peu à peu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Mon royaume est tout proche, trop proche et le jour de Durin qui arrive à grands pas ! Nous ne devrions même pas être ici à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ,car vous avez volontairement quitté votre maison vous !

-Thor...

-Vous avez volontairement quitté votre maison et vos parents ,c'est à cause de cela que votre frère est mort d'ailleurs ! Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mon impatience , lui cracha-t-il férocement. »

Elle ne put que le fixer ,surprise et choqué par les paroles du nain puis la jeune femme baissa le regard et serra les poings. Ses paroles étaient cruellement vrai, trop vrai et cela faisait mal. Trop mal. Il avait raison, elle avait quitté son foyer d'elle-même comparait à lui et les siens. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ,mais il était hors de question qu'elle pleure ,pas devant lui.. Elle se leva et elle partie sans un mot vers la maison.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ignora volontairement ses camarades et alla directement dans la pièce où ils avaient dormi et s'allongea sur la paille. Ses larmes voulaient sortir ,mais elle luttait contre. Non, pas ici, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler . Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis des pas ,mais elle ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit du mouvement près d'elle puis le silence.

« -Thalia ?

-Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre en se redressant. »

Cependant, ses larmes éclatèrent dans un sanglot silencieux. Les paroles de Thorin étaient tellement vraies et déchirantes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Presque aussitôt, deux bras l'entourèrent et elle fut serrée contre un puissant torse.

« -Que s'est-il passé avec mon oncle ? Lui demanda doucement Kili.

-Il a raison, commença-t-elle alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues pâles. »

Elle lui expliqua tant bien que mal la courte discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Thorin et Kili sembla quelque peu choqué par les paroles prononcées par son oncle. Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus et caressa doucement son dos pour essayer de la calmer.

« -Il ne le pensait pas, j'en suis sûr.

-Il a raison,Kili, si je n'avais pas quitté ma maison ,Fenweï ne serait pas mort... »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ,alors il se recula et prit son visage entre ses mains comme elle la veille. Il fixa avec sérieux les yeux d'or remplis de chagrin de la jeune femme face à elle. Il n'aimait pas voir ses yeux autant larmoyant et tristes.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, vous étiez jeunes et l'erreur existe partout et en tout être. »

Il approcha son visage et embrassa doucement le front de Thalia avant de passer ses mains sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

Posant ses yeux sur lui, elle se laissa un peu plus aller contre le nain, fatiguée par ses larmes et recherchant cette chaleur que lui apportait Kili. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours été là, face aux gobelins ,mais surtout face à Eldir. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même les paroles de Thorin résonnaient comme une vérité, celle qu'elle avait toujours enfui au plus profond d'elle-même. _Sa_ mort était de sa faute.

 _*Me pardonneras-tu un jour mon frère ?_

 _Moi qui t'ai plongé dans cet enfer ?_

 _En voulant fuir le futur, le passé,_

 _Je t'ai pour toujours condamné,_

 _Je connaissais les règles du jeu,_

 _Je me donnais déjà tous les droits,_

 _Mais je ne m'inquiétais que trop peu,_

 _La vie ne se perd qu'une fois,_

* * *

Elle chantait d'une voix enrouée perçant à travers ses larmes qui se déversaient de nouveau, enveloppée dans les bras de Kili qui écoutait silencieusement son chant.

* * *

 _Mon chère frère que j'aime tant,_

 _Tu me quittas encore tout enfant,_

 _Mes efforts pour continuer de vivre,_

 _Se sont réduit à néant,_

 _J'ai laissé ton corps mourir,_

 _Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir,_

 _J'ai trop joué de chimère,_

 _Tout est de ma faute mon frère,_

 _Ne pleure plus le passé mon frère,_

 _Impossible de faire marche arrière,_

 _Tout deux dans l'erreur, tout deux on tort_

 _Nous avons payer le prix fort,_

 _Tout ses coups du sort, ces accidents,_

 _Sont le fruit de mon projet dément,_

 _Ne croit pas être le seul coupable,_

 _Moi même je suis bien misérable,_

* * *

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque à cause des larmes et elle serra contre elle les bras de Kili comme pour retrouver du courage.

* * *

 _Mon chère frère que j'aime tant,_

 _Tu me quittas encore tout enfant,_

 _Mes efforts pour continuer de vivre,_

 _Se sont réduit à néant,_

 _Perdu dans mes souvenirs,_

 _Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir,_

 _J'ai trop joué de chimère,_

 _Tout est de ma faute mon frère,_

 _Me pardonneras-tu mon frère ?_

 _Mais que puis-je faire maintenant ?_

 _Comment poursuivre le présent ?_

 _La vie ne se perd qu'une fois,_

 _Souvenons-nous de cette lois._

Le dernier mot se perdit dans l'air dans un souffle saccadé par les larmes, elle fixa le mur face à elle laissant libre court à ses pleures et à ses tremblements tandis que dans son dos, Kili resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Silencieux respectant ce moment où la jeune femme dans ses bras semblait faire son deuil à nouveau.

* * *

 _ *** Les paroles viennent de la musique Mon frère de Fullmetal Alchemist sont j'ai modifié quelques paroles pour que sa colle à Thalia et Fenweï.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et je vais essayer de poster la suite très vite (elle est déjà écrie reste plus qu'à essayé de la corriger).**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : La limite interdite

_**Bonsoir ! Et oui , ce chapitre arrive vite comparait aux autres mais j'avais du temps pour corriger (enfin essayé) alors j'en ais profité ! Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et ma petite Thalia. D'ailleurs vous allez peut-être avoir envie de la frapper dans ce chapitre X) sorry ~. Enfin laissez une petite review cela me ferais plaisir ! Vraiment et ça ne coûte rien , en plus ça me motive !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **LE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XV : La limite interdite**

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel quand Thalia se réveilla après s'être endormie fatiguée par ses larmes. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un et cette personne n'était autre que Kili. Par tous les Valars, elle s'était endormie dans les bras du nain ! Ils étaient d'ailleurs allongés sur le foin et heureusement qu'aucun membre de la compagnie ne soient venu pour les voir ainsi ! Elle se tourna doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire face, Kili dormait encore paisiblement. La respiration du jeune nain était régulière et calme, c'était une vision et une sensation très apaisante. Certaines mèches brunes tombaient doucement sur son visage aux traits fermes, il semblait tellement serein à ce moment qu'elle ne put que sourire. Elle devait l'avouer, il avait un certain charme. Seulement quelque chose la perturba derrière Kili lui faisant perdre son sourire.

A à peine un mètre d'eux, Fili était assis sur un tas de foin et les fixant silencieusement. Gênée d'être ainsi épiée dans une position si gênante avec le petit frère du blond, elle détourna le regard faisant ainsi sourire Fili.

« -Il l'a trouvé. »

Interloquée par les paroles du nain, Thalia tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Malheureusement pour elle, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un sourire malicieux de la part du blond. Chose qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.

« -De quoi parles-tu, Fili ? Demanda-t-elle a voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Kili. »

D'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé quitter les bras protecteurs du jeune prince ,mais elle risquait fort de le réveiller alors elle ne fit rien.

Une nouvelle fois, Fili ne répondit rien , préférant de loin se lever pour venir tapoter l'épaule de son frère, se retenant visiblement de sourire davantage. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'ils étaient à Focombe ,mais son frère avait nié ce jour-là !

« -Kili... réveille toi et laisse la partir voyons, rigola-t-il. »

Ils entendirent tous les deux un grognement venant du brun puis un deuxième quand Fili réitéra son geste. La troisième fois, Kili ouvrit doucement les yeux s'habituant à la lumière qui traversait doucement les fenêtres, ne semblant pas distinguer le visage de Thalia qui était mal-à-l'aise par son regard.

« -Depuis quand prend-tu une femme pour une peluche ? »

Aux paroles de son frère, Kili remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune femme dans ses bras et aussitôt il se redressa en s'excusant auprès d'elle. Une douce chaleur venait de se répandre rapidement dans leurs joues, leur donnant une jolie couleur cramoisie. Si les deux jeunes gens semblaient gênés ce n'était pas le cas de Fili dont le rire brisa le silence de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna , un souriant toujours malicieusement sur le visage, vers eux.

« -À la base, je n'étais pas là pour vous regarder dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dwalin ma chargeait de te dire que tu dois aller t'entraîner avec lui, fit-il à l'adresse de Thalia. »

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête évitant soigneusement tout contacte visuel avec les deux frères surtout le plus jeune. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une porte se refermant leur signala le départ de Fili alors elle se permit un regard vers Kili. Mauvaise idée, elle rencontra aussitôt deux iris marrons qui la scrutaient.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux comme happé par les yeux de l'autre. Kili voulait retoucher cette peau si étrangement douce ,mais agréable alors il approcha son visage sans même sans rendre compte. Faut dire que d'être observé par des yeux aussi particuliers que ceux de Thalia était quelque peu perturbant et attirant dans un certain sens. Pourquoi voulait-il tant la toucher de nouveau alors que toute sa vie il ne connaissait que la douceur piquante des naines, la normalité en soit ,mais elle. Cette femme des hommes avait une peau anormale pour lui. Alors pourquoi ce désir ?

Elle l'observa se rapprocher de trop près et sentant son coeur déraper, elle se leva instantanément et se précipita hors de la pièce en lançant un « Dwalin m'attend ! » sonore laissant le jeune nain seul sur le foin. Lui était un nain et elle une femme des hommes, c'était étrange. Anormal.

Aussi vite qu'elle était partie, elle rejoignit le nain aux haches à l'extérieur. Dwalin semblait l'attendre sans arme donc elle devina qu'ils allaient s'entraîner au corps à corps. Thalia s'excusa du temps mit et remarqua la présence de Fili et Thorin . À la vu de ce dernier, les paroles du nain lui revint brutalement en mémoire, elle détourna rapidement la tête pour se concentrer sur Dwalin. Ce concentrer sur l'entraînement voilà ce qu'elle devait faire là ,maintenant, pour éviter de penser aux paroles du Roi nain et... à Kili.

Et l'entraînement débuta , Dwalin semblait attendre qu'elle attaque ou préparait-il quelque chose ? Une feinte ? Elle n'en savait rien alors elle fonça ,mais le nain para ses coups de poings et de pieds. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas ,elle feinta sur la gauche et lui mit un coup dans le dos provoquant un grognement de la part de son adversaire. Ce dernier se retourna et lui rendit le coup qui lui coupa brusquement la respiration dans un râle qui revint cependant très vite. Elle riposta mettant en application tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec le nain depuis la cité des Elfes plus ses entraînements solitaires le matin lorsqu'elle en avait eu le temps.

Elle avait progressé depuis Foncombe et rien que pour cela Dwalin était fier de son « élève ». Malheureusement, au final Dwalin gagna en la mettant à terre. Peut-être avait-elle progressé , mais pas assez pour battre un tel guerrier comme lui. Le nain l'aida à se relever tandis que Fili arrivait en souriant et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

« -Tu y étais presque.

-Tu parle ! J'ai énormément de bleues comparé à lui ! Lui fit-elle remarquait en touchant un bleu sur son bras.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à en avoir plus, proposa le blond en souriant.

-Sans façons, j'en ai déjà trop à mon goût. »

Les deux nains face à elle se mirent à rire suivit de près par Thalia. Plus loin, Thorin l'observait et devait bien avouer qu'elle avait fait des progrès au corps à corps depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Cul-de-sac. Elle avait aussi eu beaucoup de cicatrice depuis : morsure de Wargs, torture des gobelins et autres faites contre les multiples Orcs rencontraient sur leur chemin.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'horizon et elle se trouvait assise sur une souche d'arbre abattue derrière la ferme. Thalia s'amusait à caresser l'un des chiens présents et qui se déplaçaient debout sur leurs pattes arrières, celui qu'elle caressait était d'un pelage blanc. Il semblait apprécié l'attention de la jeune femme et le montrait en remuant la queue joyeusement.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle avait veillé à esquiver le plus possible Thorin et Kili, elle ne pouvait regarder le premier sans replonger dans ses souvenirs et l'autre sans se ressouvenir de son réveille chaleureux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle entende quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle puis s'asseoir à ses côtés. Thalia connaissait l'identité du nouveau venu ,mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder.

« -Que faisons-nous maintenant ? . »

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par les paroles de Kili et de ce fait se tourna vers lui. Il fixait un point au loin à travers le paysage qui s'assombrissait peu à peu.

« -De quoi parles-tu ? »

Et ce fut à son tour de poser les yeux sur elle, rencontrant ceux si unique de la jeune femme. Une couleur dorée, aussi douce que hypnotisant

« -De nous deux. »

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard de ses iris chocolat si pétillant, si attirant.

« -Il n'y a rien. Faisons comme d'habitude, fit-elle en se concentrant sur le chien à ses pieds.

-Impossible...pas pour moi en tout cas, répondit Kili dans un souffle. »

Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres en entendant le nain sous-entendre ce qu'elle redoutait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste oublié cette chaleur ? Cette attirance ? Rien ne devait arriver, elle était humaine et lui un nain.

« -Je ne peux renier ce désir ...

-Non Kili, arrête...

-qui brûle en moi tel un feu qui grandit jusqu'à devenir trop imposant.

-Kili..., le supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-pour l'ignorer ou l'anéantir. Nous, les nains somment butés alors je serais patient ,mais il est hors de question que je renie ce pourquoi mon coeur bat si vite, déclara-t-il en se levant pour faire face à Thalia. »

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, la réalité qu'elle y verrait dans ses yeux chocolat serait trop brutale. Tous les deux étaient en train de franchir cette limite et si cela continué il serait bientôt impossible de faire demi-tour.

« -Kili, c'est immorale, anormale. Tu es un nain, je suis une femme des hommes, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et les relevant avec appréhension vers lui.

-Je ne renierais pas mes désirs pour les normes de ma race et de la tienne, affirma-t-il en la fixant. »

Il semblait tellement sérieux avec ce visage déterminé, ses yeux reflétant toute son envie, sa détermination et se sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Voyant que le soleil disparaissait rapidement derrière l'horizon, Kili s'avança et vint embrasser le front de la jeune femme.

« -On devrait retourner à l'intérieur avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. »

Et elle n'eut aucune force pour protester, encore surprise et perdue par les paroles du nain ,mais elle finit par le suivre ne voulant guère rester à l'extérieur après le coucher du soleil.

En entrant, une douce odeur vint titiller leur ventre, le repas semblait être prêt et toute la compagnie ainsi que Gandalf étaient rassemblés autour de l'immense table pour manger. Kili alla s'asseoir près de son frère de ce fait Thalia dû s'asseoir à côté de Thorin, la dernière place de libre en face du jeune nain brun. Les valars devaient bien s'amuser !

« -Où étiez-vous Kili ? Demanda Thorin sans tourner une seule fois son regard vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Visiter un peu les alentours, mentit-il en croquant dans un morceau de viande.

-La prochaine fois préviens-nous. »

Kili hocha simplement la tête et regarda discrètement la brune en face de lui et eu un sourire discret. Aussitôt, elle évita soigneusement tout contacte visuelle avec lui, se répétant mentalement de ne pas faire attention à ce sourire, à lui. Ce maudit sourire, qu'elle appréciait énormément. Elle maudit les valars de tout ceci, de ses désirs qui allaient à l'encontre de la normalité surtout que durant tout le repas elle sentait le regard du brun sur elle. Il avait été sérieux en disant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et ceux malgré les moeurs de leurs deux espèces. Il n'avait pas peur du jugement.

* * *

Après le repas, elle se leva, déclara qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un bain et aussitôt alla s'en fermer dans la salle de bain unique faite de bois. Elle se laissa moelleusement glisser contre la porte et porta sa main à son coeur affolé, il était vraiment sérieux et cela lui faisait peur. Oui, elle avait peur de la suite, de cette limite qu'ils franchissaient peu à peu. Ses sentiments lui faisaient peur. Au début les gestes comme se tenir la main étaient purement amicales puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ces mêmes gestes devenaient de plus en plus fréquents : ça commencé par se réconforter ou se soutenir en se tenant la main, Fili et elle le faisait aussi puis Kili l'avait prit dans ses bras contre les gobelins et puis maintenant ce matin !

Un bain froid lui ferais le plus grand bien surtout qu'elle avait atrocement chaud et mal à un endroit très sensible qui eu l'effet de lui faire pousser un juron contre les Valars

« -Vous ne pouviez pas me laisser tranquille durant le voyage avec ce problème de fille ? Bordel par tous les Valars! »

C'est ainsi qu'elle jura de tous les noms les créateurs de la Terre du milieu et du monde d'Arda en général. Ces derniers s'ils l'entendaient n'aurait certainement pas aimé ses propos.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, elle faisait son possible pour paraître naturelle tout en évitant Kili ,mais aussi Thorin qui d'ailleurs semblait de plus en plus impatient de partir d'ici. Il arrivait d'ailleurs que lui et Thalia s'engueulent lorsqu'elle faisait sans le vouloir quelque chose qu'il lui déplaisait et cela commencé à vraiment peser sur la compagnie ,mais surtout sur la jeune femme. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette quête pour amasser l'argent et créer sa propre vie.

Un matin, elle se réveilla avant tout le monde et en observant par l'une des fenêtres, elle aperçue leur hôte en train de couper du bois. Ne voulant guère rester à l'intérieur à ne rien faire, Thalia sortit rejoindre Beorn.

« Vous êtes bien matinal, femme des Hommes.

-Pas plus que vous ,monsieur, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le sol.

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe n'est-ce pas avec ces deux nains ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça... ?

-Un peu oui... ,comment ça le changeur de peau en frappant un morceau de bois. Pour ce qui est de Thorin, ne vous en faites pas... laissez le juste. Par contre, en ce qui concerne... Kili, je crois. Il vous aime.

-C'est bien ça le problème..., murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi serais-ce un problème ? Vous aussi ,vous ressentez quelque chose pour ce jeune nain, non ? Ne vous attardez pas sur les normes de vos deux races... la vie est courte surtout pour vous... et vous risquez de le regretter. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas fixant silencieusement le ciel bleuté qui s'offrait à elle tandis que l'homme tranchait un à un les morceaux de bois. Oui, sa vie n'était rien comparaît à celle d'un nain... mais que dirait les deux peuples et puis... avait-elle vraiment des sentiments pour le jeune homme ? Après tout elle pouvait l'aimer comme une soeur aime son frère ou comme deux amis.

* * *

L'atmosphère fut toujours la même lors du départ. Beorn leur prêta quelques poneys ainsi que quelques vivres pour la route jusqu'à Erebor dû moins ils espéraient en avoir assez jusqu'à leur destination finale.

Préparant son cheval, Thalia remarqua Gandalf et le changeur de peau s'éloigner, sûrement pour discuter d'affaire importante. Elle le voyait au visage si préoccupé du magicien et ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

« -Thalia. »

À l'appelle de son prénom, elle se tourna et tomba sur Fili qui avait fini de préparer son poney.

« -Fili ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Se serait plutôt à moi de demander non ? Pour Thorin, Kili m'en a parlé ,mais pourquoi évites-tu mon frère depuis plus de deux jours ? Demanda Fili en croisant les bras.

-Je ne... et puis ça ne te regarde pas, Fili.

-Pourquoi résistes-tu à tes désirs ?

-Je n'ai aucuns désirs pour Kili ! S'emporta-t-elle en murmurant vivement en serrant les rênes de son cheval. Je suis humaine, il est un nain ! On est juste amis !

-Alors ce qui te bloque c'est la différence de race ? S'offusqua le blond. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer, espérant qu'il part pour mettre fin à cette discussion ,mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

« -Je n'ai pas envie de franchir la limite du non retour ,car tout ce qui se trouve après cette limite interdite est difficile. »

Elle monta à cheval et s'éloigna de loin sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit , mettant fin à leur discussion.

* * *

Peu de temps après, ils furent en marche pour la forêt noire et son nom ne présagé rien de bon. Cette forêt ne devait pas être très sympathique. Ils avançaient dans une plaine et au fur et à mesure une lisière noire se dessinait à l'horizon , un horizon sombre ne laissant aucun doute quant à son identité, la forêt noire. Cependant, peu à peu le soleil disparaissait. Thorin ordonna alors l'arrêt dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbre en plein milieu de la plaine, juste assez pour les dissimuler et leur permettre de voir l'ennemi avant que celui-ci ne les remarque. Ainsi reprit la routine de ceux qui s'occupaient du feu et de ceux qui s'occupaient du repas. Thalia alla se poser sur une grosse branche d'arbre et observa les étoiles apparaître peu à peu entre les branches .

Ce fut Bilbon qui la stoppa dans sa contemplation en lui apportant son repas de ce fait elle dut descendre de son perchoir et remercia le petit hobbit.

« -Que s'est-il passé avec Thorin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh rien, vous savez on se chamaille souvent, mentit-elle en souriant.

-Vous savez que vous mentez très mal ?

-Ah. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Un peu oui. »

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et vint s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre suivit par le hobbit, elle ne prit la parole qu'au bout de quelques minutes de silence légèrement brisée par les voix joyeuses des autres membres un peu plus loin derrière eux.

« -Il m'a juste fait réaliser quelque chose... je suis la responsable de la mort de Fenweï, commença-t-elle. Il a raison, si je n'avais pas quitté la maison familiale avec lui, il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Thalia.

-Certes mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité et tant que l'orc noir ne sera pas mort, je ne serais pas en paix. Je n'ai pas le choix maintenant, je dois le tuer. »

Bilbon se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur en l'entendant. Elle voulait vraiment tuer cet orc qui avait bien failli tuer Dwalin , l'un des nains les plus forts ? Elle était soit trop courageuse soit trop folle !

« -Vous avez le choix voyons !

-Non, pas pour moi Bilbon, fit-elle en souriant doucement pour le rassurer. Tout se terminera quand je l'aurais tué et ceux même si je dois en payer le prix. »

Elle avait échappé trop de fois à la mort en peu de temps alors une fois de plus , elle pouvait très bien prendre ce risque pour sa conscience. Pour son défunt petit-frère. Cependant, malgré ses pensées noires, elle fut tout de même touchée par l'attention que lui portait Bilbon et le remercia intérieurement. Il était un petit homme bon et très courageux.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux sans se douter qu'un certain nain avait tout entendu et ce dernier ferma les yeux, espérant que Malah soit indulgent avec elle. Peut-être avait-il été trop brutal avec elle ? Peut-être que ses mots l'avaient plus atteint qu'il n'avait cru et donc que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait cette folle idée ? Il regarda le ciel à travers les arbres puis s'en alla rejoindre les plus vieux de la compagnie laissant derrière lui Bilbon et Thalia. Ce soir-là, il avait entendu la promesse muette que s'était fait la jeune femme des hommes. La prochaine rencontre entre elle et Eldir serait fatalement la dernière, l'un d'eux donneraient son dernier souffle. C'était inévitable.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, le chapitre 15 est fini ! Et bien cela fait deux chapitre à la suite que c'est calme, chose rare pour notre compagnie ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop envie de taper Thalia X) mais ne vous inquiétez pas Kili est malin._**


	16. Ici PauKie ! Explication du retard !

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Ici PauKie**

Non je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction mais j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de problème en ce moment familial et d'autre informatique notamment ... oui après une mise à jour de Windows qui m'a installé Windows 10 sans demandé et bien mon ordinateur avait planté... génial ! J'ai eu peur d'avoir perdu tout mes chapitres d'avances que je devais corriger ( dû moins essayer car l'orthographe, la conjugaison et moi ça fait 2 XD) mais non j'en avais des copies sur une clés USB. Ouf sauvé alors ne vous inquiétez pas la suite va arriver laissez moi juste le temps de m'y remettre et de corriger le prochain chapitre.

Je suis navrée pour ce qui pensez que c'était un nouveau chapitre... mais vu le temps d'attente je me devais de vous prévenir. Chose faite.

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et merci d'être aussi patient et de lire cette fanfiction ! :) VOUS êtes adorables !

( ce post sera supprimé lorsque le prochain chapitre sera posté ;) )


	17. Chapitre 16 : La forêt noire

**_Hello tous le monde ! Oui, enfin la suite des aventures de la compagnies et de Thalia ^^ ! C'est dure en ce moment mais je m'accroche ! Et merci à tous vos reviews, elles m'aident réellement à continuer cette histoire ! Et vous êtes tellement adorables ... * câlin virtuelle *._**

 _Merci à LoupRubis , JeTapeL'incruste et a pallysd'Artagnan ( Thank you ! :) ) pour les reviews normalement vous avez eu ma réponse normalement !_

 _Rayan : Merci pour tes deux petites review d'encouragement ! Ça fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisou !_

 _Guest : Et bien non c'est moi qui te remercie car sans lecteur cette histoire n'est rien ! ^-^ Alors un grand merci ! En espérant que les aventures continuerons de te plaire !_

* * *

THE HOBBIT

L'appelle de la mort

Chapitre XVI : La forêt noire

* * *

La compagnie était repartie tôt le lendemain matin de peur d'être rattrapé par les orcs. Cependant, grâce à leurs montures, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la lisière de la forêt noire qui se dessinait peu à peu devant eux aussi sombre que son nom. Elle frissonna ,car jamais elle n'avait osé s'aventurer à l'intérieur et pourtant elle en avait vu des endroits terrifiants lors de ses voyages en solitaire ,mais à chaque fois que cette forêt s'était dressée face à elle, Thalia s'était arrangée pour l'éviter. Cet endroit lui avait toujours donné de désagréables frissons.

Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée du chemin des elfes, ils descendirent de leurs montures. Malheureusement à peine sur terre qu'une chose perturba Thalia, elle n'entendait rien, pas même le piaillement d'un oiseau , cette forêt semblait morte. En plus de cette étrange silence même avec ses yeux d'or, elle ne pouvait voir plus loin que les nains, tellement ce bois était dense et sombre, chose qui l'angoissée. Elle s'était habituée à pouvoir se servir de ses yeux pour se protéger et se prévenir d'éventuels dangers ,mais là... elle ne pouvait pas et c'était terrifiant.

« -La porte des elfes, commença Gandalf debout devant une arche faite de bois clair qui donnait sur un sentier. C'est ici que commence le sentier des elfes qui traverse la forêt noire.

-Et aucun signe des orcs, la chance est de notre côté ! S'exclama Dwalin en guettant l'horizon derrière eux.

-J'espère qui se seront faits bouffer par Beorn avant qu'ils arrivent ici, souffla Thalia. »

Gandalf lui n'avait pas l'air du même avis qu'eux mais s'en gardait bien de le faire savoir , il ordonna simplement aux nains de rendre les montures à leur maître, Boern qui les observait de loin. Ils défirent donc les animaux de leurs fardeaux c'est-à-dire des sacs contenant leurs érant qu'ils en aient assez pour survivre dans cette forêt qui semblait extrêmement dense.

« -Cette forêt semble malade, fit soudainement Bilbon d'un ton préoccupé. Comme si elle était en proie à une chose nuisible. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la contourner ?

-Si, en faisant un détour de 200 miles vers le nord ou bien le double vers le Sud, lui répondit Gandalf qui examinait le sentier s'y enfonçant légèrement. »

Ils continuèrent à décharger les pauvres bêtes et Thalia s'apprêtait à le faire au cheval de Gandalf quand ce dernier l'en arrêta prétextant en avoir besoin. Elle haussa un sourcil , observait d'un air interrogatif le magicien. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette monture dans la forêt noire si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le droit de garder les leurs ?

Bilbon dont le regard était rempli d'inquiétude se tourna vers le vieil homme , légèrement tremblant à l'idée que leur allié ne part.

« -Vous allez nous quitter ?

-Si je vous laisse c'est que j'y suis contraint, répondit le magicien provoquant un regard noir chez Thorin. Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet... . Vous n'êtes plus le hobbit que l'on a vu quitter son village, ajouta Gandalf en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du semi-homme en souriant.

-Une affaire importante, je suppose ?

-Hum, vous avez raison Thalia, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers la seule femme du groupe. J'espère que vous ne ferez rien d'insensé durant mon absence.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre absence pour en faire, lança-t-elle en souriant, riant.

-Essayez au moins de ne pas vous blesser à nouveau..., fit-il avant de se trouver face à Thorin. Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire, face au versant sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr et … n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans-moi !

-Ah... ? Vous avez tant envie que ça de vous faire cramer les fesses, Gandalf ?

-Hum... Non pas plus que ça ! Répondit le sorcier en lui donnant un coup de bâton sur le crâne. Je veux surtout veiller sur vous et vous... aider avec Smaug. »

Il lança un regard appuyé sur le futur Roi sous la montagne pour qu'il comprenne que ses paroles étaient surtout adressées à lui – et aussi aux autres- tandis que derrière lui, la jeune femme se frottait la tête avec vigueur. Il n'avait pas besoin de la frapper à chaque fois , pensa-t-elle en incendiant le dos du vieil homme.

« Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan, annonça Gandalf en se rapprochant de son cheval. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui est soumise à un enchantement. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau ! Prévint-il avant de continuer d'un air toujours aussi sérieux. Traversez le pont de pierre... et faites attention à l'air lui-même qui tout aussi envoûté que l'eau . Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Alors... rester sur le sentier ! Ne le quittez pas ! Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais ! »

Aussitôt ses avertissements prononçaient, il monta à cheval et partit au galop sous le regard inquiet de la compagnie ,car sans le magicien cela allait être une autre partie de manche. Jusqu'à maintenant, Gandalf avait été d'un grand secours , notamment par exemple contre les gobelins. Seul Thorin semblait ne pas être effrayé par son départ, mais plutôt en colère. Il les avait encore abandonné.

« -En route, déclara-t-il fermement. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil du jour de Durin. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans la forêt et soudainement l'air se fit plus lourd. Aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir y entrer tellement les arbres étaient épais et denses. L'atmosphère était tellement sombre que lorsque l'air devint de plus en plus oppressante entre ces arbres en plus d'une insupportable chaleur. À peine rentrée que Thalia voulait s'en aller. La route allait être longue …. très longue et éprouvante !

Plusieurs minutes ou heures plus tard, le temps semblant long, ils avaient la fâcheuse impression que leurs forces disparaissaient petit à petit . Peut-être car la nuit était sur le point de tomber ? Aucune idée. Ils leur étaient impossibles de savoir l'heure puisque le soleil était caché par la cime des arbres alors ils se concentrèrent sur une seule mission. Ne pas quitter le sentier.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent enfin au pont dont leur avait parlé Gandalf. Cependant, ce dernier s'était écroulé avec le temps et maintenant un immense trou s'était formé en son centre ne laissant que les deux extrémités du passage. Ils auraient pu sauter si la distance n'avait pas été si importante. Bofur avait bien proposé d'y aller en nageant ,mais la rivière était soumise à un enchantement.

« -Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser et vite, grogna Thorin. »

Ce fut Kili qui trouva la solution, traverser la rivière grâce à de longues branches surplombant l'eau d'un arbre tout près d'eux. Seulement, les branches étaient plutôt fines pour des nains quelques peu fine pour supporter à première vu le poids d'un nain. Idée en tête, le jeune Prince voulait enjamber l'une des branches pour traverser ,mais son oncle l'en empêcha.

« -Le plus léger en premier, lança-t-il. M. Sacquet ! »

À cette intervention, Thalia le fusilla du regard. Faisait-il exprès d'envoyer son ami pour l'ignorer, car c'était sûr, elle était la plus légère du groupe et cela malgré sa grande taille. Voyant que Bilbon se résignait à monter la première branche d'une main tremblante, elle l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

« -Laissez-moi passer Bilbon, je suis plus légère que vous... sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr.

-Thalia, j'ai dit M. Sacquet, rappela Thorin.

-Et moi j'ai dit que je passerais ,car je suis de loin la plus légère du groupe. Bilbon pourra passer juste après moi étant le deuxième plus léger. »

Le hobbit se recula alors laissant la place à la jeune femme qui grimpa à la première branche qui fort heureusement ne se brisa pas sous son poids . Prise dans son élan, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un certain nain retenait sa respiration à chacun de ses pas par peur de la voir basculer dans l'eau. Les branches se balançaient doucement à chacun de ses mouvements, menaçant à tout moment de craquer. Thalia avançait doucement pour éviter avec prudence pour éviter de tomber et d'être en prise au maléfice de l'eau. Très peu pour elle surtout si c'était pour mourir stupidement à cause d'une chute ! Malheureusement en passant d'une branche à l'autre celle-ci se brisa la forçant à sauter sur une autre branche sous les exclamations de ses compagnons qui avaient eu peur pour elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de balançoire, la brune arriva jusqu'à la rive et à peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit Bilbon sauter à côté d'elle . Visiblement , il l'avait suivi de près ! Plus loin les nains avaient commencé à traverser. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et même s'ils se balançaient dangereusement de branches en branches certains semblaient comme atteint pas cette étrange vapeur endormante qui émanait de l'eau comme l'avait senti le hobbit quelques secondes auparavant. Seule Thalia ne l'avait pas senti n'ayant pas été très proche de la surface de l'eau grâce à sa taille. Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages à être de la race des Hommes dont celui-là !

Le sort devait être contre eux car ce qu'ils redoutaient arriva, Bombur faillit tomber mais s'était rattrapé à une branche. Cependant , l'odeur envoûtante de l'eau eu raison de lui et il tomba à l'eau. Thorin ordonna aux nains les plus proches de le remonter. Aussitôt , plusieurs demi-hommes agrippèrent Bombur pour la ramener jusqu'à la rive. Une fois sur la rive, Oīn alla inspecter le nain et affirma avec grand soulagement que ce dernier s'était juste endormi sous l'effet de l'eau. Chose qui rassura tout le monde !

« -Réveillons le , ordonna Thorin qui commençait à s'impatienter de perdre autant de temps. »

Malheureusement, personne ne parvint à le réveiller, l'enchantement était sans doute très puissant mais quelque chose leurs disaient qu'il se réveillerait au bout d'un moment. Thorin décida alors qu'ils le porteraient jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ce qui provoqua de nombreuses plaintes chez les nains en effet Bombur n'était pas le plus léger c'était même l'inverse... . Ainsi plusieurs nains s'occupèrent de le porter tandis que les autres recommencèrent à marcher à la suite du futur Roi.

* * *

Leur avancé dans la forêt devint subitement plus lente au bout de quelques minutes, premièrement par la charge qu'ils avaient c'est-à-dire Bombur et deuxième ,car l'atmosphère de ce bois avait fini par vraiment les atteindre. Certains étaient atteint par des hallucinations ou perdaient totalement leur sens de l'orientation comme s'ils avaient avalé quelque chose de mauvais. Thalia quant-à elle avait la vue qui se brouillée formant des tâches noires devant elle, comparait à ses compagnons la brune suffoquait du manque de lumière et d'air pure. De plus, la fatigue la gagnait peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient entre ces maudits arbres. Elle ferma les yeux sans arrêter sa marche, juste quelques secondes pour essayer de remettre son esprit en place. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, Thalia se figea totalement. Il y avait du sang partout sur les arbres , ses compagnons ,mais aussi sur elle-même. Elle hurla alertant ses compagnons qui l'avaient dépassé.

Kili se retourna brusquement en entendant le cri et vit alors Thalia horrifiée par quelque chose puis lorsqu'elle baisa le regard vers le ventre du nain. Elle sembla suffoquait d'un coup dans un hoquet de surprise mêlé à de la terreur. Inquiet, il s'approcha et l'appela ,mais en vain, elle ne répondait pas comme si elle ne le voyait pas ni même ne l'entendait. Plongée dans un cauchemars. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« -La forêt l'affecte plus qu'il ne faudrait, déclara Balin en s'approchant à son tour. Nous sommes des nains et l'air ici ne semble pas trop nous affecter ,mais Thalia est humaine. L'endroit semble particulièrement l'affecter. Thorin faisons une pause. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et visiblement l'idée de s'arrêter pour leur camarade ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Cependant, il accepta en voyant l'état de la jeune femme et à son tour il s'approcha passant une main devant les yeux de la jeune femme qui cligna des yeux. Le fixant avec horreur de haut en bas.

Un cauchemars... s'en était un ! À moins que ça ne soit cette maudite forêt de malheur qui lui faisait ça ! Thalia le voyait imbibé de sang tout comme Kili et Fili. Le roi et ses deux neveux étaient les trois plus souillé par le sang...comme dans son rêve de la veille.

 _Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau glacée de cette citée détruire, l'orc noir, Eldir apparut brusquement . Il enfonça violemment son épée dans l'estomac de Thalia avant de la ressortir avec hargne et de disparaître dans la noirceur de l'eau. Le laissant seule et terrifiée._

 _Elle avait mal, beaucoup trop mal. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air mais seule d'innombrables bulles sortirent tandis que l'eau se teinter de rouge. La douleur devint de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau jusqu'à toucher le fond rocailleux de la rivière. Distinguant d'autres bulles monter à la surface, elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche comme pour hurler. Là, face à elle se trouvait Fili , le ventre transpercé d'une longue lame. Mort. Il était étendu à ses côtés sans vie. Paniquant, elle regarda de l'autre côté et se fut Thorin, dont une lame à double tranchant était enfoncée en lui. Mort lui aussi. Elle fut encore plus paniquée et horrifiée, lorsqu'elle remarqua une forme se dessiner au-dessus d'elle. Le reconnaissant , elle suffoqua , brûlante d'une nouvelle douleur. Kili coulait doucement au-dessus d'elle, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre d'où une sorte de pique énorme l'avait traversé. Mort. Il était mort. Ils étaient morts. Tous les trois._

Fixant toujours Thorin face à elle, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous les souvenirs de ce cauchemars . Le nain la rattrapa dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir contre un tronc puis lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

« -Buvez. Ça vous aideras à reprendre vos esprits.

-Ne mourrez pas. »

La compagnie se tut subitement en l'entendant prononcer ces trois mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi Thorin mourait ici ? Ce dernier l'observait avec surprise et incompréhension, ne comprenant pas cette demande. Car il en était sûr , c'était une demande ,mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle s'adressait non pas seulement à leur chef ,mais aussi aux deux jeunes princes, Fili et Kili.

« -Thalia ? Tu es en train de délirer, essaye de te calmer, fit doucement Fili en s'approchant avec son frère.

-Ne mourrez pas ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau d'une voix suppliante. »

Ces trois simples mots de nouveau répétaient suffire à faire perdre patience Kili qui arracha la gourde des mains de son oncle et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. Il l'aida alors à boire puis vint doucement la prendre contre lui. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi... elle tremblait telle une feuille. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi... se mordant la lèvre il vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« -Thalia, on est là... , ferme les yeux. »

Seulement même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Kili, la vision du sang autour d'elle, notamment sur le visage de Kili la bloquait. La terrifiée plus que de raison.

« -Fais-moi confiance , Thalia, lui murmura-t-il sans se préoccuper des regards sur eux surtout celui de son oncle . Je serai tes yeux pour cette fois. »

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ferma doucement les yeux tandis que le jeune nain prit sa main ,mais elle sentit quelqu'un d'autre prendre son autre main.

« -Étant donné que tu es notre humaine... tu auras le droit à deux paires d'oeil en plus, ironisa Fili.

-Reprenons la route, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps..., s'exclama Thorin. »

La compagnie reprit donc prudemment la route ,évitant par tous les moyens de s'éloigner du chemin. À la fin de la troupe, Kili et Fili aidaient la jeune fille à avancer, la guidant parmi les racines géantes des arbres ou les autres obstacles. De temps à autre, elle leur serrait la main comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient là.

* * *

Ils continuèrent alors d'avancer jusqu'à la prochaine pause qui dura un peu plus longtemps . Durant ce court temps, Bilbon crut entendre quelque chose ,malheureusement tous les membres du groupe étaient bien trop fatigués et à bout de nerfs pour faire attention à quoique se soit. Et c'est pour cette raison que Thorin prit un mauvais chemin faisant ainsi dévier la compagnie du chemin des Elfes malgré l'avertissement de Bilbon et certains nains. Cependant, le roi n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était d'arriver à Erebor avant le jour de Durin. Seulement au-fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils remarquèrent avec horreur qu'ils n'avançaient pas mais qu'ils tournaient en rond. La compagnie décida alors de recherche leur route... en vain , ce dernier avait comme disparu en plus de cela Bombur dormait toujours. Au bout d'un moment ils reprirent la route en comprenant qu'ils étaient inutiles de continuer à chercher. Ils perdaient plus de temps qu'autre chose.

« -J'en ai plus assez de cette forêt ! S'exclama Kili en resserrant un peu plus la main de Thalia.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des semaines...voir même des années. Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Ajouta Fili dans un râle d'agacement. »

Ne faisant pas attention, les trois jeunes heurtèrent Dwalin et Bofur qui s'étaient arrêtés.

« -Hé ! Faites attention ! Grogna Fili.

-Non, Vous ! Faites attention , regardez où vous marchez ! Répondit avec agacement Bofur.

-On n'a pas fait exprès ! S'emporta Kili en lâchant la main de Thalia.

-Et alors ? Faites attention déjà que cette forêt de malheur me tape sur le système alors ne venaient pas en rajouter une couche ! S'écria Dwalin. »

Une dispute des plus stupides débuta alors entre eux et les deux frères venaient de lâcher les mains de Thalia sans s'en rendent compte pour commencer à se battre avec Bofur et Dwalin.

Thalia n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux même en entendant les insultes fuser dans tous les sens. Dans cette situation, elle se sentait petite dans le noir qu'il l'entourait et pourtant elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux . Seulement, si elle le faisait elle verrait encore cette vision d'horreur sur eux, tout ce sang. Elle les appela pour les ramener à la raison mais rien à faire, ils continuèrent leur stupide conflit !

 _Cric crac cric crac_

Elle l'avait entendu, ce bruit étrange qui donnait froid dans le dos puis petit à petit les voix de ses compagnons se turent avant d'entendre un bruit sec puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Décidant d'ouvrir les yeux trop préoccuper par ce mystérieux silence inquiétant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une immense araignée noire qui lui enfonça directement son d'are dans le ventre sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique se soit. Elle gémit de douleur avant que sa vue ne se brouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance au sol.

* * *

Après la douleur languissante de l'inceste , Thalia se sentait maintenant très bien... . Cette illusion sanglante était finie et l'aire était devenu pure. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ouvrit les paupières l'une après l'autre et fut éblouie par un plafond haut écarlate. Lui brûlant la rétine. Et près d'elle, elle distingua le bruit de l'eau en mouvement et tournant le regard, elle vit un elfe à la longue chevelure blonde. Ce dernier sembla remarquer son réveille ,car il s'approcha avec ce qui semblait être une serviette humide qu'il posa sur son front. L'homme était très grand et fin comme se devait d'être les elfes, il avait la peau légèrement plus foncé que la plupart des elfes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à Foncombe. Ses longs cheveux blond mettaient en valeur un fin visage orné de deux iris vert.

« -Ah... vous êtes réveillé, jeune humaine.

-Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par les araignées et vous êtes maintenant dans le royaume du Roi Tranduille dans l'infirmerie ,car le d'are de la bête est allée un peu trop profondément dans votre chair, expliqua-t-il. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Je vais bien... , répondit la brune avec l'esprit encore embrumé. Où sont mes compagnons ?

-Les nains ? Ils sont enfermés dans nos cellules. »

À cette révélation, Thalia se redressa brusquement, faisant tourner sa tête douloureusement ,mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ses amis étaient enfermés ici, sûrement tout prêt !

« -Calmez-vous ! Ils vont bien et vous allez pouvoir les voir.

-Je m'en contre fiche ! Pourquoi sont-ils enfermés ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ce sont simplement les ordres de Tranduille.

-Je veux les voir ! Fit-elle en se levant chancelant doucement.

-Très bien ... ! Très bien ! ... Mais tout d'abord rasseyez-vous que je vous examine. »

L'examiner et puis quoi encore ! Elle s'en foutait ! La seule chose qu'elle voulait été d'aller voir ses compagnons ,mais voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis elle dut obéir à l'elfe qui l'examina minutieusement.

« -Quel est votre prénom ?

-Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Répliqua-t-elle. Je ne vous connais pas.

-Je suis Daeron.

-Et alors ?

-Maintenant vous me connaissez , fit-il en souriant malicieusement. Alors votre prénom ? »

Elle le fixa un petit moment avant de grogner de frustration! Un point pour l'elfe blond ! En l'entendant ainsi grognait, le jeune homme se mit à sourire plus franchement, amusé par sa réaction.

« -Thalia, souffla-t-elle.

-Enchanté, Thalia, fille des Hommes. Bienvenue au Royaume Sylvain, fit Daeron avant de se lever. Vous n'avez plus rien, j'en suis fière ma crème a bien fonctionné.

-Ne vous attendez pas à des remerciements.

-Parce que vos amis sont enfermés entre nos murs ? Devina-t-il en souriant moqueusement. Vous êtes bien rancunière envers un elfe qui n'est qu'un simple soigneur, enfin, quoi qu'il en soit allons voir vos amis. »

Il lui tendit la main par pur politesse ,mais elle refusa décalant un peu brutalement la main de Daeon. Chose qui eut pour effet d'amuser d'autant plus l'elfe qui se mit à marcher suivit de près par la jeune femme qui n'attend qu'une chose, les voir tous sains et saufs.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre 16 vous a plut ! Thalia et les autres sont enfin chez notre elfe blond d'ailleurs on a un nouveau personnage ... Daeron. Sera-t-il important pour la suite ou alors est-il seulement un personnage secondaire ? Mystère ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews vraiment ça m'aide de savoir votre avis ! ^-^ Bisou !**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Course poursuite

_**Bonsoir tous le monde , j'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui ! Voici le chapitre 17 qui n'a pas mit longtemps pour une fois XD ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _Merci à JeTapeL'Incruste et à pallysd'Artagnan pour leur reviews ! ( Thank you for your reviews ! ) Je suis contente que le chapitre 16 vous a plut et comme à chaque fois j'espère que vous avez reçu ma réponse X)._

 _Rayan : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait plaisir et me motive aussi comme tout les autres reviews ! "Boucle d'or" désolée j'ai pensé au comte et j'ai rigolé X). D'ailleurs ton speudo me fait pensé à un CDC dans Amour sucré Campus life :) . Encore merci._

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'Appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XVII : Course poursuite**

* * *

L'elfe blond nommé Daeron et Thalia traversaient uns à uns des passages suspendus et harmonieusement construit entre les parois rocheuses de ce qui devait être une montagne ou une colline. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancer, des voix s'élevaient ainsi que d'autres bruits ressemblant à des chocs comme si on frappait quelque chose. Ce lieu était splendide tout comme Fondcombe, elle ne pouvait le nier et ceux même malgré le manque d'ouverture sur l'extérieur. À part Daeron, les autres elfes sur leur chemin la fixait d'un mauvais oeil . À cause de ses yeux ? Parce qu'elle voyageait avec des nains ? Ou les deux ? Aucune idée et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment-là. Une seule chose l'importait celui de revoir sains et sauves ses camarades.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant deux passages qui menaient à différentes cellules divisées sur plusieurs étages. Cherchant du regard, elle put apercevoir les nains se déchaîner contre les barreaux de leurs cellules. Ils étaient tous visiblement vivants ! Le coeur de la jeune femme s'allégea d'un poids, soulagée.

Ori qui la remarqua en premier se mit à sourire d'un air heureux. Réconfortait de la voir sur pied au point qu'il ne put se retenir de l'appeler avec soulagement.

« -Miss Thalia ! »

Peu à peu les autres membres de la compagnie la remarquèrent et semblèrent tous heureux de la revoir, même Thorin s'était rapproché des barreaux de sa cellule pour la voir. Comme pour s'assurer que l'humaine de sa troupe était bien de retour. Cependant, malgré son soulagement qu'il ne montrait pas évidemment, il remarqua très vite la présence de l'elfe à ses côtés. À ce constat , son visage se referma.

« -Daeron, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, enferme la ! Ordonna soudainement un autre elfe . »

Tout aussi blond que son soigneur à la différence que ce dernier avait la peau d'une grande blancheur et des yeux d'un bleu très clair, trop clair pour être ceux d'un humain.

« -Vraiment, Legolas ? Elle n'est pas une naine alors pourquoi l'enfermer elle aussi?

-Elle voyageait avec les nains justement, fit-il en la jaugeant de haut. On ne peut lui faire confiance surtout avec de telles yeux. »

Silencieuse ,mais tout de même agacée par cette elfe, Thalia le fixait d'un mauvais air tandis que Daeron fixait son camarade un moment avant de reporter son regard sur elle. Il n'était pas du même avis que Legolas ,mais il n'était qu'un sous fifre. Il attrapa alors Thalia par le bras et l'emmena de force malgré sa résistance face à l'une des cellules sous le regard insistant de Legolas. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur en lui lança à voix basse un « Désolé » puis referma la cellule. Et sans un regard vers la jeune femme, le blond tourna les talons pour rejoindre son compère. Encore plus agacée, Thalia marmonna des insultes peu jolies envers son guérisseur et l'autre blondinet.

Les mains de la jeune femme se refermèrent aux barreaux et elle le fixa s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un tournant. Poussant un juron contre l'elfe , elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte , frappant de son poing.

« -Arrête cela ne sert à rien, elle ne s'ouvre que sur l'ordre du roi des Elfes. D'ailleurs on n'est pas prêt à sortir, mon oncle a refusé un marché ce dernier. »

Elle se tendit légèrement à cette voix et tourna doucement vers Kili assit sur ce qui ressemblait à un banc en pierre. Les yeux chocolat du nain la scrutant longuement et elle perçut ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Et qu'elle appréciait malgré elle. Daeron avait bien choisis la cellule.

« -Je vois ça... j'ai la main douloureuse maintenant, fit-elle en agitant la dites main. »

Il pouffa doucement de rire sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était là en pleine forme et sans aucune hallucination à cause à la forêt le rendant heureux. Il avait eu peur en arrivant ici et en voyant les elfes l'emmener ailleurs ,mais pas plus que lorsque Bilbon les avait sauvé des araignées et qu'il avait vu le sang s'écoulait lentement du ventre de la brune. L'obscurité de la cellule lui permettait de la regarder sans prendre le risque que Thorin un peu plus haut en face d'eux ne le voit faire.

« -Toi tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle sans bouger de sa place.

-Rien à part des égratignures.

-Tant mieux. »

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Kili dû au manque de parole de la jeune femme, elle se voulait encore distante avec lui alors que lui voulait l'inverse. Les femmes étaient décidément très compliquées ! Le brun se leva et lui attrapa la main pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le banc et aussitôt il s'allongea sur ce dernier et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Thalia. Il remarqua le regard étonné de cette dernière et lorsqu'il la sentit commencé à se lever, il la retint.

« -Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu Thalia, murmura-t-il.

-Mais...

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Et je te l'ai dit chez Beorn... je ne renoncerais pas. »

Et il ferma les yeux, sa tête confortablement installer sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui resta stoïque ne sachant pas quoi faire pour fuir ce contacte. À nouveau sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'en empêcher ils s'approchaient une fois de plus de la limite du non-retour. Cette frontière qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle voulait à la fois.

Au début , elle se contenta de fixer une fissure sur le mur face à elle puis son regard se posa naturellement sur le visage maintenant endormis du nain. Quelques mèches brunes lui tombaient devant les paupières et d'autres reposaient sur ses jambes. Elle se surprit à vouloir les caresser ,mais se retint. Lui était un nain et elle une femme des Hommes, seule une amitié pouvait exister entre eux même si Kili ne pensait pas la même chose. Cependant, malgré sa propre pensée cette envie devenait peu à peu insupportable surtout lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur lui. Il a bien dit que personne ne pouvait nous voir dans l'ombre de la cellule ,non ? Pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard à l'extérieur avant de reporter son attention sur le nain. Doucement, elle vint glisser ses doigts dans les boucles de Kili et commença à les caresser délicatement de peur de le réveiller. C'était agréable et cela semblait apaiser encore plus le nain d'ailleurs un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. À cette vision, elle ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps.

 _Doucement, elle franchissait cette ligne,_

 _Doucement, l'interdit devint réelle,_

 _Un nain et une humaine, Ensemble._

* * *

Des voix, elle entendait deux voix discuter non loin d'elle et l'une d'elles ne lui était pas inconnues. Kili parlait avec quelqu'un ? Qui ? Doucement, Thalia ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers la porte du cachot et une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, elle distingua la silhouette du nain. Le jeune prince semblait parlait à une jeune femme... plus grande que ce dernier, il s'agissait d'une elfe rousse.

« Quelle promesse ? Demanda l'inconnue d'une voix doucereusement elfique.

-Celle de lui revenir en vie, répondit Kili en faisant tourné une pierre turquoise dans sa main. »

La brune encore assise sur le banc fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-il ? Jamais elle n'avait encore vu cette pierre.

« -J'ai promis à ma mère de revenir vivant de cette quête... au début elle n'était pas d'accord pour que je parte ... étant sois disant trop jeune, continua le nain. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles durant lequel ni l'elfe, ni le nain et ni l'humaine ne parlèrent dû moins jusqu'à ce que la rousse ne la remarque. Elle sourit alors doucement dans un léger hochement de tête comme pour lui dire bonjour chose qu'elle ne rendit pas. S'ils étaient enfermés c'était à cause des elfes. D'ailleurs pourquoi Kili parlait-il avec elle ? Et pourquoi lui disait-il cela alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas à propos de cette promesse alors que soit disant il l'aimait ... ? Elle serra instinctivement la main sans sans s'en rendre compte.

« Votre amie semble réveillée, déclara-t-elle en se levant. »

Aussitôt Kili tourna la tête en sa direction et se mit à sourire en se levant, époustouflant son pantalon tandis que l'elfe s'en alla. Le nain alla s'asseoir à côté de la brune et la fixa un petit moment avant d'entamer la conversation.

« -Bien dormi ?

-... ouai. Et toi ... ? Répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu froide.

-Heu...comme un enfant , fit-il perturbé par le ton de la jeune femme. ... Hum cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien ! »

Subitement, l'image d'elle-même en train de caresser les cheveux du jeune prince lui revint en tête la faisant rougir automatiquement pour cacher ses rougeurs, elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la cellule. Faisant mine de regarder la cellule d'en face où Fili dormait, lui aussi. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Franchement ... Kili aurait très bien pu dormir comme un enfant même sans ses caresses ! Voulant penser à autre chose ,mais aussi pour calmer ses rougeurs, elle changea de sujet.

« Hum... je ne savais pas... que tu avais fait une telle promesse à ta mère.

-Huh ? Oh... tu as écouté ... vilaine, fit le brun en souriant moqueusement.

-Ce n'était pas une discussion des plus discrète, Kili, répliqua Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ,car pour moi c'est une évidence , nous reviendrons tous vivant de cette aventure ! »

Thalia l'observa silencieusement ... il semblait si sûr de lui qu'elle avait envie d'y croire ,mais ses rêves continuaient de la hanter ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Comment pouvait-il être certain de sa survie avec Azog qui voulait les tuer ? Au fond, elle souhaitait être aussi sûr que lui. Qu'ils rentreraient tous chez eux sains et sauves.

« -Au faite..., fit soudainement Kili en jouant avec la pierre dans sa main.

-Oui ? Lança-t-elle doucement encore songeuse à ses paroles.

-Lorsque nous étions dans la forêt et que l'air te faisais halluciner... pourquoi as-tu dit à mon oncle « Ne mourrez pas » ? »

Thalia scrutait toujours Fili qui dormait ,n'osant pas regarder le nain qui s'était levé pour se mettre devant elle de crainte qu'il ne voit ses peurs à travers elle. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples cauchemars et une hallucination alors il n'avait pas à savoir .

« -Thalia... »

Ne la voyant pas réagir ni même vouloir lui répondre, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait surtout que s'il n'y avait rien, elle l'aurait tout de suite dit. Franche comme elle l'était. Alors il la fixa et répéta sa question.

« -Thalia s'il te plaît , qu'as-tu vu dans la forêt ?

-Du sang, commença-t-elle en comprenant qu'il continuerait à insister. Depuis un moment je fais des rêves qui semblent se suivre, racontant une histoire. La veille dans la clairière, j'ai rêvé de la mort de Thorin , Fili et ... de la tienne, fini-t-elle par dire en serrant les poings en repensant à son rêve et à son expérience dans la forêt noire. »

Leurs morts ? Kili resta là sans réagir, perturbé parce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de leurs morts ? Certes avant de partir avec son oncle il savait que c'était risqué ,mais ils allaient revenir en vie ! ... Dû moins il l'espérait et ferais tout pour cela. Le jeune femme devait sans doute repenser à ce cauchemars vu son expression.

« -Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Thalia, rien de plus qu'un songe, affirma le jeune nain avec douceur tout en se redressant.

-Il me paraissait tellement réelle...Kili.

-Certains rêves peuvent sembler si réelles qu'ils nous tourmentent ou exploitent nos peurs, mais ce ne sont que des rêves, ajouta Kili en la couvrant du regard. »

Il avait sans doute raison ,mais malgré ses paroles ,son appréhension et cette peur au fond d'elle n'avait pas disparu. Azog ferait tout pour détruire la ligné de Durin, pour tuer Thorin, Fili et... Kili. À cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux pour chasser cette vision de son esprit.

«- Mademoiselle Thalia ? »

En entente son prénom, elle ré-ouvrit ses pupilles dorés et vit à la porte de leur cellule, Daeron et l'autre blond, Legolas si elle se souvenait bien. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

« - Le roi Tranduil souhaite vous voir. Suivez nous, déclara Legolas.

-Que lui veut-il ? Demanda brusquement Thorin derrière eux depuis sa cellule. Que veut ce traite ?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Nain, répondit d'un ton sec Legolas.

-Elle fait partie de notr...

-Très bien, je vous suis, elfe. »

Legolas reporta alors son attention sur la femme des hommes qui s'était avancée vers les barreaux se dévoilant à la lumière. Il put ainsi voir les yeux d'or si unique chez la race des hommes. Pourtant, il en avait vu des Hommes de différentes couleurs de cheveux, d'yeux et même de peau, cependant aucun n'avait de tels yeux.

« -Thalia..., fit Kili en s'approchant à son tour n'aimant pas l'idée. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir de la cellule ouverte par Daeron qui la referma aussitôt. Legolas se mit derrière elle tandis que son soigneur marchait devant elle pour l'emmener devant le trône du maître des lieux. Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'air inquiets de ses camarades ,mais surtout celui de Kili avant de les perdre de vu.

* * *

Un immense trône sur-élevé dominé l'espace où elle venait d'entrer à la suite de l'elfe blond, Daeron. Étonnée par ce trône si gigantesque, elle le scruta avec de grand yeux avant de remarquer la présence d'un elfe dessus . Il semblait grand et assez fort malgré un corps svelte avec de très long cheveux blond platine. Elle pouvait voir de fins yeux gris pleins de froideur mais brillant aussi d'arrogance. Une couronne de branche ornée sa chevelure qui descendait un peu de chaque côté de son visage.

L'elfe la fixait ,sa tête reposant gracieusement sur sa paume de main accoudé à son trône d'un air supérieur qui agaçait Thalia.

« -Alors ainsi, Yeux d'Or c'est vous, fit-il.

-Puisque je suis la seule à avoir de tels yeux ici... oui il semblerait, répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Que me voulez-vous ?

-De toute ma vie , je n'ai jamais vu de pareils yeux... que sont-ils ? Ils doivent être spéciales pour que des nains acceptent de prendre une personne de la race des Hommes surtout une femme.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir. »

Tranduil se leva et tout en descendant les marches de trône continua le dialogue voulant en savoir plus sur cette femme ... si unique. Notamment ses yeux... pareils à des pierres précieuses et aussi brillant qu'elles.

« - Si je le savais, je pourrais vous proposer un marché, Thalia, fille des Hommes.

-Je suis désolée pour vous... votre « Altesse » , commença la brune en se courbant grossièrement. ...Mais je me contre fou de votre marché, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est la libération de mes compagnons. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme firent sourire l'elfe qui une fois arrivée à sa hauteur tourna doucement autour d'elle, tel un vautour ou un dragon devant son trésor.

« -Vous semblez bien attaché à eux, Thalia, affirma-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Il s'arrêta face à elle, leur regard se rencontrèrent. L'argent face à l'or. L'Elfe face à l'Homme. Souriant doucereusement, Tranduil se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et susurra lentement :

« - Je pourrais les libérer, le libérer, si nous passions un marché.

-Le libérer ... ? Souffla-t-elle longuement même si elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Ne l'oubliez pas, les elfes ont l'ouïe fine et la vue perçante..., répondit Tranduil en souriant de plus belle avant de poursuivre. Un nain amoureux d'une fille des hommes et vous d'un nain... une liaison interdite dans vos deux peuples..., susurra-t-il d'une voix fluette.

-Comment ... le savez-vous ? Demanda Thalia prise par surprise. »

En voyant la surprise dans les yeux de celle que l'on nommée « Yeux d'Or », il ne put être que fière d'avoir demandé à son fils de l'espionner dans sa cellule.

« -Mon fils, Legolas, m'a rapporté vos paroles et vos gestes qu'il a pu percevoir malgré l'obscurité de votre cellule. Vos gestes en disent long sur vos sentiments... c'est assez répugnant de savoir qu'un nain et qu'une femme des Hommes éprouvent de tels sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

Thalia lui lança un regard froid qui aurait pu le tuer si cela était possible. Et voyant que ses paroles commençaient à marcher sur elle, il poursuivit sous l'oeil de son fils et de Daeron. Ce dernier regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à son Roi pour aider la jeune femme.

« -Vous êtes quelqu'un de détestable, cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Pour vous un nain vaux moins qu'un homme ou un elfe ?

-Certainement, ce ne sont que des nains, des êtres répugnants, non raffinés, répondit franchement Tranduil d'un ton supérieur. »

Le coup partie tout seul et résonna dans le royaume sylvain, Tranduil dont la joue était rouge la scrutait avec stupeur. Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui... ? Le roi de ce royaume, lui Tranduil ? Subitement énervé d'une telle arrogance, il s'avança dangereusement vers elle et lui attrapa le bras, appuyant fermement pour la soumettre à sa volonté.

Thalia grimaça de douleur face à la poigne de l'elfe qui la força à se mettre à genou sans qu'elle n'arrive à résister sous la douleur et la force du blond.

« -Comment osez-vous me frapper ainsi, jeune impertinente !

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant ,mais il resserra sa poigne. Vous n'êtes qu'un elfe irrespectueux ... une ordure !

-Roi ! S'écria Daeron en s'approchant avec Legolas. »

Cependant, à ce moment-là un son de cor résonna dans tout le royaume puis ils virent de nombreux elfes courir à travers les passages s'armant d'épée et d'arcs. Puis pour finir une voix elfique s'éleva à son tour, annonçant l'évasion des nains . Aussitôt Tranduil ordonna la chasse aux nains pour les ramener dans leurs cellules. Legolas partit sous cet ordre emmenant avec lui Daeron même si ce dernier avait semblé hésité à laisser la jeune femme seule avec le Roi.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thalia, ses compagnons étaient libres et elle se doutait que Bilbon y était pour quelque chose. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans l'une des cellules alors il avait dû échapper aux Elfes par elle ne savait quel moyens. Il fallait vite qu'elle les rejoigne alors elle profita de l'inattention de Tranduil pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre et s'enfuir vite de la salle du trône tandis que l'elfe prit par surprise ne la poursuivit pas.

« -Rattrapez la ! Hurla-t-il dans un cri de rage. »

Libre, elle courrait à travers les ponts de pieds qui surplombaient une grande hauteur, suivit par de nombreux elfes qui sautaient de passerelles en passerelles et elle les imita pour les éviter. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait bien failli tomber dans le vide n'étant pas habitué à faire ça comme les elfes qui déjà de nature avaient une grande agilité. Malheureusement sa chance s'arrêta lorsqu'une elfe blonde apparue face à elle, cette dernière fonça sur elle pour la bloquer à terre. Cependant, Thalia lui attrapa le bras et la fit basculer dans le vide tout en attrapant au passage l'épée de la blonde. Une épée pouvait l'aider en cas de problème ! Poursuivant à nouveau sa course, seulement un autre elfe lui barra le chemin , mais elle utilisa la ruse pour lui échapper et continua sa course folle.

Après plusieurs passerelles, elle déboucha sur l'extérieur grâce à une fenêtre d'où elle entendit beaucoup de vacarme comme si une bataille s'était déclarée non loin de sa position alors elle accéléra sa cadence toujours suivit des elfes. Ils étaient coriaces ! En chemin elle esquiva plusieurs attaques d'elfes dont un qui avait bien failli l'avoir avec une flèche avant d'arriver face à une rivière et un barrage. Les nains y étaient bloqués dans des tonneaux et se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient face aux orcs qui attaquaient d'ailleurs en voyant cela , les elfes qui la poursuivaient détournèrent leur attention d'elle. Maintenant, ils étaient plus préoccupés par les orcs qu'elle ou les nains et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Et l'idée des tonneaux ne devait venir que d'une personne.

« -Bilbon, tu es un génie ! Murmura-t-elle en souriant en percevant le petit hobbit cramponné à l'un des tonneaux. »

À ce moment, Kili sortit des tonneaux en sautant l'un après l'autre pour arriver sur le rivage. Elle fronça les sourcils puis comprit , il avait l'attention de tirer le levier , cependant plusieurs orcs l'attaquèrent. Guidait par ses sentiments et sa peur, Thalia dévala la distance entre elle et les nains , mais fut retenu par quelques orcs qui la ralentissaient. Et quand elle arriva ,Kili s'avancer déjà pour libérer les autres. Malheureusement alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas, une flèche vint se planter dans sa cuisse le figeant sur place. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra la stoppant dans son élan.

« -KILI ! Hurlèrent Fili et Thalia d'une même voix en voyant le jeune nain s'écrouler à terre. »

Enragée, elle chercha du regard l'archer qui venait de faire cela et le trouva. Il s'agissait d'un immense orc qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Azog pour que ce soit juste une coïncidence. En voyant ce monstre sourire fièrement de son acte, elle sentit son sang bouillir de colère à tel point qu'elle serra inconsciemment sa main autour du pommeau de l'épée elfique qu'elle avait dérobé plus tôt. Elle s'avança vers l'orc puis se mit à courir vers lui, voulant lui faire payer son acte envers Kili.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre :) il est pas très très mouvementé sauf vers la fin mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé mais attention et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 18 :) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le loup et la brebis

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 18 qui j'espère vous plaira car il est je crois le plus dure chapitre à écrire XD ! Vraiment ! C'est un scène importante dans l'histoire de Thalia.**

 _Merci à JeTapeL'incruste et pallysd'Artagnan ( thank you ! ! ) pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que vous avez reçu mes réponses et j'espère vous revoir aussi dans les commentaires à la fin de ce chapitre ;) ._

 _Rayan : Thalia une teigneuse ? Non... pas du tout voyons juste... inconsciente sur les bord X) . Oh c'est ton prénom et bien, il est jolie :) et oui ça ma fait rire sur le coup de lire ton pseudo :) . Merci pour ta review et oui j'ai eu besoin de courage pour écrire et corriger ce chapitre. Très important pour Thalia._

 **Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même petite ! :D**

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XVIII : Le loup et la brebis**

* * *

Kili était tombé à terre après avoir reçu une flèche ennemi et guidée par ses pulsions, la jeune femme fonçait sur le responsable arme en main. Un rugissement sorti de ses lèvres en sautant d'une pierre pour attaquer de haut l'orc blanc. Auteur de la blessure du nain. L'orc qui l'avait entendu, riposta en dégainant une longue épée alors leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Thalia sentit ses bras trembler sous la puissance du choc. Elle se recula pour mieux défier de nouveau l'immonde créature.

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin, Kili qui était en mauvaise posture fut aidé par une elfe à la longue chevelure rousse ... nommée Tauriel. Il lui avait parlé alors qu'ils étaient encore prisonniers. Elle lui permit de tirer le levier ce qui offrit aux tonneaux piégés la possibilité de dévaler la cascade pour arriver à une rivière tumultueuse.

« -Kili ! Hurla Fili . »

Le nain grimaçant de douleur s'apprêtait à descendre dans son tonneaux lorsqu'il vit Thalia se battre avec l'orc qui l'avait blessé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici ! Alors, il l'appela ,malheureusement elle était trop occupée à se battre pour l'entendre.

« -KILI ! Maintenant ! S'écria de nouveau son frère, inquiet. »

Le brun poussa un juron avant de se traîner jusqu'au bord et de se laisser tomber dans le tonneau vide lui arrachant un râle de douleur qui attira l'attention de Thalia.

La jeune femme fut soulagée en voyant Kili s'échapper avec les autres à travers la rivière. Maintenant, elle devait en finir avec l'orc et les rejoindre , cependant son adversaire lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il était puissant et bien plus grand qu'elle alors elle devait jouer sur sa légèreté et sur sa taille pour esquiver et riposter.

Il l'attaqua de nouveau et elle para mais, le choc fut si brutal qu'elle recula de plusieurs pas et percuta un arbre comme lorsqu'elle avait été contre un autre ennemi dans la forêt avant que Boern n'arrive. L'orc blanc se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier avant de foncer droit sur elle pour en finir. Cependant, quelqu'un s'interposa, Daeron. Il tenait de son épée elfique l'orc à bonne distance d'elle puis sans retirer sa lame de celle du monstre, il s'adressa à elle.

« -Foncez Thalia ! Rejoignez-les ! »

Surprise qu'il lui offre la possibilité de partir alors qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de la ramener elle et ses compagnons, elle le regarda avec de grand yeux.

« -Rejoignez-les tant que vous le pouvez ... nous ne pourrons pas vous ramener en cellule avec tous ses orcs alors rejoignez-les ! Rejoignez-le avant que je ne change d'avis!»

Toujours surprise , elle se reprit et d'un sourire remercia le jeune elfe blond avant de tourner les talons. Thalia se mit à courir vers le barrage esquivant les orcs sur son passage puis elle sauta par-dessus le muret. S'élançant le long de l'eau, elle esquivait ou tuait les monstres se dressant sur son chemin tout en suivant de loin les tonneaux qui dévalaient cette rivière mouvementée.

Les battements dans sa poitrine étaient rapides à cause de l'adrénaline de la course et de la peur qu'elle avait pour Kili. Elle était même étonnée de se savoir si endurante et si rapide malgré les orcs , la distance entre elle et ses compagnons n'était plus si grande puisqu'elle les rattrapait au fur et à mesure de son avancé.

Les elfes combattaient avec elle les immondes créatures oubliant tous pour le moment l'ordre de leur roi. D'ailleurs le fils de ce dernier la suivait de prêt, éliminant l'ennemie qui aurait la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à elle en traître.

« -Gamine ! Lui hurla Dwalin en la voyant passer au-dessus de lui grâce à une grosse branche faisant office de pont. »

Une fois sur l'autre rive, elle trancha la tête d'un orc qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Ori avec son arc. Tenant la tête du monstre à la main, Thalia la lança sur un autre orc qui tomba à l'eau. Très vite, elle fut rejoint par Legolas pour lui venir en aide.

« -Vous avez une bonne vue, femme.

-Vous vous battez extrêmement bien, elfe. »

À eux deux ,ils tuèrent les orcs qui suivaient la compagnie, sur le moment elle fut reconnaissante aux elfes de leur venir en aide. Ils auraient très bien pu laisser les orcs les attaquer sans rien faire. L'humaine faisait tout pour aider ses compagnons en tuant le plus d'ennemi sur les rives ou qui lancé des flèches sur les nains. Kili était déjà blessé à cause d'eux alors pas besoin que d'autres personnes de la compagnie le soient aussi ! À cette pensée, elle enchaîna les têtes coupées avec rapidité.

« -GAMINE ! Là-haut ! Lui cria à nouveau Dwalin. »

Suivant la direction indiquée par le nain, elle vit apparaître parmi l'ennemi, Eldir, l'orc noir. À cette vue, son sang se mit à bouillir de rage pure et simple ,déjà qu'elle était assez énervée par l'orc qui avait blessé Kili ,là c'était la goutte de trop. Et Eldir l'avait remarqué puisque ce dernier s'avançait déjà dans sa direction alors elle fit de même en faisant tournoyer sa nouvelle épée dans sa main.

Bilbon ayant lui aussi remarquait la présence de l'orc noir et voyant son ami se dirigeait vers ce dernier, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle la veille avant d'entrer dans la forêt noire. Le hobbit eu soudain peur qu'elle ne mette réellement sa vie en danger pour tuer l'orc noir.

« -NON Thalia ! »

Il l'appelait ,mais en vain. La jeune femme était obnubilée par son cauchemars qui non seulement avait failli la tuer à plusieurs reprises et avait blessé Dwalin ,mais surtout il lui avait arraché son frère. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, comme d'un accord commun, ils s'attaquèrent en même temps. Leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un artifice d'étincelles rougeâtres, reculant ils s'élancèrent de nouveau provoquant la même chose. Ils poussaient des cris de guerre à chacune de leurs attaques.

« -Je vais en terminer avec toi ! Lui cracha Eldir en l'attaquant par en-dessous.

-Alors viens ! Finissons s'en ! Répondit-elle dans un cri en esquivant l'épée de son ennemi. »

Ainsi le combat reprit à coup d'épée et de feintes puis peu à peu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'éloignèrent de la rivière tout en continuant leur duel. Sous les yeux des elfes et des nains dont le chef, Thorin ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la jeune femme. Il savait ce qui allait se passer... un combat à mort entre Thalia et l'orc noir.

* * *

Au bout même d'une heure, le combat continuait avec férocité, ils se retrouvaient maintenant en plein coeur de la forêt hors du royaume des elfes. Thalia commençait à fatiguer, ses muscles suppliaient d'arrêter en lui faisant mal. Malheureusement pour elle, Eldir le remarquait et en profita pour multiplier ses attaques pour l'affaiblir encore plus. Jusqu'à réussir à la mettre à terre d'un coup d'épée ,mais la jeune femme se releva. Déterminée à ne pas abandonner tout de suite. Elle passa l'une de ses mains sur ses lèvres et y fit disparaître le sang puis leva son visage vers Eldir. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient de férocité malveillante alors que les siens brillaient à l'idée de mettre à terre son cauchemars.

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi ! Soit il mourrait soit c'était elle ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités ! Elle se l'était jurée. Le prochain combat entre eux serait le dernier !

L'orc noir s'approcha faisant tournoyer son arme dans sa main et léchant avidement ses lèvres à l'idée de trancher cette peau si blanche pour la rendre rouge de sang. Il voulait la voir souffrir, hurler ,mais surtout le supplier d'en finir. D'arrêter sa vie. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui lui demande d'abréger ses souffrances ! Décidé, il s'élança de nouveau sur elle brandissant bien haut sa lame luisante à la lumière du jour en rugissant. Thalia fit de même forçant de nouveau sur ses pauvres jambes tremblantes pour courir vers son cauchemars.

Cependant, Eldir y avait mis tellement de puissance profitant de son état de fatigue qu'elle fut littéralement projetée contre l'arbre derrière elle. Sa respiration fut coupée par la même occasion en plus d'une douleur vivace dans le dos et l'arrière de la tête. Elle n'était pas une grande guerrière pas comme Dwalin ou même Thorin et elle le savait parfaitement. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et Thalia se mit à cracher du sang alors qu'elle tomba lourdement sur ses pieds contre le tronc de l'arbre.

 ** _Le loup a faim et la brebis seule est faible._**

Tel un prédateur, il s'avança lentement vers elle faisant languir son impatience de lui trancher la gorge ,mais avant cela il avait d'autres projets en tête. L'envie de voir cette femme en sang était délicieuse et une idée germa dans son esprit tordu. Thalia avait vraiment du mal à reprendre sa respiration . Comment allait-elle faire pour tuer l'orc ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien et c'était mauvais très mauvais !

Un rire sinistre lui indiqua qu'il était tout près alors elle se releva tant bien que mal tendant sa main vers son arme à terre ,mais trop tard, Eldir la souleva du sol par le cou avec un sourire carnassier. Pas prête à le laisser faire, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête le faisant lâcher pris. Cependant, n'ayant pas encore de plan, elle attrapa son épée et se mit à courir à travers les arbres alors que derrière elle ,l'orc poussa un rugissement furieux en lui emboîtant le pas. Lui non plus n'était pas décidé à laisser s'échapper sa proie.

 ** _Elle court pour échapper à la faim du loup ,mais ce dernier est beaucoup trop rapide et affamé pour la laisser._**

Et malheureusement , la fatigue la rattrapa et la fit trébucher sur une racine. Thalia tomba à terre et poussa un juron de douleur et d'agacement. Thalia voulu se relever mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vint la plaquer à nouveau au sol . Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Eldir qui de son immense pied la bloquer face contre terre. L'humaine essayait tant bien que mal de se délivrer ou d'attraper son arme en vain, l'orc la maintenait avec force puis d'un coup de pied la retourna sur le dos avant de s'accroupir sur elle. Un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, il plongea son regard luisant dans celui or de la jeune femme.

« -Sept longues années que j'attends ce moment, rugit-il . Sept longues années à rêver de ta mort, Femme des Hommes ! »

Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire comme pour accentuer ses dires , la faisant cracher du sang pour ensuite recommencer une nouvelle fois puis une troisième fois. Cependant, la quatrième fois n'arriva pas ,car elle redressa subitement la tête , la cognant contre celle de son tortionnaire qui prit de surprise se recula d'elle. Profitant de cette occasion, la jeune femme empoigna son épée elfique et d'un geste rapide la dirigea pour l'enfoncer dans le torse de son adversaire. Cependant, ce dernier réussi à y échapper ,mais pas assez rapide pour esquiver complètement la lame, son épaule gauche prit le coup. L'épée de Thalia s'y enfonça ,le faisant rugir de rage et de douleur. Elle avait réussi à le toucher gravement , c'était un bon début ,mais ce n'était pas fini et elle le comprit en évitant de justesse un coup d'épée qui l'aurait fatalement touché.

Seulement, elle ne put reprendre son souffle qu'elle fut de nouveau attaquée et dû paraît pour ne pas être blessée. L'humaine devait user de toutes ses forces pour mettre de la distance entre elle et la lame de son ennemi qui lui n'était pas fatigué et usait de sa force physique sur elle. Elle faillit basculer en avant lorsque soudainement Eldir se recula et disparu de son champ de vision, pris de court elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que quelque chose s'enfonça dans son bas ventre droit. Hoquetant de surprise et de douleur , Thalia rencontra avec effrois les iris écarlates de l'orc. Tremblante de spasmes douloureux, elle baissa sa tête et vit la lame enfoncer en elle d'où du sang s'écouler et aussi vite qu'elle fut rentrée , l'épée en ressortit lui arrachant un cri.

Immédiatement, elle posa sa main sur la plaie se mordant la lèvre pour contenir un gémissement, mais elle dû riposter à un nouveau coup de son assaillant qui malgré sa blessure à l'épaule n'avait pas perdu en force. Saleté d'orc, quand vas-tu brûler en enfer, pensa-t-elle en plaquant la lame de son épée contre celui d'Eldir. Puis brusquement , elle se mit à rugir de douleur lorsque l'orc lui asséna un coup de poing dans sa blessure fraîchement faite . Sous le coup de la douleur ,mais aussi de l'épuisement, Thalia s'écroula à genou à bout de souffle et tout aussi vite , l'orc lui attrapa les cheveux pour maintenant sa tête en arrière.

« -Finissons s'en , Yeux d'or ! »

Elle à genou et lui au-dessus d'elle... comme lors de cette affreuse nuit , c'était la même position qu'autre fois. Thalia su immédiatement ce que son ennemie comptait faire alors elle se mit à se débattre ,mais il la tenait fermement. Encore une fois, cette histoire allait se répéter ? Encore ? Ne pouvait-elle rien faire pour l'arrêter ? Était-elle encore l'adolescente faible d'autrefois ? Elle le vit, cette même dague se lever au-dessus de son visage tendu vers le ciel . Elle sentit la peur l'envahir alors que la fine lame s'enfonça dans son œil gauche déjà meurtri par le passé. Encore. Un hurlement de pure douleur déchira l'air alors que l'orc fit ressortir sa dague dans un rire satisfait. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus douloureuse tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang de son œil couler le long de sa joue comme par le passé.

Il s'agissait de la même douleur qu'il y a sept ans et cela raviva d'autant plus ses souvenirs de ce fameux soir. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire à nouveau ! Les paroles de Gandalf lui revint alors brusquement en mémoire : _« Je me rappelle avoir sauvé une adolescente terrifiée et apeurée ,mais maintenant vous êtes devenue une belle jeune femme courageuse »_ , le vieux magiciens le lui avait dit après qu'elle s'était jetée dans le vide sur la falaise. Lentement sous le rire sinistre de son ennemi, Thalia serra les poings et son unique oeil brilla d'une nouvelle détermination qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour renverser son ennemie dans un ultime cri de guerre mêlé de douleur. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne. Elle avait changé ! Elle avait gagné en force !

Thalia ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'elle lui sauta dessus et enfonça son épée dans l'armure de l'orc qui écarquilla de stupeur les yeux en la fixant. De ses grosses mains il prit la lame tentant de la faire sortir, seulement, Thalia s'appuya de tout son poids et de toute sa force sur le pommeau de son arme qui fini par transpercer le torse d'Eldir. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance insupportable.

« -Ça c'est pour Dwalin..., articula-t-elle avec difficulté tant la douleur était déchirante puis elle tourna la lame et pénétra encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce aussi dans la terre dans un craquement sinistre. Et ça c'est pour mon frère ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. »

L'orc dont le visage était remplit de haine et de douleur chercha à lui attraper la tête, cependant, la blessure eu raison de lui. Lorsqu'il toucha le cou de la jeune femme , Eldir poussa son dernier soupir et sa main retomba lourdement au sol. Le corps de l'orc baignait de son propre sang ... aussi noir que l'était son esprit.

À bout de force, Thalia se laissa tomber sur lui se tenant comme elle le pouvait au pommeau de son épée encore enfoncer dans le corps de son cauchemars devenu définitivement passé. Le sang coulait toujours de sa plaie au ventre et elle le sentait aussi couler le long de son visage lui faisant atrocement mal ,mais elle était soulagée. Un poids venait de partir de son coeur.

« -Tu peux reposer en paix, petit frère, murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations. »

Le soleil traversa les arbres et vint illuminer la scène faisant briller sa lame d'une douce lumière blanche et noire à cause du sang d'Eldir. Un râle de douleur et de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle plongea la tête vers l'arrière pour observer le ciel se dessiner à travers les feuillages des arbres. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue, brillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Malheureusement, la douleur de ses blessures la ramena à la réalité. Thalia toussa violemment crachant par la même occasion du sang et se laissa tomber à côté du corps inerte d'Eldir. Volontairement, elle laissa la douleur l'envahir et malgré ça, elle se mit à sourire.

« -J'ai réussi...Fenwë..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix entravée par la douleur et pendant un instant elle cru entendre la voix de son jeune frère. Ah... ouai... je t'ai vengé. Le monstre ... notre monstre... est parti... en enfer... »

Les blessures de Thalia étaient trop graves pour qu'elle survive . Elle le savait et s'y était attendu alors elle ferma les yeux pour attendre son trépas. Sauf que des visages familiers s'imposèrent à son esprit, celles de Bilbon, Gandalf, de la compagnie ,mais surtout celui de _Kili_. Lui qui devait en ce moment souffrir quelque part et dire qu'elle allait partir sans même les revoir, sans même _le_ revoir. L'idée de mourir sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois lui serra douloureusement le coeur . Oui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle l'aimait. Quelle idiote faisait-elle maintenant ! Devoir être sur le point de mourir pour enfin s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant ! L'image de Kili qui s'imposait à son esprit lui donna la force de se relever malgré la douleur et d'une main sur sa plaie abdominale elle avança lentement titubant à chacun de ses pas.

« -Je dois tenir..., souffla-t-elle en posant un pied devant l'autre dans un gémissement de douleur. »

Usant de ses dernières forces, elle se dirigea avec maladresse vers la rivière qu'elle entendait couler plus loin. Vacillant à chacun de ses pas, elle força tout de même sur ses jambes pour avancer , ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur de son corps et de ses blessures. Elle devait tenir bon jusqu'à son retour auprès de la compagnie, auprès des siens ,car ils étaient sa famille : Bofur le joyeux, Bifur l'incompréhensible nain, Bombur le cuisinier aux plats exquis , Ori l'artiste, Nori le charmant voleur, Dori le protecteur, Dwalin la brute au coeur d'or, Balin le sage, Oin le gentil soigneur quelque peu sourd, Gloïn l'impérieux et courageux, Fili le prince de la rigolade, Thorin le grognon , Bilbon le surprenant hobbit et enfin Kili le joyeux téméraire ! Puis il y avait elle, l'humaine trop téméraire qui fonce tête baisser à chaque danger ! Ils formaient à eux quinze une belle bande, une bande qu'elle voulait revoir.

«- Smaug vous cramera le derche... alors autant... que je sois là pour en profiter, ironisa-t-elle pour se donner du courage tandis que du sang coula de sa bouche. »

À de nombreuses reprises , elle trébucha lui arrachant par la même occasion des râles de douleur ,mais à chaque fois elle se releva. Alors que la douleur s'intensifiait et que sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle devait retrouver la compagnie ,mais surtout Kili. L'inquiétude la gagna, allait-elle mourir avant de l'avoir rejoint ou serais-ce lui qui mourrait de sa blessure ?

Les minutes passèrent et elle ne sentait presque plus ses membres lorsqu'elle arriva face à la rivière qui se déchaînée toujours autant. Le jeune femme s'approcha tout en se demandant comment rattraper les nains et décida donc de suivre le courant. Ainsi, elle finirait bien par les retrouver sauf si la mort arrivait à l'attraper avant.

Une heure plus tard, elle marchait toujours, lentement certes ,mais elle avançait encore et elle était même étonnée de ne pas être encore morte. Pourtant, elle en avait perdu du sang. Et ce qu'elle redoutait arriva, un spasme plus douloureux que les autres la surprit. Sa vue se brouilla de tâches noires et elle se sentit soudainement faible puis son corps juta dans la rivière. L'eau devint immédiatement rouge et sa froideur en touchant ses plaies lui arracha un dernier crie de douleur avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance ,laissant l'eau transporter son corps meurtri. La dernière pensait qu'elle eut fut celle de Kili souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, heureux comme aux premiers jours de leur rencontre à Cul-de-sac.

 ** _Ainsi la brebis sombra dans la noirceur après avoir vaincu l'affreux loup._**

* * *

 **Bon... le chapitre 18 est fini . C'était mouvementé non ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du combat entre Eldir et Thalia puis de la fin ? Ah ... je suis assez sadique de laisser l'histoire là X) bon on se revoit pour le chapitre 19 ! Et n'hésitez pas pour les review ça aide ! Vraiment !**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Entre deux mondes

**Hello tous le monde ! Contente de revenir pour le chapitre 19 juste après le combat de Thalia ! Est-elle vivante ? Que va-t-il se passer ? A vous de voir !**

Merci à JeTapeL'incruste et à pallysd'Aragnan ( thank you , I'm happy ! :)) pour leurs reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis en espérant comme à chaque fois que vous avez reçu mes réponses X).

Rayan : Tout d'abord merci du fond du coeur pour tes reviews ! Et merci, c'est l'unes des scènes les plus importantes de l'histoire alors il fallait que je donne tout ce que j'ai pour ce combat XD ! Donc je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi :) ! Hum.. oui comment Thalia va s'en sortir ;) bonne question que je te laisse découvrir par toi même. Oh mes autres projets ? J'ai une autre fanfiction sur ce compte sur Naruto mais elle est en pause pour plusieurs raisons mise à part ça j'ai effectivement quelques projets qui vont peut-être voir le jour. Notamment une fanfiction sur les Marauders d'Harry potter :) mais rien n'est sûr. A la prochaine cher(e) Rayan ( fille ou garçon ? X) ) et encore merci de ton soutiens !

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Même toute petite ! :)**

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XIX : Entre deux mondes**

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'évasion des nains et cela avait rendu Tranduil très en colère tellement que lorsqu'il tua l'orc que son fils avait capturé, il n'eut qu'une pensée que le nain blessé meurt. Cependant, cet avis n'était pas partagé par tous les elfes notamment une, Tauriel, elle décida même de partir du royaume pour venir en aide à Kili. Elle fut alors suivit de près par Legolas qui en apprenant son départ avait prit la décision de la ramener. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit bannie du royaume ,alors lorsqu'il la trouva sur une berge près de la rivière, il entama le dialogue. Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps.

« -Tauriel ! Si tu ne reviens pas, mon père te bannira du royaume...

-Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit la rousse le regardant légèrement derrière elle.

-Tauriel soit raisonnable... , tenta l'elfe.

-Legolas, depuis quand laisse-t-on le mal grandir ainsi et gagner ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant. Depuis quand sommes-nous autant égoïste ? »

À ces paroles, Legolas l'observa de ses yeux bleues et y vit une elfe courageuse ,mais aussi déterminée à sauver ce nain blessé, il le savait au plus profond de lui. Et il en était jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas être celui qui hante ses pensées à ce moment et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il se résigna à la suivre ,car il souhaitait au plus vite voir le nain sortir de la tête de la rousse.

« Tu souhaites surtout le soigner n'est-ce pas... ? Demanda sans aucun doute le blond.

-Il... va mourir si nous ne faisons rien, Legolas ! Qui sommes-nous pour laisser un être mourir alors que nous pouvons peut-être le sauver ?

-.. huh... très bien, si nous partons maintenant nous aurons une chance de les rattraper. »

D'un sourire sincère Tauriel le remercia puis se tourna complètement vers lui, le silence régna un court instant avant qu'un bruissement de feuille ne les alerte. D'un même mouvement ,ils firent volte face arcs bandés vers le potentiel ennemi. Ennemi qui n'en était pas un. Loin de là, ils baissèrent leurs armes en identifiant le nouvel arrivant.

« -Daeron..., soupira Legolas. Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'elfe blond aux yeux émeraude avisa un instant le fils de son seigneur avant de sourire et de répondre franchement à la question sans chercher à mentir sur ses intentions. De toute manière cela serait inutile face à Legolas qui le connaissait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps ! Effectivement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient amis depuis l'enfance alors forcément mentir était une perte de temps entre eux.

« -Je suis un soigneur et même si je ne porte pas les nains dans mon cœur... je ne peux me résoudre à laisser quelqu'un mourir alors que je peux lui venir en aide.

-Merci, Daeron, fit Tauriel d'un sourire reconnaissant. »

Maintenant que les trois elfes avaient décidé de rattraper la compagnie, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à partir à leur recherche. Cependant, un bruit derrière eux les empêcha de s'élancer vers leur but. Daeron fut le premier à se retourner arc bander ,mais il fut aussi le premier à la voir.

« -Par tous les Valars ! »

Les paroles de l'elfe attirèrent l'attention des deux autres qui lui dirigèrent leur regard vers l'eau, intrigués. Ils virent le courant de la rivière déposer doucement un corps inerte, très vite ils reconnurent l'identité de la personne. Daeron s'élança vers cette dernière et la prise dans ses bras avec brusquerie. Elle était dans un sale état pour cause il pouvait constater une large blessure au niveau du bas ventre et d'autres petites blessures moins importantes sur le reste du corps. Malheureusement, quelque chose était plus grave encore et il fut choqué en voyant l'œil gauche de la blessée totalement ensanglantée. Ayant prit conscience des blessures, il s'empressa de poser l'une de ses oreilles sur sa poitrine. Aucune son. Aucun battement. Aucune respiration. Le cœur de la jeune femme avait cessé de battre.

« -Mademoiselle Thalia ! S'écria-t-il en tapotant doucement sa joue pâle.

-Par tous les Valars que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est sûrement cet orc noir qui lui a fait cela, répondit Legolas en s'approchant à son tour. En le voyant, elle s'est éloignée avec lui... seule.

-C'était du suicide... »

Daeron choquait par la révélation de Legolas, observa quelques secondes son compère avant de soulever l'humaine dans ses bras, un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos pour ensuite la déposer sur le sol sec. Il déchira un bout de sa tunique verte et la tendit à Tauriel sans se détourner de la femme des hommes sans vie à ses pieds.

« -Nettoie ses plaies, Tauriel... je m'occupe de la ramener ! Fit-il l'air déterminé. »

Hors de question de la laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour aider la jeune femme à revenir parmi eux.

Aucun son. Elle n'entendait rien tout était silencieux et en ouvrant les yeux elle fut éblouie par la blancheur autour d'elle. Elle semblait se trouver dans une sorte de salle majestueuse aussi blanche que la neige ,mais aussi calme que la mort. Elle apercevait même de fin flocon blanc flotter dans l'air avec légèreté donnant à cet endroit une atmosphère très calme et divin notamment grâce à ses pilier de pierres blanches alignées en deux rangées contre les murs. Perdue, ses souvenirs revinrent peu à peu , l'aventure, le gobelin, les orcs , les elfes et enfin Thalia se rappela de son combat avec Eldir. Aussitôt, elle leva une de ses mains devant son œil qui avait été meurtrie. Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit sa main. Son œil était donc intact alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas dû et cela lui fit assez peur. Était-elle morte ? Où alors fut-elle soignée par quelqu'un ? Et qui ?

« -Grande sœur ? »

Thalia se figea sur place en entendant cette voix si longtemps perdue, une voix légèrement aigu et enfantine. Une voix de petit garçon qu'elle connaissait parfaitement ! Tremblante en se retournant, elle tomba avec étonnement sur Fenwë face à elle. Impossible ! Il n'avait pas changé , son visage était toujours assez rond, ses cheveux couleur du blé était encore en pagaille et ses yeux marron pétillant de vie... de vie alors qu'il était mort.

« -Un rêve... souffla-t-elle. C'est un rêve. »

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve pour voir son défunt frère devant elle , fermant les yeux Thalia espérait se réveiller. Un rêve comme celui-ci était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Au lieu de sortir de ce songe, elle sentit deux petites mains lui prendre les siennes.

« -Ce n'est pas un rêve, grande sœur... ouvre les yeux Tha' ! C'est moi Fenwë !

-I-Impossible, articula-t-elle en ouvrant subitement les yeux avec surprise se noyant dans le regard noisette face à elle.

-Oh tes yeux, ils sont jaunes ! S'écria le petit garçon en souriant avec admiration. C'est jol... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur le prit dans ses bras avec brusquerie , les larmes montant aux yeux. Elle le sentait contre elle ! Il était là en chair et en os, la chaleur de son petit corps contre le siens lui confirmait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve . Automatiquement, elle resserra sa prise et laissa libre court à ses larmes , sa respiration devint peu à peu saccadée par ses pleures. Il était vivant ! Son frère était là ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Fenwë était là dans ses bras à rire et à lui caresser les cheveux comme s'il n'avait jamais été tuer. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un affreux cauchemars.

Encore sous le choque et ses larmes ne cessant pas de couler sur ses joues pâles, elle le tenait fermement de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter maintenant qu'elle le retrouvait !

« -Par tous les Valars comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu as été gravement blessé alors tu es entre la vie et la mort, lui expliqua le petit blondinet en se reculant pour voir le visage rougis de sa sœur. »

Entre la mort et la vie... à l'entente de ces quelques mots, la jeune femme resta immobile totalement abasourdie par la nouvelle. En ce moment même la mort la guettait pendant que la vie s'attachait à elle, deux camps, deux endroits différents et pourtant elle était là entre les deux avec en compagnie un être disparu. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Peut-être allait-elle elle-même disparaître de la terre du milieu sans avoir dit adieux à ses compagnons... à Kili.

« -Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne sais pas... , avoua son petit frère avec plein d'innocence.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois ! S'écria-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver ce jour-là... »

Subitement comme une piqûre de rappelle, les paroles de Thorin chez Boern lui revint à l'esprit. La mort de Fenwë était de sa faute. Elle était responsable de sa disparition et de sa propre tristesse donc elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même s'il partait une deuxième fois. Son coeur se serra douloureusement en repensant à cette affreuse nuit.

« -Ne dis pas ça Tha', fit doucement le petit garçon blond en prenant place face à elle.

-C'est moi la cause de ta mort... si j'avais été plus forte à l'époque tu serais sûrement encore en vie...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Et merci grande soeur , tu a tuer la méchante créature, continua-t-il d'un air joyeux. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui et fut surprise de le voir aussi joyeux à cette idée. L'avait-il vraiment vu se battre contre Eldir ? Et ne lui en voulait-il vraiment pas ? Visiblement non alors qu'il aurait pu. Et qu'il en aurait eu le droit. Fenwë la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse ,mais aussi avec une pointe d'admiration qu'il n'avait pas avant à son égard.

« -Tu es devenue forte Thalia comme les guerriers dans les livres !

-Petit frère, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère contre moi ? Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas pour ne pas t'avoir sauvé ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, hésitante.

-Car tu es ma grande soeur et que je suis heureux que tu sois en vie ! S'écria l'enfant avec un certain sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la troubla un peu. Au moins l'un de nous deux est vivant ! »

Sept années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant il n'avait pas changé physiquement... toujours le même visage arrondie par l'enfance et les yeux pétillant de malice. Le même qu'avant sa mort. Elle vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux retrouvant avec émotion la douceur des boucles emmêlés de son jeune frère. Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, Thalia lui caressait souvent les cheveux pour le calmer après un cauchemars ou pour l'endormir et ça l'avait manqué. Heureuse, elle laissa flâner un doux sourire sur ses traits tirés par les épreuves de la vie. Cette dernière n'avait pas été tendre avec elle surtout après la mort de Fenwë. Entre morts et pauvreté, elle avait jonglé entre le sang et le travail.

« - Je l'aime bien.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Kili, sourit-il. Il est drôle avec Fili ! Bofur aussi est marrant ! S'exclama le blondinet en riant.

-... c'est vrai, ils sont drôles et impressionnants aussi comme tous les autres de la compagnie, avoua Thalia devant l'enthousiasme du petit garçon sur ses jambes. Tu t'entendrais bien avec eux, j'en suis sûr. »

Tout était si calme que lorsque soudainement une voix résonna à ses oreilles l'appelant, Thalia sursauta en cherchant du regard d'où venait la voix. Peu de temps après elle se sentit comme happer par quelque chose. Surprise et subitement nauséeuse, la jeune femme attrapa entre ses fines mains sa tête qui lui faisait mal tandis que Fenwë se redressait observant avec inquiétude sa soeur.

« -Qu'est c-ce qui m'arrive ? Articula-t-elle en se tenant fortement la tête.

-Quelqu'un t'appelle en-bas, lui expliqua son frère. La terre du milieu de rappelle à la vie. »

Thalia releva brusquement la tête vers lui en l'entendant dire ça, son coeur se serra de peur et d'appréhension. Quoi ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver son frère ! Elle ne pouvait pas!

« -Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau , hurla la brune. Par tous les Valars pas maintenant ! Supplia-t-elle en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Pas maintenant... pas si vite, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi ici encore quelques minutes. Laissez-moi profitez de mon frère ! Finit-elle par crier en sanglot.»

Les Valars lui en voulaient-ils autant pour vouloir l'arracher à son frère si tôt, si vite ? Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau retrouvé, l'abandonné encore une fois lui était impossible, mais cette force qui l'appelé était forte. Pourquoi devoirs vivre à nouveau si c'était pour être séparé de son frère ? De toute façon la mort la poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'à son dernier souffle.

« - Grande soeur tu dois partir ,ta vie n'est pas encore fini et ils ont besoin de toi, souffla doucement Fenwë en répondant à l'étreinte de sa soeur aînée. »

Il avait raison et elle le savait parfaitement , cependant, partir sans lui était trop dure à accepter et pourtant ils l'attendaient en-bas. Elle avait signé pour les suivre même si cela la menait à sa mort. Son frère avait raison , son destin n'était pas fini, elle devait encore affronter Smaug. Le terrifiant cracheur de feu. Après tout n'avait-elle pas promis d'aller se faire cramer le cul elle aussi ?

Fermant doucement les yeux, Thalia laissa de nouveau couler ses larmes qui brillèrent le long de ses joues pâles, resserrant ses bras autour de son frère pendant quelque instant. Séchant ses larmes , elle se recula avant de venir embrasser avec tendresse le front du blondinet. Elle le fixa quelques secondes d'un air triste avant de le prendre à nouveau contre elle.

« - Je suis tellement désolée, petit frère . Sois patient et attend moi je reviendrais... je te le promet »

Peu à peu la chaleur de son frère disparaissait et elle remarqua que ses mains devenaient lentement transparentes alors qu'elle le tenait encore contre elle. Son corps s'en allait de cette entre-monde pour revenir à l'enfer de la Terre du Milieu. Voyant leur séparation arriver à grands pas, Thalia murmure doucement à l'oreille de son frère retenant à grande peine ses sanglots.

« -Je t'aime, petit frère... . »

Aussitôt il la serra plus fort contre lui en fermant les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte de nouveau ,mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La vie l'attendait . Il ne devait pas être égoïste et la laisser finir sa vie. Alors lorsqu'il ne la sentit plus et qu'en ouvrant les yeux il ne vit plus aucune trace de sa soeur aînée, Fenwë baissa la tête et laissa libre court à ses larmes, criant toute la peine enfermé dans son coeur ainsi que sa colère envers les Valars. En colère contre eux de les avoir séparés.

« -Moi aussi, grande soeur... moi aussi je t'aime ! Hurla-t-il en pleure resserrant doucement ses bras contre lui-même en tremblant. »

* * *

Une brûlure la prit à la gorge lorsque de l'air rentra de nouveau dans ses poumons, la vie revenant peu à peu en elle, lentement. Prudemment, Thalia ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui soudainement fut caché par quelqu'un penchait au-dessus d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vue redevienne normale et lui permettre de distinguer une longue chevelure blonde . Et deux iris verts la scruter avec inquiétude.

Elle était partie en laissant son frère, une nouvelle fois il avait disparu tandis que la vie l'avait sauvé une fois de plus de la mort. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à lui rendre la vie douloureuse ?

« -Mademoiselle Thalia ? »

Elle reconnaissait cette voix légèrement aigu ,mais à la fois rauque ainsi que ses yeux verts émeraude orné de fin et soyeux cheveux blond, il s'agissait de Daeron. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait appelé ? Le voir à nouveau lui fit repensé à la compagnie , mais surtout à Kili qui était blessé.

« -K-Kili ! »

Hurlant le prénom du jeune prince, Thalia se releva brusquement lui provoquant une vive douleur au bas du ventre. Elle cria de douleur avant de retomber au sol dans les bras de l'elfe blond qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol rocheux.

« -Doucement ! Ne vous brusquez pas laissé la blessure se guérir... »

Cependant, elle ne l'écoutait pas ,car quelque chose la choqua et l'inquiéta... elle ne voyait pas très bien l'elfe pour le voir parfaitement elle devait tourner un peu la tête. Perdue et appréhendant de savoir la cause de cela, elle leva sa main tremblante devant son oeil gauche. Et ce qu'elle redouta s'affirma, elle ne voyait pas sa main gauche que ce sois son bras, sa paume ou ses doigts. L'oeil gauche de la jeune femme était... mort et sa vision avec. En constatant cela, son corps fut prit de violent tremblements et sa respiration se s'accéléra douloureusement.

« -M-mon oeil ! S'écria-t-elle , paniquée. Je ne vois rien de mon oeil gauche !

-Je suis navré... j'ai pu vous soigner et vous ramener ,mais votre vue était impossible à guérir... . »

Elle resta silencieuse , perdue, choquée et triste par tout ce qui venait d'arriver : le combat contre Eldir, sa « mort » et retrouvailles brève avec son frère puis son réveille et la perte de la moitié de sa vue. Certes son oeil droit percevait toujours aussi bien et loin ,mais maintenant que son oeil gauche était mort, sa vision était moins précise qu'avant... . Ce sentiment de perte était ... dérangeante et puis elle devait être affreuse à voir !

« -Je veux voir... mon oeil..., souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Oui, Daeron. »

Il hocha la tête et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras pour ensuite aller s'accroupir près de l'eau. Thalia se pencha avec appréhension au-dessus de l'eau claire de la rivière. Lorsque son visage apparut dans le reflet, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche étouffant un cri de terreur et de dégoûts à cette vision. Son oeil gauche était noir de sang séché ,on ne voyait plus du tout le globe de l'oeil et peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi ,car l'oeil en lui-même ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Une nausée lui secoua l'estomac et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle se mit à vomir son dégoût. Elle était affreuse. La vision d'elle-même ainsi mutilée par ce combat, l'écoeurait au plus haut point et Thalia espérait de tout coeur que son frère ne l'ait pas vu ainsi pendant son séjour entre la mort et la vie. Sa peau déjà pâle l'était un peu plus, ses épaules étaient lacérées et bleutées à certains endroits, sa lèvre ouverte n'avait rien d'attirant. De plus, son corps était recouvert d'égratignures et de petites blessures plus ou moins graves d'ailleurs elle pouvait voir une large blessure au bas de son ventre. Infligé par l'orc noir avant sa mort. Et pour finir, ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus à rien, déchirés et sales comme l'était sa peau recouverte de terre sèche. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivante... peut-être les Valars lui en voulaient-ils pas autant que ce qu'elle avait cru ? Car après un tel combat comment aurait-elle pu survivre sans Daeron ?

« -Buvez un peu d'eau cela vous fera du bien, lui conseilla l'elfe en lui tendant sa gourde. »

La brune ne se fit pas prier deux fois et attrapa l'objet pour assouvir sa soif et enlever l'arrière goût de son écœurement dans sa bouche dans sa précipitation, elle toussa à plusieurs reprises. Une nouvelle fois elle avait fuit la mort.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un combat qui aurait été le dernier sans vous, répondit d'une voix rauque et sec la jeune femme devant une question aussi idiote ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour me soigner ? Ajouta-t-elle avec méfiance et curiosité.

-Lorsque la rivière vous a emmené jusqu'ici, votre coeur s'était arrêté et vous perdiez beaucoup de sang , cependant, avec l'aide de Tauriel et de Legolas ici présent nous avons pu vous ramener et vous soigner... enfin en partie, expliqua le blond calmement en la soutenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Merci... »

Elle baissa légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement ,mais maintenant, elle devait rejoindre la compagnie. Thalia tenta alors de se lever et y arriva ,mais à peine fut-elle sur pied que ces dernières flanchèrent sous elle, trop faible pour le moment. Daeron la rattrapa de nouveau dans ses bras et leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire d'amusement. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré un être aussi borné qu'elle !

« -Vous êtes encore plus têtue que ce que je pensais... reposez-vous.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je dois rejoindre mes camarades !

-Mais et si des orcs att-...

-Je m'en contre fou ! S'écria-t-elle en se reculant de lui, tombant à terre. Ma place est auprès d'eux ! Continua-t-elle en se relevant, son corps tremblant de partout menaçant de la lâcher à nouveaux. Je veux être auprès d'eux pour me battre avec eux ,car il est hors de question que je reste là alors que l'un des miens est blessé et qu'ils s'apprêtent à combattre un grand mal ! S'ils meurent alors je veux mourir avec eux ,car c'est ma famille ! »

À la suite de ses paroles, un silence s'installa entre les elfes et la jeune femme, cette dernière était face à eux debout, le corps tremblant de fatigue et de douleur, mais les yeux brillants de détermination tel un feu destructeur. Tel était la femme que l'on surnommé « Yeux d'or ». Elle était extrêmement sérieuse et Daeron le voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux ,mais aussi à ses poings serré. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir dos à elle.

« -Montez... on ira plus vite pour les rejoindre, fit-il en lui présentant son dos. »

Surprise, la femme des Hommes le fixa un court instant avant de s'avancer et de venir s'installer sur son dos soutenu par les mains de l'elfe sur ses cuisses. Thalia s'accrocha au cou de Daeron qui se releva.

« -Merci... Daeron. Rejoignons les au plus vite. »

Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant que Legolas ne donne l'ordre de prendre la route pour ne pas perdre de temps ainsi ils se mirent à courir sur les traces de la compagnie vers la ville de Lacville.

 _Et la brebis miraculeuse rejoignit la lumière de la vie._

* * *

 **Ah... le chapitre est fini ! Hum heureusement que les elfes étaient là car sans ça Thalia serait vraiment morte cette fois . Morte de ses blessures. J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire ce chapitre et N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça fait plaisir et ça aide ! :D**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Lacville

_**Hé petit cookie ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 20 ça fait plus d'un an que je travail sur cette fanfiction et .. on s'approche peu à peu de la fin !**_

 _ **En tout cas merci à Rayan et JeTapeL'incruste pour vos retours ! J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à vous lire ! :D Et j'espère comme à chaque fois que tu auras ma réponse JeTapeL'incruste :)**_

 _ **Rayan : Tout d'abord merci pour le compliment contente que le chapitre 19 t'ai plut et ... désolée du calvaire qu'à subit Thalia ? ^-^" Je dois dire que l'histoire je l'ai eu dès le début de l'écriture de cette fanfiction . Et je savais que Thalia allait en baver. Je ne voulais pas d'un personnage "Marie-Sue" qui aurait été parfaite et sans défaut . On incapable de se sauver elle même et qui aurait toujours été sauvé par les autres. Je voulais créer une femme forte mais sacrément têtu et avec un ... trait suicidaire assez poussé quand même X).**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question :) et j'espère que le chapitre 20 te plaira autant que les autres !**_

 _ **Encore merci pour vos reviews ça fait chaud au coeur , je vous laisse avec la lecture bye ! Et laissez une review même petite s'il vous plait , ça aide vraiment . On voit si les gens aiment, leur conseils et leur sentiments en lisant un chapitre :)**_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appel de la mort**

 **Chapitre XX : Lacville**

* * *

D'après les indications de Legolas le village de Lacville se trouvait à une demi-journée de marche autant dire que la nouvelle n'avait pas plut à Thalia. Kili était blessé ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Cependant, la douleur de ses blessures et la fatigue la plongèrent la plupart du temps dans le sommeil sur le dos de l'elfe blond, Daeron. Ce dernier soulagé de la voir se reposer l'avait alors porté durant une bonne partie de la fin de journée jusqu'au soir où ils s'installèrent au bord de la rivière près d'un grand chêne.

L'elfe déposa doucement la jeune femme au sol pendant que ses deux coéquipiers se chargèrent du feu et du dîner. Et elle se réveilla lorsque l'odeur du lapin arriva à ses narines. Papillonnant des yeux, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur un bol fumant posé à côté d'elle. Aussitôt son ventre lui fit savoir sa faim l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour manger le contenu fort agréable.

« Allez-y , il en reste, l'informa Tauriel en mangeant elle-même une espèce de tranche pain.

-Merci. »

Silencieusement, elle termina de manger scrutant un peu les trois elfes. Daeron était un soigneur alors elle avait compris qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner une blessée ,mais pourquoi les deux autres voulaient-ils venir en aide à elle et ses compagnons ? Peut-être le faisaient-ils pas pour eux ,mais pour exterminer les orcs ? C'était sûrement ça. Eux aussi ne devaient pas les porter dans leurs cœurs.

« Hum... Alors, Thalia , puis-je connaître la raison de votre intégration dans cette compagnie de nain ? Demanda subitement Daeron, visiblement curieux ou alors il voulait seulement briser le silence.

-Pour l'argent.

-L'argent, seulement ? S'étonna Tauriel en la fixant.

-Au début... oui puis finalement je me suis attachée à eux plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais je dois avouer. Ils sont devenus ma famille ,aimante et soudée. Celle que je n'ai pas eu. »

Reprenant une bouché de la soupe de lapin, elle sentait les regards des trois elfes sur elle. Ils devaient avoir des questions à lui poser et ce fut cette fois Legolas qui reprit la parole d'un ton neutre.

« Vous n'avez plus de famille ? De vrai Famille.

-Oh... mes parents doivent être encore en vie... je suppose mais j'avais un … petit frère, commença-t-elle doucement levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il a été tué par l'orc noir.

-Celui que vous avez tué... ? Devina Daeron en la scrutant.

-Exacte. Autre fois c'était ma seule famille , celui pour qui je me battais dans le but de lui donner une vie... de liberté. C'est étrange ,mais après mon combat contre Eldir... je me suis retrouvée dans un monde entre la vie et la mort... où j'y ai revu mon jeune frère... . »

Souriant légèrement, elle imagina Fenwë l'observer depuis le ciel et la soutenir en souriant. Oui, il devait être en train de la regarder. De veiller sur elle. Thalia en était sûr.

« Ce fut à la fois un beau cadeau ,mais aussi une torture ,car … j'ai dû me séparer une seconde fois de lui.

-Vous auriez voulu rester auprès de lui … ?

-Hum... oui mais ma vie n'est pas fini comme il me l'a dit. J'ai encore des choses à faire comme pr exemple aider mes compagnons contre Smaug et Azog ! »

Déterminée , Thalia termina rapidement son bol manquant le sourire admiratif de Daeron qui n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi forte qu'elle. Et ceux même si cette dernière pensée le contraire. Quelle femme oserait se battre seule contre un orc des plus sadique ? Ou contre un dragon de sa propre volonté ? Silencieux, il reporta son attention sur son maigre repas qu'il termina sans prononcer un mot. Appréciant le calme de la nuit où seul le bruit d'un hibou venait bercer leurs oreilles.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'ils arrivent au pont menant au village de Lacville. Le soleil déclinait déjà peu à peu pour laisser sa place à la lune. Thalia avait bien cru qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination ,mais alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir enfin revoir les membres de la compagnie elle avait très vite déchanté lorsqu'ils remarquèrent des orcs sur les toits des maisons. Ils avaient suivi les nains jusqu'ici ? Par tous les Valars, ne pouvaient-ils pas abandonner et partir en les laissant tranquille ?

Legolas ordonna alors à Daeron de rester en dehors de la ville avec la jeune femme, le temps pour lui et Tauriel de tuer l'ennemi. Autant dire que l'idée n'avait pas du tout plut à Thalia ,mais les trois elfes ne lui laissèrent aucunement location de partir protestant qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Voyant qu'insister ne servirait à rien cette fois, la jeune femme des hommes dû obéir non pas sans râler.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle était toujours à l'extérieur de la ville sur la rive avec Daeron attendant un signal de Legolas ou le retrait des orcs ,mais rien. Ils entendaient de temps à autre quelques bruits venant du village ,mais rien n'indiquant qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre.

« -J'en ai marre ! Et s'il y avait eu un problème ? Grogna-t-elle en lançant avec brusquerie une pierre dans l'eau, impatiente.

-Legolas et Tauriel sont de bon guerrier, laissez leur du temps, répondit Daeron. »

Du temps … du temps... elle avait assez attendu pour aller les rejoindre... le rejoindre ! Soudainement ils entendirent quelque chose se rapprocher de leur position . Daeron prit rapidement dans ses bras Thalia et alla se cacher derrière des buissons assez hauts pour être dissimulé mais d'où ils pouvaient observer sans être vu.

Ils virent arriver un orc à la peau blanche que reconnut Thalia. Il s'agissait de Bolg montant un warg... c'était l'orc qui avait blessé Kili ce qui lui procura l'extrême envie de lui arracher la tête ,mais pour le moment son état ne le lui permettait pas. Malheureusement. Derrière l'immonde orc se trouvait Legolas qui le suivait de près au galop sur un cheval à la robe marron, les deux entrèrent dans la forêt et les dépassèrent sans faire attention à leur présence sauf Legolas qui leur indiqua discrètement la ville. C'était le signal !

« -On peut y aller , lui expliqua Daeron lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'orc ne pourrait pas les entendre.

-Enfin... souffla-t-elle en fixant son regard sur les maisons à la surface de l'eau. »

À nouveaux elle monta sur le dos de l'elfe avant de pouvoir traverser le pont, elle eut une pensée pour lui. Il l'avait quand même porté durant plusieurs heures sans émettre la moindre plainte. Daeron était un elfe soucieux de ceux qui l'entouraient chose rare surtout dans le royaume de Thranduil. Plus tard, elle devrait le remercier convenablement de toute son aide ,mais surtout de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Cependant , en arrivant ils ne surent pas où se rendre et Legolas n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire. Enfin dû moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix assez grave s'élever de l'une des maisons et Thalia reconnue avec facilité celle de Fili et Bofur. Thalia était soulagée de les savoir en vie... cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit pour 13 nains. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre silencieux même en dormant !

Sentant l'impatience de la jeune femme et ayant entendu la voix de Tauriel dans la maison, Daeron décida de s'y rendre. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus il la sentait se tendre sur son dos, impatiente de revoir les siens. Ne voulant pas la faire attendre plus , il accéléra sa course jusqu'à arriver sur la terrasse de la maison d'où provenait les voix.

« -Faites-moi descendre, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ,mais allez s'y doucement. »

Elle descendit doucement de son dos avant de se rapprocher de la porte , s'arrêtant avant à la fenêtre pour voir à l'intérieur. Bofur et Oīn parlaient ensemble en fixant Tauriel tandis que Fili était au chevet de son frère.. Ce dernier était allongé , la peau aussi blanche qu'un mort. À cette vue le cœur de Thalia se serra de douleur. Était-il mort... ? Thalia décida de rentrer dans la petite maison suivit par Daeron.

Fili fut le premier à la voir puis ce fut les deux autres nains et la jeune elfe rousse qui la remarquèrent . Le blond la fixait avec de grand yeux stupéfait sûrement à cause de son état où alors avait-il pensé qu'elle était morte ? Tremblante ,Thalia aperçue Bofur s'élancer vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle poussa un râle de douleur qui fit aussitôt lâcher prise au nain qui s'excusa par un sourire crispé. Il voulut s'exclamer ,mais elle en empêcha en s'avançant lentement vers la table où était allongé Kili. Et pour son plus grand soulagement, il respirait. Il avait les yeux ouverts. Il était vivant !

Seulement, le jeune nain avait l'air totalement perdu et semblait être ailleurs, sa peau était tellement pâle à ce moment que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait cru qu'il était mort lorsqu'elle avait observé la pièce depuis l'extérieur. Elle le fixa un instant, appréhendant cet instant avant de lui prendre doucement sa main rocailleuse et rêche.

« -Kili... »

Ce dernier eut un mouvement vers elle ,mais ne semblait pas vraiment la reconnaître ou la voir même s'il l'avait entendu. Sûrement un effet de la magie elfique qui avait visiblement contré le poison car elle en était sûre la flèche avait été empoissonné.

« -Kili..., l'appela-t-elle à nouveau en resserrant un peu plus sa main sous le regard de Fili. »

Plusieurs secondes affreusement longues passèrent avant que le jeune nain ne serre à son tour doucement la fine main de Thalia. Peu à peu, il sembla la reconnaître ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.

« -Thalia … ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix enroué par la fatigue.

-Oui, répondit la brune en souriant doucement. C'est moi.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu étais si loin de moi.

-Nulle part, ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement en tenant la main de Kili contre elle. »

Retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le bandage qui recouvrait l'œil gauche de la jeune femme. Cependant, quand il le remarqua ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tendit son autre main vers son visage.

« -Thalia ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?!

-Mieux vaut ne pas savoir... , répondit-elle en tournant doucement la tête, l'air maussade.

-Si. Pour moi c'est important. »

Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur le bandage. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et souriant doucement Kili l'encouragea à tout leur dire. Le cœur battant d'appréhension, il la vit porter ses mains jusqu'à son bandage et le défère lentement , ses mains tremblant puis elle tira dessus dévoilant devant les nains, son œil gauche totalement meurtri. Du sang y avait séché. Devant ça , le brun serra les poings de rage. Qui avait osé lui faire ça ? Qui était le coupable de cette horrible acte ? Il en avait une petite idée ,mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à elle.

« - Eldir a réussi à moitié son objectif. Me plongée dans l'obscurité même si au final c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à la mort.

-Incroyable … souffla Bofur avec étonnement et admiration.

-Sauf qu'il a emporté avec lui ma vue et beaucoup de mon sang... ,rétorqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Mon visage est horripilant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Kili.

Sa question était surtout adressée à lui. La trouvait-il horrible maintenant ? Se serait compréhensible. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de ne pas enlever son bandage qui cachait cette immonde blessure.

« -Non..., s'exclama soudainement le nain. Il s'agit de la cicatrice prouvant ton courage et de ta victoire contre un monstre de ton passé, termina Kili sûr de lui en l'observant. »

La discussion devenant un peu plus intime, Fili décida d'entraîner avec lui Bofur , Oin, les elfes et les enfants de Bard en dehors de la maison malgré les protestations des deux nains. Le premier voulant savoir les détails du combat entre Eldir et Thalia et le second qui voulait rester près de Kili pour sa blessure fraîchement soigner par Tauriel ,mais aussi pour la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils furent totalement seuls dans la petite demeure, Kili tendit sa main et caressa doucement la joue de Thalia en souriant. Heureux de la voir en vie. Lors de la fuite de chez les elfes et quand il l'avait vu disparaître à travers les bois avec l'orc noir, son cœur c'était serré à l'idée qu'elle ne revienne pas , mais elle était là à ses côtés. Saine et sauf. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Une larme de soulagement glissa le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne la remarque.

Thalia lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir sur la table au pied du jeune nain et elle commença à lui conter son combat permettant au jeune nain d'imaginer la scène . Ses poiles s'irisèrent lorsqu'elle arriva au passage de sa mutilation puis lorsque Eldir donna son dernier souffle. Le combat avait dû être à la fois spectaculaire ,mais aussi d'une grande violence. Comment ne pouvait-il pas aimer une femme comme ça, courageuse , têtu à souhait , pleine de vie et ressources ? Oh, elle était aussi de nature suicidaire chose qui n'était pas une qualité ,mais cela faisait partie de la Thalia qu'il connaissait et qu'il ... aimait !

« -Tu es vraiment impressionnante comme femme.

-Hé n'est-ce pas toi qui n'avait plus envie que je fasse ce genre de choses ou qui avait dit que j'étais folle à mettre ma vie en danger ?

-Mais tu l'es aussi, rétorqua le nain. Une folle incroyablement courageuse et forte .-Pas tant que ça... Daeron, l'elfe blond a dû me porter jusqu'ici, répondit la brune en soupirant.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas forte, même le nain le plus aguerri et courageux serait dans le même état après un tel combat, la contredit-il, se redressant avec difficulté pour se mettre assis face à elle. Je suis heureux que sois saine et sauf, Thalia. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. »

Et même temps que prononcer ces quelques mots, le jeune homme caressa la joue de Thalia marquée par la terre et le sang qu'il enleva. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme devant lui. Triste ? Oui , de voir ainsi son visage meurtri par cet affrontement s'il avait été là... il aurait sans doute pu empêcher cela. Elle n'aurait pas perdu la vu de son œil gauche.

« -Je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris revenant à la réalité.

-D'avoir eu peur de t'aimer, Kili ... »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou alors il était-il en train de rêver ? Kili observa la jeune femme avec étonnement, les yeux grands ouvert n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Il l'avait bien entendu non ? Voulant en être sûr, il se pinça la jambe et une petite douleur lui signala que … ce n'était pas un rêve.

« -J'avais peur de t'aimer , peur des regards sur nous. Tu es un nain et moi une humaine, commença-t-elle doucement en le regardant avec tendresse. Mais pendant mon combat et quand j'étais sur le point de mourir, j'ai réalisé ...que je ne voulais pas partir avant de t'avoir revu et de t'avoir aimé, Kili. »

Les mots résonnèrent en lui comme un étrange rêve . Hors ce n'était pas un songe, c'était belle et bien la réalité. Ses mots étaient sincères, il le voyait dans son regard pétillant de tendresse. Lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Thalia, Kili fonda sur ses lèvres. Déposant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser tendre et brusque à la fois. Et comme si c'était naturel ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avec brusquerie posa ses mains sur ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent avec empressement goûtant les lèvres de l'autre pour la première fois, mémorisant les moindres réaction, les moindres détails. Thalia avait fermé les yeux et embrassa avec un peu plus de tendresse le nain qui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Enfin... il pouvait offrir à son feu intérieur ce qu'il désirait ardemment : elle.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre sans rompre le contact visuelle. Profitant de ce moment rien qu'à eux, dans leur petite bulle.

« -Que va-t-on faire pour le regard de nos peuples ?

-On les ignore et on leur montre notre force, sourit-il . »

Hochant la tête en guise de réponse, elle se recula en souriant avec tendreté. Enfin, elle avait réussi à le dire et à le faire , le feu en elle qui désirait profondément cela depuis plusieurs jours même semaines, était ravi et à la fois apaisé. Malheureusement cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas et se brisa lorsqu'un rugissement des plus sombre se fit entendre.

« -Le dragon s'est réveillé ! Hurla Fili en arrivant ne faisant pas attention à la proximité entre son frère et la femme des hommes. Il faut s'en aller !

-Et les autres ? Thorin , Dwalin … ? S'empressa de répondre Thalia. »

Son esprit avait été si obnubilé par l'état de Kili qu'elle venait à peine de remarquer l'absence du reste de la compagnie. Où étaient-ils donc tous passé ?

« Bah... eux en faites vu l'état de Kili, Thorin n'a pas voulu attendre et il est parti avec les autres à Erebor.

-Hein ?! »

Ils étaient déjà partis là-haut ? L'inquiétude lui serra de nouveau le cœur . Elle espérait que ses camarades étaient sains et saufs au royaume des nains. Cependant, Thalia n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder , le temps pressé ! Smaug, la calamité était réveillé et prêt à répandre de nouveau son feu sur eux.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle aida Kili à se mettre debout, réprimant la douleur dans son ventre. Fili vint lui portait secourt et tous les deux escortèrent le jeune nain vers la sortie de la maison pour se diriger vers une petite barque. Sur cette dernière, étaient déjà installés les autres, ils se dépêchèrent donc et au moment où les trois furent dans la barque un rugissement s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, un appel à la destruction. Le dragon venait de les survoler avant de faire surgir ses flammes destructrices sur la petite ville. Les cris de douleur et de peur des villageois brisèrent le silence. L'aînée des enfants du maître de maison, absent, prit sa jeune sœur dans ses bras comme pour la protéger ,mais surtout la rassurer.

« -Smaug..., souffla Thalia en observant la bête voler dans le ciel étoilé d'où de la fumée noire s'élever. »

Le dragon déversait sa rage , détruisant tout sur son passage habitation et êtres humains. C'était un véritable cauchemars ! Thorin qu'avez-vous fait pour énerver à ce point la bête, pensa-t-elle en observant les flammes brûler un homme. C'était horrible , ils pouvaient sentir dans l'air l'odeur du feu et du sang... ils sentaient la mort. Thorin et les autres avaient sans doute dû essayer de tuer le dragon mais n'y été pas arrivé et maintenant Smaug en représailles s'attaquait aux habitants de Lackville.

Au bout d'une ruelle, le fils de Bard , nom du maître de la maison qu'elle apprit grâce à Kili, sortit subitement de l'embarcadère sans écouter leurs protestations. Thalia voulu le suivre, malheureusement, la douleur de son bas ventre l'en empêcha. Serrant les poings elle regarda l'enfant s'en aller entre les flammes sans rien pouvoir faire. Pourquoi cette enfant s'en allait ainsi vers le danger , il ne devait pas faire comme elle. Pas être aussi suicidaire.

« -Il Faut aller le chercher ! S'écria-t-elle.

-On ne peut rien faire ! Il faut avancer , fit Tauriel qui continuait de ramer.

-Mais …. !

-Thalia , regarde c'est leur père là-haut , fit soudainement Fili en pointant une tour un peu plus loin. Il a dû rejoindre son père pour l'aider. Regard il a un arc dans la main. »

Effectivement en jetant un coup d'œil à cette tour, elle aperçu un grand homme visé Smaug puis elle vit le petit garçon monter à son tour pour le soutenir. Elle dû détourner le regard quand la barque faillit basculer à cause d'un poteau de bois tombé à l'eau. Autour d'eux les bâtisses s'enflammaient et rougeoyaient dans la nuit libérant d'épaisse fumée dans le ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas le pire , loin de là, le pire était que certains habitants couraient en hurlant de douleur, brûlés par les flammes et finissant par tomber à l'eau ou mourant sous leur yeux que ce soient des adultes ou des enfants.

Tout ceci était une véritable catastrophe… Smaug était maléfique et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide à ces gens! Thalia serra les bords de la barque de toutes ses forces tellement que ses mains en devenaient blanche ce que remarqua Kili et Fili qui prirent chacun l'une de ses mains comme ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant pour la calmer ou tout simplement la soutenir. Elle ne supportait pas de voir tant d'innocent souffrir et l'envie de sortir de la barque pour les aider ou tuer le monstre était présent. La mort était partout autour d'elle... et comme à chaque fois elle y échappait !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortie de la ville, Bard sembla avoir réussi à se charger du dragon ,car subitement la bête poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur alors qu'il s'élançait haut dans le ciel telle une étoile lumineuse. Oui, ses écailles étaient aussi brillants que le feu brûlant encore dans Lacville. Cependant, cette lumière s'éteignit peu à peu jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier rugissement, le dragon ne devienne complètement noir avant de tomber dans l'eau glacée. Smaug la calamité venait de pousser son dernier soupire. Plus jamais, il ne déverserait ses maudites flammes sur la Terre du Milieu.

Un immense soulagement s'empara d'elle en voyant le dragon inerte à la surface de l'eau, il était mort et le soleil commencé petit à petit à illuminer la scène. Le Dragon du troisième âge venait de mourir sous ses yeux, un événement aussi extraordinaire que rare.

« -Finalement, on ne se fera pas cramer le derche, hein Thalia ? Ironisa Fili en aidant Kili à sortir de la barque, ce dernier semblait se sentir mieux.

-Ouai, nos culs sont sauvés, rétorqua-t-elle en riant. »

Le principal danger de la quête était maintenant du passé et ils espéraient que Thorin et les autres nains ainsi que Bilbon étaient en vie dans la montagne à boire et à festoyer la mort du dragon.

« -Papa ! Bain ! S'écria subitement l'aîné de Bard vite imité par sa petite sœur.

-Papa est où ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons chercher votre père et votre frère, fit Tauriel en s'approchant d'eux suivit par Daeron. Pendant ce temps, vous cinq rejoignez votre compagnie, ajouta-t-elle pour les nains et Thalia.

-Merci, fit cette dernière en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je n'oublierais pas votre geste envers nous et surtout de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, termina-t-elle en observant l'elfe à la chevelure rousse. Surtout toi Daeron, merci.

-Oh, un remerciement venant d'une femme têtue ? J'en suis honoré, se moqua-t-il les mains sur les hanches et l'air faussement étonné. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant tout t'en s'approchant de lui et lança d'un ton joyeux en le fixant :

« -Ne vous s'y habituez pas monsieur l'elfe. C'est rare chez moi ! »

L'Elfe laissa échapper un rire vite suivit par celui de la jeune femme des hommes puis elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire avant de tourner les tallons rejoignant Fili , Oìn et Bofur qui poussaient sur l'eau la barque. Pendant ce temps, elle vit du coin de l'œil droit Kili s'avancer vers l'elfe rousse et lui parler sans doute pour la remercier ,mais la discussion fut brusquement coupée par l'arrivée de Legolas. Le blond semblait éprouver des sentiments pour l'elfe et donc semblait jaloux du jeune homme ce qui l'amusa intérieurement. Ne t'inquiète pas … elle est tout à toi blondinet, pensa-t-elle en souriant. L'échange prenant fin, le jeune prince se détourna d'eux pour les rejoindre et monter avec eux sur la barque.

Les garçons commencèrent alors à ramer en direction de la rive menant à Erebor, la montagne solitaire qui devenait de plus en plus gigantesque au fur et à mesure de leur avancer tout d'abord sur l'eau puis sur la terre. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de Thalia alors que son œil dorée fixé la montagne perçant les nuages. Le dragon était mort et grâce à cela les nains allaient pouvoir reprendre Erebor, le dernier royaume des nains ! Heureuse pour eux, elle tourna son regard vers les quatre nains qui l'accompagnaient et ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer vivre leur vie sous la montagne . Soudainement quelque chose se heurta à cette si belle image... : elle. Que ferait-elle une fois là-haut ? Resterait-elle avec Kili sous la montagne -si cela était autorisé pour une humaine- pour vivre avec lui ? Une humaine dans un royaume de nains était-ce seulement possible ? Il fallait... elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui pas maintenant alors qu'elle venait d'accepter ses sentiments pour lui.

* * *

 ** _Voilà .. alors oui, il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement entre Smaug et Thalia pour plusieurs raisons :_**

 ** _-Dans son état, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu puisqu'on le voit dans le film les nains courent pour fuir et pas finir en rôtie ._**

 _ **-Et elle a était absente un moment de la compagnie environs deux jours lors pendant ce temps Thorin n'allait certainement pas attendre son arrivée pour aller sur Erebor.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez aimé et enfin il y a le baiser X) enfin cette fanfiction n'est pas centré sur l'amour mais plutôt la mort, l'amitié/famille et l'aventure :D! A bientôt pour le chapitre 21 et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Une nuit à Erebor

_**Hey tous le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente de se chapitre, j'ai pas eu le temps trop occupé ! Entre ma recherche de stage et un stage fait ce mois s'y bah j'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger ( enfin le plus possible ) pour le poster ! Cependant... c'est bon . Le voici enfin le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci à ceux qui continue à lire ma fanfiction ça me fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Rayan : Bonsoir Rayan, merci énormément pour ta reviews ! Comme tout le temps , j'aime lire ton avis ! Et pour le coup tu as été le seul à commenté donc double merci X) et contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 20 ! Oui, enfin, Thalia ( Thalia la kamikaze m'a bien fait rire XD ! ) aura mit du temps à accepter ses sentiments envers Kili ! Oh... oui ça risque pas d'être de tout repos encore ! Thorin est sur le point de devenir fou !**_

 _ **Ouf ! Thalia n'est pas une "Marie-Sue" , j'avais peur qu'elle le devienne . ! Et Legolas n'ai pas un personnage que j'affectionne énormément donc pour l'instant je risque pas d'écrire une romance sur lui et un autre personnage ;) .**_

 _ **Merci encore et passe une bonne soirée et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**_

 _ **PauKie !**_

 _ **Maintenant , je vous laisse avec la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews même si elle est toute petite ! Ca fait plaisir et je peux ainsi avoir votre avis ! :D**_

* * *

 **THE HOBBIT**

 **L'appelle de la mort**

 **Chapitre XXI : Une nuit à Erebor**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas du géant de pierre, ils ne virent plus que terre asséchée et ruine de ce qui avait dû être une ancienne ville des Hommes. Les arbres encore intacts était rare, noir et dévêtu de toute verdure. Vertige d'une ancienne catastrophe provoquée par le dragon Smaug. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait des images d'un tant ancien arrivèrent dans son esprit, elle imaginait le dragon propager son feu destructeur sur les pauvres habitants de Dale et sur les nains d'Erebor, brûlant sans honte et pitié tout ce qui l'entouré. Elle pouvait entendre des cris de douleur s'élever dans le ciel recouvert d'une épaisse fumée noirâtre et les flammes danser avec sauvagerie dans ses plaines qui autrefois devaient être verdoyant.

Il leur fallut un moment avant qu'ils n'arrivèrent enfin devant la porte principale de la montagne où deux statues naines étaient pratiquement écroulées de chaque côté. La porte était brisée en mille morceaux sûrement suite à l'affrontement entre les nains et Smaug la veille. D'un regard commun, ils se décidèrent à entrer et aussitôt ils furent stupéfait par la beauté des lieux, c'était gigantesque et d'une beauté sans pareils malgré les quelques piliers et endroit abîmés. Thalia submergeait pas ce vertige qu'elle ne connaissait guère, devança les nains et avança seule observant la hauteur de la pièce qui lui donnait le vertige et l'éblouissait en même temps. C'était donc ça, le royaume des nains? Le royaume de Thorin ? Et celui de Kili et Fili ? La jeune femme regarda du coin de l'œil Kili s'avançait et admirer les lieux. Lui et Fili étaient les princes de cet endroit. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. Ils avaient retrouvé leur maison.

« -Ah vous voilà ! »

Surprise en entendant la voix, elle se tourna rapidement , un sourire aux lèvres en apercevant son ami , le hobbit. Il semblait allé bien et surtout il était sain et sauf ! Cependant, il semblait étrange comme si quelque chose le préoccuper.

« -Bilbon ! Par tous les Valars , vous allez bien ! S'écria Thalia avec soulagement.

-Oh ! Thalia ! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ...!?

-Une longue histoire ,mais je vais bien. Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Où sont les autres ?

-Ah oui ! Il faut vous en allez, nous devons tous nous en allez !

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver, fit Bofur perplexe. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bilbon. Il continua de parler en avouant qu'il avait essayé de raisonner Thorin qui depuis la mort de Smaug ne dormait plus et ne mangeait à peine restant en bas où se trouve toute l'étendue d'or d'Erebor. Le Hobbit affirmait qu'un mal s'en prenait au roi et. Et pendant que Kili demandait quel était ce mal ,Fili se fraya un passage entre son frère et Bilbon. Il commença à descendre au niveau inférieur vite imité par les autres. Ils débouchèrent très vite dans la salle du trésor qui ressemblait à une grande marré d'or , mélangeant : pièces, cristaux , coupes … et autres objets de valeurs et brillant. Il y en aurait eu assez pour un régiment entier de nains ainsi que pour plusieurs années !

Thalia était complètement éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait, l'or s'étendait à perte de vue et très vite elle remarqua la présence de Thorin au beau milieu de toute cet or. Il arpentait la salle d'un pas lent, telle une bête gardant et protégeant jalousement son bien. Tel un dragon, tel Smaug. Sentant leur présence, Thorin leva son regard vers eux, dévoilant ses iris bleus totalement remplit d'avidité qui fit légèrement reculer Thalia croyant un instant voir Smaug réincarné.

« -De l'or, au-delà de toute mesure. Au-delà du chagrin et des souffrances, commença d'une voix étrangement grave le nain. Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror ! »

Thorin lança alors un rubis rouge vers Fili qui le rattrapa avec facilité tandis que son regard inquiet se dirigeait entre son oncle et le diamant qui était aussi gros que sa paume de main.

« -Bienvenue, mes cher neveux dans le royaume d'Erebor. Notre royaume. »

Sa voix obscure et grave résonnait entre les parois de la pièce ne faisant que renforcer l'inquiétude des nains, de Bilbon et de Thalia. Quelqu'un avait prit la place de Thorin et le faisait arpenter la pièce lentement en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles d'où ils étaient. Elle croyait vraiment voir une bête protégeant son territoire. Le fixant silencieusement, Thalia ne reconnaissait pas dans les yeux du Roi, celui qu'elle avait rencontré. Il avait commencé cette quête pour récupérer sa maison... pas pour la richesse perdue ? Ou alors elle s'était trompée sur lui.

Ils sortirent silencieusement de la pièce pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'être qui n'était plus que l'ombre du roi.

« -Vous voyez ? Fit Bilbon. Il faut partir !

-Qu'est-il arrivé à notre oncle ? Demanda inquiet le blond.

-Fili..., l'interpella Kili. Et si Thorin succombait lui aussi au mal qui a consumé Thror. ?.. jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi.

-Il semble possédait et obsédait au plus au point par les richesses d'Erebor.. tel un dragon, murmura Thalia.

-Oui ! De plus, il veut l'Arkenstone et même en le trouvant … je crains que Thorin ne redevient pas comme avant. Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'il faut partir … Thorin devient peu à peu fou.

-Non Bilbon … justement, il faut l'aider, murmura la brune. »

Thalia fixa le hobbit avant de plonger son regard sur la lourde porte qui menée à la salle du trésor. L'Arkenstone ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

« Hum... quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est l'Arkenstone ?

-Oh.. tu ne connais pas ? S'exclama Fili avec étonnement. Hum , normal pour une humaine je pense. L'Arkenstone est un joyaux magnifique et dégageant une lueur envoûtante trouvait au cœur de la montagne d'Erebor il y a longtemps. Elle fut taillée pour décupler cette lueur et devint l'héritage de notre famille donc l'héritage Royale.

-C'est pour ça que Thorin veut absolument la trouver ?

-C'est ça Thalia, c'est le signe de la royauté.

-Et depuis la mort de Smaug, Thorin n'est plus le même … il est plus aigrie qu'avant et plus sombre... nous forçant à chercher l'Arkentsone. »

L'Arkenstone était donc si important que ça ? Et cette lueur dont parlait Fili pouvait-elle être l'origine du mal qui avait rongé le grand-père de Thorin ? Ou alors était-ce juste l'avarie de la richesse ? De l'or ? Thorin... revenait à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous aussi , pensa-t-elle en se détournant de la porte.

* * *

Traversant plusieurs couloirs, le petit groupe arrivèrent dans une grande pièce qui semblait être les cuisines. Ils y trouvèrent les autres nains de la compagnie qui les acclamèrent en les voyant arrivé et ce fut à coup d'accolades , de coups de tête et tapotages que les retrouvailles se firent. Et Dwalin semblait le plus … actif vu la violence dans ses coups de têtes. Les retrouvailles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le bandage qui obstrué l'œil gauche de Thalia. À ce moment, le silence vint s'abattre sur la troupe. Tous l'observaient avec étonnement et inquiétude, le premier qui brisa le silence fut Dwalin.

« -Que s'est-il passé avec l'orc noir ?

-C'est simple. Un combat à mort d'où j'en suis revenue vainqueur où j'y ai laissé mon œil ..., commença-t-elle. J'ai bien failli y passer pour de bon cette fois. »

Toute la compagnie prit place autour de la table poussiéreuse pour l'écouta. Elle raconta tout depuis le début : son éloignement avec l'orc puis le combat , les coups portaient à chacun , son attaque dans l'épaule d'Eldir, la blessure qu'elle reçue dans le ventre puis son aveuglement à l'œil gauche et enfin le coup mortel qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle continua en contant son réveille auprès de Daeron, Tauriel et Legolas qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce fut ensuite Fili qui reprit le récit en racontant l'attaque de Smaug sur le village de Lacville. Les nains étaient totalement absorbés par leurs paroles ,de ce combat particulièrement violant. Dwalin jura même contre l'orc :

« -Ah ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet orc ! »

Après ça , Thalia et Kili eurent le droit à un examen médical et Oìn dû avouer que les elfes étaient bien meilleurs médecins que lui à la vue des plaies déjà refermées sauf l'œil de la jeune femme. Chose normal vu la gravité de cette blessure, le coup avait particulièrement était violent et de ce fait cela mettait plus de temps même avec les soins apportaient par les elfes.

« -Te voilà une vraie guerrière ma chère ! Lui fit Gloìn d'un ton joyeux.

-Elle l'était depuis le début, rectifia Balin en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la brune, lui souriant avec chaleur.

-Merci ,mais vous l'êtes bien plus que moi, rétorqua-t-elle honnêtement en passant une main sur la nuque.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant, lui conseilla le vieux nain. »

Elle hocha , heureuse de pouvoir aller se reposer après tout ça. Se levant, elle remercia ses compagnons avant de sortir de la pièce et de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs, suivant les indications de Balin. Malgré les quelques torches allumées, les couloirs étaient sombres rendant l'atmosphère mystérieuse et l'endroit assez effrayant. Elle allait tourner à un détour lorsque soudainement une main vint se caler au creux de son dos et une voix grave arriva jusqu'à son oreille.

« -Ai-je le droit à un moment seul avec ma guerrière ? »

Tournant juste assez la tête pour le voir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Kili. Ce dernier avait ce sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois et qu'elle aimait tant. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle frôle la mort pour accepter ses sentiments envers lui... si Daeron n'avait pas été là... Elle serait morte avant d'avoir accepté ce feu qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle.

« -Seule avec toi ? Hum... j'en ai très envie, fit-elle doucement. »

Le sourire de Kili s'élargit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller malicieusement alors qu'il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna à travers les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit sans attendre menant à une chambre. Une ancienne chambre naine aux sublimes décorations et dont le lit était bien plus grand qu'un nain signe que le propriétaire devait être quelqu'un d'important dans leur peuple. Heureuse d'être seule avec lui, elle frissonna lorsque des lèvres sur son épaule dénudé par sa manche déchirée se posèrent. Kili descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa paume de main qu'il embrassa doucement avant de la serrer pour la mener jusqu'au lit sous le regard de la jeune femme. S'asseyant Thalia observa le jeune prince face à elle dont le visage se trouvait maintenant à sa hauteur et tout naturellement ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

Kili sentait son cœur tambouriner frénétiquement en lui alors qu'il goûtait pour la deuxième fois aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faut … et il avait eu raison. Elle était la face à lui … l'aimant comme lui l'aimait. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, les deux se fixèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le jeune nain brise le silence.

« Mon oncle m'inquiète...

-Oh... Kili , ça ira . On finira par lui faire reprendre raison et vous retrouverez votre oncle, murmura-t-elle en serrant l'une de ses mains... hum... et si nous allions nous détendre dans l'eau ? Il doit bien y avoir des sources d'eau chaude dans cette montagne... . »

Elle espérait que cela aiderait le jeune homme à se détendre et oublier le moment présent . Pour elle-même aussi. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pu se détendre dans de l'eau chaude et non glacée comme celle de l'extérieur.

« Bonne idée... viens. avec les indications de Balin, j'ai justement choisi une chambre comportant une source d'eau chaude... , déclara le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil . »

Prenant sa main doucement, Kili l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la deuxième porte de la chambre, la salle de bain privé. Heureusement qu'avant de rejoindre Thalia, il avait demandé quelques indications au vieux nain sur la disposition des pièces dans le royaume. La salle d'eau était spacieuse … tout comme la chambre. Ça devait être un endroit du royaume réservé aux personnes riches.

Thalia lâcha doucement la main du brun et commença à se dévêtir , laissant ses habits tomber au sol sous le regard du jeune prince. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant avant d'entrer doucement dans l'eau chaude sans le quitter du regard. L'invitant à la rejoindre sans prononcer un mot.

Kili sourit à son tour , malgré une petite rougeur sur ses joues, puis se déshabilla pour rejoindre la brune. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme des hommes nue et comme il se l'était imaginé … le corps était une fois de plus différent de celui d'une naine. Thalia était plus fine qu'une naine et possédait moins de poils qu'une femme beaucoup moins même. Une fois dans l'eau, il s'adossa au bord et attira sa guerrière contre son torse pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il renifla alors doucement l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux … une odeur d'herbe fraîchement couper... . Une odeur agréable malgré la saleté incrusté dans ses cheveux bruns comme les siens. Preuve de leur aventure avant Lacville et après pendant la traversée jusqu'à Erebor.

La serrant contre lui, Kili caressa son ventre délicatement y faisant des arabesques et sentait la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Large et longue … . Il n'avait pas pu la protéger , lui éviter de perdre son œil et d'avoir des marques.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il la sentit se figer puis la vit tourner brusquement la tête vers lui le regardant de son unique œil, l'air surprise. La regardant silencieusement, il posa doucement l'une de ses mains sur son œil bandé puis la descendit peu à peu caressant sa joue puis sa mâchoire et enfin Kili embrassa son front. Et elle sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Kili... ce n'est pas de ta faute, un jour ou l'autre l'affrontement entre moi et l'orc noir aurait eu lieu..., affirma la brune à voix basse. Alors, s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle avait raison... ce duel aurait eu lieu de toute façon ,mais au fond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle avait déjà perdu l'usage de ses yeux par le passé et encore une fois là . Certes , il lui restait un œil ,mais elle en avait quand même perdu un. Sans compter les cicatrices qui étaient apparues sur son corps au fil de l'aventure.

Le voyant plongé dans ses pensées, Thalia se tourna doucement face à lui toujours dans ses bras et vint lui caresser les cheveux tendrement , un sourire aux lèvres.

« Kili … regarde moi, demanda-t-elle en lui relevant le visage. Je ne t'en veux pas . Je suis même heureuse que tu ais été loin de ce combat... car il s'agissait du mien. Je me devais de l'affronter seul .»

Kili l'observa silencieusement puis avec hésitation, il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Thalia, son regard se stoppant sur l'immense cicatrice . Le jeune nain la parcouru de ses doigts commençant par le haut pour finalement descendre lentement vers le bas de la cicatrice. Sous ses doigts, il la sentait frissonner à son touché.

« -Tu as mal ?

-Non, plus maintenant, répondit-elle en posant sa propre main sur celle du nain. »

Doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour ensuite s'abaisser à la hauteur de la blessure hors de l'eau et y déposer ses lèvres. Il parsema l'endroit de léger baisers tout en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se balader dans ses cheveux bruns. Souriant contra sa peau, Kili remonta doucement vers son visage et vint poser son front contre le sien noyant son regard chocolat dans celui or de la brune.

À son tour, Thalia posa l'une de ses mains sur une fine cicatrice au torse du jeune prince, cicatrice qu'elle avait remarqué juste avant qu'il n'entre dans l'eau. Elle était beaucoup plus fine et petite que la sienne et devait dater d'un moment. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention lors de la baignade dans le lac avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez Beorn ou même chez les elfes au tout début de leur aventure.

« -Un accident d'entraînement, fit simplement Kili en devinant la question muette qu'elle se posait.»

Heureuse de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur lui et voulant le lui montrer, elle embrassa à son tour cette fine cicatrice puis remonta jusque dans le cou du brun. Elle l'y déposa un long baiser marquant la peau.

« Et bien... ? Tu marques déjà ton territoire, Thalia ? »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux et ria légèrement avant de se reculer un peu pour mieux voir le visage de Kili. L'idée qu'il était sien lui plaisait énormément et … comme pour l'affirmer, Thalia fondit sur ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains se faufiler sur le torse du jeune homme pour le parcourir.

Peu à peu, le baiser devint plus pressant et leurs mains se découvraient de plus en plus attisant ce feu en eux. Au point que Thalia sortit doucement de l'eau entraînant avec elle, Kili jusqu'à la chambre. Le lâchant, elle alla s'allonger sur le lit sans se préoccuper de son corps mouillé et qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de sécher.

« -Tu es vraiment sûr ? Demanda Kili en la fixant.

-Plus que sûr... mon prince. Je le veux... je te veux. »

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Kili grimpa sur le lit sans la quitter du regard, son feu s'était enflammé de plus belle à son accord. Elle était tellement différente des naines et cela le fascinait et l'attirait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru au début, sa peau était douce et il était agréable d'y glisser ses lèvres et ses mains alors il les glissa sur son ventre quelque peu arrondie jusqu'à cette poitrine qu'il prit plaisir à choyer. Et elle, envieuse, l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné, ses mains se promenant dans les cheveux de son amant et le reste de son corps.

À ce moment, rien n'aurait pu briser leur bonheur, car ce ne fut que plaisir et luxure. Un doux plaisir que les deux amants consommèrent sans hésitation dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Prononçant dans des murmures leur joie. Ce soir, loin des noirceurs du monde, un nain et une femme des Hommes venaient d'unifier leurs deux races. Oubliant tout pour une nuit : la compagnie , les orcs , la guerre et Thorin. Tout s'effaça dans leurs esprits le temps... d'une nuit. Une nuit rien qu'à eux. Kili et Thalia ne formaient plus qu'un tout, un lien fort et secret où chacun puisait sa force dans l'autre pour ce qui resté à venir.

Smaug avait certes donné son dernier souffle sur la Terre-du-milieu mais d'autres dangers plus grand y régnaient encore et l'un d'eux était plus près qu'ils ne croyaient. Ce danger plongeait aveuglément dans la noirceur à en devenir fou. Fou d'avidité tandis qu'un autre attendait son heure.

 ** _Celui de la vengeance._**

* * *

 _ **Et... voilà ! Le chapitre touche à sa fin ! Pas d'action pour celui-là mais il faut bien des moments de "pause" pour nos héros et un moment de tendresse entre Thalia et Kili était important je trouve surtout avec ce qui va arrivé ... on le sait tous ce qui va arrivé... la guerre ! Enfin pour l'instant laissons les à leurs galipettes ! Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Dîtes moi tout , je suis curieuse !**_

 _ **Au revoir et BONNE FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE ! :) PauKie !**_


	23. Bonne année 2019 et réponse à Rayan !

Hey petit cookie ! J'espère que tu vas bien et désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre , je vais faire de mon mieux pour le sortir le plus vite possible mais comme je suis en plein déménagement avec mes parents ça va être chaud !

Non, j'écris ce petit message qui sera supprimé d'ici le nouveau chapitre pour répondre à une review celle de Rayan ^-^ , la dernière ( celle d'avant j'y répondrais sur le prochain chapitre puisque c'est en rapport avec l'histoire ).

* * *

 _ **« Bonsoir Paukie**_

 _ **Je t'envoie cette review pour te dire que j'ai quelques projets de fanfic en tete (sur Harry Potter et sur Le seigneur des anneaux). Mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour concrétiser ça. (pas pour tout de suite)**_

 _ **Si ça t'intéresse s'en serai ravie.**_

 _ **Bonnes fêtes »**_

* * *

Bonjour à toi aussi, Rayan ! Tout d'abord merci et j'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! D'ailleurs bonne année 2019 à tous ! Je serais ravie de t'aider si je le peux :) surtout sur des histoires en rapport à deux univers que j'aime bien . Par contre pour le seigneur des anneaux, j'ai vu les films bien sûr mais j'ai pas encore lu les livres déjà que j'ai dû mal à finir celui du Hobbit X) , l'écriture de Tolkien est assez compliqué je trouve ou alors c'est juste moi dû à ma dyslexie ? Enfin j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas.

Mais oui je serais ravie de t'aider si je peux ! Et de lire tes histoires au passage ;) !

Bonne journée à toi et aux autres lecteurs à bientôt avec le prochain chapitre ! Je fais de mon mieux pour le sortir assez vite dans l'idéal avant le février mais je promet rien !

Bis, Paukie !


End file.
